Love Me as I Am
by Miyu6
Summary: A very pregnant Kagome smiled and sat up as he scooped her up into his arms setting her upright. 'Thank you cutie.' She walked outside. 'She thinks I'm cute? I didn't know she thought that.' LOTS OF FLUFFINESS AND CUTENESSWAFF...just to warn you
1. To Learn Something New

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh* 

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 1-To Learn Something New

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Suki squeeled as she collided with Inuyasha's leg, falling down. Kagome smiled and picked her up in her arms.

"What is it?" she asked maternally.

"Kanaye was chasing me…" she sobbed.

"Shhhhh…you're fine." Kagome cooed, kissing Suki's forehead.

Inuyasha walked outside. Kanaye was sitting on the ground pouting. He sat down beside him.

"I just wanted to play with her." He muttered.

"Why does she have to be such a scaredy cat?"

Inuyasha shrugged. He still didn't understand women.

The two sat, thinking pensively and getting more and more confused about women as they contemplated the subject.

Kagome and Suki were now inside. Kagome was helping make dinner.

Suki smiled as Sango walked in the door with Miroku.

Miroku's hand was around her waist as usual, only now Sango's stomach was bigger. She smiled. They had gotten married a year ago and she was now pregnant with their first child.

The sacred shikon no tama had still not been completed. Kikyo had joined forces, so to speak, with Naraku and so far they had been unsuccessful in their attempts to complete the jewel. So had Inuyasha and the others.

It seemed to them that every time they got close to finishing the jewel Naraku, Kikyo or some other outside force pulled it away from their fingertips.

Kagome dressed Suki in a new pink and blue kimono with floral trim at the bottom. She put her arms up as Kagome pulled off her muddied one. She would have to take it back to her time, hoping the stain removers were strong enough.

Miroku sat down on a mat, Sango in his lap.

"Hey. Miroku? Were Sango and you planning on taking a Lamaze class in my time?" Kagome asked.

Miroku shrugged.

"We were debating. We've only been to your time once and we never went very far from your house."

Sango nodded.

"I'd like to though. I think it would be a lot of help to us." She said smiling.

"You were fortunate because you grew up knowing how to care for babies and such. You learned so easily. Miroku though…he had NO idea whatsoever about what you do with babies." Sango said.

"Sango learned from watching you with the twins…but when you changed their undergarments…I always retreated to the outside." Miroku agreed.

Sango bonked him playfully on the head.

"See? It's hollow. He knows nothing."

Everyone laughed.

"Mommy? Can I go outside?" Suki pleaded.

"I just changed your kimono. Try not to get it dirty again."

She nodded sweetly and went outside.

"Father? Can I hold your sword?" Kanaye asked.

Inuyasha almost fell over. Tetsusaiga was almost 6 times as big as Kanaye.

"Fine. Give it a try." He said, sitting it down in the dirt. Kanaye reached down to pick it up. At first it didn't move, but after about three attempts it scooted a bit.

Even this insignificant movement surprised Inuyasha. His own two-year-old son was able to move tetsusaiga.

Suki watched from behind a tree. She smiled. In a way, she was proud of her brother.

Kanaye grinned triumphantly, though wishing he had _actually_ been able to pick it up.

Suki stepped out from behind the tree.

"Daddy? Can I try?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged and Suki walked up to the sword.

Kanaye sniggered to himself.

Suki wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the sword. They were still so tiny.

After countless attempts she still hadn't moved it. She had a disappointed look about her.

Inuyasha thought of something.

"Hold on. You two stay here." He ordered going inside.

Kagome blinked as she saw him come in.

"Kagome. Can I borrow your bow and arrows?" he asked her.

She blinked again.

"Yeah…over there…but what for?" she wondered.

Inuyasha nodded, picked them up and went outside, not answering.

Kagome shrugged and went back to pealing the potato she was holding in her hand.

Suki and Kanaye waited patiently outside sitting on a rather large rock.

"What do you think he's doing?" Kanaye asked Suki.

"I don't know…but whatever it is…it seems exciting. Don't you think?" she said, spirit in her voice.

Kanaye shrugged.

"Maybe."

Inuyasha came out of the cabin carrying the bow and arrows.

"Daddy? What are you doing with mommy's stuff?" Suki asked curiously.

"Come here." He said, ignoring her question.

Suki obeyed and walked over, her tiny feet walking on the dirt.

Inuyasha handed her the bow while Kanaye watched with interest.

"I want you to shoot that apple out of the tree." He told her.

"But why? I can just barely hold mommy's bow. It's awfully big." She argued.

"I'll help you hold it." He said, situating it correctly in her hands.

"There, now shoot!" he yelled.

Suki complied and pulled the string back towards her. It was difficult because her arms were still fairly short.

She let go, facing only a little recoil, and the arrow went flying towards the apple.

Almost as soon as she had let go, the arrow pierced the apple and juice splattered. It fell out of the tree.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

__

'She DOES have Kagome's talent…' he thought.

Suki dropped the bow and ran over to the apple to see what she had done.

"Daddy! I hit it!" she exclaimed, presenting the apple to him.

Inuyasha smirked.

Kanaye cocked a brow.

"Wait…why did I have to shoot the apple again?" Suki asked Inuyasha, tugging on his arm.

"From now on, every day you'll be learning how to use the bow and arrows just as your mother does."

"Really?"

Kanaye got off the rock.

"So…you mean you're gonna teach Suki to use the bow? What about me?"

"No. Kagome…uh…I mean…you're mother. She's going to teach her." Inuyasha stuttered.

"Really? That's news." Came Kagome's voice from somewhere behind them. She had her hands on her hips.

All three of them turned around.

Suki grinned.

"Mommy? Are you REALLY gonna teach me?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and nodded.

"I guess I am then. On one condition."

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"You can teach Kanaye to use tetsusaiga…but don't be too hard on him. He's still young."

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome went inside.

"Oh. And Inuyasha..." She said, sticking her head out the door.

"Sit."


	2. Lamaze Classes

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh* 

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 2- Lamaze Classes

It was Friday, the first day of Sango and Miroku's Lamaze classes.

Kagome had Kanaye and Suki's things packed. She figured it was a good day to visit her house and her family while everyone was coming.

She dressed Kanaye in some modern clothes and put a yellow flowered sundress onto Suki.

Suki smiled as Kagome braided her long black hair and put the braids on top of her head, supporting it with hairpins and putting a freshly picked daisy behind Suki's left ear.

It was useless to mess with Kanaye's hair and ears. She simply covered them with a hat, just as she had done so many times before to Inuyasha. No one would notice, she hoped.

Kagome grabbed her bookbag and the kids' things and walked out the door, the others following. Shippo stayed behind with Kaede.

Inuyasha grumbled and muttered something under his breath that sounded oddly like, "I don't know why I can't just stay home." but Kagome simply ignored it. She stopped and waited a bit for him to catch up then held his hand as they walked.

She heard nothing more about the visit.

~*~*~

One thing every person needs to know. Traveling with kids (toddlers nonetheless) is NOT fun.

Inuyasha and Kagome found this out the hard way.

Up until the time the twins could walk, traveling was easy. No whining, sulking, saying their feet hurt since babies can't walk, or saying their hungry, though they did scream awfully loud to get the point across.

There were no cars in the feudal era, which was a real setback. Kagome had wished countless of times that she could just drive her mom's car into the well, ignoring the fact that she couldn't drive, and it would appear on the other side.

~*~*~

Just like when Kagome had been pregnant, Sango had to rest every so often. The only difference was, they weren't going to pick berries and they "Sure as heck…" as Inuyasha said, weren't going to be attacked by Kikyo again.

Inuyasha swore out loud as he stubbed his toe on a rather large rock. He had no shoes on because he had resisted to Kagome putting them on. He hated being restrained like that.

Suki put her hand over her mouth and drew in her breath.

"What?" Inuyasha said irritably, looking at her.

"Mommy says never to say that word." She said, outwardly happy with herself that she had remembered.

Inuyasha glared daggers at the nearest person who, unfortunately, happened to be Miroku.

"Inuyasha. Don't blame me for your mouth. I have nothing to do with it."

~*~*~

Finally they reached the well. It really wasn't all that far from the cabin, but it seemed like it with all the breaks they had to take.

After jumping into the well, everyone met at Kagome's house. Her mom opened the door to let them in.

Inuyasha showed Miroku the TV, which he referred to as 'that damned picture box' because he could never figure out how to use the controller and get it off of cartoons.

Kagome allowed Sango into her room, which had been remodeled for the twins with two toddler beds by the wall next to her desk.

Sango sat on the bed.

"It's amazing how much time can change things." She said, looking around at the walls that were covered in picture of Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. There were even some of Inuyasha, though in most of them his eyes were closed. He wasn't used to cameras.

~*~*~

At 12:30 the class took place. Kagome had persuaded Inuyasha to come with her so that Miroku and Sango wouldn't be alone.

Sitting in the room, Miroku looked up at the ceiling in awe. In the future you could make light without using fire. It amazed him.

Sango patted his leg, reminding him to pay attention. He was brought back to earth.

The teacher droned and Inuyasha fell asleep. Kagome didn't mind. She knew he was tired and he really didn't even need to be in the class.

Finally the first session of the class was over and everyone was leaving. The teacher said goodbye to everyone and as everyone walked through the doorway she said, "Have a nice labor." but Kagome ignored it. She wasn't planning on doing THAT again. Not until she was married.

That thought alone was enough to keep her occupied during the walk back. She wanted to be married. The only thing was that it didn't matter if she wanted it, if Inuyasha didn't.


	3. The Stirring of Life

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh* 

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 3-The Stirring of Life

When Kagome and the others got back to the house the kids were waiting in the doorway. Suki's face was tearstained and Kagome's mom was holding her. She had been crying, thinking Kagome and Inuyasha had left her. She was still very young after all.

Kanaye stood next to his grandmother's leg.

Suki sniffed as she was handed over to Kagome. She hugged Kagome's chest.

"See sweetie? I told you she wasn't going to leave forever." Kagome's mom told her.

Kagome smiled and held her. Suki was apparently more human than she thought.

Inuyasha brushed past all of them and went into the house, taking a right and ending up in Kagome's room.

He sat on her bed.

Everyone was tired, though they really hadn't done anything in the class but pretend and practice how to breathe. Sango had oddly enough, become very good at it. Maybe it was her will power or the thought of starting a new family. Ever since her own family had been wiped out and Kohaku had been enslaved by Naraku, a family had been a dream of hers.

Sango sank down onto the couch in front of the TV, Miroku sitting next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Sota turned off the television on his mother's order and left the two to sleep on the couch. It was only around 3:00 in the afternoon.

Kagome walked into her room. She smiled as she saw Inuyasha sleeping in her bed the walked over carefully, not making too much noise, and covered him with the blankets off her bed.

She ran her fingers over his forehead and through his shiny silver hair while he slept. She loved him so much. If only she knew he loved her back in the same way. She knew he had feelings for her somewhere in his heart or else, he wouldn't have stayed with her…right?

Kagome climbed in bed with Inuyasha and lay behind him against the wall. She put her arm around his middle and closed her eyes. He was so warm.

Suki soon laid on top of Kagome. She moved her arm so Suki could snuggle between her and Inuyasha.

Suki had been lonely. Kanaye was no fun when he was bored. Often times he and Sota would play together and she didn't like their boyish games. She was about as girly as you could get.

Inuyasha was almost pushed out of the bed as Kagome helped Suki crawl under the covers.

He opened one eye and rolled over. Suki was now laying against his partly bare chest. She was sleeping soundly. Inuyasha smiled and his eyes met Kagome's. Neither said anything for the longest time. They didn't need to. The flames of love and passion flickered violently in Inuyasha's eyes as well as Kagome's. There was no doubt in either of them that they loved each other, even after all these years.

Kagome moved her head closer to Inuyasha and laid against his neck. Over the span of being parents he had become more lenient with what kinds of affections he would allow in public. Such as holding hands. Anywhere else it didn't matter. He loved her just the same no matter where they were.

~*~*~

Miroku spread out on the couch. He was beginning to get a crick in his neck from sitting straight for so long. He laid Sango on top of him, which proved to be very difficult being as how she had gotten so big.

"I'm beginning to see what Inuyasha meant about Kagome being so big." He said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"His theory of the whales I call it."

Sango laughed and put her head on his chest.

"How are you feeling?" he asked concerned.

"All right…oh…" she said, stroking her sore abdomen.

"What is it?" he wondered.

She smiled.

"The baby's tap-dancing."

She put Miroku's hand on her stomach waiting for the baby to kick again. When it did she winced a bit but smiled when she saw Miroku's expression.


	4. Strange

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh* 

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 4- Strange

Miroku's expression was of pure amazement. He was intrigued.

"Does it hurt?" he wondered.

"Not really." She told him.

It's just the strangest feeling…to know there's someone else inside of you. Now I not only have to take care of myself but of our child as well. You know, I'm missing lots of sleep at night time." She told him.

"I believe the baby is nocturnal. It's as if it can see whether it's light or dark out right through my skin.

Miroku smiled.

"I think it can feel when you're not moving. It then becomes restless.

Sango looked up at him, eyes wide with amazement. How could he have known that? She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're very observant."

Miroku blushed a bit.

"I have to be don't I?"

Sango smiled and turned around onto her side, laying her ear against his chest.

She could hear his heartbeat. Calm and steady. It was synchronized with her own. The gentle thumping sound put her worries to rest. She forgot all about her swollen feet and sore back and fell asleep in the company of her lover.

~*~*~

Sota and Kanaye played happily outside. It didn't seem to them that Sota was the uncle and Kanaye the nephew. They had always thought of themselves as brothers with only hundreds of years to separate them from each other.

Sota was teaching Kanaye how to ride a bike. It just so happened that he had an extra one with training wheels that he could teach him on. It was more of a tricycle than anything but it suited him well.

"No…hold on. You need some shoes. You'll get your feet hurt if you don't have um."

Kanaye resisted as Sota tried to put his shoes on. He was like Inuyasha. He didn't like being restrained.

~*~*~

It began to get dark outside. Kanaye and Sota took one more round on the bike then put it away, heading in for dinner.

"Chicken curry. Yummmm." Sota said, licking his lips.

Kanaye sniffed the air. His sense of smell was just like Inuyasha's except maybe not quite as precise. He didn't have as much demon in him as Inuyasha did.

Only moments later Inuyasha came out of Kagome's room, Kagome at his side. They had left Suki in the bed. She was still sleeping.

Miroku and Sango had been sleeping but Sango got up to use the bathroom real quick so Miroku got up as well. He was glad he had or he would have missed dinner.

Sango came out of the bathroom only a little while later.

"How are you doing Sango?" Kagome asked from across the dinner table.

Sango looked up from her food.

"It feels like the baby is dancing on my bladder."

Kagome nodded, knowing very well what it felt like.

"Feel free to go lie down on the couch again if it would help." Kagome's mom said. She also knew the feeling.

Sango nodded thankfully. Kagome's family was beyond generous. They were godly. She adored that.

Sango had really only been playing with her food. She took a few more bites, forcing herself to eat it for the sake of the baby and stood up from the table. She left to go lie down on the couch.

Miroku held his spoon close to his mouth, not actually putting it in.

"Don't worry. She does that all the time. It's really taking a toll on her." He explained.

Kagome nodded knowingly.

Inuyasha, Grandpa, Sota and Kanaye were left in the dark. They had no idea what it felt like.

Inuyasha ignored the rest of the dinner conversation and ate his food hastily.

Kanaye did the same. It was funny to see how much they were alike. They both ate their food in silence with their eyes closed most of the time.

Sota on the other hand was interested in what they had to say. This was perhaps the most interesting thing that had happened in weeks.

When dinner was over Miroku strutted over to the couch and laid on it, putting Sango on top of him again.

She smiled. It was much more comfortable with him to lay on rather than just lying on the couch. Besides, now she had his heart to put her to sleep again with it's gentle thumping sound.

~*~*~

Suki awoke from her sleep. She realized it was dark and no one was in the room with her.

'Mommy…' she thought, trying to find the way to the door. She reached the handle opened the door, light flooding the room. She stepped out into the hallway, dragging her big fluffy blanket behind her.

Kagome was in the kitchen washing dishes with her mom.

Suki wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders. She was cold.

"Mommy…" came a small voice from somewhere on the floor.

Kagome looked down and saw Suki at her feet. She wiped her hands on a towel then picked her up.

"What is it precious?" she asked, holding her lovingly in her arms.

Suki said nothing.

"Are you hungry?" Kagome asked.

Suki nodded slowly.

Kagome smiled.

"All right sweetheart. We'll get you something." Kagome promised.

Her mom seemed to understand the hint and got out some cereal. It had always been Suki's favorite. Cheerios.

Kagome always had a box or two handy in the feudal era.

She filled a small plastic baggie and gave it to Suki who smiled in return.

Her smile. So precious, so innocent. One to cherish forever. This is what Kagome thought of it. Life was never so boring with Suki around. Kanaye either. Life was just so different than she thought it would be.

Yawning, Kanaye entered the kitchen also. He had played so hard he was exhausted. He saw the cheerios and before he could even register in his mind that he wanted some, a bag was handed to him by his grandmother.

He smiled up at her. Amazed at how she already knew him so well.


	5. A Forever Promise

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh* 

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 5- A Forever Promise

Kagome went into her room to get dressed for bed. The kids went with her. Suki was changed into a white nightgown and Kanaye into a small pair of boxers and an oversized T-shirt. Kagome smiled. The sleeves were so big you could barely tell he had arms.

After tucking the two into bed she started to change into her own pajamas. She removed her shirt and the skirt she was wearing and stood in the middle of the room in her underclothes, searching frantically through her drawer to find a set of pajamas that matched. 

She found them and slipped them on. Blue with sparkles.

Unannounced, Inuyasha walked into the room while she was buttoning up her front. He blushed a bit and sat on the bed.

Kagome smiled and buttoned the last button. She turned around. Inuyasha's eyes were focused on the kids. They were sleeping soundly. Breathing evenly with each other.

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha, the bed sagging a bit under her weight.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked over.

"Do you love me?" she asked, putting her head in his lap.

He didn't know how to respond. He had never been asked that question before.

Her eyes stared up at him from down in his lap.

"Kagome…"

She didn't want, need, or have the time for excuses. She just wanted to know.

Inuyasha put his arms around her and pulled her to him. Full on kissing her.

Surprised, Kagome kissed him back. It was as if he was sucking the life right out of her, and yet, it felt so good, and warm. It was a strange feeling.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and studied her eyes.

"Has it taken you this long to notice? I guess I was doing a lot worse than I thought." He told her.

Kagome nuzzled close to his chest as his arms relaxed and she was lowered.

He _did_ love her. Why didn't he just say so earlier?

"Oh yeah…I forgot something. I'll be right back Inuyasha." Kagome said, getting up out of his lap and leaving the room.

__

'So much for the mood.' He thought.

__

'I was actually beginning to enjoy it.'

Kagome grabbed three blankets out of the closet and set up a nice bed on the floor for Miroku and Sango. The couch HAD to be getting uncomfortable by now.

She got some pillows and put them down on the floor as well, getting out one of the long comfort pillows just for Sango. She knew how uncomfortable sleeping could be when you're so big. She took a quick glance over at the couch where the two were sleeping.

They looked comfortable, content, happy. They looked like all couples should.

She left the room and went back into her own. Inuyasha was waiting for her.

~*~*~

"Ouch." Sango groaned. It was still dark outside and she had no idea what time it was.

She gingerly rubbed her sore abdomen. She didn't know how Miroku knew, but his theory was right.

Groggily she got up off the couch to use the bathroom. The baby calmed down, apparently asleep.

Coming out of the bathroom Sango sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Upon reaching the couch to lie down the baby kicked again. It was as if it wanted out.

"Darling…shhhh…" she whispered to her unborn child.

Miroku heard her and sat up.

"What is it Sango?" he wondered, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She assured him.

"Is it the baby?" he asked.

She nodded.

Miroku patted his lap and Sango sat down in it.

"It's only a matter of time now." he whispered, massaging her shoulders a bit.

She laid back and looked up.

"I love you."

Miroku kissed the side of her head.

"I love you too Sango."

~*~*~

Climbing into the shower that morning Sango let the warm water run over her body. It was almost as nice as a hot spring and the spray massaged her sore back. She sighed heavily, lathering her body in soap. Hot spray did wonders on her muscles.

After her 20-minute shower she climbed out, grabbing a towel. She looked at herself in the mirror.

__

'Will I ever be skinny again?' she asked herself, turning around to look at her other side. He stomach bulged out quite a bit now.

__

'Oh Sango. What are you worrying about. It doesn't matter that much…does it?'

She hurriedly got dressed and went out to get something to eat. In all honesty she wasn't that hungry but she knew she should eat something for the baby.

~*~*~

Kagome put some cereal in bowls for the kids who were sitting at the table kicking their feet happily against the bars on the chairs.

Kagome smiled and poured some milk into the bowls, giving each of them a small spoon to eat it with.

Sango walked into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling today Sango?" Kagome asked kindly.

Sango fixed herself a glass of orange juice.

"Fat." She said.

Kagome smiled.

"Don't worry. Think about it this way. At least you're not carrying _two_ babies."

Sango nodded and gave a sigh of relief, very thankful for those words of wisdom.

Kagome was right. What was she worrying about?

A little while later Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome's grandfather joined the rest of them at the table. Her mom helped fix the food.

"You're like a plague of locusts. You'll all eat me out of house and home." She said, smiling and handing grandpa his rice. She figured it was better for him than cereal.

Almost as soon as she had handed it to him he was asking for more. Everyone laughed.

Inuyasha ignored it and picked at his food. He had something else on his mind.

Kagome blinked looking up at him.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she whispered kindly into his ear.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nothing." He said, taking one bite and getting up from the table.

Kagome watched him disappear into her room again.

"Mother? Can I have some more?" came Kanaye's voice. She turned around and gave him more cereal, Inuyasha not leaving her thoughts for an instant.

Miroku finished eating and went to sit down on the couch. Inuyasha came out of the room and went outside.

Kagome cleaned the dishes and waited a while to follow him out.

Knowing where she'd find him she walked straight to the tree and looked up.

"Inuyasha. What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

Inuyasha jumped down.

"Sit up here with me."

"But I can't--" she was going to say she couldn't climb tree but was silenced as his strong arms wrapped around her and he jumped into the tree carrying her.

Leaning against the bark he relaxed his arms and stretched out his legs. Kagome held onto his arm. It was a lovely view from that height.

The sky was a beautiful blue with creamy white clouds that moved smoothly across the horizon.

"Inuyasha. Please tell me what's wrong." Kagome said softly, leaning against his arm.

Inuyasha said nothing but kept looking straight.

Kagome sighed.

"Please…" she whispered.

Inuyasha kissed her neck gently and put his head on top of hers.

"What if I told you I wanted to make a promise to you. One saying that we'd be together forever." He asked.

"Inuyasha. Are you asking me to marry you?"

He shrugged.

"I dunno. If that's what it's called then I guess I am."

She smiled and moved her hands up to his neck, looking him in the eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you." She whispered. Her eyes were shining with tears.

"I thought you'd never ask."

~*~*~

If you didn't know, this is the Sequel to "Precarious Relationships" It might make more sense to you if you read that first but in all honesty it doesn't really matter. I think you could figure it out all right. Good luck. ~Miyu

~*~*~


	6. One Breath at a Time

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh* 

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 6- One Breath at a Time

That night, Inuyasha and Kagome discussed their wedding. Inuyasha had made it quite clear that there was no way in Hell he was going to wear a tux and kiss Kagome in public like that.

Kagome could only think of one thing. A private wedding with only family and some close friends. She began to make a list, which wasn't entirely necessary considering the only people she would be inviting were the people in her house, Kaede, Shippo, and possibly Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

Kagome had introduced them to Inuyasha a year ago when all three of them had showed up at her house wondering what was keeping her from school.

They didn't know that the police had already stopped by until they saw the car in the driveway. The policewoman let Kagome quit school and have lessons at home with her mom instead. She knew how challenging it was to raise two kids, let alone when you're only 16 years old. She was very understanding.

Shortly after the policewoman left, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi showed up. She found it the perfect time to introduce them to Inuyasha and her kids, though she feared their reactions. She then realized that she'd been hiding it from them for a year and she hadn't thought about it. She thought her friend would loose trust in her…but they didn't.

Her friends were as understanding as usual and they listened closely to her story. She was caught off guard. Friends like hers were hard to come across.

Kagome smiled as she added their names to the list. That made a grand total of 15 people, including Sango and Miroku's baby on the way.

She shared the news with Inuyasha who would have rather just signed his name on some stupid papers and gotten it over with. But he knew it was important to Kagome.

__

'Whatever makes you happy.' He thought, sighing. Kagome handed him the list.

"Looks good to me." He said.

She smiled.

"Good."

~*~*~

The day had gone by fast and soon everyone was in bed again.

"Oww…" Sango whispered, sitting up. She knew she would be facing yet another night of sleeplessness.

She winced, moving across the room. It hurt a lot more now.

'Is this…it?'

She could stand no longer and she fell to her knees breathing heavily.

"Mir...o…ku…" she gasped.

Miroku opened his eyes to see her on the floor.

He hurriedly got up and kneeled down next to her, eyes wide.

"Sango…are you--"

"Y-yes…Miroku…hurry…" she whispered, leaning against the wall.

Miroku got up and nearly knocked a lamp over in frustration. He was in a rut and so shocked he had forgotten what he was supposed to be doing.

"Kagome…I'll get Kagome…"

Sango shook her head vigorously.

"Don't wake her…she's too tir--oh…" she groaned.

Miroku stopped short as he remembered some of what they had been taught in class.

"Sango. Breathe slowly all right?"

"No…not all right…but I'll do it…"

He nodded and started to pack her things.

Sango screamed.

~*~*~

Kagome was jolted from her sleep hearing Sango's scream. She accidentally pushed Inuyasha out of be and onto the floor.

"What the--"

Kagome headed toward the door.

"That was Sango."

Inuyasha stood up and followed her out. The lights were on in the living room and Miroku was running around like a chicken that had just gotten it's head cut off, packing things.

Kagome understood immediately.

"Help him all right?" she ordered Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded. He didn't exactly know what he should be helping with.

"Would you knock it off?! You're acting like a maniac!" he yelled.

Miroku slid to a stop almost running into a wall.

"Sango…she's…"

"Duh. I know already. Baka. Now compose yourself." He ordered. It seemed to do some good because Miroku had calmed down a bit and was now able to think. Now they were getting somewhere. 

Kagome hurried over to Sango and took one glance back at Inuyasha.

__

'He's pretty good when he wants to be.' she thought smiling.

"All right Sango. I found it easier to breathe every three seconds. I'm not saying count or anything though…just breathe."

Sango nodded and took her advice. It seemed to be working pretty well.

"I don't think she was planning on having the baby in this era." Miroku informed Inuyasha, packing the last of Sango's things.

"Hey Miroku! Did you call the ambulance?" Kagome asked from across the room.

"The what?"

Kagome mentally kicked herself. She had forgotten to tell him what an ambulance was let alone teach him how to use a telephone.

She put her hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Wait here."

As if she could have gone anywhere even if she wanted to.


	7. Meet us at the Higurashi Shrine

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh* 

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 7- Meet us at the Higurashi Shrine

Kagome scurried over to the phone, hurriedly grabbing it and almost knocking it off onto the floor.

She caught it and dialed the emergency number real quick.

"Hello. Yes. My friend Sango just went into labor. How many minutes apart? Uh…hold on."

Sango held up 7 fingers then gasped and continued her steady breathing.

"Seven minutes sir." Kagome told the person.

"We're at the Higurashi shrine. Yes. Thank you. Good bye." Kagome said, hanging up the phone.

Another small scream escaped Sango's lips. Her stomach clenched.

"Hold on Sango. They're almost here. The hospital's not far away."

Sango nodded.

Only a few minutes later the ambulance pulled into the driveway and two women came in with a stretcher and helped Sango get on.

"We've only got room for one extra person in the ambulance. Who's going with her?"

"Mir…o…ku…" she choked.

Kagome nodded at Miroku and he got in. Sango was pushed in after him. 

Sango looked around at the inside of the ambulance. It was scary to be inside of a vehicle like that. There were tons of supplies and tools and she was afraid of all of them. Why couldn't she just have the baby in the feudal era?

Miroku held her hand and stroked her fingers, obviously worried to death about her.

She sighed.

"Miroku…I'll be fine--" she assured him, wincing.

To Miroku, that was the longest trip he'd ever taken. In reality it was only about a five-minute drive because the ambulance had the authority and right to speed and pass cars.

Sango was quickly moved into her own room.

Kagome woke up her mom and she drove everyone else to the hospital. To her it was as if Kagome was having another baby. Sango was like a daughter to her now. Inuyasha had tried to destroy the car at first but Kagome told him it wasn't a demon so he let it go.

Hurrying up the stairs to the hospital Kagome started to loose her breath. She was just about to take the elevator but Inuyasha stopped her, picking her up in his arms.

"Those things are too slow." He said, sprinting up the stairs.

He stopped at the front desk on the 4th floor.

"We're looking for Sango."

The nurse looked through her files.

"Has she got a last name?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"Room 271, 3rd door on the left."

She nodded. Inuyasha had still not let her down.

He stopped by the door and put her down. She opened it and crept in, Inuyasha following. Everyone else took the elevator.

Miroku was sitting by Sango's bed in a chair. A doctor came in.

"We have no files on her." He said plainly.

__

'I'd like to see their reaction if we told them she existed 500 years ago.' Inuyasha thought. He left Kagome and went outside to wait in the waiting room. He didn't think he should be there. It wasn't his kid.

Bored he twiddled his fingers on one of the wood tables, his claws clicking against it.

__

'Geez. What the heck's takin' um so long?' he wondered.

Almost on cue, the doctor walked out. Kagome's mom stood up and talked to him in private.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he listened.

"She's almost there. We've had to induce her labor though." The doctor told her.

She nodded.

"I know she'll do fine. She's a strong girl. Would it be all right if I went in?" she asked.

He nodded and they both left.

Suki climbed onto Inuyasha's lap.

"What's wrong daddy?" she asked, curious as to why he was acting so serious all of a sudden.

Inuyasha shook the thoughts out of his head.

"N-nothing."

Kanaye climbed onto Inuyasha's other leg and sat down next to Suki.

"Why are we here anyway?"

A broad smile crossed Suki's face.

"Auntie Sango is going to have a baby silly. We're going to have a new cousin."

"How do you know?"

She smiled more.

"Mommy told me."

~*~*~

Three instant ramens, four children's books, and a cup of coffee later, Kagome came into the waiting room and picked Suki up to give Inuyasha a break.

"She's beautiful." She told him.

"Go in and see her."

Inuyasha set Kanaye down on Kagome's lap after she had taken a seat and went into the room.

Sango had the baby in her arms wrapped up in a blanket with a tiny knitted cap on.

Miroku was touching the baby's cheek with his finger.

Kagome was right. She was beautiful.

Inuyasha stood by the bed, completely at a loss for words of wisdom.

Sango smiled up at him.

"Would you like to hold her?"

He nodded slowly and she handed the baby over. It was the twins all over again. He felt this indescribable joy running through him.

"What's her name?"

"Trinity."


	8. Headstrong

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh* 

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 8- Headstrong

~*15 Winters Later*~

"Come on Kanaye. You're boring me." Suki teased. She grabbed her bow and pulled the string back, playfully threatening to hit him with an arrow.

"Sis. I'm just not feelin' it today all right? Yesterday was different and I woulda felt like fighting you then but I swore dad I'd go out into the forest with him today."

Suki sighed.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll just do somethin' with Trinity."

She laid her bow down on a large rock and went inside.

Trinity had a basket in her arms that Sango had just given her.

"I want you to go to the village and pick up some vegetables for me." Sango told her.

Trinity smiled, her almond colored eyes turning to Suki.

"You coming with me?"

Suki grinned.

"Sure. Anything to get away from here. It's been a while since I've been to the village. Just let me change real quick."

Trinity nodded and waited while she changed into a nice kimono. Her other one was dirty.

"All right." She said.

"Be careful. Oh and Trinity. If you'd like, you can take my boomerang with you."

"Mother. I don't have that many hands. We'll be fine. Suki's got her bow."

Sango nodded as they disappeared outside.

Suki grabbed her bow and arrows off the rock again.

"Say, where is _your_ mom anyway?" Trinity wondered.

"Back with grandma and uncle Sota for the week. She'll be back soon."

"Oh."

They reached the village after about 45 minutes of walking. It was about 3 miles away from the cabin.

"Hey Suke. When'd YOU fill out in all the right places?"

"Knock it off Taru." She snapped at the young adolescent.

She looked down at herself and thought about what he had said. It HAD been about a year since she'd last been to the village. She had become quite a bit curvier around the top and she had gotten taller and become more slender as well.

She shrugged.

Trinity kept herself from laughing. Suki was quite pretty and she was glad SHE wasn't the one being picked on. Sometimes she felt like knocking their blocks off. Suki was like an older sister to her and she didn't approve of their using her like that.

Trinity and Suki stopped by the village elder's hut to ask for permission to have some vegetables.

"My my. How nice to see you again Trinity. Oh and Suki, you've grown so much. You're quite a lady now."

Suki forced a smile. Why the sudden interest in _her? _Had she really changed _that_ much?

They bowed to the elder and left to go out into the fields.

~*~*~

After about an hour, they were through handpicking the vegetables. Trinity's basket was full and almost overflowing.

They headed back.

"Hey hoyden. Why don't you just come over and kiss me?" one of the drunkards yelled out.

"Not on your life."

"Oh…really?" he threatened, trying to stand up but failing miserably and stumbling.

"Yeah." She got her bow ready but thought for a moment.

"You know. I would shoot you with this…but you're not worth my time…"

She sounded more like Inuyasha than herself. It was as if he was right there with her.

The man came closer, several times almost falling on his face.

"Idget." She stated plainly as she kicked him hard in the chest, causing him to tumble backward.

She put her hand to her chest.

"I'm so sorry. Did I do that?" she mocked.

"Oh yeah. And about that first comment. You called me a hoyden I believe."

Trinity gave a condoning nod.

"And I'm NOT bossy. Feh."

And that was it. Everyone was left in awe of her feistiness. How could she _not_ be feisty? She WAS Inuyasha's one and only daughter after all.


	9. Relationships of the Past

Disclaimer: Time for a different disclaimer. I wish I could own Inuyasha, but alas…I do not. Hey look! *points to a person in the audience* Is that an earwax flavored jelly bean?! (erm…sorry…reminded me of Harry Potter)

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 9- Relationships of the Past

Trinity and Suki chatted all the way home about the situation.

"…and it felt like dad was behind me the whole time." Suki explained.

Maybe that's because, he was.

"Stupid villagers. I never really did like them." Inuyasha muttered. He was very protective of Suki.

Kanaye shrugged.

"It still doesn't feel right."

"Huh?"

"We're spying on her."

Inuyasha sighed.

"Well what do you expect me to do? Let them force themselves on her?"

Kanaye shook his head.

"No but--"

"That AIN'T gonna happen."

"She's a headstrong girl. She can take care of herself."

But all together Inuyasha wasn't all that sure.

"Feh. Fine. I'll leave her alone."

~*~*~

Kagome packed her things and got ready to return home. Sota had been visiting from college.

He had to be leaving soon too.

"Mom. Are you sure you'll be all right?"

She nodded.

"I'll be fine Kagome." She was beginning to look older than she used to be. There wasn't much for her to do around the house anymore now that Sota had gone off to college. He had come to visit and was in his room at the moment.

Kagome gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll miss you."

Sota walked into the room.

"Leavin' already sis? You don't even say by to me anymore."

Kagome smiled.

"Bye Sota. Tell Kara I said 'hi'."

Kara was Sota's new girlfriend.

He nodded and Kagome took off towards the shrine.

She appeared on the other side and took a beeline towards home.

Trinity spotted Kagome.

"Hey Suki. I think you're mom's back…oh my…"

"What?" Suki said, looking all around.

Trinity took a second glance at Kagome then looked back at Suki.

"Did you ever notice how much you look like your mom?" she pointed out.

Suki blinked.

"No…not really…"

"It's scary…It really is."

Trinity looked like Sango, but then again she had quite a bit of Miroku in her as well. It was a nice blend.

Suki brushed some tendrils of hair out of her face. She didn't know if she was supposed to take that as a compliment or an insult but decided to take it as a compliment. Trinity wasn't one to insult people.

Inuyasha and Kanaye made it back to the house before any of the girls did. Kanaye took his sword. It was one forged by Totosai that was made to be almost as powerful as Tetsusaiga, Teksaiga he called it. Apparently he had run out of names. He brought it behind the house. Finding some wood that was eligible to be chopped he picked up his sword and threw a piece of wood into the air.

__

'What the hay, we'll need more fire wood eventually.'

~*~*~

Kagome reached the clearing and once the cabin was in sight she slowed down.

Inuyasha lifted his head. He was sitting on the cabin floor.

__

'Kagome's back.' He thought, sting up and walking outside.

Kagome reached the cabin and saw Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry I'm la--"

Inuyasha's lips pressed against hers and he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and Inuyasha broke the kiss.

"You know…that never gets old." Kagome joked.

Inuyasha smirked.

"Next time…I'll come with you."

He was going to tell her that he was lonely when she wasn't there but decided better of it.

Kagome smiled, knowing fully what he meant. She had only been married to him for what? 15 years?

~*~*~

Trinity and Suki stopped short.

__

'They're kissing again.' Suki thought.

__

'How romantic.' Trinity thought.

They both giggled silently to themselves and ran behind the cabin.

Inuyasha deepened the kiss and sat down putting Kagome in his lap. He didn't stop kissing her. She was right. It never did get old.

Kagome broke the kiss this time.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered, rubbing the insides of his ears with her fingers. She smiled, listening and feeling the vibrations of the deep growl issuing from his chest.

She moved her hand to his cheek, caressing it and looked into his eyes.

"Kagome. Can we? Can we go to your time soon? Or just go somewhere where we can be alone together?"

"Soon enough. I promise." She vowed, putting her head against his chest.

~*~*~

"Sango. I was just wondering something." Miroku said.

Sango turned around and looked at him.

"It's been a long time since we…"

Sango blushed and turned back around going back to what she was doing. Miroku immediately gave up on that thought.

~*~*~

Trinity sat down and watched Kanaye. He was quite handsome even doing something as boring as cutting wood. He sort of made an art out of it the way he moved his sword. Trinity's eyes didn't leave Kanaye for the longest time and Suki noticed but said nothing.

She knew crushes didn't last forever. She knew this because she had liked one of the guys at the village before when she was younger. She liked him until he proved he was an ambitious, arrogant jerk who cared about no one but himself. But that's how all guys are.

~*~*~

"Inuyasha. It's time to eat. Sango's call--"

She was stopped yet again as Inuyasha kissed her neck and she moaned.

"I have ears you know."

She looked up and smiled.

"Yes, and very cute ones might I add."

He picked her up and carried her inside.

~*~*~

__

'I guess I can't blame them for acting like that. Mom WAS around my age when Kanaye and I were born.' Suki thought, her eyes on her parents who were just now sitting down.

__

'Wow…that could be me…' she thought, shaking her head and trying hard to think about something else.

__

'The food. Perfect.'

"Yum, the food's really good." She faked, smiling.

Everyone else nodded in agreement as Sango beamed.


	10. Terror

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh* 

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 10- Terror

Early one morning Suki got up. She was hot and sweaty.

__

'An early morning walk might not be that bad.' She thought, dressing quietly outside away from everyone.

She started her walk; the sun had just begun to rise.

~*~*~

Kanaye was suddenly jolted awake, hearing ear piercing screams ringing throughout the forest. They didn't sound very close but he could hear them just fine. His extra sensitive ears came in handy sometimes.

__

'Suki.' He thought immediately, sitting up and seeing her not there. She had left her bow and arrows as well. They were propped up against the wall.

He heard the scream again and spent no time changing. The haori he was wearing was clean as of yesterday.

__

'Hold on…'

Reaching a clearing he stopped, sniffing the air. He could smell her…everywhere.

She was close, and he knew it.

A rustling was heard in the bushes and Kanaye's heart flip-flopped. He cautiously pushed some leaves to the side and three white rabbits hopped out and away.

No Suki.

Kanaye sighed a great sigh of relief. His ears twitched and he heard something else. It was a soft sound, but it could hardly be heard over the forest sounds that the bugs and birds made. He could barely make it out. It was crying. Someone was crying. But where was it coming from?

He turned around and saw no one then held his breath for a second so he could hear.

His left. The sound was coming from the left side.

Moving a little farther into the woods he pushed some bushes away from himself. No one could have prepared him for what he found.

Suki. Bruised. Her kimono torn and she was bleeding.

He dropped down next to her on his knees. There was no need for words, no questions asked.

He pulled her close to him and she shivered uncontrollably, sobbing into his chest.

His little sister. Beaten, battered and used. He didn't understand it. Who in their right mind…what kind of sick soul would do this?

Kanaye looked up at the sky and prayed a silent prayer for his sister.

__

'God…if there is a god…If you can hear me…watch over my sister.'

She was cold. Very cold, both internally and externally. The blood that covered her didn't help in the least.

Kanaye removed his haori and placed it around her shoulders for all it was worth. He didn't mind the cold and even if he did, her life was more important to him than his own.

Suki couldn't stop crying. She hurt badly.

Kanaye picked her up in his arms. She winced but he couldn't do anything about it. He had to get her home as soon as possible.

He looked at her.

She looked scared and afraid. Her eyes were dilated and filled with anguish.

The walk home was gloomy, not that Kanaye expected any different. There was nothing to be happy about except…the fact that Suki was still alive. That thought alone was enough for Kanaye to dwell on.

The cabin was in plain sight and Kanaye slowed down, walking towards it. He moved as gently as he could, trying hard not to shake Suki too much and hurt her. She had cried silently the whole time, trying desperately to forget what had happened.

It flashed in her eyes, her being, stopping her from thinking of anything else. She wanted out. She wanted to get away from the world.

__

'Why did I have to decide to take a walk?' she asked herself.

Kanaye walked behind the cabin and into the woods. The hot spring was there and he knew it would help with her pain even if only a bit.

Suki winced as he set her down gently into the warm water. She seemed so helpless, unable to fend for herself. Unsteady and unsure.

"Do you want me to help you?" Kanaye asked, worry evident in his voice.

She shook her head and he nodded and left her alone, going back to the cabin.

Suki wrapped her arms around herself as she slipped off her clothes from around her shoulders. She was still so cold. She didn't think being tossed into a fire like firewood would help.

She wished she could just wash away her troubles. Scrub them off like dirt. What would Inuyasha think?

__

'Will he think it's my fault?'

She thought and rethought about drowning herself.

__

'All I would have to do is stay under the water…then it will be ALL over.'

But she couldn't do it. She would be letting everyone down. Mom, dad, Kanaye…Trinity. She was Trinity's idol. Her role model. If she killed herself…would Trinity want to do the same? She couldn't bear to think about it.

About 15 minutes later Kagome came out of the cabin carrying some clean clothes for Suki.

She handed her a towel so she could dry off.

Silence filled the air. Eerie silence. Suki went into the bushes to get dressed then came out shortly after, pausing…then running into her mom's arms and letting herself go.

Kagome felt for her. They spent a long time together. Still no words were spoken.

Suki cried until she felt the wells of tears dry up in her eyes.

"I'm so…scared." She finally said, hugging Kagome tightly.

Kagome rubbed her back soothingly.

"I know…I know."

~*~*~

For the longest time afterward no one mentioned the ordeal, afraid of hurting Suki's feelings more.

She sat in the corner alone most of the time. Trinity would sit with her on occasion but would leave after a while.

Inuyasha hadn't been seen around much either.

__

'I knew this would happen…But why to Suki? I should have been there…I should have--' he thought. But every thought seemed to be draining his energy and sense of logic, convincing him more and more that it was his fault. He kicked over a tree.

"Damn this whole situation! Send it all to HELL! Let Satan take care of it for all I care!" he yelled angrily, glad no one was near enough to hear him.

He got so ticked off at everything he walked back to the cabin, cursing life under his breath.

__

'That smell…it's familiar.' He thought, reaching the cabin. He went inside and took a seat on the floor next to Kagome.

__

'But from where?'

His eyes widened.

__

'No…'


	11. Bearer of Bad News

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh* 

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 11- Bearer of Bad News

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and stood up.

"Inu--"

"Come outside with me. I need to talk to you."

She nodded and followed him outside.

"Kagome. Something's wrong." Inuyasha said, turning around to look at her.

"Yes. I know but…"

"Kagome. Listen to me. Suki's…pregnant."

"No she's not. She can't be."

But Inuyasha's face was so serious looking there was no way he was lying.

"She's so…young…"

"Kagome…she's older than you were when you had the twins." Inuyasha reminded her.

Kagome climbed into his arms as he sat down.

"I guess I forgot." She said, rubbing her hand. The tips of her fingers had begun to go numb with cold.

"How are we gonna tell her though? Inuyasha…I'm worried about her. Both mentally AND physically. She's awfully petite for her age and she's already traumatized by what happened."

Inuyasha thought about this.

"I mean…we can't just blurt it out can we? 'Suki, how was dinner? Oh, and by the way, you're pregnant.' She's fragile Inuyasha. REALLY fragile. Her spirits already broken."

Anger and fury broiled up inside Inuyasha. Malevolent anger towards her persuer. He wanted to go inside and ask her what the man looked like but didn't, taking Kagome's words to heart. It would only make matters worse.

Inuyasha and Kagome talked so long they finally had to go inside because Kagome literally couldn't feel any part of her body she was so cold.

She wondered, if that's how Suki felt that night.

The two had come up with a plan to break the news to Suki. Not that it took much thinking. There was only one way.

~*~*~

Waking up the next morning, Inuyasha lifted his head. Suki was already up after having a succession of nightmares and not being able to sleep. She sat, eyes fixated on the wall. There was a knot in the wood and she was counting the rings to keep herself occupied.

"Thirteen…" she mouthed to herself.

Inuyasha put his head back down. Kagome had just wrapped her fingers around his hand. She too was awake. Kagome eased her body closer to Inuyasha but no too quickly. She didn't want her daughter to know she was awake yet.

Inuyasha felt Kagome lay flat against his back. He sighed; knowing the time was drawing near to tell his daughter the news.

He couldn't stand the tension any longer. He sat up and moved across the cabin, leaving Kagome and waiting for her to join him.

Suki was resting her head on her arms that were balanced on her knees. Hearing Inuyasha she looked up.

"Daddy…"

He took a seat next to her, crossing his legs Indian style. He pulled her close to him.

"D-daddy…what…"

Kagome took a seat on Inuyasha's other side.

Inuyasha sighed.

Suki moved away from him.

"You know something I don't…don't you…" she questioned.

Inuyasha couldn't hide it anymore.

"Suki you're…"

Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's chest, not willing him to tell her. Somehow Inuyasha always ended up being the bearer of bad news and she felt it was her turn.

"You're pregnant."

Suki looked terrified as she backed away slowly into the wall. She was no long within Inuyasha's grasp.

She slammed her fist hard on the wood floor and cried.

"N-n-no…I can't be. It's not fair…h-how do you know…how do you know…" she said, her hand relaxing as she wrapped her arms around her knees crying. She rocked herself back and forth.

Everyone else was awoken with the sudden outburst of noise and they knew immediately what it was about. They dispersed and retired to the outside to leave the three alone. Everyone but Trinity. She stood in the middle of the cabin unsure if she should leave or not. She wanted desperately to comfort her friend but couldn't think of on way to do it. She held her hand at her chest and decided she'd better go.

Suki jerked her head up.

"N-no. Trinity. Don't leave…" she whimpered.

Trinity nodded and sat next to her.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood up. They knew Trinity was and had always been a good source of comfort for Suki. Maybe she could help Suki realize the good in the situation. But what was there to be happy about? She would be bearing the child of a man she didn't know. A man she would never see again, not that she wanted to see him after what he did to her.

Kagome leaned into Inuyasha as they left the two in the cabin alone.

~*~*~

Hot tears stung Suki's eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She hugged Trinity. Her best friend Trinity. The only one that truly understood her.

"It's alright. I'm here." She said. She was two years younger but age didn't matter to Suki. Trust did.

~*~*~

"Inuyasha. I feel awful." Kagome stated.

They had walked quite a ways by now.

"Kagome. Would you like to take that vacation now?" Inuyasha wondered.

Kagome blinked.

"But Suki…"

"She'll be fine. Trinity wouldn't let her do anything to herself or her child. Trust me Kagome. When have I ever been wrong?" he asked.

Kagome smirked.

"Plenty of times. Like the time when you--"

Inuyasha put his finger to her lips to hush her.

"I know I've been wrong before…but trust me this time okay?"

Kagome nodded and kissed his finger that had still not been moved off her lips.

He pulled it away.

"All right then. Just this time. Where were you planning on taking me?"

"Where do you think?" he asked.

They stopped in front of the well.

Kagome smiled as he picked her up bridal style and jumped into the well.

~*~*~

It had taken days for realization to officially hit Suki. Trinity had seldom left her side and was always there if she needed some comfort or something of the sort. Things were finally calming down.

~*~*~

"Inuyasha. I don't feel so good…" Kagome whined the next morning as her face started to loose color. She rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Inuyasha jumped and almost fell out of the bed. He hit the back of his head on the wooden headboard, causing a large bump to swell up.

"Crap!" he mumbled rubbing his head and wincing, confused about the whole situation.

"What the--"

He rubbed his head again as Kagome opened the door and came out, sitting next to him on the bed.

He blinked, cluelessly looking at her.

"Kagome what's--"

Kagome's face turned a greenish color.

"Awww…Kagome!!! Why the heck did you do that?! You coulda at least turned your head!"

Kagome wiped her mouth and went to get some washcloths to wash Inuyasha off.

"Kagome…what's wrong with you?"

Kagome put the washcloths away and came back, sitting on the bed. She leaned into Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…I think I'm--"

Crickets chirped.

"W-W-WHAT?!"


	12. Overcoming Fears

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh* 

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 12- Overcoming Fears

Trinity and Suki were fixing breakfast for the others.

"What do you say we go visit Shippo?" Trinity suggested.

Suki nodded.

"Good idea."

They handed out the food and alerted Sango of where they were going, then left.

5 years ago during one of the group's hunts for the jewel shards they had come across a young female kitsune named Karlie. The adolescent Shippo had fallen in love with her automatically. Perhaps it was her charm or her increased understanding towards him that attracted him to her. But whatever it was they clicked together immediately. Like two pieces of a puzzle. When everyone else settled down and started a family so did he, and the puzzle grew bigger.

The cave he and Karlie lived in wasn't far away. A mile at the most. Everyone always looked forward to their visits with him and his family. There were always children. Always. Last time they had counted there were 16 of them. Shippo was aiming to rebuild his pack, or clan after the wolf demons had threatened his previous one and he was doing an acceptable job.

"I wonder how he's doing." Suki said thoughtfully.

Trinity smiled.

"My thoughts are more along the lines of, 'How many kids does he have now?'"

Suki nodded.

"Yes. I always feel so overwhelmed with children. It kind of makes me happy."

"That's a good thing then right? Happiness is something you could use right now."

They reached the cave; no doubt Shippo lived there. Kids were running wild. Most of them were the age Shippo was when Suki was first introduced to him. Others were toddlers and infants.

Trinity smiled and picked on up, watching another roll in the dirt biting his bottle brush-like tail and playing with it.

She carried the one she had in her arms inside, waiting for Suki who appeared to be drowning in a wave of young foxes. They had always liked her.

She grinned and explained to them the reason for her showing up. They cocked their cute little heads, not quite understanding and got off of her as she headed back towards the cave.

Bewildered they went back to playing with each other.

Trinity and Suki walked in.

"Shippo!" Suki called, her voice echoing off the walls.

It was an awfully large maze-like cave.

"I just don't see how the kids can't get lost." Suki thought aloud.

Trinity nodded and walked into the main chamber.

"Shippo?"

Shippo lifted his head. He was lying against the back wall of the cave with Karlie in his arms.

"Suki. It's you. Oh, and Trinity. Hi you two. How is life treating you?"

"Good." Trinity said smiling.

"Awful." Suki said, taking a seat next to him and putting her hand on her stomach.

Shippo blinked as Karlie sat up straight.

"What is it darling?" Karlie asked.

Trinity decided she'd better explain to save Suki the trouble.

"Suki's pregnant."

Shippo blinked.

"I could smell it. It's similar to Karlie's scent most of the time. But that's good news isn't it?"

Karlie could sense something wrong.

"No. It's not. One of the men from the village directly north of us did it. It was the day of October 23rd. I don't know his name."

Karlie pulled her into her arms, not willing her to cry.

"It's not your fault dear."

"I know but--"

Karlie, like Trinity had a way of making people feel better about life and themselves.

"No 'buts' dear. I don't know the circumstances nor do I wish to know. You're going to carry this baby."

Suki nodded weakly.

Shippo looked over to his left at a calendar that had been scratched onto the cave wall.

"By the date you told me, I can gather, since it is now November 10th, that you're just a little over two weeks along. Am I right?"

Suki nodded again.

"You've got demon blood in you. I remember at one point back in the day, Inuyasha told Kagome that since he was part demon her gestation period would only be six months. I think it would be only a bit more. Maybe add a week or two."

Karlie nodded.

"It's better than nine months right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. You've given me something to think about, encouragement. I love you guys so much." She said, hugging both Shippo and Karlie.

The kit that Trinity was holding began to wriggle and worm out of her arms, running to Karlie.

"Goodbye you two. Oh, and Suki. If you ever need advice from Shippo and I, do stop by again."

The two bowed their heads graciously and left the cave.

~*~*~

Kagome and Inuyasha had returned early the next day while everyone else was asleep. They hadn't told anybody where they went. No doubt everyone was curious but no one asked them.

The night Kagome had conceived she and Inuyasha decided to keep it a secret for as long as Kagome could hide her pregnancy. Kagome didn't want people to treat her differently nor did she want to be a burden so they found this the best way. Besides, Suki was enough to worry about.

~*~*~

Suki ate her breakfast hastily the next morning.

"We haven't told grandma yet." She thought out loud.

Kagome blinked. She _had_ told her. The subject had come up during dinner one of the nights they stayed.

"Uh…I did."

Suki blinked this time.

"You did? When?'

"A few days ago. That's where we were."

"Did you go all the way there just to tell her that?"

Kagome's face flushed.

"N-no. It was just a visit." She lied.

"What did she say?"

"She said she's proud of you for deciding to go through with it and for not taking the easy way out. You know, if I had done that…you and Kanaye wouldn't be here."

Suki nodded.

"I know. You've told me all about it and how you almost died at the hands of daddy's nasty witch of a girlfriend."

Inuyasha's face reddened.

He glared at Kagome as if saying _'You told her about Kikyo?!'_

"Now now. I wouldn't quite call her _that_."

"Yes you did."

Suki looked up to see Inuyasha's face.

"Oh. I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean…"

"Feh. Dun matter to me anymore. I haven't seen her in years." He muttered defiantly.

Which was true. After 15 years of searching for the shards it seemed as if everyone had given up. Even Kikyo and Naraku.

Suki wrapped her fingers around the jewel hanging around her neck. It was only two thirds completed and it meant a lot to her now.

"May I be excused?" Suki wondered, standing up.

Kagome nodded as she headed outside.

She wandered aimlessly into the backyard and stopped short.

Trinity and Kanaye were lying on the ground next to each other gazing up at the blue sky and clouds.

"That one looks like a cat." Trinity said pointing.

Kanaye nodded.

"And I think that one looks like a heart." She continued.

"I think that one looks like smoke." Kanaye said, pointing to the biggest and most obvious cloud.

Trinity giggled.

"They ALL look like smoke silly."

Kanaye wrapped his fingers around hers as their hands lay against the ground.

Suki felt along again. Everyone else was paired up. Everyone except her. Inuyasha had Kagome, Miroku had Sango, Shippo had Karlie, and now even Kanaye had Trinity. But she realized something.

__

'I can never really be alone.' She thought, putting her hand on her stomach and feeling a wave of warmth rush over her.

__

'Not anymore anyway.'


	13. The Raven Haired Miko

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh* 

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 13- The Raven Haired Miko

~*~*~One month later~*~*~

It was getting harder and harder for Kagome to hide her pregnancy. Baggy clothes just weren't working anymore.

"We'll have to tell everyone soon." She said one night, laying beside Inuyasha on the futon.

"Yeah. I know."

"You know. After this you'll have three kids."

Inuyasha smirked to himself and said nothing.

Kagome rubbed his back.

"You're a good father."

Again he said naught.

Kagome knew she was embarrassing him and she enjoyed it. She turned Inuyasha around forcing him to look at her.

"I love you." She whispered, kissing the very tip of his nose then burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and put her on top of himself.

Kagome kissed his neck as he shuddered a bit underneath her and in that position they fell asleep.

~*~*~

The next day was to be the day of the announcement. Kagome put on her usual clothes and didn't even try to hide her bulging stomach.

She walked back inside after changing and sat down in Inuyasha's lap.

Everyone stared.

"If you're wondering…"

Suki's expression brightened.

"My gosh mom! You're pregnant…aren't you?"

She was ecstatic.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"That's just plain weird." Kanaye mumbled referring to the fact that now both his mom AND his sister were pregnant, though everyone else could tell he was surprised about the news as well.

Kagome beamed and leaned into Inuyasha.

~*~*~

"I'd forgotten how demanding pregnant women are…" Inuyasha mumbled one afternoon.

"They're all like 'Inuyasha, get me this.' 'Inuyasha, get me that.'" He mocked.

Miroku chuckled.

"It's just like the old days."

"Don't remind me Miroku. I ain't in the mood." Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku smirked.

"I think I hear Kagome calling." he teased, glad he wasn't Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his fist.

"Miroku…" he warned through clenched teeth.

"Do you WANT to keep that head on your shoulders?!"

~*~*~

Inuyasha was right. Four months later even Miroku had been pulled into the process of obeying the girls. He would try to get out of it by saying; "I'm not even related." Or "How much do they want from us?" but of course that never went over well.

Kagome and Suki were about the same size around the middle, even though Suki was a little more along, only by two weeks.

~*~*~

Kagome and Suki decided to take a walk together. A new bond had been formed between the two now that they had something in common; their babies.

"Mom. Have you found a name?" Suki asked.

Kagome kept walking.

"For your child or for your new brother or sister?"

She thought about this for a moment.

"Um…yours."

Kagome smiled.

"Not really."

"Oh."

The stroll continued through the forest and through the grass that had just been painted with the morning dew and was shining brilliantly.

Kagome smiled enjoying the beauty of nature around them. Life was good sometimes.

An apple fell out of a tree then four more fell, indicating to the two that there was something or someone in the tree Suki crept over to check it out.

"Be careful." Kagome warned.

"Mon. I don't…I don't see any…"

Someone stepped out from behind the tree, her long dark hair billowing in the wind.

"…thing."

Kagome stepped back.

"K-K-Kikyo."

A girl about the age of 7 stood beside her. She was bedizened in a beautiful starry blue kimono. There was an evil-like aura surrounding her. Kagome had never seen her before.

Suki stepped back as well.

"This is the woman?" she mumbled.

"The one you told me about? Mother?"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she realized she didn't have her arrows with her. She didn't even hear Suki's question.

Kikyo smirked, turning to the little girl next to her.

"Kunara dear. Listen to me. You don't have to fight them if you don't want to but if you don't then I think your father will have something to say about it."

The girl nodded.

__

'She doesn't look evil. Who are you kidding Kagome?! She's hanging out with KIKYO…she must be…'

Kunara's aura glowed as she took an arrow out and put it on her bow.

"You know. I'm really sicka you about now." Came a familiar voice.

It was Inuyasha. He stood in between Kunara and Kagome, holding his arms out to each side.

"Kikyo. Who's the girl?"

Kikyo smirked.

"Her name is Kunara…and she's my daughter."

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"W-with who?! N-no....It can't be. You reek of Naraku. You AND the girl."

"Oh. You're a very good guesser Inuyasha." She hissed eerily.

Inuyasha growled.

__

'How dare he touch Kikyo!'

"Now Inuyasha. Are you going to stop us again?"

Inuyasha turned his gaze to her.

"Yeah…why?"

"It's been a long time. Hasn't it?"

"Don't get off the subject Kikyo!" Inuyasha snarled.

He hated her being there. He hated her. He hated the resurfacing feeling that plagued him.

Inuyasha heard Kagome gasp behind him as Kunara shot an arrow.

Fortuitously for them it missed and hit a tree.

Kunara looked up at Kikyo.

"Darling. Forget the arrows alright?"

Kunara blinked as Kikyo picked up a sharpened stick. It had a deathly sharp point. She apparently had sharpened them as backup.

"K-Kikyo. You can't…"

Kikyo pushed her hair out of her face, placing it just behind her ear.

"Inuyasha. You should know by now that I'm no longer after _you_…but the woman who stole your heart away from me."

__

'And all this time I thought she was using Kagome as a medium to get to me.'

Kagome screamed as Kikyo came at her with the wooden dagger.

Inuyasha took the defensive and got in front of her, taking the hit himself, the dagger digging into his right shoulder.

He stood his ground protecting Kagome and his daughter.

Suki screamed and backed away into a tree as the scene unfolded in front of her.

Kikyo withdrew her hand from the dagger, leaving it lodged painfully in him.

"Inuyasha. You should not have gotten in the way." Kikyo said.

He winced.

"Yeah. To _Hell_ with what _you_ think I should have done. I never could please you could I?"

~I want to thank you reviewers. I was reading the reviews (which by the way really make my day when I read them before I go to school) and you guys seemed to think it would be ending soon. Lucky for you I have two ENTIRE composition notebooks (you know…those marble ones ^_^) full of JUST this story. I don't think you have to worry about it ending soon cause I usually write at least 8 handwritten pages a night while in bed. This is currently my favorite story I'm working on right now. Thanks again you guys *huggles all the happy, smiling reviewers*~


	14. Blood Tainted Ground

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh* 

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 14- Blood Tainted Ground

Kagome struggled to get up off the ground.

"I-Inuyasha…d-don't…"

"Don't leave you?" Kikyo hissed.

"Don't humor us."

Inuyasha glared at her.

"Kikyo. How can you be so cold?"

"You made me this way."

"What?! What are you talking about?"

"Forget it Inuyasha and protect the women behind you!" she screamed, picking up yet another wooden dagger from off the ground.

Inuyasha could afford to move. If he did, the dagger in his shoulder would most likely hit a nerve needed for him to use his arm. But what was the difference? If he didn't try…if there was even enough of a chance…he had to try.

He tried to remove the dagger from his arm as Kikyo charged him but couldn't do it. The pain was nearly blinding him.

He was prepared to die at the hands of Kikyo but the blow never came. Perplexed, he opened his eyes.

Kanaye, his own flesh and blood had taken on Kikyo. His sword was held high and poised. He took a perfect fighters stance as Kikyo backed away.

Inuyasha heard another scream from behind him. He wearily turned around.

Suki was panting like crazy and seemed out of breath. She had apparently gone into labor.

"Inuyasha…" came Kagome's distressed voice. She didn't know what to do. There certainly weren't any supplies for her to use around the forest. The only alternative was to get her back to the cabin but her being pregnant herself she could barely walk three steps let alone help Suki.

Suki screamed again as pain undulated throughout her body.

Inuyasha took one last look at Kanaye and then turned around to Kagome, kneeling next to her.

"Kagome. I need you to pull this out." He whispered, referring to the dagger lodged in his shoulder.

Kagome gulped and nodded, wrapping her fingers tightly around it.

She closed her eyes and pulled it straight out. Inuyasha winced as blood spattered on the ground and onto Kagome, but it hadn't hit the nerve.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll live. C'mon." he said, taking her hand and helping her up.

"Climb on my back." Inuyasha ordered.

"But--"

"I'll carry her."

Kagome nodded and did as she was told.

Inuyasha hurriedly ran over to Suki and scooped her up in his arms.

"D-daddy…"

"Hold on." Inuyasha said, taking off. He knew Kanaye would take care of Kikyo any way possible.

~*~*~

Kunara sat at least a hundred feet away watching her mother, who was a little preoccupied at the moment dodging Kanaye's attacks.

"So…you're Inuyasha's son are you not?" Kikyo asked, though it was clearly obvious because of the dog ears protruding from his gorgeous silver hair.

Kanaye didn't respond and instead got behind her.

"Yes. And you're his ex-girlfriend. I've heard all about you. Every story my mother's ever told Suki and I made me want to kill you more and more. My father may not have been able to kill you…but…I have no feelings to hold me back."

~*~*~

Inuyasha was about a mile away from the cabin when Kagome screamed.

"What is it?" he wondered, thinking she had seen a demon or something and had been surprised.

"I-Inu…yasha…"

"Oh no…"

Inuyasha reached the cabin.

"SANGO!!!" he yelled upon reaching the steps.

Sango rushed out and almost bowled him over.

"Oh…" she breathed, seeing the two panting sweaty girls.

"Don't just freakin' stand there! Do something!" he yelled irritably, rushing inside.

"Thank God. Kaede you're back."

"Aye and a good thing too. Oh, Inuyasha…ye is bleeding."

"Forget about me ok?"

She nodded and began to set up.

"Sango? Is there any way I can help?" Miroku wondered.

She nodded.

"Dress Inuyasha's wounds then clean up the floor. He's getting blood absolutely everywhere.

~*~*~

Trinity stood outside staring up at the stars.

"Come back alive." She whispered.

"Trinity?" came a voice from somewhere behind her.

She turned around.

"K-Kanaye. You're here." She said softly, tears in the corners of her eyes. She rushed over and into his arms. He winced a bit because he had a lot of bruises on his chest now.

"I was so worried. W-where's that woman?"

"I killed her."


	15. New Found Friends

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh* 

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 15- New Found Friends

Kunara kneeled down next to her mother's lifeless body and wept. She was alone now. She couldn't go back to Naraku or he would surely kill her for not trying hard enough and letting Inuyasha and the others escape.

Where was she to turn? She began to hope a demon would come out of the bushes and kill her…get it over with. She thought that best. She was too young to fend for herself and her arrows had been destroyed and were now lying scattered on the ground.

The bushes rustled and a teenage girl in an orange checkered Kimono wandered out and over to her. She waited as the girl studied her for a moment.

"Lord Sesshomaru." the woman said as the little green toad Jaken scurried out of the woods, followed closely by Sesshomaru himself.

"Look." She said, pointing her finger at Kikyo's deceased body.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Good job Rin."

Rin smiled. She enjoyed praise. Especially praise from her favorite person in the world.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you going to bring the woman back to life with tenseiga?"

Sesshomaru pondered this for a moment.

"No. I'm not. If I am correct, this woman has been dead for a very long time. This is not the body she was born into. I recognize her. In her early life…she was my brothers mate."

Rin nodded.

"Never mind her. We shall take the girl however." He said, kneeling next to Kunara.

"Tell me. What is your name?"

Kunara said nothing.

"Very well then. Come along with us anyway. I see you've no where else to go. Was she your mother?"

Kunara nodded but mentioned nothing of Naraku. Sesshomaru's eyes looked right through her as if he had an inkling. But he didn't mention it either.

She stood up and was pulled away by Rin who had taken her hand and seemed sort of happy to have a new member in the group.

"Let me take you to Ah and Un. They're the best demons in the land, next to Lord Sesshomaru of course." she said smiling.

~*~*~

Miroku dressed Inuyasha's wounds but had to do it three times because he kept bleeding through.

"I didn't know one hanyou could have this much blood." He said after he put on the last dressing. The bleeding had stopped for the most part. He began to clean up the floor.

Inuyasha sighed. He was exhausted. Unlike the first time Kagome had had the babies, he couldn't stay by her side constantly. He had to switch places with her and Suki every so often. (A/N-Have any of you seen 'Father of the Bride'?)

~*~*~

Trinity wrapped her arms around Kanaye's neck.

"I'm proud of you. Did you know that?" she said as she nuzzled his nose.

Kanaye smiled.

Suddenly the mood was interrupted by two screams.

"Suki." Kanaye whispered.

Trinity smiled.

"Yes. AND your mother."

"What? Her too?" Geez. Maybe we should go inside and see if we can help."

Trinity nodded.

They walked inside together hand in hand.

Inuyasha didn't notice Kanaye and therefore said nothing to him about Kikyo. Trinity let go of Kanaye's hand and sat next to Suki, putting a washcloth on her head.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. Both his hands had been squeezed to death but now Trinity could take care of Suki so he would at least get somewhat of a break.

~*~*~

Miroku leaned against the wall, his head lolled off to the side.

Hours had passed and everyone was tired. Neither Kagome nor Suki had given birth yet. They were both sleeping.

"I do not know what's wrong. Aye. It makes me wonder if the scare of whatever happened to ye made them go into an early labor."

Inuyasha blinked then looked down at the floor.

"It was my sister Kikyo was it not?"

Inuyasha said nothing. He had talked to Kanaye a little while ago. Kikyo was gone for good.

"Aye. That's what I thought." She said, wringing out another washcloth and setting it on Kagome's temple.

"She's got a fever." Inuyasha alerted her.

"I see. Arigato Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded. He could barely keep his eyes open but at the same time he couldn't sleep. He had too much on his mind.

Kaede put the old washcloth into the water and rinsed it off.

"Inuyasha. I know ye have a lot to think about but ye need to rest. If Kagome and Suki are able to rest than ye most certainly can."

The depressed Inuyasha sighed but made no attempt to lay down.

__

'Why do I still feel like this about Kikyo? She wasn't real. That wasn't even her. He didn't kill her. Not the Kikyo I came to know. Naraku did.'

Kagome could feel something wrong and she opened her eyes. She saw Inuyasha sitting alone cross-legged on the floor with his hands in his lap.

"Inu…yasha. Come lay with me."

He nodded slowly and crawled over, getting under the covers and lying close to Kagome, feeling her warmth against his body.

"Inuyasha. Are you thinking about Kikyo?" she whispered, stroking the hair out of his face with her hand.

"Don't be afraid to talk to me. It's all right. I'm listening."

Her voice. It was so soothing to him. How could she talk to him so calmly like that and not be mad?

"Kagome. I don't deserve you."

Kagome looked him in the eyes.

"Don't say that." She breathed, leaning closer to him and kissing his cheek.

"I love you more than anything."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Inuyasha's lips.

"Well. That's nice to know isn't it?"

"Mm hmm."

She nudged closer to him. For some reason, every day, every minute seemed brighter with him at her side. He truly was just an overgrown puppy.

Inuyasha reached his hand under the bright red fleece blanket and set it on her stomach.

"So. Whatda ya think it's gonna be this time?" he wondered.

Kagome smiled.

"Beats me."

"I'm going for another girl." He told her as she blinked amazed by the statement.

"But…I thought you wanted another boy, like Kanaye. What happened?"

"I guess this one sorta grew on me." He said quietly, tilting his head in the direction of Suki's sleeping form.

Kagome nodded.

"It's been really stressful for her. Even _I_ don't know what she's going through."

Inuyasha moved his hand gently across her stomach.

"Must be sleepin' huh?"

"What? Oh…" Kagome said, confused at first by the change of subject.

"Yeah. I don't feel nothin'." He said, moving his hand off her stomach and onto her cheek, caressing it then kissing her full on the mouth.

After a while, he broke the kiss as the two tried to catch their breath.

"Inuyasha…I…"

"Shhh…you need to get some rest."

Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms comfortably around his waist.

Inuyasha closed his amber eyes contentedly and waited to hear Kagome's slow and steady breathing meaning she was asleep. When he heard it he was happy and shortly after, he too followed her into a beautiful dreamless sleep.


	16. Love's in the Air

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…Though I'm sure that if I was I wouldn't be sitting here writing FANfiction…that is how you know that I am not her…unless of course she is a fan of herself…which if that's the case then that's just weird. Therefore, if I am a FAN then I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plot. Only the plot of this story. Thank you. *bows* 

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 16- Love's in the Air

"Inuyasha…" whispered Kagome the next morning.

"It's time for breakfast."

He opened one golden eye and stared at the ceiling yawning.

"I'm too tired. Wake me up in an hour." He said, rolling over and taking the covers with him.

Kagome shrugged and made a futile attempt to get up. She sighed and lay back down.

"Well that got me nowhere…"

"Inuyasha. Please get up. I sure can't." she said, rubbing his back gently from behind.

Inuyasha stirred and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah…ok…"

Kagome smiled at sat up and he scooped her up into his arms setting her upright.

"Thank you cutie." She said, walking outside for some fresh air.

__

'She…she thinks I'm cute…' the hanyou thought blinking. (A/N: Think Rudolph the red nosed reindeer here…think of Kagome as his girlfriend Clarice)

__

'I didn't know she thought that.'

Kagome came back inside shortly with some firewood. She handed it to Inuyasha cause she sure as heck couldn't bend down far enough. He set it on the floor in the corner.

"Kagome. You're not gonna have the baby now are you?"

Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know why Suki and I went into false labor. Do you think it's because of--"

"Kikyo…yeah. It was because of her."

"Inuyasha. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. That wasn't her anyway. Besides…" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to his chest.

"I have you. What do I need some lump of clay for?"

"I dunno. That's what I've been wondering for the past 20 years. Ever since we met."

~*~*~

"We are almost to Ah and Un now. They're just beyond those trees. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like to take them everywhere because they make too much noise." Rin explained to Kunara.

"Master Sesshomaru. Where will we be going next?" Jaken asked in his trademarked squeaky voice.

Sesshomaru didn't spare him so much as a glance.

"After Inuyasha I presume?" Jaken persisted.

"Yes." Said Sesshomaru.

"But not to kill him. Merely to 'visit' or so to speak."

"Oh…" said Jaken dumbfounded.

"I see." He was really lost.

Ah and Un were in plain sight now. Rin continued to hold Kunara's hand, much like a mother would do with her child. The pulled Kunara behind her and brought her over to Ah and Un.

"Go ahead…pet them. They're really very nice." She said.

Kunara hesitated a bit but set her hand on Ah's head, massaging it with her fingers as a deep throaty growl issued from within him. It was a purr of pleasure.

She smiled, amazed at how a creature as scaly and ugly could be so kind to someone they didn't know.

Rin grinned.

"They like you you know."

And indeed they did. Un had started to nudge Kunara's hand, obviously getting jealous of Ah getting all the attention from her.

Kunara lifted her other hand from her side and pet him as well.

"We should get going." Sesshomaru reminded them.

Rin and Kunara nodded.

"Yes My lord." Said Rin and she helped Kunara on. The two smiled at each other and once Jaken and Sesshomaru were on as well they were off.

~*~*~

Trinity and Kanaye sat on the front porch of the cabin, Trinity in Kanaye's lap.

Trinity tilted her head backwards looking at his face and he froze, bemused by what he saw in her eyes. A celestial presence not at all unlike an angel.

A breeze whipped through the trees, rustling the leaves and blowing the cascades of grass to the left.

Trinity sat upright and gazed ahead at the early morning horizon. She shivered a bit because she wasn't wearing her heavier kimono but instead a thin lightweight one. Kanaye rubbed her arms, the friction warming her instantly. She smiled to herself. How could life _be_ this perfect? There has to be a catch.

Miroku and Sango were enjoying the beautiful morning as well. There was no work to be done and no demons to fight so they could easily afford to relax.

"Sango?" Miroku said, leaning against this wall Sango resting comfortably in his arms.

"Yes?"

"Maybe after Kagome and Suki have their babies, can we…?"

Sango smiled.

"Yes. But only after and not before. Now's not the time."

Miroku smiled.

"I've missed it."

Sango turned around and put her hands on his chest, looking him in the eyes.

"You know, by the time we're old we'll have enough children to name one for every month of the year…maybe two times over." She joked.

"Hey. I'm not complaining am I?" Miroku said smiling.

Sango hit him playfully on the chest.

"You're such a lech."

Miroku smirked.

"Yes. But I belong to _you_ don't I?"

Sango nodded.

"Yes. Forever." She whispered, stroking the side of his face as she leaned closer to kiss him.

"Havin' a little _fun_ over there?" Inuyasha yelled from the other side of the cabin, Kagome situated happily in his arms as he stood leaning against the wall.

Miroku sweatdropped. He had forgotten Kagome and Inuyasha were there.

"Speak for yourself." The monk retorted.

"Why not have my FISTS speak for me?"

"Bring it on dog boy…"

Inuyasha let go of Kagome, who now stood freely on the floor, and inched closer to Miroku holding up his fist. Miroku started to move towards Inuyasha as well. When the two looked like they were going to attack each other…

WHACK!

"Sit!"

"Ow…" groaned Miroku who now had a rather large bump on the back of his head. Sango had hit him with his own staff.

Inuyasha grumbled something under his breath and stood up, rubbing his face, which was now sore from hitting the ground so hard. He touched his nose to see if it was bleeding only to be stopped by Kagome kissing it instead.

"I'm sorry. But you looked like you were going to kill Miroku. Is your nose broken?" Kagome asked, sincerely sorry.

Inuyasha looked at the floor.

"N-no."

Sango pulled Miroku back towards her and kissed his head.

"I didn't know I could hit that hard. Does it hurt?"

Miroku winced but smiled.

"No. Not at all."

"You're such a…" Sango said but stopped as Miroku started to kiss her neck.

"…liar."

Inuyasha still looked nervously at the floor.

"Inuyasha…please hold me again. I like it."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and nodded.

His eyes brightened as he took her into his arms again and shrunk down onto the floor, Kagome burying her face into his haori and smelling the beautiful foresty smell she had grown to love so much.

Inuyasha felt her warm breath on his chest. He reached his clawed hand over and grabbed a warm blanket off the top of the pile of blankets and covered Kagome and himself up.

Miroku and Sango weren't in the winds path so they didn't need to worry about being cold. Miroku continued to kiss Sango's neck as she moaned a bit, amazed but not totally at how good he was at it.

Yes, everything seemed back to normal until…

"Miroku! Clean up the floor over here!" Inuyasha ordered.

"Sango! Mover your butt and do something!" he didn't seem to notice that Sango was already tending to Kagome.

Kagome winced and held Inuyasha's hand as he calmed down a bit.

"So. This is it huh?" he whispered, nudging the side of her face with his.

Kagome nodded.

"Finally."


	17. Through the Torrents of Rain

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…Though I'm sure that if I was I wouldn't be sitting here writing FANfiction…that is how you know that I am not her…unless of course she is a fan of herself…which if that's the case then that's just weird. Therefore, if I am a FAN then I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plot. Only the plot of this story. Thank you. *bows*

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 17- Through the Torrents of Rain

Suki had gone for an early morning stroll by herself again, not taking into account the night that she ended up pregnant.

As if an arrow had pierced her flesh she felt a sharp pain in her side as she doubled over onto her knees, her vision clouded by the tears of pain in her eyes.

"N-no…not now…I need…to get…back…" she said, struggling to stand.

She managed to walk a bit but collapsed onto the ground out of pure exhaustion.

"I have…to get back…" she whispered to herself as a gasp of pain passed her lips. She forced herself to crawl, each movement of her hands and legs becoming herder as she persisted. She crawled up the small hill which for her was like scaling Mount Fuji, then stopped to rest, rolling over onto her back and putting her head back. She reached her hands out on either side of her and surrendered herself.

"Strike me with lightning and let this be over with." She screamed.

It had begun to rain and her clothes quickly became drenched as the rain covered everything.

It was like a sign to her.

"I'm going to be ok…I…I'll make it…You're made that much clear but…"

She stammered once again forcing herself up off the ground. It had grown dark and dreary and that made it even harder to see.

"But…what about my baby?"

~*~*~

"I-Inuyasha? W-where's S-Suki?" Kagome asked panting as a clap of thunder sounded and shook the cabin.

Inuyasha blinked. He had totally forgotten about her during all the hubbub and commotion.

"Oh geez. Does anyone know where Kanaye is?! He needs to go out and--"

"He's already gone." came a voice in the doorway. Trinity stood soaking wet from head to toe, beads of water dripping off her gorgeous hair and her kimono.

"He what?! How did he--?"

"He told me he could sense it. Sort of a bond between twins…something's wrong."

~*~*~

Suki couldn't see the cabin. The rain whipped her hair in her face and stung her eyes temporarily blinding her. She took another step towards what she believed was the right direction and her foot landed wrong, slipping out from beneath her causing her to loose her balance and go tumbling down with a crash. But the crash never came; instead she was hoisted into the air by two strong arms. The arms of her brother.

"K-Kanaye…." She tried to say, but her words slipped away as she fell out of consciousness.

~*~*~

Kagome could hold off the baby no longer.

"Inu…yasha." she whimpered.

After having the twins she had a higher tolerance for pain but it still hurt like Hell.

Tears escaped Kagome's eyes but not because of the physical pain she was feeling but because she was worried for her daughter.

Kaede had taken a trip to see Shippo and Kara and apparently the storm had stopped her from getting back to the cabin. Sango was forced to play midwife.

"Kagome. You're doing great. You can push now." she said.

__

'Not like I could stop it.' Kagome thought, her body was pushing all on it's own.

~*~*~

Kanaye rushed through the torrents of beating rain, Suki nestled in his arms to protect her from the cold. It was a long way yet and his eyes burned like fire after being pelted by the straying raindrops.

__

'I don't know how she got so far out here so quickly.' he thought.

She still had not come to by the time he had gotten to the cabin. He hurriedly rushed inside, his wet hair sticking cohesively to the side of his neck.

He stared at the floor at his mother on the futon, cradling a brand new baby. His new baby sister. He was too exhausted to be properly happy. Everyone stared as Inuyasha stood up and took Suki out of his arms right before Kanaye collapsed against Trinity who had her arms around him. She sat him down on a separate futon beside Kagome and covered him up, loyally staying at his side.

Inuyasha stroked his daughter's hair as he laid her down as well next to Kanaye, worry evident in his eyes.

A silent tear slid down Trinity's already wet cheek and landed on Kanaye's forehead. She wiped it away and kissed him, putting another blanket on top of him to keep him warm.

Kagome was torn between happiness and sorrow. She still cradled her unnamed baby in her arms as memories of the twins birth flowed back into her head.

After another hour or so the two still had not awoken. Kanaye had shown signs of consciousness but Suki was as still as she had been.

Trinity stroked Kanaye's fingers with her thumb. She hadn't left his side once. She was startled when she felt his hand move under hers as he grasped her hand and touched the pale pink prayer beads that were wrapped around it gently. He had forgotten about them.

Trinity's lips curled into a small smile as she squeezed his hand back. She leaned foreword and touched her nose to his, tickling it.

He hadn't opened his eyes yet because they hurt. Slowly he did but he couldn't see anything but black. Why was everything so dark? Was he dead and just imagining Trinity by his side? He close them again, thinking maybe they just needed a little rest.

Trinity pulled his upper body into her lap.

"I'm here. You can open your eyes now." she said soothingly.

"I…"

No one seemed to be listening. It was as if they were in a world of their own.

Trinity pushed his hair out of his face.

"Kanaye. Please…look at me."

Kanaye squeezed his eyes shut as if hoping it was all a dream. Slowly his charcoal colored eyes opened and he expected them to come into focus at anytime. He wanted to see her face.

"I can't…I can't see anything…Trinity…"

These words struck Trinity hard in the gut. She stared into his eyes. They were empty and had started to glaze over. Characteristics of the blind.


	18. Confused Apprehension

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…Though I'm sure that if I was I wouldn't be sitting here writing FANfiction…that is how you know that I am not her…unless of course she is a fan of herself…which if that's the case then that's just weird. Therefore, if I am a FAN then I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plot. Only the plot of this story. Thank you. *bows*

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 18- Confused Apprehension

She held his head against her chest and cried. 

"Oh Kanaye."

A few tears escaped even Kanaye's eyes. Why was life so cruel? Had he done something wrong?

Kanaye tilted his head up in the direction he heard Trinity's voice. He could feel her tears hot on his neck. He touched her face gently with his hand.

"Please Trinity. Don't cry."

Trinity placed her hand on top of his.

"I know…I'm sorry. I'll only make things worse for you."

"I might not be able to see but I'm still alive aren't I?"

Trinity nodded.

"Yes love. You are."

~*~*~

"Inuyasha. I'm worried about Suki. She's still not awake." Kagome whispered, her words dripping of concern.

Kanaye's ears twitched as he listened to his mom. He interrupted the conversation with a gasp as he remembered how he had found Suki.

"M-mom." He muttered, trying to sit up. Trinity helped him a bit, giving him a gentle push with her hands that were placed on his back.

"Mom…Suki was crying when I found her. She was trying really hard to get back as soon as possible. I think…I think something was going on with the baby. Otherwise she would have just walked and taken her time. I know she loves the rain."

Kagome stared speechless at Kanaye. She knew he was blind but she had chosen to put that behind her for the moment.

"I-Inuyasha. Can you…you know. Listen…like you did when Kikyo attacked me? Please…tell us if there's a heartbeat."

Inuyasha's eyes widened then relaxed. He nodded and crawled on his hands and knees over to his unconscious daughter.

"Forgive me." He whispered as he set his ear on her abdomen. He felt like he was invading her personal space.

He listened hard and didn't hear anything but the shuffling of Miroku's feet on the ground.

Inuyasha glared at him and her froze, the whole room going deathly silent.

Inuyasha listened again and at first all he heard was Suki's own heartbeat. But his sensitive ears picked up another. It was soft, barely audible, and at a slow tempo…much slower than Suki's. He picked his head up with a solemn look on his face. It scared Kagome.

"Inuyasha…is the baby alright?"

Inuyasha turned to her.

"If you're asking if it's still alive then yes."

A rush of relief ran over Kagome and the others, but Inuyasha wasn't finished.

"It's dying. It's heartbeat slips away slowly as we speak. I…I don't know what to do for her.

As if on cue Suki's body started moving as her eyes opened.

She sat up wearily and rubbed her eyes.

No one said anything as she looked around the room at everyone's faces.

It still rained outside and it pattered on the roof of the cabin, creating a soft clicking noise as the droplets hit the roof and rolled off onto the ground.

"What's wrong? Please. Somebody tell me."

Kanaye was first to speak up.

"Suki…were you…in labor when I found you?"

Suki strained to remember. It was all a blur at the moment.

Everyone waited.

Then it hit her and she put her hand on her stomach.

"I was…oh gosh…is the baby…is it…?" but she saw the look on Kanaye's face and was confused.

"Kanaye. Why are you looking at me like that? Y-you look as if you're…"

Again no one said anything.

"You're blind. Aren't you…?" she questioned, studying his eyes. They were empty looking.

"It's my fault. Everything's my fault…If you hadn't come to find me…I…" she said, stealing a short glance in Kagome's direction.

"I-I missed it. I have a new baby sister…and I missed it…" tears swelled up in her eyes as a pain hit her side at that exact moment. The labor was commencing again.

"I don't want to go through with this anymore. I just want to die!" she screamed. Half in anguish and half in painful agony. She had never felt anything like it. It felt like she was being stabbed with millions of daggers ten times over. She started to get up but was pinioned as Inuyasha wrapped his hands around her shoulders keeping her there.

"You're not going anywhere. I don't want to loose you and neither do any of them. I'm sorry…" he told her as she looked around the room again. Everyone's eyes were on her, even Kanaye's. He could only hear her but he could sense that she was crying.

She struggled against Inuyasha's grasp but due to her exhaustion she was easily pliable to him and she eventually surrendered herself to her languor as she felt another pain.

The baby had dropped down further.

She gave up and leaned against her father's chest tiredly. Not thinking she even had enough strength left to force a breath.

Inuyasha shot Kagome a 'help me' look and she acquiesced his plea, turning to Sango, who had sat silently taking in the happenings.

Sango nodded as Kagome handed the sleeping baby girl to her. She had dog ears, dark hair and Inuyasha's eyes. She was gorgeous.

Kagome crawled over with some difficulty as she still hurt considerably. The weight on her stomach was subtracted so it wasn't quite so hard.

Kaede walked in and set her extremely soaked belongings in the corner. She had not a clue what had happened but decided she'd find out later. She dried her wrinkly skin off somewhat and began to get stuff ready.


	19. A Deep Breath

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…Though I'm sure that if I was I wouldn't be sitting here writing FANfiction…that is how you know that I am not her…unless of course she is a fan of herself…which if that's the case then that's just weird. Therefore, if I am a FAN then I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plot. Only the plot of this story. Thank you. *bows*

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 19- A Deep Breath

Inuyasha still held his daughter, untainted, scathless, just as she had always been. Twists and turns, kinks and knots had changed her life. But she was still there. Still breathing. She hadn't surrendered totally and she hadn't given up.

He shifted her in his arms a bit.

__

'All she needed was comfort…that's all she needed.'

Suki, who had partially fallen asleep out of pure exhaustion, screamed.

How could pain hurt this much?

She cried pitifully into his haori. Daddy was with her…and he wasn't going to leave.

"It…it hurts…make it stop…" she pleaded.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry…I…it's too late to turn back…"

Inuyasha set her on the futon gently.

"Daddy…don't leave me."

Kagome sat behind Inuyasha, placing her head and hands reassuringly on his back.

"What if the baby's not alive? What if it's…"

Suki screamed again. She was louder than Kagome if that was at all possible.

He hated hearing her like that. She was hanging onto him tightly while Trinity cheered her on from the other side.

"You can do it sweetie."

Suki began to cry again.

"I don't…think I can…" she breathed, panting heavily. She had woken up only to be faced with _this. _Her head and her whole body was beaded with sweat.

Kanaye sat behind Trinity holding Trinity's hand. He could hear the pain in his sister's voice and it scared him.

With one last push everyone was scurrying around. Suki had fallen asleep abruptly after the baby's birth.

Kagome stood behind Inuyasha with her hands at her mouth.

She was at a loss for words.

Inuyasha held the small bundle in his arms.

"Kagome…it's…not breathing…"

Kagome gasped and almost started crying. Had they been in her time then the technology might have been able to keep the baby alive.

Inuyasha roughly rubbed the baby's back. It was a baby boy.

He continued to rub, remembering that sometimes newborn animals such as the sheep from the village needed a jumpstart to begin their life.

But still nothing happened. The baby's limp flaccid body showed no signs of life.

"Inuyasha…It needs air. Here…let me do it." Kagome said suddenly. Inuyasha still held the baby for her. Kagome had taken some CPR classes a few years back and she knew if she didn't do something fast the baby would surely die.

She breathed gently into the baby's mouth as his lungs inflated and she applied light pressure to his chest.

"C'mon sweetheart…you can do it." She cooed, trying again.

Suki was oblivious to the happenings. The whole day had taken its toll on her.

Sango held her breath as well as everyone else while Kagome tried again.

A small cough was heard and then a scream, which evolved into full out bawling.

Inuyasha smiled and Kagome hugged him.

"It's a miracle. He's precious." She whispered, Inuyasha's ears twitching with every word.

"…and alive."

__

'Our grandson. Our first grandson. This child as well as Kanaye will carry on the family name.' Thought Inuyasha.

He looked pretty normal. He didn't have dog ears because he had mostly human blood in him. He did however have fangs and claws.

__

'They must have been the dominant genes.' Kagome thought.

The baby was hungry and they knew they would have to wake Suki eventually anyway. She would want to see what she had brought into the world.

Kagome shook her shoulder gently to wake her. After a while she opened her eyes and sat up yawning. She looked around.

"W-where's my baby?" Suki asked.

Inuyasha handed him to her and she looked over him in awe. He was perfectly shaped and even though his muscle tone was a little below, he was still the most beautiful baby she had ever seen.

He cried pitifully, grabbing her kimono top in bundles. He was seeking her milk.

She slowly slipped her top off her shoulders to feed him. Sango handed Kagome her baby who was crying as well.

Everyone helped clean up while the two sat together on the floor feeding their babies who were happily suckling away.

Suki smiled. It felt strange.

A couple minutes later, he was full. She placed her fingers on her breast to break the suction then pulled her shirt back on.

Kagome had finished her feeding already.

Suki placed him on her shoulder and rubbed his back lightly.

Kagome set her baby against her thighs and played with her hands. They were so tiny.

"Mom…you haven't found a name yet have you?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No. I haven't. Have you?"

"No. Maybe we could have a family meeting and vote on names or something. We're all family here."

Kagome smiled.

"We can go to Tokyo first thing tomorrow if you'd like."

Suki beamed.

"Thanks mom. Thank you so much. I know it would make grandma happy to have so many visitors over. It's been a long time."

Kagome nodded.

"Looks like we'll have to bring out the toddler beds again soon." she said dreamily.

Suki laughed.

"Mother…you're getting all nostalgic over a couple of beds."

Kagome laughed too.

"You're right." She said smiling.

"Silly me."

Kanaye was in another corner of the cabin being tended to by Trinity who had bandaged his eyes and was tying the ends of the bandages off. She kissed his cheek gently when she was through and he smiled, pulling her close to him.

She reached up and stroked his ears as he purred softly. They were his weak spot and she knew it all too well.

Inuyasha watched them out of the corner of his eye. They seemed so…happy. Even despite Kanaye's newly gained handicap.

He didn't get it. How could love be so forgiving and kind? Love wasn't stopped by boundaries, obstacles, or turmoil. If anything, it was strengthened by them. He watched the way Trinity handled Kanaye so gently. Like most of the women he had come to know. Kagome, Suki, Sango, even Kikyo.

"Kikyo…" he thought.

Her fondness of him had been something he had always admired. When they had been together, before Naraku. He remembered when they were alone sometimes Kikyo could read his feelings like a book. He could remember when she would sit with him and run her fingers over his skin making him shiver. But the one thing she couldn't do that Kagome could, was love him despite what he'd done in the past.

Kagome in all honesty had more right to be mad at him than Kikyo did.

Kagome had nearly had her life taken away…by him. But not only once, numerous times, though if he had had the choice and control of his body he wouldn't have dreamed of attacking her.

The first time was before he had come to know her, right after he had been freed from the tree. He had wanted the jewel. The other was when his demon side had surmounted over his human side. There had been many other minor accounts.

Since then though there hadn't been any more major offenses. But he still could not apologize enough.

But that was the thing, Kagome didn't want his apologies. She didn't even take the past into account anymore and on the contrary threw it to the side. She had wanted him and he had wanted her. And that was all there was to it.

That was more than he could say for Kikyo. He knew that if Kagome had been in Kikyo's place she never would have wanted Kikyo dead just because SHE was killed.

Inuyasha yawned. He hadn't even realized how late it was getting.

Tiredly he crawled over to the empty futon and looked across the room, beckoning for Kagome to come sleep with him. He was really tired.

Kagome didn't complain. She felt she was so tired she could fall asleep with her eyes opened. Fish sleeping Sota called it.

She smiled and stood up, carrying the sleeping infant. Inuyasha laid down on his side leaving his arms open to Kagome.

She climbed eagerly into bed surrendering herself to him as his strong arms wrapped tightly around her and the baby. His chin rested on her shoulder as he adored his newest daughter from behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha rested his chin more comfortably on her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Looks like you got what you wanted."

He breathed Kagome's sweet smell as is filled his nostrils.

"What do you mean?"

"You got a girl."

He buried his face in her hair.

"Yeah…but do you know what else I've got?"

Kagome shrugged as she felt herself melt into the warmth of his body.

"You."


	20. Together in the Springs

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…Though I'm sure that if I was I wouldn't be sitting here writing FANfiction…that is how you know that I am not her…unless of course she is a fan of herself…which if that's the case then that's just weird. Therefore, if I am a FAN then I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plot. Only the plot of this story. Thank you. *bows*

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 20- Together in the Springs

Trinity set up a bed for Kanaye and set up another for herself right beside it. She knew she wasn't going to use it.

With a steady walk she led Kanaye over to his futon with a soft hand wrapping gingerly around his wrist.

He found the bed with no problem. He seemed to be getting used to using only sound and smell. It was a good thing his other senses were so well developed.

Climbing into the bed he listened as Trinity climbed into her own. She figured since she hadn't been invited to sleep beside him it was more polite.

He smirked and rolled over, facing the direction her futon was in. He was met face to face with her and he could feel her warm breath on his nose.

"My arms are always open." He whispered as she smiled and scooted over and into him leaving her own bed vacant. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and he held her almost the same way Inuyasha held Kagome.

The rain had stopped finally by the time everyone was asleep and even Suki lay asleep, her newborn son bundled in her arms.

~*~*~

Inuyasha awoke the next morning with a searing headache. He groaned, sitting up and looked to Kagome who had her arms wrapped around his waist still, his new daughter snuggled in between them.

He bent down and kissed Kagome's forehead gently, pushing her bangs out of the way. Then he removed her arms from his waist and stood up wincing. Maybe a soak in the hot spring would help ease the pain in his head a bit. Kagome would know where to find him.

He tiredly sauntered outside and into the morning sun, his bare feet padding on the dirt ground as his hair flowed behind him. He reached the springs and started taking off his haori, laying it on the ground about ten feet away from the placid water.

He then removed his cream colored undershirt, exposing his bare back and pale skin. He had some scars from fights he had had in the past that would remain carved in his skin forever.

After he took off the last of his clothes he climbed in and the water covered him. He sighed, dunking his head underwater then coming up again, pushing his hair out of his face and rubbing the water out of his eyes.

He blinked his eyes open and laid back against the side, staring up through the thick foliage and branches of the trees that shaded him from the sun.

He could barely remember the last time he had come here alone just to relax. Usually it was because Kagome made him take a bath that he ended up in the springs.

Minutes flew by as he thought about his life. If he had never met Kagome then none of it would have ever happened. Worse, what if Kagome had turned him down when he had explained to her his love for her? What if she told him she didn't feel the same? Where would he be now?

He shook the thoughts from his head.

'She didn't…so what am I worrying about?'

His thoughts were interrupted as someone else climbed in beside him.

"Kagome…"

She smiled.

"I left the baby with Kaede. She volunteered to watch her."

Inuyasha nodded as Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder. She had only her underclothes on.

He pulled her into an embrace, her body against his and his against hers. She slid onto his lap as her legs floated lightly in the water.

He lifted his right arm from underneath her and put it around her bare waist.

Kagome loved the way his hands felt on her skin. His attitude was always rough and he acted all 'high and mighty' but when they were alone together his attitude changed completely and his feelings for her took over his soul. He became gentle.

Inuyasha moved his hand up to her side and dunked just her hair into the water. He pulled her back up slowly as her wet, silky, charcoal-colored hair covered her bare shoulders and part of her chest, cascading down to her lower back.

He stared into her eyes as she stared back.

"I love you Inuyasha." she said finally.

Inuyasha's amber eyes shimmered like the water as he studied her face and got to her eyes.

"Ai shiteru Kagome."

Kagome was taken aback.

She couldn't think of one time when he had talked to her so passionately like that. She wondered how long it had taken him to get the guts to say those two simple words: Ai shiteru.

Inuyasha thought of the words he had just said. Did he mean it? Yes. With all his heart. He had said the first thing that came to mind when he looked at her.

~*~*~

Suki woke up, finding her baby pawing away at her kimono top again. She smiled and nursed him. While kneading her he had reached up and found the jewel that still hung around her neck. She pried it gently from his grip as an idea struck her.

She waited patiently as he finished with his feeding. She rubbed his back gently to help with his digestion. After he was finished she stood up then realized Inuyasha and Kagome were gone and that Kaede was caring for her sister.

Kanaye and Trinity were still asleep as well as Miroku and Sango who were huddled in the corner covered in blankets. They seemed to like that position rather than stretching out on the floor.

'I guess I'll have to wait till they get back.' Suki thought.

"I hope she didn't forget the visit to Tokyo we were supposed to have. _You_ still need a name. Yes you do." she cooed, tickling her baby. He giggled for the first time and she smiled, wishing she had her brush and ink with her so she could record it somewhere.

She laid back down and set him on her chest. She watched as he tried to lift his head. It would drop every try but he _did_ seem to be getting stronger.

"It's only a matter of time love. You'll get it eventually."


	21. The Dream

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…Though I'm sure that if I was I wouldn't be sitting here writing FANfiction…that is how you know that I am not her…unless of course she is a fan of herself…which if that's the case then that's just weird. Therefore, if I am a FAN then I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plot. Only the plot of this story. Thank you. *bows*

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 21- The Dream

Kagome, happy to be in the company of Inuyasha, savored the moment and snuggled closer to him, not ever wanting to leave the safety of his lap.

Her cheeks had become rubicund because her wet hair had begun to make her cold with the air blowing over it.

Inuyasha knew how she felt. He didn't want to set her down either. He felt her shiver and moved his body as well as hers more under the water where it was warmer than on top.

~*~*~

Kanaye stirred in his sleep then groaned and turned over. He tossed and turned, having a nightmare.

~*Kanaye's Nightmare*~

Trinity stood in a field of daisies that seemed to undulate with the wind giving the impression that they were moving towards him.

She turned in the direction he was in and stared smiling, her long dark hair wispy with the wind. But out of the blue came a shadow that inched nearer to Trinity. It seemed to be growing the closer it got to her, but before Kanaye could think to move, she was covered by the shadows and as they moved away…Trinity was gone.

~*~*~

The dream seemed almost real. So real in fact that Kanaye could no tell the difference and was shooken up so bad he began to sweat buckets in his sleep. He shook from head to toe subliminally thinking he had lost Trinity.

First to notice was Suki, who had been watching him from a distance; praying Trinity would wake up and calm him.

Trinity was disturbed from her sleep with all his moving and she sat up, talking a good look at him before setting her hand on his forehead to calm him.

He awoke from his sleep panting heavily and Trinity pulled his head towards her chest.

"It's all right. I'm here now…shh…"

Kanaye said nothing. Her voice calmed him so much, but in a way he wanted to have the dream again. He had gotten to see her face again, even if only for a second and not in real life. He had seen her face and he was afraid he never would again.

Trinity rubbed his back lightly as he calmed down.

"T-Trinity."

"You had a nightmare. You're all right. I'm all right. Here." She said, bringing his hand up to her cheek so he could feel her.

"You see?"

Kanaye nodded.

"Yes. I know but…"

Trinity lowered his hand.

"It all seemed so real. As if it's bound to happen." Kanaye said.

Trinity didn't quite understand. She lay down and took him with her.

"Tell me as much of your dream as you can remember. I want to know."

~*~*~

Suki merely listened as Kanaye recalled every last detail of the dream. She continued to sit. She was in awe of how trusting Kanaye was of Trinity; how much he loved her.

__

'Maybe not ALL crushes lead to heartbreak.' Suki thought.

She sighed.

"I don't have anyone to love me like Kanaye loves Trinity. I just have you little one." She whispered into her baby's ear while he slept soundly. She hugged him to herself.

"But I don't need anyone else."

~*~*~

Kagome jumped as if startled.

"Uh! I forgot about the trip to Tokyo!"

"Man…you cared the heck out of me! I swear…the way you jumped it was as if you'd seen death or something."

Kagome turned her face toward him.

"I have."

Inuyasha suddenly felt bad for saying it. He hadn't stopped to think before opening his mouth.

He gritted his teeth together.

"That's all right Inuyasha. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean anything by it."

Inuyasha smirked and stood up out of the water, holding her bridal style.

"I guess we should get dressed then." Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome smiled and nodded, pointing to her clothes, which were right on top of Inuyasha's.

"I'll change into a better kimono when we get back."

Inuyasha nodded and set her down, getting himself dressed quickly and waiting for her to finish.

On the way back to the cabin Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms as she giggled and leaned against his chest.

~*~*~

Kanaye had finished telling Trinity of his dream and he was now getting dressed in his clean clothes. Everyone looked elsewhere to give him privacy.

Suki tapped her fingertips on the wood floor.

__

'Where's mom? I thought she'd be back by now. She can't have forgotten about it.'

Kanaye finished and he could hear the clicking of her nails.

"Hey Suki…you're awfully antsy this morning. What's up?"

"Nothing except…"

"Hm?"

"We were supposed to go to Tokyo today. All of us."

"Oh. Really? What for?"

"To see grandma. And to pick out names for the babies."

Kanaye scratched his head.

"Oh. You're right. Heh. Sorta forgot about the names."

"He's your nephew you know."

Kanaye's lips curled into a smile.

"I know. Hey Suki. Do you think I could hold him?"

Suki smiled awkwardly.

"All right."

She handed her son to him. Trinity supported the baby's head but let go, seeing that Kanaye had it under control.

Suki suddenly remembered the glorious idea she had had only a little while ago but she decided to keep it to herself as she fingered the jewel around her neck.

Trinity smiled, a secret desire arising in her heart. She knew someday…somehow that would be her child Kanaye would cradle in his arms like that.


	22. Promise Me

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…Though I'm sure that if I was I wouldn't be sitting here writing FANfiction…that is how you know that I am not her…unless of course she is a fan of herself…which if that's the case then that's just weird. Therefore, if I am a FAN then I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plot. Only the plot of this story. Thank you. *bows*

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 22- Promise Me

Suki took her break as an opportunity to get her things ready just in case Kagome _hadn't_ forgotten. She got some things together for the baby and put them in a satchel to carry on her back.

~*~*~

Inuyasha and Kagome reached the cabin just in time to see the others getting ready.

"Mom! You _didn't_ forget!"

Kagome smiled.

"No. But almost. I'm sorry I forgot to tell the rest of you we were going today. Where's Kaede?"

"Out back with lil' sis." Kanaye said, still holding his nephew.

Kagome smiled.

"What about Sango and Miroku?"

Everyone looked around.

"Uh…."

No one seemed to know.

"We're right here." Came Sango's voice from the doorway.

"Sorry to worry you. We were just having some alone time, nothing big." Miroku explained, a mischievous smile playing across his face.

Sango smiled and shook her head.

"Don't listen. We just went out to get some more firewood, that's all."

Kagome grabbed her things to change into.

"Mom? Why exactly are you wet anyway?"

Inuyasha shuffled his feet on the floor. He was wet too.

"We just went for an early morning swim, that's all."

Suki smiled.

"I see."

"Excuse me for a moment." Kagome said, slipping outside to change real quick.

Everyone gathered his or her things as Kagome came in a couple minutes later, dressed in a pale pink and blue kimono.

Suki smiled and removed her baby gently from Kanaye's arms, his slim and yet chubby with baby fat legs limp and dangling in the air. She hugged him to herself.

Kaede brought her sister inside and handed her to Kagome. Everyone exited the cabin and started their walk to the well.

~*~*~

After a little while they reached the well. Inuyasha picked up Kagome, who carried her baby still, and jumped in first, everyone else following.

Upon reaching the other side of the well Kagome gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked puzzled.

"I-I guess I was in so much of a hurry I forgot to even stop by and drop a line to tell my mom. Oh well. I guess she's used to us dropping in by now. She ought to be because we've been doing it for 15 years."

Inuyasha and the others crept furtively towards the house, reaching the door. Nowadays it was just Mrs. Higurashi and occasionally Sota when he would visit from college. Even Bouyo had passed away and there was a tombstone out back next to the shrine. Scrolled across the surface were the words:

__

Here lies Bouyo

The best and most loving cat

Who ever lived.

Inuyasha set Kagome down and she knocked on the door.

No one answered. She turned towards Inuyasha and opened her mouth to say something, but not before the door was opened.

Sota stood in the doorway, his girlfriend clinging to his arm, she had honey blond hair and brilliant green eyes. She was only a bit shorter than he was.

He smiled when he saw everyone.

"Hey Inuyasha. It's been a long time huh?"

Inuyasha nodded. Sota was his height now.

"Hey mom! We have a…I mean…we have SOME visitors!"

Mrs. Higurashi dried her hands off on a dishtowel and walked out of the kitchen smiling. She looked more like herself than usual.

"Who is it Sot--Kagome! It's so nice to see you again." She said, wrapping her arms around her daughter, just noticing then that she was carrying a baby in her arms.

"It is yours?"

"Yes."

She smiled and kissed the baby's head.

"Hello darling."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the baby Suki carried.

"Is that--"

"Yes."

No one said anything for a while.

"…Well. Let's go inside then. I've GOT to make some tea for all of you."

Everyone followed her inside.

"Inuyasha? Could you go get out the crib? These two are hardly big enough for the toddler beds yet." Kagome proposed.

Inuyasha nodded and went out to the shed to get the crib.

Sango and Miroku took a seat on the love seat. Kagome and Suki got the couch.

Mrs. Higurashi counted the people in the room, not including the babies, to see how many cups of tea she would need to make.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Kanaye and young Trinity? They didn't stay behind did they?"

Kagome blinked and looked to Sango who shrugged.

"I-I don't know."

"Kanaye. She'll love you even if you CAN'T see her." Trinity said, standing in front of Kanaye who was backed against the outside wall of the house.

"That's not what I mean. I know THAT. It's just…I…"

"You what?"

"I don't want to ruin her day. I hate it when people worry about me." he explained.

"Oh. I see." Trinity said, letting up a bit.

"I don't think she'll worry. Really I don't."

Kanaye sighed.

"I wasn't just talking about _her_."

"You weren't?"

"No. I was talking about _you_ too. You've worried more about me than anyone else. I don't like to see you worry like that. What happened to the young Trinity? When did you decide to grow up and stop having fun? When'd you decided to be an adult and let go of your childhood?"

Trinity stared into his empty eyes, searching for some source as to where this sudden statement had come from.

"You can't stay a child all of your life. One has to grow up sometime."

"Yes, but you're fifteen. Fifteen is a young age still. You should live your life to the fullest no matter the circumstances."

"I know…but I--"

Kanaye put his arm around her and pulled her close, pressing his lips against her as she closed her eyes, completely at his mercy.

Kanaye moved his hand up her back slowly, continuing to kiss her. Moments later he broke the kiss but didn't let her go.

"Promise me…you won't worry about me anymore."

Trinity leaned against him.

"I promise."

~*~*~

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he retrieved the crib from the shed, he heard whispering coming from on the other side of the house.

"Yes. That's Trinity and Kanaye." he thought, bringing the crib inside.

He walked in and past everyone, bringing the crib into the bedroom, having a bit of a problem getting it through the doorway. After a few trial and errors, he turned it sideways and got it through.

He set it on the floor beside the bed. Kagome stood up off the couch and walked in, Suki following behind her, both carrying their babies.

"Inuyasha. Have you seen Kanaye?" Kagome wondered, setting the baby in the crib.

Inuyasha nodded.

"I heard them. They're outside on the other side of the house."

"Oh. I see. Alright then."

Suki kissed her baby's head and placed him in the crib as well, right beside the other. She tucked the covers around the two and left the room. Inuyasha and Kagome had left already.

~*~*~

Kanaye took Trinity's hand as she led him inside.

Once everyone was seated inside Mrs. Higurashi started to bring out the tea for everyone.

"So, Kagome. What's your reason for stopping by this time?" Sota asked, his hand clamped around Kara's.

Kagome smiled.

"To say 'hi'…AND to get help with the baby names." Kagome explained.

Everyone nodded.

"All right then." said Mrs. Higurashi.

"One's a girl and one's a boy. That much I know from seeing their clothes." she said smiling. She was often times very observant.

Kagome nodded and pulled out a pad of paper to copy names onto.

"So far…our grand total of names is…"

Everyone waited.

"Zero."

"Ok…so…I've got a few male names I've been fond of over the years. We should add them to the list and then have everyone contribute some names as well." Mrs. Higurashi suggested.

Kagome nodded.

"Then we vote." said Suki.

"Yes. Well…some of the ones I like are Nico, Ichiro, and Kuno. Girls on the other hand--"

"Hold on a second mom. Just let me right them first."

She smiled and waited till Kagome was finished.

"Okay. I'm fairly short on girls' names. Mitsuki was one of my friends from elementary school. I always have like that name. Oh, and Tasuku. One of my dearest friends."

Kagome smiled and wrote them down.

"How about Kuneau." Inuyasha said quietly, only Kagome hearing him.

"What was that?"

"N-never mind. It was stupid."

This was going nowhere."

""I said Kuneau."

"What does it mean?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Kuneau was one of my childhood friends. I'm surprised I even remembered her name."

"That's alright. We'll talk later okay?"

Inuyasha nodded as Kagome wrote the name down.

"Is that it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we asked you mom or we would have any guys names at all. I think everyone else's brains are asleep…including mine."

Mrs. Higurashi beamed.

"Alright. Voting."

She read off the names and tallied the votes.

"I think we have our winners. Kuno wins for the boy…and…Kuneau wins for the girl. Thank you guys for all your help."

Everyone split up for bed. It was getting late and in all honesty no one was hungry, except for the babies of course. Mrs. Higurashi had set out plenty of finger foods after all.

"Mom. Would it be all right if I took Kuno and the two of us slept in grandma's room with her? This room's kinda crowded and besides, I think grandma could use some company." Suki asked before going to the crib and picking up the still sleeping Kuno.

Kagome nodded when she came back in.

"Good night sweetie."

"Oyasumi (good night) mom. Oyasumi daddy." she said before kissing Inuyasha's cheek and leaving the room, shutting the door to the bedroom behind her.

Inuyasha just stood there as Kagome picked up Kuneau and sat on the bed.

"Come lay down with us Inuyasha. Keep us company."

He nodded and crawled under the covers, sitting up so Kagome could lean against him while she nursed the baby.

"Tell me about Kuneau."

~*~*~Okay. You may notice some changes. One thing is that I've started to use some more Japanese in the story. Sorry if this bugs people but I just got the first and second movies off of eBay and they use Japanese somewhat in the subtitles. I think it's started to rub off on me or something cause now every once in a while I start saying something in Japanese. Man…anime sure does melt your brain…but hey. It's made me a good writer…right? I didn't write much before this. Oh, and also. This chapter is a bit longer because I got some people (constructive criticism) saying that my chapters were a little bit too short. Sorry about that. I'll try to work on it. Sometimes though if I want to get a new chapter out it will have to be kinda short or I don't get it up soon enough. You guys'll have to bear with me there. Ok. Well…I think I've blabbed WAY too much this time. Thank you guys SOOOOO much for the reviews and keep um coming. It really does help.~*~*~ Miyu


	23. Don't Be Mad

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…Though I'm sure that if I was I wouldn't be sitting here writing FANfiction…that is how you know that I am not her…unless of course she is a fan of herself…which if that's the case then that's just weird. Therefore, if I am a FAN then I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plot. Only the plot of this story. Thank you. *bows*

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 23- Don't Be Mad

He nodded slightly.

"When I was young, Kuneau would hang around with the other village kids. The girls mostly. As you know…" and this was painful for him to say, "they all called me a half-breed. The girls, boys, their fathers and mothers and their forefathers and mothers. I was the laughing stock of the village."

There was a pause.

"It's alright. You can continue." Kagome whispered soothingly.

"Kuneau defended me. She was feisty and she definitely stood up for what she believed in. We became friends. She was the only friend I hate besides my mother. The only one."

Kagome was afraid to ask.

"What happened?"

"A bunch of demon exterminators, not unlike Sango's family, came to the village and found me. They went after me, though I was young. They had no moral principles at all. One of them had a chain scythe like Kohaku. She went after me and…and she missed. She hit Kuneau instead…Kuneau had come to defend me."

"Oh…Inuyasha."

Inuyasha held his hand up to silence her.

"The villagers got angry and chased the exterminators away because they had now killed a person of their village. I was forced to bury her myself, though my hands were so small I could barely hold a shovel."

"Forced?"

"I wouldn't let anyone near her. Her grave lies east of the village in which I was born. I'm not even sure if the village still exists."

Kagome leaned more into Inuyasha and tilted her head up to look him in the eyes.

"You'll be alright tonight…won't you?"

She blinked, noticing he no longer had fangs, white hair, dog-ears, or claws.

"Inuyasha. Why didn't you--"

"Didn't want to worry you."

Kagome finished nursing Kuneau and laid her down in the crib.

"So…this baby's mission in life…is to live out the life your friend Kuneau never had."

Inuyasha nodded slowly.

"Then may it be so." Kagome whispered, climbing once again into bed with Inuyasha and laying on top of him. She ran her finger slowly down his cheek.

"I'm sorry you had to think of your childhood. Curiosity got the best of me this time. I hope you'll forgive me love."

"As always."

Kagome smiled and kissed his forehead.

"We're a lot safer here than in the Warring States Era."

Inuyasha nodded.

"No demons."

Kagome smiled.

"Right. And this time, you don't have to stay up all night to keep a lookout. You can sleep."

She moved her head up and kissed his hear.

"Ya know…dog-ears or not, they're still cute." she teased.

Inuyasha smirked as she put her arms around him, exhausted.

"Now…I think you should go to…sleep…" she yawned again as Inuyasha pulled the covers up around them.

She was out like a light before he had even reached over to turn out the lamp.

~*~*~

Suki sat on the end of her grandma's bed. She was done with her feeding for the night and just waiting for her grandma to come out of the bathroom.

She crawled in, taking Kuno with her.

A couple of minutes later Mrs. Higurashi got into bed.

"Good night grandma." whispered Suki.

"Good night darlings."

~*~*~

Trinity and Kanaye slept in the living room on the floor while Sango and Miroku slept on the couch, Kilala curled up on Sango's stomach.

Sota slept on the floor of his room and Kara got the bed. After only a couple minutes, everyone was asleep and the house was quiet.

~*~*~

Scrambled eggs and bacon smell filled the air as everyone woke up. Mrs. Higurashi had gone all out and make a huge breakfast for everyone.

Kagome and Suki ate quickly so they could excuse themselves and feed the babies.

Suki was finally getting used to the whole 'being a single mother' thing. She had been woken up at least 3 times during the night due to Kuno being hungry.

Inuyasha was the last to wake up and he sauntered out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes.

Kagome noticed he was still in human form even though the sun was rising.

"Inuyasha? How come you haven't changed back yet?"

Inuyasha blinked and felt for his ears.

"Oh yeah. At about my age the weak periods get longer. I don't know when I'll transform back. Sometime within the week most likely."

"Oh. I see. Well, it's a good thing we don't have Kikyo to worry about then because we'll be having to go back soon." Kagome said as she got Kuneau settled against her chest.

Inuyasha nodded.

~*~*~

Through the air flew Ah and Un, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Kunara seated on their backs.

"Where are we going Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked curiously, glancing at Kunara who smiled.

"To see Inuyasha."

Kunara's smile faded. She had heard his name mentioned in battle by her mother. She had called the man with the white hair and the dog-ears by that name. That was the man she had been ordered to kill.

"What's wrong?" Rin wondered.

"N-nothing. I just…I don't want to see him…"

"You know him?"

Kunara nodded slowly.

"He killed my mother."

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No. That was not the work of my younger half brother. That was the work of his son. His technique was nearly identical except for one thing…"

Kunara blinked, remember that Inuyasha had left the battle with the two women and that a substitute had come in. She though about it and confirmed to herself that that must have been his son.

"He did not use the windscar. It was not the work of Tetsusaiga."

~*~*~

Inuyasha took a seat and started to eat. For once he was the last one finished.

"Inuyasha? Is there something wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi wondered.

Inuyasha shook his head and stood up.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you." he mumbled, leaving the table and going back into the bedroom.

"What's wrong with him? He doesn't seem like himself. I mean…other than the fact that he doesn't have dog-ears and stuff. Either he's really tired or something's bothering him."

"Perhaps it has something to do with him not knowing when he'll change back. Maybe he feels helpless and is mad at himself because he's afraid he might not be able to defend you if something goes wrong." Miroku inquired, speaking to Kagome.

"Heh. Miroku. Maybe you should be a psychiatrist. Hm…maybe I should go talk to him."

"I would wait till you're done feeding. I'll watch the baby for you if you'd like."

Kagome nodded sweetly.

"Arigatou (thank you)."

Suki sat up straight against the wall behind her grandmother's bed and fed Kuno

"You like to eat, don't you little one?"

She smiled and tickled his chin.

"You eat like that and you won't be for long."

He was still a fairly small baby but he sure wasn't stunted in growth. He had grown a lot already in the past few days.

Kuno sighed contentedly in between gulps and wrapped his fingers around the dangling jewel.

"Arigatou sweetie. I had almost forgotten. We were going to give uncle Kanaye a surprise later." She whispered, smiling.

"It's not time yet though. We'll have to wait until the time is right. You'll have to be patient."

Kuno closed his eyes and stopped sucking, falling asleep immediately.

Suki laid him down flat on the bed beside her and covered him up with an infant's blanket Kagome had bought for him.

~*~*~

Kagome finished the feeding and handed Kuneau to Sango who smiled.

She rushed off into the bedroom to talk to Inuyasha.

"Miroku?" Sango asked, cradling Kuneau in her arms.

"Hm?"

"I miss having a baby."

Miroku was surprised.

"But I thought you said--"

"I lied. I do want another. I just wanted to wait a while. Miroku. You have NO idea and you never WILL have an idea of how much childbirth hurts."

"I guess not."

"But in the end…it's all worth it." Sango said smiling.

"Miroku. Let's have another."

Miroku smiled.

"Whatever you wish. You KNOW you have me wrapped around that finger of yours." He teased.

Sango nodded.

"Yes. And there you'll stay."

Miroku brought Sango into his lap. They now sat on the couch together, Sango still holding Kuneau.

~*~*~

"Inuyasha. Please tell me what's wrong? I want to know."

"It's nothing really." Inuyasha muttered stubbornly.

"Come on. I'm not THAT naïve. You know you can't hide it for long, not when your heart and mind are so vulnerable in this form.

Inuyasha's eyes widened then closed as he crossed his arms and turned his head, refusing to say another word.

Kagome sank onto the bed behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, laying her head on his back between his shoulder blades.

"Please tell me. Why are you so against me all of a sudden? I though you lo--"

"Kagome…"

"No. I understand."

A single tear slid off Kagome's cheek and down Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

Kagome stood up to leave.

"C'mon Kagome. You think that just because I don't tell you something I don't love you? How dumb is that?"

"Well. That's really nice of you. I try to comfort you and now you say I'm dumb." Kagome snapped.

"I didn't say that!"

"That's the last time I--"

__

'Is she having PMS or what?!' Inuyasha thought.

He stood up and walked over to her, noticing then that she was crying.

"Kagome…please don't…" he pleaded, taking her wrist in his hand.

She pulled away and left the room, leaving him there alone, bewildered and confused.

He walked back over to the bed and pulled a little box out of his haori.

"Is it my fault she forgot today was our anniversary?" he wondered, glancing at the calendar on her wall and sighing.


	24. A Husband and Father

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…Though I'm sure that if I was I wouldn't be sitting here writing FANfiction…that is how you know that I am not her…unless of course she is a fan of herself…which if that's the case then that's just weird. Therefore, if I am a FAN then I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plot. Only the plot of this story. Thank you. *bows*

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 24- A Husband and Father

Kagome was steamed big time. She decided she should take a nice shower and cool off a bit.

Stepping into the bathroom she closed the door, undressed, turned the shower on and climbed in.

"What's wrong with his head anyway?" she asked herself.

'Last time he acted like this was when I forgot our…oh no."

She almost jumped right out of the shower but decided she might as well get clean first while she was there.

She hurriedly washed then jumped out and got dressed. She felt ashamed of herself for not giving him a chance to talk.

'He's probably so mad at me now.' She crept furtively across the house and into the bedroom then stopped.

Inuyasha had fallen asleep on the bed. Kagome sighed and walked silently over to the bed. She kneeled down on the floor and kissed his cheek, pushing his hair out of the way.

"I'm sorry sweetie." She whispered quietly.

"I hope you'll forgive me when you wake up.

She was just about to stand up and sneak out when she felt his hand wrap around her wrist and pull her onto the bed.

"Apology accepted."

She smiled as he pulled her under the covers and sat up with her in his lap, the blankets around them.

Inuyasha put his head on her shoulder and started to kiss her neck.

"I have something for you."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh Inuyasha. Don't. I have nothing for you…well…actually…now that I think about it…I do. But it's at him in the feudal era. Can you wait until then? I don't deserve anything now after how I treated you earlier."

Inuyasha shook his head.

"'Fraid not."

"Why?"

"Cause I've been waiting so long already."

Kagome sighed and leaned into his chest as he presented the box to her.

She gasped and looked at him.

"Inu…yasha…"

"Open it."

She gulped and pried open the box with her finger.

She almost started crying and was at a loss for words when she saw what was inside.

"It's the ring I never gave you. I didn't have the money before."

Kagome snapped the box shut and threw her arms around his neck, knocking him backward onto the bed.

She put her forehead against his so they were nose to nose.

"It's beautiful…"

Inuyasha smiled slightly.

"I love you." said Kagome.

Inuyasha put his hands on her waist and stared into her eyes.

"I love you too Kagome. More than you'll ever know."

~*~*~

Suki watched Kuno sleep.

__

'He's amazing. Simply amazing. How on earth can there be something so perfect and pure? I don't even care how he got here any more.'

"You're mine and that's all that matters huh?" she whispered, stroking his arm with the back of her fingernail.

~*~*~

"Inuyasha? Do you have any idea how many times I've tried to imagine life without you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nope. Why would you do that anyway?" though he really had no right to ask. He himself had done that numerous times. He had even imagined himself with _Kikyo_ so he was guilty as charged.

"It's not because I don't love you. It just makes me think about how dependent I am of you now."

"Is that a bad thing?" Inuyasha wondered, an innocent expression playing across his features.

"Well no. But if something were to happen to you it would be."

"I see. Y'know Kagome…I've gotten pretty dependant on you too lately."

"Really? Whatda you mean?"

"Like, for taking care of the kids and stuff. If something were to happen to _you_ then I would have to take care of them including the baby…and there ain't not way I'm gonna--" he said, making motions with his hands.

Kagome laughed.

"I see what you mean."

She snuggled to his chest.

"We think about each other a lot don't we?" Inuyasha confirmed.

Kagome nodded and listened put her head to his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

Kuneau started crying loudly and moved around in her crib. The tender moment was abruptly brought to an end.

"Inuyasha. I need to get up so I can get her formula from the kitchen. I'm going to try to wean her."

Inuyasha blinked.

"Already?"

"Yeah. Being a mother's tiring ya know. Besides. That way YOU can help feed her too."

Inuyasha smiled as she left the room. He listened to Kuneau's pitiful baby wails and gave in, going over to the crib and picking her up. He cradled her gently in his arms as she calmed down. He hummed a tuneless song and that seemed to help a bit too.

Kagome came back with a bottle but didn't let her presence be known. She watched him from the doorway. She loved watching him interact with the babies and this one held a special place in his heart.

Kagome listened. She had never heard him hum or even sing. This was a side she'd never seen of him. His irenic side. She didn't know he had one.

His abiding love for her and her children left her astounded and amazed. It was probably his most developed attribute and of course the one she loved most…along with his dog-ears. She noticed Kuneau had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms and she looked at the unneeded bottle, set it down quietly on the desk, and left the room.

~*~*~Sorry it was a bit shorter than last time. That was the best place to stop it. But hey…I hope you guys are happy cause I've cranked out the last THREE chapters in a mere…*looks at the clock that now says 3:15* um…two and half-hours. *bows* 'Till next time! Sayonara minna-sama! ~*~*~


	25. Tying the Knot

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…Though I'm sure that if I was I wouldn't be sitting here writing FANfiction…that is how you know that I am not her…unless of course she is a fan of herself…which if that's the case then that's just weird. Therefore, if I am a FAN then I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plot. Only the plot of this story. Thank you. *bows*

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 25- Tying the Knot

~*~*~Three Days Later*~*~

"We're running low on supplies and we'll have to go home soon." Said Kagome while rocking Kuneau back and forth in her arms.

Inuyasha nodded. He had transformed back the night before so he now had regained his features, as well as his attitude.

"I think it would be beast if we leave today. The man inside that moving picture box says good weather for today but the rest of the week is expected to be nasty." Miroku suggested.

Kagome shrugged.

"Alright. Today then."

Sango smiled, unsure if the man in the TV had actually said that or if Miroku had just made that up wanting to get home as soon as possible.

At about 7:00 that night, everyone had packed up their things and was ready to leave.

"Good bye mom." Kagome said, shifting the baby in her arms so she could give her a hug.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said goodbye to everyone else, ushering them out the door.

"Come back and visit sometime soon. I love you all."

Everyone smiled and nodded then took turns jumping into the well.

~*~*~

Sesshomaru yanked on the reigns and Ah and Un came to a stop, landing gracefully on the ground.

He stepped off and was now standing directly in front of the cabin.

"I do not sense his presence here." he said quietly to himself.

"He must have traveled through the well."

Rin waited patiently for Sesshomaru as he walked a circle around the cabin.

"What is he _doing?_" Kunara wondered.

"I believe he's scouting to see how long ago they left."

"Oh. He sure is one weird person though. Is he your father?"

Rin shook her head and smiled slightly, a light blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Not hardly. I would tell you he was my protector…but that was so long ago."

Kunara scooted over to Rin.

"Tell me. How did you meet lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin's smile broadened.

"I was young when demons attacked my village. They killed my parents and all in one night I was converted into a poor orphan girl. I refused to speak for the longest time. While out walking one night I heard a rustling in the bushes and me being a curious little girl I wanted to see what had made the noise. It was then that I found lord Sesshomaru. He was wounded and hungry as most people are when they've been away from so long. I went to go get him some fish from the village stream and after being beaten for stealing I succeeded in bringing him the fist. I nursed him…though I was only about your age."

"Oh. So then you're like me. I'm an orphan as well…" though what she said was only half true. Naraku was till alive and well as far as anyone knew but she no longer considered him her father. After all, her mother's death was partially his fault. He had forced Kikyo to come with her when she was ordered to kill Inuyasha and she had died at the hands of his son.

Rin nodded.

"Hold on sweetie. I'm not finished yet." Said Rin in a motherly tone of voice.

Kunara nodded.

"Later I was attacked by Ookai (wolf) demons. I don't remember much about the experience but the next thing I saw was lord Sesshomaru's face looking down at me. I thought he was an angel. After that…I wasn't afraid to speak any more. I trusted him more than anyone else in the world."

~*~*~

Sesshomaru mounted Ah and Un again, sitting in front of the two girls and pulled the reigns as they flew upward into the sky.

"Perhaps we shall come back later."

~*~*~

Reaching the cabin, Inuyasha stood in the doorway allowing everyone else to go in ahead of him then followed them in.

He sat on the floor as Kagome sat in his lap.

"Kagome. I've been thinking."

"Hm?"

"It's getting kinda cramped in here. Don't you think we should make this cabin bigger or somethin'?"

Kagome looked around.

"Gosh. You're right. I thought it was small before but now we have two little ones."

Inuyasha nodded.

"I was thinking about something else too."

"What's that?"

"What if we build Sango and Miroku a separate house and the same with Kanaye and Trinity?"

Kagome smiled and leaned her head back onto his shoulder.

"You think a lot don't you?"

"I do?"

"Never mind. Well anyway. I think that's a great idea."

"You do?"

"Oh Inuyasha, stop acting so clueless. You're entitled to at least one good idea once in a while." Kagome joked.

Inuyasha smiled and pulled her closer to him.

~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~

"Pssstt..Sango." Miroku whispered scooting closer her as she leaned closer to him. He cupped a hand over her ear.

"When do we get to…you know…?" he whispered casually, glancing around the room to make sure no one heard.

Kanaye was taking a nap, Trinity lying beside him loyally, and Inuyasha and Kagome were a little preoccupied so they didn't hear.

"Be patient love. I'll see about tonight."

~*~*~

Sango was true to her word. While everyone was busy that night she pulled Kagome off to the side.

"Kagome, I just wanted to tell you ahead of time that--"

Kagome smiled.

"Go ahead Sango. I'll see you and Miroku whenever you get back."

Sango blinked.

"But…how did you--"

"Remember Sango, we women know things."

They both broke into laughter as everyone turned around and stared, wondering what was so funny.

They both faked coughs and went back to what they were doing.

"Man…it sure does feel nice not to be lugging around a bowling ball on your stomach all the time."

"Lady Kagome. I cannot say I know that feeling." Miroku said, half pretending to be polite…half pretending to be professional.

Inuyasha snorted.

"It's a good thing too!"

Everyone started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh geez…bad thoughts. Bad BAD thoughts…" muttered Inuyasha as Kagome clunked him on the head.

"There…punishment enough?"

"I think the pictures of Miroku I just saw in my HEAD were punishment enough thank you." he whined, rubbing his head.

Kagome giggled and hugged him around the neck. She blew softly on his ears and watched them twitch. She loved it.

"So, Inuyasha. When do we get working on the house?"

Inuyasha yawned.

"Well not today. I'm probably going to go to bed early."

"Why are you so sleepy all of a sudden?"

Inuyasha shrugged. He decided not to tell her it was because he had stayed up all night watching over her. He had caught a whiff of Sesshomaru's scent as well as Rin, Jaken, Ah and Un, and one he couldn't place. It was familiar though and he had almost killed himself trying to think of whom.

__

'Kagura? No. Naraku? Heck no. Kanna? Don't think so.' 

"How 'bout we go to bed now?" Kagome said, climbing in his lap.

"Are you kidding? We haven't even eaten yet."

The offer was tempting though. She tickled his ears again and he almost said 'What the heck let's go.'

Kagome giggled.

Meanwhile, Trinity and Kanaye were seated on the floor over in the corner.

Kanaye took Trinity's hand in his.

"Trinity. Will you come outside with me?"

She nodded and they stood up and walked outside.

Sango watched them.

"They sort remind me of us…" said Sango, leaning into Miroku.

Miroku sighed.

"You know. Kanaye really doesn't take after Inuyasha as much as I thought. Sure he looks like him…almost a spitting image…but…he's more like Kagome."

Sango nodded and grabbed her bag.

"Shall we?"

"Yes. I'm sure she'll tell us ALL about it when we get back." he said smiling as they left the cabin hand in hand and headed towards the nearest village.

~*~*~

Trinity held Kanaye's hand and led him up the hill.

He stopped suddenly and turned her around to face him.

"It may not be normal in my mother's time but…"

Trinity blinked.

"I've spent a lot of time with you and I've learned to love you…not that it took much…"

Trinity squeezed his hand.

"Kanaye…I don't see where--"

"Trinity. Would you consider maybe…marrying me?"

Trinity stopped and stared, saying nothing for the next couple of minutes then gasping after realizing she had forgotten the breathe.

Kanaye wished he could see the expression on her face.

Hesitantly he muttered, "Is that a 'yes'?"

Trinity smiled, teardrops forming at the corners of her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck knocking him over and causing them both to roll sideways down the grassy hill. They stopped rolling at the end, Trinity on top of Kanaye, her hair blowing behind her.

"Of course I will." she whispered, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Kanaye put his arms around her waist and got on top.

"Ha! Gotcha!"

Trinity giggled.

"Not for long." she whispered, lifting her head up off the ground and kissing him on the lips. Of course, he hadn't seen it coming.


	26. Don't Forget Me

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…Though I'm sure that if I was I wouldn't be sitting here writing FANfiction…that is how you know that I am not her…unless of course she is a fan of herself…which if that's the case then that's just weird. Therefore, if I am a FAN then I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plot. Only the plot of this story. Thank you. *bows*

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 26- Don't Forget Me

Sango smiled.

"Do you think it'll work?"

Miroku shrugged.

"It's always worth a try."

He knocked firmly on the frame of the cabin entrance. It was the biggest cabin in the village, indication that the village elder was there

He was correct. The door was opened and a short, old man with a homely looking wrinkled face answered.

"Eh…what can I do for yeh?" he said, holding his hand up to his ear, apparently hard of hearing.

Miroku cleared his throat.

"My wife and I have been traveling for days and we have become weary. We were wondering if you had a place we could possibly stay for the night.

"One condition though son. I see yer a monk. Do you think you could perform--"

"--An exorcism? Why certainly."

Sango rolled her eyes.

__

'Here we go again.'

~*~*~

"Kagome. Where'd Miroku and Sango go anyway?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Kagome smiled.

"They just needed a little…alone time."

"Ohhhhh…"

"What about Kanaye and Trinity?"

"Outside."

"He's not--"

"Oh yes he is."

"He's doing THAT?!"

"No silly. He's proposing to her."

"Y-you mean…after she says 'yes', we'll be related to Miroku?"

Kagome nodded.

"Could have been worse I guess." he said sighing.

"Coulda been Naraku."

"Uh huh."

~*~*~

Suki was dressing Kuno to go to town. She needed to get some more break and milk and of course there was no grocery store nearby that she could just run over to.

"I love technology though." She said as she slipped the clean diaper on him.

"Soooo much more convenient huh bud?"

Kuno kicked his tiny feet and smiled. He had dimples.

Suki tickled his chin as he laughed.

"Mom. Kuno and I are going to the village to restock our supplies."

Kagome nodded.

"Alright. But go to the village in the east. I hear the food is more abundant there." Kagome fibbed.

She had promised Sango she would cover for her, knowing if they were to unexpectedly run into each other Suki would ask questions.

"Daddy? Is it okay?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Yeah. Whatever. Just make sure you bring your arrows with you."

Suki nodded as she put Kuno in her carrier she could put on her back. It would be much easier that way. She stopped and grabbed her arrows.

As soon as she had them she walked out the door and towards the village in the east.

~*~*~

"Demon! Show yourself!" Miroku finished. Of course, nothing happened because there _were_ no demons in the temple.

"You're all clear sir." He said innocently.

Sango stood behind him.

"Thank you young monk. I have just had a room prepared for you. This way."

Miroku smirked at Sango who just sighed and followed the man.

__

'Young monk? Heh. That's what he thinks. I must look good for my age.'

They were led to their room which was beautiful decorated with a gorgeous mural painted on the wall and a large futon in the middle of the room. There was a table with two pads to sit on for breakfast in the morning.

Miroku nodded thank you to the elder as he left the two alone.

"This is nice." Miroku said, taking Sango's hand and pulling her onto the futon with him.

"Yes it is. But I still don't like you having to fake an exorcism to get the room."

"Who ever said I was faking? I did the exorcism but there were no demons."

Sango shrugged.

"Whatever."

Miroku pushed her down underneath him.

"Trust me okay? I'll admit I have faced them in the past by telling the elder that I sense a 'presence' but I didn't do it this time. He _asked_ us remember?"

Sango nodded.

"All right. I'll trust you this time."

~*~*~

Trinity broke the kiss and gazed up at him. It was so sudden but in all honesty she had been waiting for years.

__

'It's not uncommon in these times. In fact, it's encouraged to marry when you're still fairly young…right?'

'Yes. Encouraged.'

She smiled and put her head back onto the ground.

"Kanaye. I was wondering something."

"Yes?"

"Does being blind have anything to do with you asking me to marry you?"

Kanaye shook his head.

"No. Of course not."

"I see."

"I miss not being able to see you though."

"Kanaye. I'll always be in your heart. Try and create a picture of me in your mind. I'm sure if I were to go blind I could never forget your face…never."

Kanaye rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

"A picture's not the same as the real thing. Who knows if in the future I'll forget?"

Trinity put her hand on top of his.

"You won't."

"Hm."

"There has to be a way to get your vision back." Trinity said, knowing that the subject was a pain for him to think about.

"Trinity. I-I don't think there is. Not even in mother's time."

~*~*~

"They sure have been out there a long time." said Inuyasha. Kagome sitting in his lap.

"Yeah." Kagome said, fingering the diamond on her ring finger.

Inuyasha smirked and nudged the side of her head with his.

"You like it…huh?"

Kagome nodded and put her head back onto his shoulder, sighing.


	27. Love at First Sight

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…Though I'm sure that if I was I wouldn't be sitting here writing FANfiction…that is how you know that I am not her…unless of course she is a fan of herself…which if that's the case then that's just weird. Therefore, if I am a FAN then I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plot. Only the plot of this story. Thank you. *bows*

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 27- Love at First Sight

"Lord Sesshomaru." said Rin that night after dinner.

"What are we to go back to the dwelling of Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru looked out the palace window.

"Whenever I have a reason to see him I suppose. They are back now I know."

Kunara blinked confused.

She had been given new clothes to replace her old dilapidated ones and had been given plenty of food to eat.

Sesshomaru was wealthy being the Lord of the Western Lands and he could easily host one more little girl in his palatial home.

Rin enjoyed having added a new member to the group. For the longest time it had been just her, Jaken, and Sesshomaru, not that she minded it. She had grown up so much in the past 17 years. She had even learned to love Sesshomaru, though she didn't know of his feelings toward her so she never mentioned it. How could she help it? He was so kind and caring towards her, though ruthless and cutthroat in battle AND he had been her protector since she was young.

Sesshomaru moved his gaze from the window and noticed Rin looking at him.

"What is it?"

Rin blushed.

"N-nothing Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru studied her suspiciously but shrugged slightly and walked over to Kunara.

"I see you are done with your dinner. You are free to go to bed now."

Kunara smiled slightly and nodded thankfully. She _was _awfully tired. She scurried off to bed.

He waited until she was gone. Rin was now looking out the window. Sesshomaru smirked and walked over quietly, putting his hand on Rin's shoulder and scaring the heck out of her.

She looked up at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Are you trying to give me a heart attack at my age?" she asked, respectively speaking.

For the first time in years she saw a sincere smile cross his face. Sure he would smirk every now and then, but not a smile. Not one like this.

"Lord Sesshomaru. You certainly seem happy this evening."

"I am smiling because I can't believe it's taken me this long to decipher that look you always give me."

"What look?"

"The one you gave me just before I sent the girl to bed."

"Oh…that."

Sesshomaru moved in front of her and put his finger on her chin, moving her head up until her eyes met his.

"Rin. You're hiding it from me."

"Hiding what my lord?"

"You're feelings."

Rin gasped as Sesshomaru removed his clawed finger from her chin and took a seat in the chair beside her. A fire crackled in the fireplace.

"Lord Sesshomaru…are you saying…"

"That I feel the same way? I'm not sure but you should not bother your master with such questions."

Rin smiled and fought the urge to go sit in his lap as she had done when she was young. Back then she had thought of him more as a father figure, but things were different now. _They_ were different.

Nothing more was said that night and eventually Rin left Sesshomaru alone and wandered off to bed, the image of his smiling face still branded on the back of her mind and her feeling towards him blazing hotter than fire.

~*~*~

Kanaye felt Trinity shiver with cold as he stood up helping her up.

"I guess we should go inside huh?"

Trinity nodded and grasped his hand as they walked back up the hill, their fingers intertwined.

~*~*~

Inuyasha opened his mouth widely and yawned; now finished with dinner. Kagome smiled as she put away the dishes.

~*~*~

By the time Suki reached the village Kuno had fallen asleep. She hurriedly got the supplies and was through within half an hour or so.

She held her arrows with one hand and the basket of fruits, vegetables, and a jar of milk in the other.

The village was almost out of sight when Suki was suddenly stopped as a strapping young man about her age stepped onto the path in front of her.

"Excuse me miss. I couldn't help noticing you're carrying quite a lot of stuff. Would you like some help?"

~*~*~Sorry this chapter is REALLY short. I have to eat soon so I had to crank it out really quick. Gomen nasai gomen nasai!!!!~*~*~Miyu


	28. The Lovebirds and that Amazing Smile

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…Though I'm sure that if I was I wouldn't be sitting here writing FANfiction…that is how you know that I am not her…unless of course she is a fan of herself…which if that's the case then that's just weird. Therefore, if I am a FAN then I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plot. Only the plot of this story. Thank you. *bows*

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 28- The Lovebirds and that Amazing Smile

Suki smiled awkwardly.

"No thank you. I live only about a mile away from here. I think I can manage." she assured him, though she really didn't feel like walking that far.

He smiled.

"I insist. Here maybe I should introduce you to a friend of mine.

Suki blinked as the man put his fingers to his mouth and whistled a pitch creating a peculiar sound.

From the nearby bushes came a little black cat like creature with white markings.

"I'd like you to meet Tobikuma, Tobi for short."

Suki smiled. 

"Demon I see." she said, rather nonchalantly.

The man smiled.

"Ah. So you're not afraid of him as most people are."

Suki shook her head. Of course, she wasn't going to tell him she was 1/4 demon after just meeting him.

The demon looked identical to Kilala except for the fact that he looked like her negative because he was black, opposite of white and where he was white, Kilala was black.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

The man smiled.

"That is because I have not given it. My name is Yasuo Yagemata. I don't believe you told me yours either."

Suki blushed, he really was quite handsome and the way he was looking at her wasn't helping.

"Oh…gomen…it's Suki."

"Suki. That's a very nice name."

"Arigatou."

"Oh, and who's this you've got with you?" Yasuo asked.

"This is my son Kuno. He's a little over a week old."

"I see. So, shall we get going then?" he asked as Tobi transformed and he helped her on.

Suki nodded thankfully.

"I can't thank you enough."

The two and Kuno rose from the ground aboard Tobi's back and flew off.

"So. When's your husband expecting you back?" Yasuo wondered.

"I don't have a husband." Suki muttered, a touch of sadness in her voice.

Yasuo seemed to understand.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I mentioned it. Forgive me."

"No. Really. It's all right. I think I've forgotten mostly about that part of my life. It all seems so long ago and I've realized it really doesn't matter how Kuno got here. Oh. I feel so silly for just pouring my heart out to someone I barely know." she said, her long dark hair billowing behind her.

Yasuo smiled.

"Actually. It feels quite nice to have someone to talk to. For the longest time it's just been my daughter and I at home." said Yasuo.

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes. Oddly enough my story is similar to yours I think, being that I wasn't expecting her. I was married for a short time, about a year and my wife became pregnant without my knowing. The baby was born but during the ordeal my wife contracted a disease and became ill. She died of a fever the next day."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. So anyway, my daughter is still young, only about a month old now. She's at home with a neighbor at the moment."

"That must be hard not to have a wife to help you with her…oh. It's right there." She said, pointing her finger at the cabin that looked like a small dot at the height they were at.

Tobi landed gracefully on the ground.

"I'd like to pay you for the lift. How much?"

"One kiss…" he muttered, faking a cough.

"Excuse me?"

Yasuo faked another cough.

"Ahem…I mean…uh…"

It was clear that neither teen knew how to talk to the opposite gender very well. At least not when it came to asking out.

"I was wondering if you'd uh…like to come have dinner with me sometime."

Suki smiled.

"I would but I really can't. You see, I have to watch the baby and--"

"Bring him. I'm sure he's love to play with Asako."

Suki smiled and nodded.

"Alright then. I will."

Yasuo smiled.

"I'll pick you up same time tomorrow then." he said, handing her her basket.

"Uh huh."

Yasuo mounted Tobi.

"See you then." He said as he soared away.

Suki gulped to keep her heart from flying out of her mouth. It was beating rapidly, even when she just thought of him. He was so kind, unlike any other guy she'd met. She gave a dreamy sigh and walked inside to find everyone but Sango and Miroku seated on the floor talking.

"Mom. I'm going to be gone tomorrow night around this time." Suki said, still in a sort of dreamy state.

Kagome looked up.

"Really? Why?"

"I've got a…date."

~*~*~

No one's sleep came easy that night except perhaps for Inuyasha and the babies. Kagome was worrying about Suki's date and about Kanaye's marriage, Suki was fretting over what to wear, Trinity and Kanaye were both still sorta siked and in a state of disbelief and Kilala couldn't sleep with the noise.

Eventually around 3:00 everyone had worn themselves out and joined Inuyasha and the babies in a nice sleep.

Sango awoke the next morning cold, unclad, and barely covered with the blankets and yet she still felt happy. That was…until…

"GAH!"

"Oh…Miroku…Gomen ne…"

"Never mind that. I needed to take a bath today anyway. Are you sure you're okay?"

Sango nodded.

"Yes. I'm sure Kagome has something I could take for the nausea. We'll just have to wait until then."

Miroku sighed and stood up, he threw on his clothes half-heartedly.

"Meet me at the springs. You look like you could use a nice soak too."

Sango smiled sweetly.

"Alright. If you wait for me I'll throw something on real quick."

Miroku nodded.

"Okay. I'll wait."

Sango hurriedly put on her kimono and grabbed some clean clothes for both her and Miroku then headed outside.

The two walked to the spring hand in hand. When they reached an area where they could at least see the springs, Sango smile and Miroku helped her off with her clothes as she set the clean ones down.

Laughter broke out and stark naked the two raced each other to the springs knowing of course no one was around to see them.

Miroku looked like he would win until Sango faked an ankle sprain and took advantage of his hesitation, speeding ahead and jumping right into the water.

She flew up and brushed the hair out of her eyes and was surprised to see Miroku hadn't jumped in yet and was standing on the bank.

"Something wrong Miroku?" Sango asked innocently.

Miroku smiled.

"You know, that was a mean trick you pulled back there."

Sango winked an eye at him.

"Why arigatou. I've been practicing."

"With clothes on I hope." he joked.

Sango smiled and reached up to grab his ankle, pulling his leg foreword and causing him to tumble unexpectedly into the water on top of her.

The two floated to the top laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

"Hey Sango. You seem to be feeling a bit better."

"I am."

Miroku smiled.

"I'm glad."

Sango smirked and took the opportunity to dunk him under the water. She hadn't had that much fun in years.

~*~*~

Everyone at the cabin awoke to the loud and rather shrill crying of Kuneau.

"Man. For such a small little baby she sure can create a lot of noise!" yelled Inuyasha over the top of the crying. It was like trying to yell over the roar of a vacuum cleaner.

Kagome nodded and picked her up, cradling her softly in her arms. 

Inuyasha sighed as he watched Kagome feed her.

"What happened to the bottle feeding?" he wondered.

Kagome shrugged.

"She didn't take it too well. You know, sometimes she's more stubborn than you are."

Inuyasha blinked.

"Kagome…do you think I could try the bottle on her?" he asked.

Kagome smiled.

"Well alright. Hold on, let me fix one up for you." she said, handing the baby to him and going to her bag to get the bottle and milk.

Kuneau held Inuyasha's finger and looked sweetly up at him with big eyes.

Kagome brought the bottle over and handed it to him.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome were surprised to see her drink from the bottle.

Kagome smiled.

"She likes you you know."

Inuyasha continued to feed her, in his mind screaming with the contentment that little Kuneau's face was reflecting as she drank from the bottle.

~*~*~I hope this made up for the last two short chappies. Another three chappies posted in one day! Yay! I must be talented (plus I type faster than even my mom probably…) Man, I gotta write faster…I'm getting these posted faster than I can write in my notebook. On to notebook 4 soon! Well Sayonara minna-sama till next time!~*~*~ Miyu


	29. Declaration of Love

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…Though I'm sure that if I was I wouldn't be sitting here writing FANfiction…that is how you know that I am not her…unless of course she is a fan of herself…which if that's the case then that's just weird. Therefore, if I am a FAN then I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plot. Only the plot of this story. Thank you. *bows*

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 29- Declaration of Love

"You know Miroku…we left our clothes all the way back there. How are we supposed to get them?" Sango wondered.

Miroku smiled lecherously.

"We walk."

Sango laughed.

"In you're dreams you lech…and ONLY in dreams your if you please." she joked.

"But you know, running is another story."

"Yeah…well we'll just have to wait huh?"

Sango blinked not quite understanding as Miroku pulled her and kissed her. This was no ordinary kiss. No. This one had been practiced numerous times but not perfected until he had met Sango.

"You know…you're the best kisser I've ever met." Miroku complemented.

"I better be. You know…I'm not sure if I should be flattered or if I should be scared. Exactly how many women HAVE you kissed in your life?"

Truthfully he didn't know. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"Does my mother count?"

Sango giggled.

"How about not."

"Well then. I guess I can't tell you."

"And why not?"

"Because I've honestly lost count. Besides, I never saw fireworks or heard church bells when I kissed any of the other women."

Sango became interested.

"Well then…what DID you feel?" she wondered.

Miroku shrugged.

"Nothing."

Sango snuggled close to him.

"Do you know what I feel?"

Miroku shook his head.

"I not only hear church bells…I hear the whole of the wedding choir. I can feel the breeze picking up around us even if we're inside or it's not a particularly windy day. I can hear birds chirping beautiful songs."

"Sango…"

"I don't know what it is with you. I wonder why I fell in love with you."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

Sango's eyes widened.

"No! Of course not. Don't even doubt my love for you. I was just trying to figure out what made you so attractive."

Miroku smirked.

"How about my muscles?"

"What muscles?"

"Oookay. How about my…behind."

Sango started to blush.

"Well. That too…but there was something else. Oh yes. I remember."

Miroku blinked waiting.

"It was your heart." she said, kissing his chest gently as she wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her close.

"Do you know what attracted me to you Sango?"

Sango shook her head.

"I admire your strength. I always have. Ever since I first met you. Even the death of your parents, and after the possession of Kohaku and the destruction of your village, you've stayed strong. You're heard has never strayed from what it believes it and never faltered from its faith. I love you for that."

Sango merely listened.

"If ever I've seen you cry it was for a very good reason. You appear to not be afraid of anything."

Sango sighed and looked into his eyes.

"That's not true you know. There are many things I am afraid of. Death of my children…death of my friends…death of you…"

"Sango. Live seems to be a never-ending circle. When one's life if lost another life is created. A person dies and a child is born. Love prevails. I might not always be here for you but if I were to pass on I would remain forever in your heart…until we meet again in heaven. If my wind tunnel were to…"

Sango gasped.

"Just listen. If right now I were to be sucked into my own wind tunnel I would be happy. Happy because I know someone on this earth cares about me and will miss me when I'm gone."

"We all would."

"I know. But not in the same way as you Sango. Can't you see? You and I are one in the same."

Sango said nothing but wrapped her arms tighter around his middle.

"Sango. What is it?" Is something wrong."

"Miroku. Do you know the secret to me staying strong? Do you know the one thing that stopped me from killing myself long ago?"

Miroku couldn't believe what he was hearing. Suicide? His Sango? Was this really the strong confident Sango he had been talking about? He shook his head slowly.

"You."

~*~*~

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!" squealed Suki, a bit…overly excited about her date to say the least.

"Suki dear. You know your date's not for another…oh…say…nine hours?" said Kagome, looking over her little pink alarm clock. She had brought from home.

Suki sighed and sat down.

"You're right mom. I'm sorry."

"That's all right." said Kagome as a smile crossed her face and she scooted closer to Suki.

"So…what does he look like? You seem really head over heels…"

Suki smiled.

"He's got the most amazing eyes. They're a deep mysterious forest green with yellow-green cores and they're absolutely captivating."

Kagome's mouth hung open.

"And you realized this in the what…couple minutes you talked to him? You're very observant you know."

Suki beamed.

"I couldn't help it. Oh mom…he's amazing."

Kagome smiled.

"Alright…give me three words to describe him."

Suki thought about this for a moment.

"Uh…tall, dark, and…handsome."

Kagome facefaulted and sweatdropped.

"Doesn't help much with the description you know. Like…what's his personality…his background?"

Suki blinked.

"Well…he has a daughter."

"And HOW old is he again?"

"I think he said 17. He was married too."

"Married?"

"Mom. His wife died."

"Oh. I see."

Suki sighed.

"I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I kind of…I kind of know what he's going through. Having to raise a child on his own. I-I want to help him raise Asako."

Kagome nodded knowingly.

"Just give it a little time. You barely know him."

"It feels like I've known him forever."

Kagome knew the feeling well. She had felt the same about Inuyasha when she had first met him. She still didn't totally understand the feeling. Like how it felt like she had known him her whole life the first time she saw him. She came to realize not all feelings could be put to words.

~*~*~Yet another shorty. But I have a feeling the next chapter will make up for that. Sayonara!~*~*~Miyu


	30. Let It Snow

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…Though I'm sure that if I was I wouldn't be sitting here writing FANfiction…that is how you know that I am not her…unless of course she is a fan of herself…which if that's the case then that's just weird. Therefore, if I am a FAN then I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plot. Only the plot of this story. Thank you. *bows*

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 30- Let It Snow

Becoming nostalgic Kagome remembered one of the first times Inuyasha had held her.

~*~*~flashback~*~*~

It was a cold winter night and the snow had appeared quite unexpectantly. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo had been out searching for the shards again. When they had left it was glorious weather, the warm sun shining through the foliage of the trees and casting shadows against them. But the weather changed so fast.

Sango managed to grab Shippo before he blew away with the heavy wind and she boarded Kilala, helping Miroku on. Inuyasha, stubborn as always had insisted on running by himself, Kagome on his back. He was able to keep up until the wind whipped his hair in his face and he lost them as a drift separated the group.

The snow piled and piled. It had to have been the heaviest blizzard of the season because within a wink of an eye another inch thick layer collected. It came to the point where Inuyasha's legs were just to frozen to go on further. He spotted a cave, a little to 'prehistoric' for his liking. But still a cave. It would have to do for the night. There was no way they could get home in that weather.

He brought Kagome inside and set her on her feet, going to lie against the back wall. He was profoundly exhausted. He had pushed himself almost beyond his limits and Kagome hadn't the slightest idea why. It couldn't be because of…her…could it?

Kagome took a seat by the side wall, wincing as she sat down because the ground was hard.

__

'It seems harder when your butt's frozen.' she guessed.

She sighed and laid her back against the wall, wrapping her around her knees in hope of gaining warmth. It helped a bit but only at the minimal.

She shivered her body trembling and took a glance towards Inuyasha.

__

'H-He's asleep.'

She watched his chest heave then fall again.

__

'Poor thing. He looks exhausted. H-He didn't even yell at me for slowing him down. It's unlike him.'

Kagome shivered again, rubbing warmth into her numbed fingers with her other hand.

__

'What I wouldn't give for a nice…warm…bath.'

Inuyasha's head was lying against his chest.

"How can he sleep like that?" Kagome whispered to herself.

She turned away and looked out through the entrance of the cave. The weather hadn't changed at all. Still, violent winds racked at the cave walls.

Inuyasha opened one eye and saw Kagome shivering.

"Stupid girl. You should wear something more than THAT next time you come. That skirt barely covers anything."

__

'So much for being quiet.' thought Kagome.

She put her arms back around her legs and continued staring outside.

"Besides. What's it to you? Why should YOU worry about whether I'm cold or not. I'm not like you CARE about me or anything."

"Hn."

The two said nothing for what seemed like an eternity. Inuyasha couldn't stand seeing her cold like that. It was like watching an owl swoop down at a mouse, aiming it's talons at it's prey and watching the mouse weave in and out between the threads of death. He knew it was a futile attempt in both cases.

He sighed.

"Kagome. Come here."

Kagome looked up, her warm breath creating a frosty fog in the air.

__

'Where's here?' she asked herself, but she almost gasped aloud when she saw his hand patting the earth in front of him.

__

'In his lap? THAT'S here?!'

Inuyasha waited.

"Come on. It's not like I'm doing this because I _want_ to. It's because it's not healthy for someone to be that cold. Besides, if you die how am I supposed to find the jewel shards?"

Kagome sighed.

__

'So much for the romantic aspect.'

She crawled over hesitantly and sat in his lap, sitting straight and stiff as a board, not looking at him. She could feel that his legs were still freezing cold but his chest felt so warm. Or at least the air _around _it did.

"C'mon Kagome. You're not gonna get any warmer that way." said Inuyasha as he pulled her shoulders back, forcing her to lie flat against his chest.

__

'He was right. It IS warmer this way.' thought Kagome.

__

'Not that I'm enjoying this…am I?'

Inuyasha sighed. She felt as cold if not colder than an ice cube to him.

__

'I don't see how she can live being that cold.' he thought.

__

'My legs are finally starting to warm up though.'

He was becoming more and more comfortable until he finally fell asleep, Kagome still feeling uneasy.

She felt his chest heave and drop at even intervals as he continued to sleep.

His hands lay flat against the earth. He was trying to be modest, and Kagome knew it. They had begun to turn a purplish color.

Kagome lifted his right hand and set it in her lap, running her finger over his clawed nails. The nails that had sliced so many demons and humans but at the same time had protected her. His gentle hands had helped her off the ground so many times and yet they were strong enough to wield Tetsusaiga.

Kagome looked up at him to make sure he was still sleeping before she set her palm against his. It was like when she was young and she would compare the size of her hand with her father's. As usual, his hands would be bigger and she would stare in awe of her daddy's hands. The hands that could do anything. The hands of her hero.

Similar feeling were what she felt now. Looking at the individual lines in Inuyasha's hand and tracing over them with her smaller one.

Inuyasha stirred a big in his sleep and Kagome became startled, drawing her hands away from his as to not rise his suspicions.

Unconsciously Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist as she drew in a breath, waiting for him to gradually let go. It didn't happen and finally Kagome took a breath.

__

'I guess I'll just have to sit here and wait.' she thought as she turned her head in Inuyasha direction.

__

'Look at him. He's out like a light. And he looks so young…like a child.'

Kagome smiled slightly closing her eyes and planting a sweet kiss on his jaw line, blushing a deep crimson red afterwards. She was a bit embarrassed by the slight surge of lust she had felt.

__

'What am I doing? He loves Kikyo…or at least…I think he does. Come on Kagome! Let it go…let it go!' she mentally kicked herself, taking a deep breath.

Kagome wasn't aware but with all her constant fidgeting she had awoken Inuyasha.

He was only half-awake though.

"K-Kagome…go to sleep now. You're tired. I can tell."

Kagome sat listening and closed her eyes. She now felt his warm breath against the back of her neck.

"Kagome…I was worried about you."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Since when?"

Inuyasha sat up and put his arms around her shoulders, holding each of her hands in his.

"Do you have to ask?"

Kagome studied his face. He still looked so tired.

"Kagome…I just wanted to say…Arigatou…"

Kagome's eyes widened.

"F-for what?"

"For being here. And not leaving me…and not turning on me like Kikyo." He said, wrapping his strong fingers gently around hers.

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt Inuyasha kiss the side of her head and pull back. Suddenly his kiss between Kikyo came back to her mind, but she decided not to mention it, being as how their first even slightly romantic moment was so perfect she didn't want to ruin it with pointless worrying.

After the heart felt kiss, neither of them felt the same about each other and thus came the beginning of a beautiful and sometimes very tragic relationship between the young handsome hanyou…and the miko.

~*~*~

__

'And to think…it all started there. The first time I realized Inuyasha loved me, or at least accepted me.' thought Kagome.

Suki had sat for the past couple minutes staring at her mother who seemed to be in some sort of hypnotic trance. She cocked her head to the other side.

"Um…mom? Are you…okay?"

Kagome was jerked back to reality.

"Oh…yes…I'm sorry…"

Inuyasha glanced over to Kagome while still feeding Kuneau her bottle and she swore she saw him wink at her. She smiled contentedly and once again listened while Suki told her more about Yasuo.

~*~*~ Fluffy fluffy fluffy I hope. ^_^ At least it seemed like it when I wrote it anyways. I hope you guys like it. If you don't, well don't worry cause I have some more fluff in the next chapter that isn't just Kagome and Inu. Sayonara!~*~*~ Miyu


	31. Protector

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…Though I'm sure that if I was I wouldn't be sitting here writing FANfiction…that is how you know that I am not her…unless of course she is a fan of herself…which if that's the case then that's just weird. Therefore, if I am a FAN then I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plot. Only the plot of this story. Thank you. *bows*

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 31- Protector

Trinity lay by Kanaye, her fingers intertwined with his and her face buried in the crook of his neck.

He could feel the beads on her hand again and he ran his fingers over them gently, tickling her palms

Trinity squeezed his hand harder and kissed his neck lovingly, moving up to his cheek.

"Are you alright love?"

Kanaye nodded.

"Just thinking. That's all."

"I see. I can tell by the way you're touching my rosary that you're worried. I can feel it."

Kanaye said nothing.

"I thought you said I wasn't allowed to worry about you. Doesn't that go for_ you _too?"

Kanaye smiled slightly.

"I guess."

Trinity cupped her hand around his cheek and kissed him.

"There now. Nothing to worry about."

~*~*~

At precisely the time arranged, Yasuo knocked on the frame of the cabin doorway.

Suki smiled as Kagome helped her put on the baby satchel and gently slip Kuno's slender legs through the holds until he was situated comfortably.

Suki hugged Kagome quickly then went over to give Inuyasha a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Wish me luck daddy. I might need it."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Good luck then. Try not to get in trouble all right? Have you got your bow with you?"

Suki sighed.

"Yes daddy."

"Alright. You can go now." said Kagome.

Suki smiled and left.

"Kagome? Am I being unreasonable making her carry her weapon with her?"

Kagome took a seat next to him.

"Well. You could be more trusting of her. But I see where you're coming from. You want her to be safe because of what happened before."

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome could read him just like an open book.

"That's what I thought. No, I don't think you're being unreasonable. You're protective of her just like you are of me. There's nothing wrong with that.

Inuyasha wasn't all that convinced still.

"Are you sure she's not mad at me?"

"Why would she be? I remember how I felt one of the first times you told me you would protect me. You yelled it out RIGHT in front of EVERYONE." Kagome giggled.

"But you know what? I didn't care. Don't worry about it Inuyasha. She'll thank you some day I promise."

Kagome nuzzled the side of Inuyasha's neck.

"Trust me alright?"

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome smiled.

"Looks like she's through." Said Kagome, wresting the empty bottle from Kuneau's grip.

Inuyasha handed Kuneau over to Kagome.

"Man. Now I've got a crick in my neck and I can't feel my arm." He said, stretching cutely. Just like a puppy dog.

Kagome smiled.

"Well, that's what happens."

~*~*~

"Nice to see you again." Said Suki as she walked towards Yasuo.

She was nearly attacked and knocked off her feet by Tobi who had not yet transformed. He jumped on her shoulder and licked her cheek.

"Yes. Of course…you too." she managed to say while giggling.

"I guess we'd better get going." Said Yasuo.

"Tobi?"

Tobi mewed and transformed as Yasuo helped Suki get on.

Suki dropped her bow and reached down to get it at the same time Yasuo did and they touched foreheads, both blushing madly.

"Oh…sorry…here." muttered Yasuo a bit shyly as he handed her bow.

Suki nodded a quick thank you and they were off.

~*~*~

"I think we should head home. Everyone might be worrying about us." suggested Miroku.

"Just a moment longer. I like it here." Pleaded Sango.

Miroku nodded and rubbed her bare back gently.

"So do I."

Sango began to feel sick again.

Miroku felt for her. He knew it was no fun but it came with the deal. He continued to rub her back gently.

"Shh…let's go home."

He picked her up gently in his arms and lifted her from the water carrying her over to their clothes and helping her on with her kimono. When both of them were dressed he picked her up again, her legs dangling loosely over his arms.

She laid her head against his chest and fell asleep.

Miroku sighed and carried her home.

~*~*~

Tobi landed in front of a cabin in the middle of the village.

"Here we are." said Yasuo, helping Suki off.

Suki admired the roses and tulips arranged beautifully in the front gardens. It was a quaint lovely place.

Yasuo led her inside where there was an old woman seated holding a baby.

Yasuo walked over and took the baby while nodding thank you to the old woman who left right after. She had gorgeous blue shimmering eyes and shinning blond hair…or at least…it looked blond being that she didn't have much in the way of hair.

"This is Asako. Say 'hi' Asako." He said, holding her hand up and making her wave.

Suki reached back and took Kuno out of his carrier setting him down on the floor, he couldn't walk yet but he could at least sit up.

Yasuo did the same and set Asako directly in front of Kuno. They sat and stared for the longest time. Kuno had never seen another baby so as expected...he was curious.

~*~*~ Another shorty but dad says I gotta get off now…been on ever since we got home from eating Thanksgiving dinner at my grandmas…well anyway. Sayonara and enjoy! ~*~*~ Miyu


	32. Signs

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…Though I'm sure that if I was I wouldn't be sitting here writing FANfiction…that is how you know that I am not her…unless of course she is a fan of herself…which if that's the case then that's just weird. Therefore, if I am a FAN then I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or plot. Only the plot of this story. Thank you. *bows*

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 32- Signs

Yasuo caught Suki's attention and nodded his head in the direction of the table. There were platters of food that were covered with decorated hand painted covers that Suki figured must have cost a fortune.

She smiled when Yasuo extended his hand and brought her over. She took a seat on the cushion beside the table and sat directly across from him as he took the covers off the steaming food.

"It's lovely." said Suki.

Yasuo fought the urge to say 'So are you.' And managed only a smile as he served her some rice, chicken curry, cranberry sauce, and some pockey for dessert.

Trying to find some source of conversation Yasuo fiddled with his food.

"So…how's life been treating you?"

Suki smiled.

"Great actually."

Yasuo smiled back.

"That's nice to hear."

They sat in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"You know…this is ridiculous. You were kind enough to invite me over and I'm too dumb to even start a good conversation with you. I'm sorry."

Yasuo smiled.

"I was just about to say the same thing about myself. I really should try to be a better host."

"Being a host is hard. I would have invited you over to my house except it's so cramped because there are eleven of us."

Yasuo almost fell over.

"E-eleven?"

Suki giggled and nodded.

"Yes. My mother and father, my new baby sister, my twin brother…"

"You have a twin?"

"Yes. My parent's friends that they've traveled with since before I was born, their daughter, our old friend Kaede, and Kilala."

"Who's Kilala?"

"She looks just like Tobi here except she's white with black markings. That's why I wasn't afraid of him." Suki said, patting Tobi's head as he mewed.

"Really? Maybe we should fix them up or something."

Suki smiled.

"I think Kilala would like that."

~*~*~

Rin finished cleaning the breakfast dishes and retired to the outside to tend the garden. Sesshomaru had told her she was allowed to do anything she liked with the outside gardens and she took him very seriously and had been doing a very good job.

Sesshomaru looked out the window and watched Rin from inside.

Lately new feelings had sprung up inside of him. Feelings he didn't understand. Fifteen long years Rin had been his maidservant and not until she had started to develop did he think of her as anything more than a servant who was paying her debt to him after he saved her life.

Rin had been loyal to him, always being there when he needed her. Over time he had become more trusting over he, allowing her to aid him with his bathing and letting her and only her into his bedroom lair to make the bed a tidy up.

He continued to watch her as she delicately planted some more flowers, kneeling down and reaching across the flower bed. Her long hair hung over her shoulders and lightly brushed against the dirt in front of her as she wiped sweat beads off her forehead.

She didn't mind though. In her mind, hot weather was better than cold weather. She would much rather be outside planting than inside dusting. At least to her what she was doing actually contributed to the beauty of the palace. She thought dusting banisters and furniture was nearly pointless.

She laughed.

__

'Maybe I should try dusting more often. The dust bunnies kept staging revolts against me.' she thought, still laughing.

After packing in the dirt around the newly planted flowers she picked up the watering can and nourished them, saying a small prayer over them so that they would one day grow big and make Sesshomaru proud.

She watered each individual one then put the watering can away, brushing the dirt off her hands.

"I hope Lord Sesshomaru will like it." said Rin as she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail and walked inside for a much needed bath.

__

'Petty feelings. They mean nothing.' He thought, but he knew he was lying to himself. After all, if feeling didn't matter, how was he created? More importantly, Inuyasha, his younger half brother was part of this world because of a love between two people, his demon father and Inuyasha's human mother. That sort of love was unheard of. It was wrong. But how could something so wrong feel so right to him? He had disapproved of their feelings up until…he had started feeling the same about Rin.

~*~*~

Rin started the bath, the hot steam rising and creating warms all around her as she removed her clothes.

Quite happy, she climbed into the bathtub and sunk into the water, leaning against the side of the large tub to think.

__

'Why is it everything reminds me of him?' she asked herself.

__

'The flowers, life…death…children…everything. It all leads to him. But could this mean…?' she thought, dunking her lathered head in the water and coming back up.

__

'Could this mean…that I love him?'

She closed her eyes and put her head back.

__

'There are signs…signs that mean it's possible he feels the same way about me as I do about him. Like that night…'

~*~*~flashback~*~*~

Sesshomaru moved in front of her and put his finger on her chin moving her head up until her eyes met his.

"Rin. You're hiding it from me."

"Hiding what master?"

"Your feelings."

Rin gasped as Sesshomaru removed his clawed finger from her chin and took a seta in the chair next to her. A fire crackled in the fireplace.

"Lord Sesshomaru…are you saying…"

"That I feel the same way? I'm not sure…but you should not bother your master with such questions."

~*~*~

"That was _almost _a confession…right?" Rin asked herself.

__

'But not close enough. I wish I could ask him myself but it's not my place as his maidservant. One such as myself should not bother her master with questions like that. I must cleanse my mind of such thoughts.' she confirmed, dunking her head under the water again to rinse herself a last time.

She came back up and quickly rubbed the water out of her eyes, stepping out of the tub and grabbing a towel.

She wrapped it tightly around herself and crept into the hallway, looking both ways to see if anyone was coming before seeking refuge in the safety of her room.

The coast was clear. Only one more hallway to go. It was a rather large palace with a complicated maze of hallways and a number of vacant rooms that hadn't been filled in years.

Rin came to the corner and held the towel tighter around herself, looking down the left hallway and seeing it clear. As she turned her head to the right she was met face to face with Sesshomaru himself, who didn't seem the least bit fazed to see a naked girl with a beautiful curvy figure covered only in a towel.

She gulped noticeably and began to blush like mad, not removing her eyes from his face even for a second.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"I suggest you go make yourself decent, there is much work to be done."

He turned his back and continued walking, looking over his should and watching her retreat into her bedroom.

She dressed quicker than a flash of light and threw herself onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She was panting from running so fast.

"I don't…believe…it…" she gasped. From beside her she grabbed her dilapidated stuffed doll that Sesshomaru had given her for her 8th birthday and hugged it.

__

'Could this be…the second_ sign?'_

~*~*~ Some of you asked for more Sesshomaru/Rin and lucky for you I already had it planned. ^_^. If you like it, don't worry, there's more on the way and some that I haven't even written yet. If you're not a big fan of it…well…I have some more fluff that _isn't_ Sesshomaru/Rin on the way too. ~*~*~ Miyu


	33. Control

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 33- Control

Successfully, Suki and Yasuo's conversation continued. Both were happy, knowing that it was probably the first time either had taken part in a civilized conversation with a person of the same age and a different gender that they weren't related to.

Suki reached for the soy sauce at the same time Yasuo did. Suki's hand reaching first and Yasuo on top.

Both of them blushed but Yasuo didn't remove his hand. Instead he kept it there on top of Suki's, running his fingers over her skin as she stared at him. She began to feel uneasy as visions of the past flowed into her head. But why did she trust him so much? She barely knew him.

~*~*~

After creating a comfortable bed for Kuneau out of blankets, Kagome placed her in it and covered her up with yet another blanket.

Inuyasha's ears pricked hearing Miroku and Sango come in.

Sango was still sleeping as Miroku set her down on an empty futon that had been laid out.

"Eventful night?" asked Inuyasha.

Miroku smirked.

"If you want to call it that. She's not feeling too good." he said, pushing her bangs out of her eyes with his hand.

"Is she pregnant again?" Kagome wondered.

Miroku nodded.

"She said she wanted it."

"I see. I think she missed it. It _has _been fifteen years after all." reasoned Kagome.

"Inuyasha. I was wondering something." said Miroku.

Inuyasha waited.

"Would you be the godfather to our children? And Kagome the godmother? I think Sango and I would feel a bit better knowing if something were to happen to us the children would have somewhere to go."

Inuyasha nodded as Kagome slipped her hand into his.

"Of course we will." Said Kagome as she squeezed Inuyasha's hand reassuringly.

~*~*~

"I…think I'd better get going…" stuttered Suki.

Yasuo released her hand slowly.

"You're right. It's getting love…I mean…late!"

Suki smiled and nodded as he stood up and went over to pick up Asako who giggled.

"Looks like I'll have to take her with me."

Suki picked up Kuno and headed out the door, Yasuo following close behind.

Tobi transformed and kneeled his front knees down so she could get on. Yasuo climbed on in front of her still holding Asako.

"Fly gently Tobi. We've got a lot of cargo."

Tobi growled in response as he took off.

~*~*~

From a castle somewhere on the West Side of feudal Japan:

"Master Maromaru failed us, but we will continue to thrive until WE get as powerful as he."

~*~*~

Trinity smiled.

"I'm going to have a new sibling Kanaye. Did you hear?"

Kanaye smiled.

"Yes. I did."

Trinity hugged him tightly around the waist.

A shrill noise was heard and Kagome looked around.

"W-what's that?"

"What's what?" Inuyasha wondered curiously.

Kagome closed her eyes; her head ringing.

"I-It's a sound…it's so…high…C-Can't you hear it?"

Inuyasha listened but couldn't hear a thing.

Kagome recognized it.

"N-no…not again…G-get away…"

Inuyasha pulled her in front of him and held her shoulders.

"Kagome…what's wrong?"

She held her head as pain seared throughout her body.

__

'I…I can't control my body…it's just like before…when I was controlled by Maromaru…Inu…yasha…stay…away…'

With all her might she tried to get away from Inuyasha's grasp for fear that she might hurt him as badly as last time…or worse.

~*~*~

The last time she had been controlled she had run into him on a bridge, and he had embraced her and told her she shouldn't be out in the cold because of her injuries from before. He did not know she was being controlled so when she stabbed him it was as much of a surprise to him as it was to her. She tried her hardest to fight Maromaru's voice in her head telling her to kill Inuyasha but was too weak to stop it. Her body wasn't listening and she was forced to pick up her bow and aim it at Inuyasha, who lay helplessly wounded against the trunk of the Sacred Tree.

She continued to fight the voice but her body did otherwise…and she shot the arrow. Screaming she ran to his aid after the mind control device that had been placed on her forehead was broken and Inuyasha did not die…but there was no mind control device this time. Just a voice…

~*~*~

"Inu…yasha…" she managed to choke out. He looked scared but she didn't get to see before the voice crept into the whole of her mind and started throwing out the orders again. Her eyes went blank and faded into a light brown color.

It wasn't a male voice this time. Instead a female one who sounded more sinister and malevolent then perhaps even Naraku.

'Kill him.'

Kagome pushed Inuyasha away forcefully but he refused to let go of her.

"Get your claws off of me!" she screamed.

Inuyasha braced himself. His mistake last time was that he had given her too much space…too much room to attack. He wouldn't be so careless this time.

"I won't."

Everyone else in the cabin stared, not knowing what to do. None of them knew about the other incident when Kagome had been controlled. Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha had mentioned it.

Trinity seemed more scared than anyone. She was the youngest there other than Kuneau who, even despite al the commotion, was still sleeping soundly in her next of blankets.

Kilala was becoming restless as she paced the room nervously. She was protective of everyone that lived in the cabin, including Kagome but she couldn't very well attack a foe she couldn't even see. She mewed loudly in frustration.

Kagome's body trembled as she continued to fight the voice in her head. Her body became stronger and she pushed Inuyasha away, loosing her balance a little and staggering as she tried to stand.

"Kagome…don't…" said Inuyasha as he set his hands on her shoulders. She glared at him with those cold lifeless eyes and he backed away a bit.

"Fight it off!" he yelled.

"Shut up you stupid half breed! I _HATE_ you!"

Inuyasha stepped back again, a look of hurt on his face.

'It's not her. She's not doing it…' the thought. In his heart he knew he was correct, but it still hurt to hear her say it.

"Kagome…you can fight it…You haven't lost yet." He said as he inched closer to her, pulling her into an embrace.

Before he had fully closed his arms around her she wriggled free and was able to get to the other side of the cabin where her bow lay, the arrows strewn on the ground beside it.

She picked up an arrow and put it on her bow.

__

'Inuyasha…move…onegai (please)…I…I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!!!!!!!!' she screamed. But no one could hear…no one…but herself.

"Maybe if I let her hit me she'll break free of the control. It worked last time…and I'm still alive." He contemplated out loud.

__

'No! Inuyasha! It won't work! Run…'

But it was too late, the arrow was released…and no one could stop it.

~*~*~ Okay guys. I know I might get some flames for this. If you don't understand the whole Maromaru thing…that's cause it's part of the first Inuyasha movie "Affections that touch across time". I didn't create Maromaru and the whole bridge sequence really did happen. I read and reread this whole sequence that I wrote (not the bridge) and I think it might have happened a little too fast. Sorry but I had to throw in a new villan…Naraku just doesn't work…he gets old after a while. Don't worry. There will be plenty of fluff to come. I just wanted to take a different road for this chapter. Well, I hope you liked it anyway. ~*~*~ Miyu


	34. Tenseiga

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 34- Tenseiga

Tears gathered at the corners of Kagome's eyes as she saw his body fall limply to the ground like a reenactment of the first time.

Miroku held the beads on his hand. He was too late…besides…what was he to do if he _had_ been ready? He couldn't very well have sucked Kagome into his kazaana. (Wind tunnel)

Trinity took one looked then shielded her eyes, burying her face in Kanaye's haori.

Kanaye tried his hardest to console her…even with how bad he felt.

__

'Father…'

Sango cried softly to herself. She would have done something…maybe grabbed hiraikotsu had she had the strength to stand. Miroku wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.

Kagome seemed most distraught of all. She was so upset at first she hadn't the strength to cry. It was as if a part of her had been ripped away.

She forced herself to walk, now that she was no longer under the control of the mysterious woman, towards Inuyasha's body. When she reached him she was afraid to look down and see what she had done.

She could already smell the strong stench of blood, one smell she knew only too well. She dropped down to her knees beside him and threw herself upon his body, wanting only to be with him again.

Blood gushed from the wound on his chest, seeping into Kagome's clothes that were already damp from sweat.

'Gomen ne (I'm sorry)…gomen ne…' she whimpered, cradling his body against hers.

She cried into his chest though she knew her love, Inuyasha, was gone.

~*~*~

Tobi landed softly on the ground and Yasuo helped Suki off as she held the sleeping Kuno in her arms.

Yasuo walked her to the door. When she turned around she was caught off guards as he pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and took it in. His lips were so soft and they felt nice. Yasuo broke the kiss blushing only a bit this time.

"Well…I guess I'll be seein' ya then…" he muttered.

"Y-yes. Sayonara then."

"Sayonara. Mata ashita. (See you tomorrow.)"

Suki smiled and nodded.

"Oyasumi." (Good night.)

Yasuo waited until Suki had gone inside then headed towards Tobi.

A scream was heard coming from inside the cabin and Yasuo stopped dead in his tracks, turning back and running inside where he nearly toppled Suki over. She had one hand over her mouth.

"D-daddy…" she whispered before falling to her knees, still holding Kuno.

Kagome looked up at her for a moment, her face tearstained then she looked back to Inuyasha.

Suki gasped. She didn't know how, why, or when exactly it happened. Or for that matter…who had done it. But she had an idea.

"M-mama…What about…Uncle Sesshomaru…? You've told me stories about his sword…tenseiga…the sword of life. Do you think…do you think he would…use it?"

Kagome thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. We would have to find him and who knows how long we've got until…his soul is completely gone…"

Suki clenched her fist.

"I have to try…even if I loose my life…I'll try to find him!"

Kagome nodded.

"I don't supposed…I can do anything to stop you from going…can I?"

Suki said nothing but stood up and walked over to Sango in a dispirited fashion.

"Would you…watch Kuno for me? I don't think I should bring him. I don't want to put his life in danger."

Sango nodded and took Kuno.

"I don't know when I'll be back…"

"Take care Suki."

"Arigatou."

Suki turned to leave and ran into Yasuo.

"I-I thought you left."

Yasuo shook his head.

"I'm coming with you."

Suki's eyes widened.

"Yasuo…"

Yasuo walked over to Sango, not knowing her but he didn't care.

"Could I leave Asako with you?"

Sango looked a tad confused. She had no idea who he was but he guessed since he was a friend of Suki's it was all right.

"Sure. What's one more?"

Yasuo smiled as Trinity took Asako from him because Sango's arms were a bit full.

"Arigatou…so much. Sayonara."

Suki grabbed his hand and ran outside after picking up her bow and a surplus of arrows.

"We haven't got time to waste."

Yasuo followed a bit clumsily behind.

"Wait. Why don't we take Tobi?"

Suki blinked.

"Oh…I guess I've been so flustered…I kinda forgot…Gomen."

"It's alright. I understand. Let's go."

He helped her on then climbed on himself as she wrapped her arms around his waist for support and they flew off.

While in the air Yasuo suddenly realized he had no idea where he was going.

"So uh….Where does this uncle of yours live?"

"He's the lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru. So somewhere on the west probably."

Yasuo nodded.

"You know. I really appreciate you coming with me."

Yasuo smiled.

"No problem. Heh. I would have come even if you told me not to. I probably would have followed you."

Suki looked at him accusingly.

"Are you a stalker?" she asked, hoping he would know she was kidding.

Yasuo laughed.

"Hardly."

Suki smiled.

"Good. Because if you were…I'd be afraid to do _this_." She said as she set her hand on his cheek and planted a kiss on it.

~*~*~ Another shorty…but I'm hoping it'll keep you guys satisfied for now. *dodges the death threats and cursing thrown at her* Alright alright. More to come soon. Sayonara! ~*~*~ Miyu


	35. On the Other Side

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 35- On the Other Side

"Dang…where am I?" said Inuyasha as he looked around. He appeared to be in the middle of a forest.

"Ack! I-I'm…see through!"

Then he heard breathing from behind him and he flung around to see who it was.

"K-Kikyo…oh good lord. I'm in Hell."

"Not quite you're not. Your soul has not had time to travel to its destination. It will be a while yet. It seems it is having trouble parting from your body. There is something holding it back."

Inuyasha blinked.

"Say…Kikyo. How come you're not in Heaven…or…Hell….or wherever the heck you're going?"

Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him into the air.

"I have chosen to remain as a spirit so that I can watch my child mature.

Inuyasha stared down at the ground, which was about 30 feet below them.

"A second ago you said my soul was having trouble parting with my body…or at least…the other half of my soul. Why is that?" Inuyasha wondered.

Kikyo pointed to the left as Inuyasha turned his head and saw a little dot that looked like the cabin.

Kikyo nodded and let go of this hand, allowing him to fly over alone.

He had almost forgotten how he had died in first place.

"Stupid mind control. I'll have to remind myself later to kill the person that did it to Kagome." Said Inuyasha as he clenched his fist.

"Gah! I can't even do anything like this! Man…this is going to be harder than I thought."

Kagome had lain Inuyasha's body on a futon and cleaned it off for the most part. She hadn't stopped crying though.

__

'Kagome…'

"Holy crap! This place is a mess…and…what the--It looks like a day care now. Who's the new kid?" Inuyasha pondered aloud as he counted on his fingers.

"S'far as I can remember we only had…two…yeah. Two babies. So what? Did one just suddenly appear out of thin air?"

He sighed.

"I'm confused."

~*~*~

"I'm not too worried now. Suki's true to her word. I know she can do anything she puts her mind to." whispered Kanaye as Trinity sat in his lap holding Asako. She now knew her name because of a small charm necklace she wore around her neck.

"Yes. But it doesn't stop me from having doubts. I mean, what if your father's soul had already…"

"It hasn't. Don't worry. He'll be back."

Kanaye laughed.

"He's too stubborn to die that easily."

Trinity nodded as Kanaye nuzzled her neck gently and she closed her eyes.

~*~*~

An enormous palace came into view.

"I think that's it." Suki alerted.

Yasuo nodded.

"Head down Tobi."

~*~*~

"Lord Sesshomaru. I think someone is here." Said Kunara as she looked out the window, her hands clinging to the gold curtains.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over, standing behind her.

"It is my niece. I would recognize that face anywhere."

Kunara tilted her head backward to look at him.

"I remember her."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"They're at the door now."

"Jaken. Let them in." he ordered.

The little green toad scurried towards the door and clumsily grabbed the handle, pulling it open.

Suki hesitated then walked in slowly. Yasuo following closely behind her.

Sesshomaru stood tall as the two bowed their heads politely.

"Come." he said turning around and leading them into the den.

A fire crackled as he sat in one of the chairs around the fire. It was unneeded but Suki figured he liked the sound.

"What is the reason for your visit?" Sesshomaru wondered.

Suki took a seat across from him and Yasuo took the one beside her.

"It's my father."

"What about him?"

"He has been killed."

Sesshomaru held his hands in his lap.

"How?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't know until I got home. I was wondering if you'd--"

"If I'd use tenseiga to bring him back to life."

Suki gulped and nodded.

Kunara watched from behind the curtain.

"Tell me. How long has he been dead?"

Suki looked to Yasuo for help.

"About 45 minutes to an hour sir."

Sesshomaru stood up.

"I'm not sure if the oni will still be there. They may have already taken his soul to its destination."

Suki couldn't bear to think about it.

"Onegai (please)…" she pleaded.

"Very well. We must not waste any more time. Kunara! Fetch tenseiga."

Suki's eyes widened as she turned around to see Kunara.

"I-it's you…" she whispered as she watched Kunara run barefoot across the hall to go get tenseiga.

"Lord Sesshomaru…h-how can you allow THAT girl to stay in your home? Do you not know who she is?"

"I know very well who she is. She is the priestess Kikyo's daughter. AND the daughter of the evil hanyou Naraku. Anyone with an ounce of common sense would have known just by how her name is spelled."

"B-but…why?"

"It is not your place to ask such questions of your elders. Rin!"

Rin finished tidying Sesshomaru's bed when she heard her name called.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, coming out of his room and walking out to him, her forest green kimono flowing at her feet.

"I would like you to watch the palace while I am out. Young Kunara will be here as well."

Rin tucked a ringlet of hair behind her ear and bowed her head.

"Yes Milord." she said, nodding her head.

Kunara came padding into the room, the oversized sword in her hands. With a bit of difficulty she carried it over to Sesshomaru and lifted it about her head, which in itself was a big feat because of its weight.

Rin took Kunara's hand as Yasuo and Suki headed outside. Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga and started to follow but stopped and turned back around walking slowly back to Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Did you for--"

She was silence as his hand brushed against her cheek and he claimed her mouth with his.

Kunara squeezed her eyes shut.

__

'Yuck.'

Without warning Sesshomaru broke the kiss and walked outside, glancing behind his shoulder quickly before Rin was completely out of sight just in time to see her dazed, dumbfounded, and slightly giddy look.

He smiled to himself as he untied Ah and Un, boarded the carriage and flew up.

~*~*~

Rin dropped down to her knees still holding Kunara's hand.

"Are you okay?" Kunara asked.

Rin nodded slowly as if still in a trance. Kunara waved a small hand in front of her face.

"Well if that's what kissing does to you I never wanna kiss anyone ever…" vowed Kunara.

Rin closed her eyes and opened them again.

"I-I'm sorry." she apologized standing up and smoothing her kimono out.

"What do you say I make you something to eat?"

Kunara smiled as Rin led her into the kitchen.


	36. Resurrection

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 36- Resurrection

Inuyasha walked back through the wall to the outside.

"Say…Kikyo. Where is that girls of yours anyway?" Inuyasha wondered as Kikyo floated over.

"She's with your brother."

"S-Sesshomaru?! You MUST be kidding!"

Kikyo shook her head.

"He's got quite a heart for children your brother does. But I'm sure you've known that since you met that other young girl he took in."

Inuyasha blinked.

"Oh…you mean Rin. Heh, he's probably dropped her like a rock. Probably already sent her back to her village."

"No. He hasn't. She's still living with him."

"W-What? Even after fifteen years? Wow…he really does lover her."

Kikyo nodded.

"So…is he gonna marry her or somethin'?" asked Inuyasha.

"Only time will tell." said Kikyo. She seemed a bit sad, too sad for Inuyasha's liking.

"Kikyo. A-Are you still…mad at me?"

Kikyo continued to stare off into the distance.

"It is in my nature to be. However, I have now realized that there is no room for me in your life. Maybe I should have known earlier. Yes…I should have, but I was blinded by my own ambition and my judgement was clouded. No matter how hard I tried to believe it I didn't like to think we were broken apart all because of one person."

"Naraku."

"Yes."

"But…then why did you go running to him? Why did you bear HIS child?"

Kikyo sighed.

"Would you rather it be yours?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

"Hm…that's what I thought."

Inuyasha looked down at the ground again.

"Inuyasha. I think you should know…I bear no grudge against you. At least…not anymore."

Inuyasha looked up.

"I really should get going now. I think you should stay here for the time being. From what I've seen…they're trying everything."

Inuyasha blinked as Suki and Yasuo atop Tobi came into view. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to see who was behind them then he gasped and flung around to see Kikyo who was no longer there.

Suki, Yasuo and Tobi flew right past him and he just got one glance of Suki's face. It was determined and sure. He suddenly had a new hope, a hope that he would be able to hold Kagome again, that he would be able to see his family and that they would see him too. He didn't realize how much he already missed them. Even though he'd only been dead for an hour.

As soon as Tobi landed, Suki slid off him and tore off into the house, almost slipping on the wood floors because she was in so much of a hurry.

Kagome had been lying on top of Inuyasha's body again and she lifted her head abruptly to see Yasuo and Suki come in, followed close by Sesshomaru.

On rare occasions did she feel totally comfortable with being in the same room with him. But that day was different. Even though Inuyasha wasn't right there holding her hand she still felt safe. For some reason Sesshomaru's stormy eyes didn't seem so cold. She thought maybe it was because he was doing something noble, but little did she know…Sesshomaru had another person on his mind. Someone other than his younger half brother that he was about to revive. Someone who had begun to steal his thoughts and a certain someone that had somehow managed to steal his heart.

~*~*~

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha mouthed. He now stood behind Kagome with his hand on her shoulder.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he unsheathed Tenseiga. It had been a while since he had last used it.

Kagome stood up and stepped back. She closed her eyes and had her hands in front of her, praying to God he could still be revived.

Sesshomaru lifted the sword slowly then brought it down across Inuyasha's body and as suddenly as he did Kagome felt something leave her shoulder. Had he been there the whole time? She didn't know.

She sunk down beside him and waited. After nothing happened she turned to Sesshomaru.

"H-how long does it usually take?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. Perhaps it is different for each person."

"Oh…"

No one seemed to be paying attention to Inuyasha, for he had opened his eyes already and seen no one looking at him.

He blinked as Kagome jumped out of frights and turned around to see him looking as good as he always had.

"So…did anybody miss me?"

Tears fell like waterfalls from Kagome's eyes as she threw her arms around him

Suki smiled and held Yasuo's hand.

"Arigatou." she whispered, squeezing it a bit.

"C'mon Kagome…you couldn't have missed me THAT much could you?" whined Inuyasha, though he had to admit, he kinda liked being fussed over for a change.

Kagome nodded.

"I did. It may have only been an hour or so…but when Sesshomaru struck you with Tenseiga…and you didn't wake…I got scared. Scared that I lost you and…and…" she had to stop talking because she was getting so choked up and emotional it was making her sick.

Inuyasha gather her up into his arms.

"H-hey. Do you guys think we could be alone for a bit? Arigatou."

Everyone nodded and left the two alone.

Kagome continued to sob into his chest as she clung onto his haori with her balled fists.

Inuyasha felt awful now.

"Kagome…it's not your fault…"

Kagome looked up momentarily.

"Yes it is. I'm the one who shot the arrow. I'm the one who spilled your blood. I'm the one who killed you. We were lucky to have Sesshomaru here this time…but what if next time…what if next time he's not here…and I lose you forever…I'll kill myself!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he pulled her in front of him.

"No you won't. I won't allow you to take your own life. You're to precious to me…you should know that by now." He said softly, pulling her head close to his chest and resting his chin on top of it.

"Just don't say it again." Inuyasha whispered soothingly.

Kagome kissed his chest.

"I'll stop. But it doesn't stop me from worrying about it."

Inuyasha ran a finger down her cheek.

"Gomen (sorry) I worried you."

Kagome snuggled closer to his chest.

"Ki ni-shinaide. (It's all right.) You're back now…and that's all that matters."


	37. Arigatou

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 37- Arigatou

Sesshomaru stood outside and sheathed tetsusaiga.

"Farewell younger brother. I have some business I must attend to." he said mostly to himself as he mounted the carriage and headed home.

~*~*~

"Kagome. I have something I think you should know…"

Kagome nodded as she wrapped her arms tighter around his middle.

"I saw Kikyo…"

"Y-you w-what?"

"I saw Kikyo." he reiterated.

Inuyasha set his finger on Kagome's lips before she could say anything more.

"She's not mad anymore. She's changed. Kagome, she's decided to remain a spirit so that she can watch over her daughter."

Kagome gasped.

"Y-you mean…that girl? Where is she now?"

"At Sesshomaru's place."

"So…in a way…it's as if time is repeating itself. He's become her protector just as he did with Rin so many years ago."

Inuyasha nodded.

~*~*~

Ah and Un slid to a stop just outside the palace.

Sesshomaru got off and waited for a moment before walking inside. What was he supposed to say to Rin? Did she approve? For about the first time in his life the lord was confused and bewildered. Sighing discontentedly he went inside.

Kunara turned her face away from her food as she heard the door clap shut. She smiled and stood up. Before Rin could stop her she had taken off running.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed, running to him and hugging him around the waist.

"How was it?" she wondered curiously.

Sesshomaru smirked slightly at her interest and tapped the end of Tenseiga with a claw.

"He's alive?" she said amazed, the pitch of her voice becoming higher with every second.

He nodded.

Kunara didn't know exactly why she felt happy. After all, it had been his son that had killed Kikyo. She began to think it was because he was Sesshomaru's brother that she was so overjoyed…and she had come to like Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smiled and picked her up in his one arm after letting go of Tenseiga.

He had grown used to having one arm and rather accustomed to carrying a child the way he was carrying Kunara now. In a way he felt happy because in his mind it had been way too long since he had even held ANYONE in his arm.

He regretted something though. He regretted the fact that it was not Rin he was holding. As soon as he thought that, he shook the thoughts from his head and carried Kunara into the kitchen. He WAS rather hungry after all.

~*~*~

"How are you feeling?" wondered Miroku as he watched Sango entertain Kuno.

"A bit queasy still. I haven't had a chance to ask Kagome for that medicine yet."

Miroku nodded.

"Hang in there. I have a feeling they'll be settling down soon."

Indeed Miroku was correct. All the worrying had put Kagome out like a light and Inuyasha waved his hand, telling Miroku, who had just peeked in the doorway, that they could come in.

Miroku complied and took Sango's hand bringing her in.

Everyone else came in after.

~*~*~

"Kanaye you know…we haven't talked much about the wedding." Trinity reminded him as they sat down together, Trinity still holding Asako.

Kanaye put his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

"We've got plenty of time to plan that. You mustn't worry about it."

Trinity nodded and leaned into him.

"Yes. You're right."

Trinity reached her hand up and placed it behind his head bringing it down so she could kiss him.

Kanaye parted his lips a bit against hers. He smiled slightly and broke the kiss.

Trinity smiled and carefully let go of his head, bringing her hand down to rest on Asako's leg.

~*~*~

Yasuo let go of Suki's hand for a moment and went over to Trinity, wresting Asako gently from her lap.

"I'd like to thank you."

Trinity smiled and nodded.

"You've got a very sweet daughter."

Yasuo beamed.

"Arigatou."

As he walked back over to Suki he took her hand and went outside.

Trinity leaned back into Kanaye.

"I only hope now that some day after we're married, if we decide to have children, that our child will have such a cheerful disposition as little Asako.

Kanaye smiled slightly at the thought and nodded. Not once had he heard Asako cry or whine and the thought of having his own children with Trinity intrigued him to no end. He wanted it more than anything.

~*~*~

"I can't thank you enough for helping me…I just cant. How can I?"

Yasuo smiled.

"You could kiss me."

Suki's eyes twinkled.

"Then I will." She said as she tilted her head sideways and brought his head closer to hers, pressing her lips passionately against his.

They both closed their eyes, feelings over taking them as Suki leaned closer to him, parting her lips and deepening the kiss. She didn't know why she felt so comfortable. She was sure she had never done it before.

Regretfully she broke the kiss, studying his eyes as he studied hers.

"I think I enjoyed that."

Yasuo smiled.

"So did I."

~*~*~ Ok…I am SOOO happy you guys like this story. I finally hit 100 reviews! I would like to thank ALL of you that reviewed so ARIGATOU! I would thank you individually but there are just too many of you. ^_^ Maybe when I'm done with the story (which will be a while yet) I'll spend a whole chapter and thank each of you. I LOVE YOU GUYS! *throws the roses that are thrown on the stage right back at you* Oh, and sorry this chapter was a little short. I'm going to try to make the next one longer but I had to cut it off here cause it started a new section. Well…thanks again. Sayonara minna-san!


	38. Winter's Coming

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 38- Winter's Coming

Five months later winter had come around and the temperatures had dropped dramatically. It had not snowed though and Suki was glad. She was planning a visit to Shippo and Karlie now that Kuno could crawl. She thought he would have more fun playing with the kits now.

She smiled as Kuno crawled over to her, trying to climb her leg. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms as he laughed boyishly. She smiled again and gave him an Eskimo kiss.

After saying goodbye to her parents she walked outside to where Yasuo stood waiting, holding Asako, his other hand on Tobi's head.

"Hold on a moment. I'm going to stop and see how Miroku's doing on the house."

Yasuo nodded as Suki handed Kuno to him, running off to go see Miroku.

Not too far from the cabin Miroku was working on his own house. It was nearly finished and he had only the roof to finish off on one room.

A very round Sango sat cross-legged on top of a rock watching. She was too big to do much of anything but oversee his work.

"Hey Suki." said Miroku from the top of the roof as he sent her a friendly smile.

Suki waved.

"I was just wondering if Trinity and Kanaye wanted to come with us to go see Shippo and Karlie."

Miroku shrugged.

"She's inside. Go on in."

Suki nodded and went in. Trinity and Kanaye's wedding was in a week and she figured maybe they could use a vacation from planning. Their house was finished as well but they had decided they weren't going to move in until after they were married.

Suki found Trinity in the kitchen sitting at the table eating lunch. She was almost through though.

"Trinity. I was wondering if you and Kanaye would like to go with Yasuo and I to see Shippo. It _has _been a while after all…about over a year. I suspect they'd be glad to see us."

Trinity smiled and nodded.

"We have lots to tell Karlie and him. Sure. I'd love to go. Where's Kanaye anyway?"

Suki shrugged.

"Come to think of it…I was going to take Kuneau with us also…but she wasn't with mom or dad. She must be with him."

"I bet you anything he's out back trying to make the most of the nice weather before it snows."

The two walked outside and around Miroku and Sango's house to the backyard where they found Kanaye on his back with his arms behind his head and his little sister laying across his stomach fast asleep.

Trinity smiled and knelt down beside his head.

"Love, Suki wanted to know if you would like to go visit Shippo and Karlie. It's been a while for us and even longer since you went."

Kanaye shifted a bit.

"Sure thing. Are we takin' munchkin with us?"

Trinity blinked and looked to Suki who shrugged.

"Munchkin?"

"Lil' sis I mean. I've decided her nickname will be munchkin…at least to me."

"Why is that?"

"Because she acts like one."

He pushed himself up off the ground with his right hand until he was in a sitting position, Kuneau in his lap.

"I think I'm going to have to get used to this."

"Used to what?"

"Having a child in my lap."

Trinity smiled and kissed the side of his head before standing up.

Kanaye stood also, carrying his sister.

"You think she'll sleep till we get there?" he asked Suki.

"You can count on it."

~*~*~

Standing side by side, Tobi nuzzled the side of Kilala's head. He had quite enjoyed having a companion to hang out with and Kilala was just that.

Since they had first been introduced 5 months ago they had seen each other numerous times and thus become very fond of each other.

Kilala licked Tobi's head as he purred deeply and licked her in return.

Yasuo smiled.

"You two need to get working if you're planning on giving up a litter soon." he joked.

Both Tobi and Kilala mewed.

Yasuo held out his arm to help Suki onto Tobi then handed her the two babies and climbed on. Meanwhile Kanaye did the same and helped Trinity onto Kilala. When everyone was situated Tobi and Kilala flew off side by side.

~*~*~

Inuyasha sat around and listened to the silence.

"Seems strange…to not have anyone else here other than the two of us and Miroku and Sango."

Kagome nodded as she was pulled into his lap.

"It's just like the old days."

"Not quite."

Kagome blinked as Inuyasha pushed her down onto the futon and got on top of her, looking into her eyes.

"Because in the old days you woulda 'sat' me a million times, probably all the way to Hell if I did this." he explained as he began to kiss her neck, quite enjoying the constant giggles.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You got that right." she said before blowing softly on his left ear and watching it twitch.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried his hardest not to make any sounds of pleasure. It was hard because Kagome knew his ears were his weakness so she started rubbing them with her thumbs if only to hear the sounds he made.

__

'Dangit…why does she have to be so good?' he asked himself.

"No…fair…" he managed to say.

Kagome giggled and brought his face closer to hers, planting a kiss right on the tip of his nose.

~*~*~

Suki snuggled closer to Yasuo's back.

He smiled.

"You told me he's a fox demon with many kids…is that the place?" he wondered, looking down and seeing lots of little dots scurrying around and playing outside…or at least it looked that way.

Suki looked down and nodded as Tobi headed down. Kilala followed close behind.

Reaching the ground and getting off of Tobi still holding the two babies Suki looked around, half expecting to be tackled again. There must have been twice as many kitsune youkai (demons) as there were last time. Karlie was most certainly doing her job…but she couldn't have had ALL of them…could she?

Suki pondered this as she led everyone else inside and to the main chamber.

Karlie was seated in the middle of the room with at least 7 of her children lying across her asleep. The newest arrivals everyone guessed.

Shippo stood directly behind her and sat down, just then noticing everyone.

"Good Lord…you brought the whole crew this time didn't you?"

Suki nodded as everyone took a seat on the floor. Trinity sitting in Kanaye's lap and Suki in Yasuo's.

"Now. You must introduce us to the young ones. Who is the one Trinity holds?" Karlie wondered, though she could sense a lot of Inuyasha's blood in her.

"That is our younger sister Kuneau. I guess I hadn't told you mom was expecting when Trinity and I came to visit. That's because I didn't know then."

Karlie nodded understandingly.

"I see. And the boy you hold is yours. I can tell because he's got your nose…and your eyes and you've got your fathers golden eyes."

Suki smiled at the compliment.

"Yes. His name is Kuno, and this is Asako. She is Yasuo's daughter."

Shippo smiled.

"Nice to make your acquaintance. I can tell by the way you hold Suki that you two are fond of each other."

Yasuo nodded.

"Yes…" he said, blushing the slightest bit.

"Well if you ask me…" said Karlie.

"I think you two look very sweet together. And you also." she said, nodding in Trinity and Kanaye's direction. She didn't mention the blank look she saw in Kanaye's eyes, knowing it would be a sore topic of conversation.

Trinity gasped.

"That's reminds me…our wedding…is to be in a week. I'm really very sorry I didn't say anything about it sooner. We should have stopped by a month ago to tell you ahead of time."

Shippo waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it. We could stand to do something different for a change…now that I'm free as a bird…for the moment being." Karlie said, patting her stomach lightly to indicate she wasn't pregnant.

"Where are you planning on having it?"

"Um…we have yet to choose a place."

"How about you have it here?"

"Oh…no. I don't want to impose upon your--"

"Nonsense. We insist. Don't we Shippo?"

Shippo nodded.

"We'd love to have you."

Trinity grinned and turned to Kanaye.

"Did you hear that?"

Kanaye smiled.

"There's no way I couldn't have."

"Arigatou." said Trinity gratefully.

"No problem dear."

~*~*~ Some cute Rin and Sesshomaru stuff coming soon for all you loyal R/S fans! I had so much fun writing it. It'll be sometime within the next two chapters I think. Just thought you'd like to know cause, I had it planned all along…even before you guys requested it ^_^ Lucky you. Sayonara! ~*~*~ Miyu


	39. Playful as a Puppy

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 39- Playful as a Puppy

Kagome still stared up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…don't you think it's weird that whoever controlled me 5 minutes ago hasn't returned."

Inuyasha nodded slightly.

"Yeah. But I don't want you to worry about it okay?" he said, running his claws gently and playfully down her side tickling her.

"Y-yeah…alright ALRIGHT!" she managed to say while laughing.

~*~*~

Kuno wriggled nonstop in Suki's arms, reaching as far as he could trying to grab one of the kit's tails.

"You don't mind do you?" Suki asked Karlie.

Karlie shook her head and smiled.

"Wake up darlings. It appears you have some friends who want to play."

The tree nearest Kuno lifted their heads and yawned, opening their watery eyes just slightly.

Both Suki and Trinity fought back their girlish giggles. The kits were just too adorable.

Suki released Kuno and he started crawling. Following his head Asako started to wiggle free of Suki's grasp too. She smiled and let her go.

Kuneau continued to sleep soundly in Trinity's arms.

"You must have really tired her out huh?" Trinity asked Kanaye.

Kanaye laughed.

"Yeah I did. Man…that girl really is feisty. She's DEFINITELY got mom's attitude."

Trinity giggled as she watched the kits play with the two kids, pouncing playfully around.

One of the kits tried to jump onto Kuno but missed by 3 feet and tumbled head over heels landing on his behind with an 'oomph.'

Suki giggled and picked him up.

"Does he have a name?" she wondered.

Karlie nodded.

"Heavens yes. His name is Sei."

Shippo nodded.

"I vouched to call him Trouble…but Karlie wouldn't let me…" he joked.

Suki smiled.

"What about that little girl?"

A female kit was currently sniffing Asako's foot who giggled and reached out to pet her, almost falling over.

"That is Nani. She's the most curious of them all." Explained Karlie.

"I see." said Suki as she recounted the kits.

There were only 6 now.

Suki blinked and looked around.

"Where is the other one?"

"Oh. Chances are she's waiting by the entrance of the cave. We call her Ame, or rain. In other words, she knows when the weather is subject to change. It she is out there it usually means a storm is coming."

Karlie nodded to Shippo as he stood up.

"Best call everyone in then. Excuse me." he said, leaving the main chamber.

"A storm huh? I guess we should get comfortable then." suggested Kanaye.

Everyone nodded.

"The first snow of the winter usually comes in the form of a blizzard so I'm guessing we'll be stuck here a while."

One by one the kits and older kitsune's came into the warmth of the chamber.

"It really does pay to have such a large cave doesn't it." Trinity observed as she settled close to Kanaye's chest.

~*~*~

Miroku finished the roof just in time and climbed off, hurrying over to Sango and lifting her up off the rock as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her inside. (A/N: Close your eyes and imagine that…you just might start laughing…)

~*~*~

Inuyasha ceased to tickle Kagome, his attention now on the snow that was falling outside.

"Hey Kagome…look."

Kagome pushed herself up off the futon then crawled out from under him and stood up, grabbing his hand and pulling him up also. She took his hand and walked over to the window seat that had been built in when they had expanded the house.

Inuyasha sat down on the cushion and laid his head against the walk, Kagome crawling into his lap and laying on his chest, her head facing the direction of the window.

"It's beautiful…isn't it?"

Inuyasha nodded and held her closer.

~*~*~

Now completely surrounded by foxes of all shapes and sizes no one in the cave was the least bit cold.

Suki remembered the question she had for Karlie.

"Oh yeah. I was going to ask you something. Are ALL of these kitsune's here yours?"

Karlie chuckled.

"Good heaven's no. If they were I'd be dead by now. A pack from the east settled with us not too long ago after their alpha male and female were killed, only about a month after you came to visit. Turns out a whole bunch of my children fell for many of the kitsune's in that pack. Every one of them, young and old, is extremely good looking. They came to live with us and now they are having their own children."

Karlie's expression seemed to brighten.

"I will soon have some grandchildren. Many of them have left the pack until they can give birth but they will be back shortly I can assure you." she mused.

Suki smiled.

"I'm so happy for you."

~*~*~ Sorry another shorty. It was either that or get off and not put it up till tomorrow cause my dad wants to get on and I'll be in trouble if I don't get off in a reasonable time. Gomen nasai! ~*~*~ Miyu


	40. Lord and Lady

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 40- Lord and Lady

Setting Sango on the futon Miroku sat down behind her and put his arms around her.

"Only four months to go."

"Seems like an eternity huh?"

Miroku nodded and set his hand on her stomach.

"Always does."

Sango smiled and put her hand on his, looking into his eyes.

"I love you." she whispered before kissing him.

When she pulled away Miroku smiled.

"I love you too Sango."

~*~*~

Shippo settled beside Karlie again.

"Shippo. I have a question to ask you." Said Suki.

Shippo nodded.

"Shoot."

"It's about the Shikon no tama."

"Ok."

"I've been pondering this for months. What happens when the jewel is complete? After you make a wish does it disappear forever?"

Shippo thought about it for a moment.

"I don't think anyone knows. It's never been done before. Though I have heard many a legend telling about the jewel. Most of them say something about multiple wishes."

"Do you think it's true?"

"I don't know _what_ to think."

__

'Multiple wishes…if it is true…oh Kami I hope it is…'

~*~*~

Sesshomaru watched the snow accumulate outside as Rin came into the room watching from behind him.

Quietly she crept up behind him though he knew she was there.

"Come." he ordered but not in his usual tone of voice. It was softer, most unlike him and yet, it suited him perfectly.

Rin obeyed and moved to his side as he put his arms around her, not taking his eyes off the snow.

She looked outside also, listening to his breathing and the steady beat of his heart. She looked up at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru said nothing but instead looked down at her, willing her to continue.

"Lord Sesshomaru. May I kiss you or must I lie to my diary whilst I write in bed tonight?"

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Rin. You know it is never alright to lie."

"Well if that is truly the case..." whispered Rin as she brought her hand up to his cheek and moved her face closer to his.

"Then I must write only the truth."

Sesshomaru sunk down slowly to the floor as Rin kissed him. It was as if his knees had given out, only they hadn't. Maybe he had forgotten he had legs. But whatever the case, he was now leaned up against the wall, Rin in his arms just as he had always wished.

Rin thought the same thing. Never did she dream Sesshomaru would allow such things, not even in her wildest of dreams. But it was real, no doubt. She could feel him, she was kissing him. The almighty Lord Sesshomaru had withdrawn his defenses and allowed her to penetrate the frigid barrier around his very soul. She had been granted entrance into love's single most dangerous attribute, his heart.

~*~*~

Nani playfully batted at Asako who continued to giggle, liking the funny and strange feel of Nani's smooth padded feet against her skin.

Ame still hadn't come back in yet.

"Hm…this is some storm. Doesn't look like it'll be dying down any time soon. You guys flew right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Oh. Where is Kilala anyway? I haven't seen her since we came inside." wondered Trinity.

Yasuo chuckled.

"If there's a honeymoon suite anywhere in this cave I can guarantee you she and Tobi found it."

~*~*~

Rin pulled her face slowly away from Sesshomaru's then waited a second before snuggling her warm body closer to him.

"Rin. You are aware I hope of what we must do next. When a demon, such as myself has allowed a woman to kiss him there is but only one direction to turn."

Rin stared up at him.

"Within a month we must cement the vow we have just made."

"You mean get ma--"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"You cannot say that what just happened was merely a coincidence and that it meant nothing."

"Of course not milord."

"And Rin. If we are to marry you must also shed the habit of referring to me as you have just done. You and I shall be considered equals among the servants and people of the land."

Rin smiled sweetly and only nodded her agreement.

"Yes Lor…Sesshomaru." said Rin, correcting herself. Then she giggled. It felt quite funny to say that after so long. But it flowed.

Snuggling closer to his chest she fell asleep, and the two lay still in a heap against the wall, Sesshomaru holding his precious Rin close, his arm wrapped around her.

Jaken, curious as to why the house was so quiet all of a sudden creaked open the door. He glanced across the room and his eyes landed on Sesshomaru, widening to an unnatural size as he stood mouth agape.

Sesshomaru lifted his head momentarily, sending Jaken a glare that said something along the lines of 'Jaken you feckless little imp, leave or I shall have no choice but to behead you.' and sent him scurrying out of the room.

Smirking, Sesshomaru laid his head back down and fell asleep.

~*~*~ Well there you have it. I hope this will quench your thirst for more of the Rin/Sesshomaru fluff. More to come (haven't written it yet but of COURSE their's gonna be more) ~*~*~ Miyu


	41. Confessions

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 41- Confessions

Inuyasha watched as the sun faded beyond the horizon, allowing the moon and stars entrance into the sky. The longer he waited the more stars that dotted the sky with their light.

A sleeping Kagome stirred against his chest and opened her eyes to look outside. Seeing a star move swiftly across the sky she bolted upright.

"Inuyasha…did you see that?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"It was a shooting star. Don't you remember what I told you about them?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Are those the things that shoot fire out of the bottom and go kaboom then fly of into the sky?" he wondered, using hand gestures to act out what he was saying.

Kagome smiled and took his hand. She couldn't believe he even remembered that. It had been so long ago she had told him.

"No. That's a rocket. This is a shooting star. Remember I told you that when you see a shooting star that you're supposed to make a wish?"

"Oh yeah…then do you know what my wish is?"

Kagome shook her head.

"That we'll always be together and stay that way, no matter WHAT life throws at us."

Kagome smiled.

"You know…I think that's a very nice wish. I couldn't have put it better myself."

~*~*~

"You know something I'm ACTUALLY starting to miss about you Miroku?"

__

'And I'm probably going to regret saying this...'

"No, what?"

Sango smiled hesitantly.

"I miss your perverted thoughts and such."

"Y-you do?"

"About me Miroku. Not the women at the village."

Miroku smiled and took her hand, rubbing it in between his.

"Don't worry Sango. I'm just as perverted as I always was. I just don't do it around the children but I could do it now if you--"

"Miroku, not now. There's a child in the room."

Miroku blinked bewildered and utterly confused. His eyes finally focused on her stomach.

"Ohhhhhh……."

Sango grinned.

"A little slow tonight aren't you?"

Miroku scoffed.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Of COURSE not." replied Sango innocently.

"I don't _believe_ you. You ARE making fun of me."

"Like I said…slow."

Miroku held her closer.

"Always have been, always will be." agreed Miroku finally.

"Slow in battle…that would explain why you get hurt so easily…slow in thinking…no comment there…even slow in be--"

"Don't go there Sango…" warned Miroku playfully.

"I was only kidding love. You're very good at it." Sango complimented kissing his cheek.

Miroku smirked lecherously.

"Who's being the pervert _now_?"

~*~*~

Everyone had settled down in the cave, everyone including the 50 or more kitsune youkai. (demons)

"Mama?" asked one of the young kits who was old enough to speak.

Karlie took her into her arms.

"Yes dear?"

"Mama…I'm hungry."

Karlie smiled uneasily, unsure of when they would be able to go hunting again.

"I'm sorry. We'll have to wait until the storm dies down."

The little kit sighed and snuggled closer to her mother.

Shippo on the other hand was being attacked by 4 of his young sons. One sat on his head, pawing at his hair, one hung from his tail, one nibbled on his left ear and one was on his shoulder turning circles and trying to find a comfortable position for a nap.

Everyone laughed as the one on his head lost his balance and went rolling off onto floor.

'They're all so playful." laughed Trinity.

Shippo sent one of the children out to go see how dark it was. They had no clock of course.

A few minutes later he came back in and made a sound that only a fox could understand.

"Listen up children. It's time to go to bed and the storm still hasn't calmed yet. As you can see we still have our lovely visitors here with us so try to make them feel at home." announced Karlie.

Trinity smiled as Kanaye laid back against the wall and pulled her closer.

"You know…I'm pretty sure home was never this fuzzy."

Trinity giggled.

"I suppose not."

A couple minutes later everyone had drifted off to sleep. Everyone except Yasuo and Suki who were laying together, separated from Kanaye and Trinity by a few feet.

Yasuo lay flat with his hands behind his head, Asako sleeping on his stomach and Suki beside him on her side, propping herself up with her arm. Kuno lay in between them.

"Arigatou for helping me with everything." she whispered.

Yasuo smiled and whispered back.

"No prob. You should know by now that you don't need to thank me all the time. I do it because…"

Yasuo hesitated for a moment.

"Because I…love you."

Suki smiled to keep herself from crying tears of happiness. She moved her head and laid it right beside his where she was next to his ear.

"I love you too."

~*~*~ Ok, I was feeling a little perverted myself the night I wrote the Miroku/Sango part. Gomen nasai. I thought it was cute anyway and I wrote it in because people were starting to get the idea he never did it anymore and I didn't want to take that away from him…it's part of his essential BEING. Ok…I'm scaring myself. Well Sayonara till next time! ~*~*~ Miyu6


	42. Wedding Jitters

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 42- Wedding Jitters

The sun was so bright the next morning it shown all the way through the cave. Suki, Yasuo, Trinity, Kanaye and the babies woke up to a vacant cave.

Yasuo blinked.

"Man, the sure did clear out of here fast. They left a not saying 'Sorry, gone to hunt. See you at the wedding. Signed, Karlie and Shippo.' Nice of them to leave a note to at least tell us right?"

Everyone agreed.

"Maybe it's something they do every morning…hunting I mean." reasoned Suki.

"Man. I feel sorry for whatever their prey is." said Yasuo.

"Uh huh. Major ambush there." agreed Kanaye.

Yasuo picked up Asako.

"What do you say we get going? I gotta get this girl home a.s.a.p."

Everyone stood up.

"Say. Where exactly is Kilala?"

"And Tobi."

"Here, I'll go find 'um." Yasuo said, handing Asako to Suki who cradled her and watched as Kuno crawled around on the cave floor by her feet.

Yasuo explored the rest of the cave until he found them snuggled up together in a corner of the westernmost chamber. He smiled.

"Hey Tobi, time to go. Wake up your bride cause we're off."

Tobi lifted his head and yawned then growled to show he understood.

Yasuo walked back.

"They're coming."

Once Kilala and Tobi got there everyone followed them outside then climbed on their backs and headed home.

~*~*~

The day before Trinity and Kanaye's wedding a week later was a hectic one. Perhaps even more hectic than Christmas shopping the day before Christmas, which was nearing as well.

Trinity and Kanaye had decided on a traditional Japanese wedding with the attire and decorations to go with it. Trinity was currently fretting over which Kimono to wear. She was nearly pacing a hole in the floor. Kanaye tried and tried to get her to relax but no matter how many times he said "Why does it matter, I wont be able to see you anyway?" it just didn't help.

Trinity paused.

"I give up. I'll go naked."

Kanaye grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap.

"I don't THINK so."

Trinity giggled.

"Only kidding."

"Well…why don't you wear the kimono you were wearing the night I went blind…it's still fairly new right?"

Trinity blinked.

"Why?"

"Because that's the one I remember, and if you wear it I'll at least have SOME idea of what you look like."

Trinity smiled.

"You haven't forgotten yet…have you?"

Kanaye shook his head and smiled back.

"I think your advice helped.

"Good." she said, planting a sweet little kiss on his cheek.

"Well, now that I know what I'm going to wear…I think we'll be ready for tomorrow."

Kanaye kissed the side of her head.

"Can't wait."

~*~*~

Everyone awoke bright and early the next morning.

"Rise and whine." joked Inuyasha as Kagome forced herself up off the futon yawning.

Inuyasha looked healthy and rested while on the other hand Kagome looked like a pale haggard that needed a face-lift.

"Aw…c'mon Kagome. I little more _emphasis._"

Kagome glared at him.

"Maybe I would feel better if I had been able to get a WINK of sleep last night."

"Gomen…I--"

"Forget it. I'll just look like an old granny at the wedding, no big deal."

"Kagome…"

Kagome stood up and folded the blankets, setting them down neatly in a pile. Inuyasha walked over to her and put his arm comfortably around her waist.

"Remember when you told me you liked me as a hanyou and not as a full demon? You said, "I like you as you are now." Well…this is like that. I don't want you to worry about how you look okay? You look fine."

Kagome nodded. He was so sweet…sometimes.

"Besides, no one's eyes are really gonna be on you except mine as always so why does it matter?"

Kagome smiled and for the heck of it pulled away from him.

"Inuyasha…that's really sweet. I only have one thing to say."

Inuyasha blinked.

"Yeah, what?"

Kagome grinned and took another step backwards.

"Sit!"

"UGH!"

"Well, I feel better!" she said still smiling then getting dressed in something warm and rushing out the door. She peeked her head back in.

"Arigatou sweetie."

Inuyasha blinked after prying his face off the floor.

"There she goes again. ACK! I forgot to do something! Everyone's gonna KILL me!" he berated himself, taking off out the door and running quickly next door to Miroku and Sango's.

~*~*~ Sorry for the late update. I've been having a bit of a writers block. That and I simply haven't had much time to write. I'll try to update as soon as I get some more written. Oh, and by the way. I forgot to mention it but in that one chapter when Rin says "Sesshomaru, may I kiss you or must I lie to my diary whilst I write in bed tonight." That was based off something my dad actually asked my mom when they were dating! However…he found it in Readers Digest. Lol. Sayonara!~*~*~ Miyu


	43. Almost Time

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 43- Almost Time

"Hey…can I…borrow…Kilala?" he breathlessly asked Miroku who had answered the door.

Miroku smiled and nodded as Kilala came out.

"I don't know what you want her for but okay." he said then he nodded and shut the door. He still had to get ready after all.

"Okay Kilala. I want you to run an errand. Take this letter to Sesshomaru for me. He'll know who it's from."

Kilala mewed and transformed, taking the letter from his hand in her teeth and flying off.

__

'Hurry.'

Inuyasha plodded back to the house, a scruple feeling settling in his stomach. A feeling of dread about what would happen if Sesshomaru didn't get the letter in time.

~*~*~

Kilala flew faster than if the devil were at her heels. She didn't know what the letter was about but she knew it was important. Reaching the palace she slowed a bit and landed gracefully, sprinting over to Kunara who was out playing in the fluffy snow.

Kunara smiled . She liked Kilala because she was so pretty and such a majestic creature. Any 7 year old girl would like an animal that could transform on command from a cute cuddly kitten into a powerful wildcat that could protect them.

Kunara took the letter from Kilala's mouth. It was a bit damp but probably still readable. Patting Kilala quickly on the head she ran inside.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru, who had been eating lunch, set down his chopsticks as she came running in.

"What is it?"

Kunara, panting, handed him the letter and he removed the seal, pulling it out.

"Get dressed Kunara, we're leaving."

Kunara blinked turning her heal and heading towards her bedroom.

"Forever?"

"Of course not. Just hurry. Rin."

Rin nodded and walked closer.

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"Are you ready to leave now? It appears my scatterbrained half brother has forgotten his sons wedding and intended to invite us. I received the letter just now."

"Us? Meaning…all three of us?"

Sesshomaru nodded and handed her the letter. It was addressed 'Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin, and Kunara' She was flabbergasted.

"I don't believe this."

"No time for disbelief, we must get going now."

Rin nodded.

"Of course. I guess I will have to go as I am."

She smiled.

"Do I look alright?"

Sesshomaru smirked fought the blush that threatened to cover his cheeks.

"I take that as a 'yes' then." she said, still smiling.

Sesshomaru grunted and stood up as Rin took his hand and headed towards the door.

"Kunara dear! Hurry or we'll be late!"

Kunara hurriedly squeezed her feet into her shoes and tapped the toe of her left shoe on the ground to ensure a snug fit.

"Coming!"

~*~*~

Inuyasha paced nervously beside the window seat. When Kagome came in he almost had a heart attack.

"What's with you Inuyasha? Now YOU'RE all tense."

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"Are you worried about handing Kanaye over to Miroku and Sango's family? The muko-iri is tradition in this era isn't it? The male marries into the female's family."

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Yeah it's tradition, but it's not that."

Kagome blinked and walked over.

"Then what is it?"

Inuyasha froze as she took hold of his arm.

"I uh…."

"You what?"

"I…forgottosendthelettertoSesshomaru…"

Kagome looked like she was going to explode but before she had the chance to Inuyasha held his hand up so he could finish.

"I sent Kilala with it. I trust her. She'll bring him."

"Then what are you afraid of. That we'll be mad at you? Inuyasha, EVERYONE'S been flustered lately. You know, I almost forgot to invite my mom…and Sota…and Kara."

Hearing Kagome confess her own mistakes made Inuyasha feel a bit better.

"Besides. You already know even if I were mad at you I could never stay mad for long."

Inuyasha smirked. He knew it was true. Holding grudges just wasn't possible between them. Either he would feel bad and do something stupid to make Kagome feel better or visa versa. Kagome's appologies however usually ended in a nice ear massage session.

Kagome smiled.

"Okay. So hopefully if all goes well Kilala will be back soon."

Inuyasha nodded as Kagome leaned into him and took his hand.

"This is all so exciting and yet…"

"We're loosing something at the same time…"

"Our son."

"Yes."

"But he's not really leaving."

"In a way."

Kagome nodded.

"He's not little anymore."

Inuyasha put his head on top of hers.

"You know. I think we'll be gaining someone too."

Kagome blinked.

"I've been watching Suki and Yasuo." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled.

"So have I. They seem to really like each other."

Inuyasha shook his head.

"No. There's more to it than that."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he continued.

"It's in her eyes."

"What is?"

"The same fire that burns in yours."

"You mean…"

"Yes."

Kagome laid her head on his shoulder.

"I see. You know…I was hoping she would love him. She needs someone like that."

"Everyone does."

"Mmhm."

"What do you say we go pick up your family at the well. They'll probably be waiting for us and I don't think we should just leave them there. They might freeze to death."

Kagome nodded and went over to pick Kuneau up out of her crib. Once Kuneau and Kagome were both dressed in their proper winter attire they were ready to go and Inuyasha picked them both up, heading off towards the well.

~*~*~ I hope this makes up for the short chapters at least a little. Sorry I didn't put more but I'm kinda short on time right now cause of school. But hey…only 6 more school days till vacation. ^_^ ~*~*~ Miyu


	44. Joyous Beginnings

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 44- Joyous Beginnings

Suki was already at the cave decorating. Yasuo was there as well. It came in quite handy to have him there just in case there was something that needed to be hung and Suki just couldn't reach. Kuno, Asako, and Kuneau played happily on the floor, keeping themselves occupied playing with some of the youngest kits.

"The Shinto priest has arrived Miss Suki." alerted one teenage kitsune who had just come inside.

Suki smiled.

"Arigatou Taro. Do let him in."

Taro nodded his head and disappeared.

"Are you almost finished over there Yasuo?"

Yasuo nodded and gave her the thumbs up.

"Yep. We've done quite a nice job don't you think?" he said smiling as his eyes scanned the cave.

Suki nodded.

"I think it's beautiful."

~*~*~

Kilala zoomed ahead; Kunara nestled against her back. Rin and Sesshomaru rode in the carriage pulled by Ah and Un.

"It feels strange…not to have Jaken with us. Don't you think?"

"Are you saying you miss that toad?"

"No. Actually. Ever since I was young he got a bit on my nerves. Always yelling at me for talking and such. Though I would have to admit…he never really did anything wrong."

"No. Except be a baka."

Rin giggled and nodded.

"Yes. On occasion. But can you not say he helped every once in a while."

"Hn."

Rin smiled at his obstinance. He was more headstrong than a mule sometimes. Rin looked around, not recognizing where they were landing.

"W-where are we?"

"This is where the letter says. It's the home of the kitsune youkai. You remember the kitsune youkai Shippo do you not?"

Rin grinned.

"That little cutie? Of course I do. You mean to tell me…that this is where he lives now. He's settled down I take it."

Sesshomaru growled to himself. He knew he was being selfish but hearing her call some other youkai cute ticked him off nonetheless.

Rin noticed and took his hand as they walked into the cave, Kunara following close behind and grimacing childishly at the gesture.

Everyone was there now and seated comfortably on the cushions provided by Mrs. Higurashi. Sota and Kara were there as well, holding hands as usual. Only now Kara wore an engagement ring. Kagome studied it from a distance. It was much larger than hers, but that didn't matter. The size of the diamond was nothing compared to the feelings Kagome gained from it.

The ceremony began as the Shinto priest stood in the middle of the room. Small drinks of sake were passed out to symbolize family unity between Miroku and Sango's family and Inuyasha and Kagome's family. Suki sat next to Yasuo and played her _______ (A/N Can anyone find me the name of that Japanese instrument that's really popular in their traditional music? You know. The one you hear and you go, "Hey, that song's Japanese.") each note a blessing to Kanaye and Trinity and a pleasure for everyone to hear. She went on to sing and everyone found themselves in a trance-like state, for it was very captivating. Yasuo did nothing but listen as she said the words 'Kore kara zutto itsumademo.' (For always and forever.)

When finally the song was over the celebration began. Three priestesses entered the cave carrying yanagi-daru-teki, or wine casks for everyone. Inuyasha couldn't help staring, for they were each wearing red and white dressed exactly like Kikyo. After the priest said a blessing over Trinity and Kanaye and chanted a litany to long life and marriage it was time for the reception.

Trinity held Kanaye's hand and put her other one on his back. He places his free hand on her waist and they shared the first dance. It was a slow one and very fitting for the new young couple. After the song was over Rin let go of Sesshomaru's hand and walked over to Suki. Sesshomaru watched curiously as Rin switched places with her and started playing the instrument. Suki stood up and walked over to Yasuo, slipping her hand into his and pulling him over to where Trinity and Kanaye were dancing. Mrs. Higurashi moved to the other side to watch them dance.

"No way. I ain't doin' it."

Kagome gave him puppy dog eyes and stuck out her bottom lip.

"I ain't buyin' it."

Kagome stopped and put her hands in her lap.

"Okay…

Her head was turned down so Inuyasha couldn't see her face.

"A-are you crying?"

Kagome sniffed noticeably and rubbed her eyes.

"N-no. Nevermind."

Inuyasha sighed and pulled her into his lap.

"Would it make you happy?"

Kagome nodded slowly.

"Alright…I'll do it."

Inuyasha wiped the tear out of her eye with his thumb.

"Y-you will?"

He nodded and stood up, taking her with him.

~*~*~ As a reminder, if you haven't read the prequel to this story maybe you should. It's called "Precarious Relationships" and since I've been getting SOOOOO many good reviews for this one (Arigatou! Arigatou so much!) I think you guys should read it. You really do seem to like this one. Anyways, it explains Kagome and Inuyasha's troubles with Kagome's pregnancy and further gets into their relationship together. Inuyasha gets used to a little 'modernness' in Kagome's time…such as baths and Sota's game system. It explains about Miroku and Sango's engagement (Fluff/WAFF and more more more…lots of Miroku humor also for all you guys that missed it in this story) Read it if you're having withdrawal from this one (like…if I haven't updated in a while.) Oh ya…and if you get the chance…onegai…could you review it? Well, Sayonara Minna-san! ~*~*~ Miyu

P.s. For those of you that read this note before…I had messed up and put sequel rather than prequel…there IS no sequel to this story because this IS a sequel. I'm REALLY sorry for the confusion.


	45. Love's Boundaries

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 45- Love's Boundaries

"You know Sango, besides Sesshomaru and Rin, who has turned out to be quite the looker might I add, we are the only couple here in this room that isn't dancing."

By now even Shippo and Karlie, Sota and Kara, many of the other kitsune couples and even some of the kids had joined in.

"I'm sorry Miroku. I-I just don't feel very good."

Miroku nodded.

"I know."

"Besides, even if we _were_ to dance…your arm would never fit around me…"

Miroku chuckled.

"That's not to say that I wouldn't try."

Sango laughed.

"Ouch, don't make me do that. Laughing hurts."

Miroku smiled.

"Would you rather I made you cry?"

Sango shook her head.

"No…just hold me."

Miroku nodded and slipped his arm under her legs, putting his other arm around her back and pulling her into his lap. When she was situated comfortably he put both his arms around her shoulders as she squeezed him tightly around the waist.

"This is just as good as dancing anyway."

~*~*~

"Shippo." Whispered Karlie as she set her head on his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Doesn't this remind you of something?"

Shippo laid his head on top of hers and watched Trinity and Kanaye out of the corner of his eye.

"Should it?"

"Yes. They remind me of us. So young when we were married…"

"So strongly attracted to each other…"

"As if not even death could separate them…"

"Even physical disabilities they have overcome."

"And their love for each other has not faltered…"

"But it's not just them you realize. Look around."

Karlie nodded.

"Kagome and Inuyasha. Sota and Kara…"

"Sango and Miroku, Suki and Yasuo…"

"Maybe even Rin and Sesshomaru."

"And us…" finished Shippo.

Karlie smiled sweetly and put her arms around his as he continued to lead throughout the song.

"Yes love. Us too."

Shippo reached his head down, for he was much taller, and kissed her neck gently as she closed her eyes and leaned against him.

Shippo smiled and continued to kiss her, his eyes drifting up slightly so that he could see her face. He could tell she was enjoying it. She always did. He knew something she liked more though. He moved away from her for a moment, their eyes locking then her moved closer catching her in a heated kiss. Neither of them paid any attention to the music and had in fact stopped dancing.

Trinity watched them.

"That looks like fun…"

"What does?" wondered Kanaye.

Trinity continued to watch then started to blush, remembering that it wasn't polite to stare, although she highly doubted they were paying a bit of attention.

"Oh…um…Shippo and Karlie were kissing…that's all…"

"Like there's no tomorrow?"

"I guess you could say that."

A smile crossed Kanaye's face. When he was younger he had seen his parents do it and at the time had thought it was the absolute most disgusting thing to do. But now, now as different and he found himself wanting to do it.

"Trinity…do you want to--"

"That's what the honeymoon's for dear, is it not?" she cut him off grinning.

Kanaye smiled back.

"Right."

Shippo and Karlie hadn't stopped yet except for a few breaths every now and then. By now no one but some of the kids were dancing.

"How long do you think they'll last?" whispered Inuyasha to Kagome as he leaned over, his eyes not moving off of them.

Kagome watched as well.

"Till one or both of them passes out from lack of air probably." she whispered back.

Inuyasha studied them a little longer.

"Maybe that's why they have so many kids…"

Kagome smiled slightly and nodded.

Inuyasha continued.

"Maybe I should get that kid to give me some lessons…"

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"Y-you don't just…get lessons on that stuff!" she yelled, though keeping it at a quiet whisper as impossible as that sounds.

"Look Kagome. Karlie looks like she's enjoying it doesn't she?"

Kagome's eyes moved up to Karlie's face and she saw that here eyes were still closed. She began to blush like mad.

"W-well yeah…b-but…besides…you don't need lessons. You know I really don't think we should be watching them…"

"Probably not…but you can't say it's not interesting to see how other people do it."

Kagome blushed an even deeper crimson.

"Please Inuyasha. Come on. Let's fit in another dance before I have to switch places with Rin."

Inuyasha blinked then remembered Rin was playing the instrument and nodded as Kagome took his hand and steered him a bit farther away from Shippo and Karlie to keep his mind off of it.

Shippo had sat down and taken Karlie into his arms now.

As Rin finished the last song Kagome moved away from Inuyasha to go take her place. Rin brushed past Inuyasha, flashing him a smile as her gaze momentarily met his, then going over to be with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha sat directly behind Kagome on the floor putting his arms around her to keep her warm. The air was getting nippy.

~*~*~

Sesshomaru leaned against the back wall. He hated sitting on the floor for extensive periods of time. Rin smiled and joined him, leaning against the wall also.

"Was it worth it?" she wondered.

Sesshomaru shot her a questioning look.

"I mean, coming tonight."

"For my worthless half-brother no. For my nephew perhaps."

"I've always wondered, what exactly, may I ask, have you got against your half-brother Inuyasha?"

Rin thought she heard him growl and when he didn't say anything more she smiled.

"You don't remember do you?"

Still Sesshomaru said nothing. Rin continued to smile as her hand gently glided across the wall and slipped into his. She felt him close his clawed fingers over the top of hers.


	46. Kissing Cozies and Curious Kits

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 46- Kissing Cozies and Curious Kits

Miroku ran his fingers through Sango's silky hair. The combination of the music and him being there must have lulled her into a much-needed sleep. He could tell she hadn't been feeling very well at all when she had asked to be held. Usually she only did that when she was feeling genuinely awful.

"I wish she didn't have to feel like this. Especially on Trinity's big night."

Sango began to move slightly against him. She was now sweating badly. Miroku set his hand on her head and moved it off almost as soon as he did.

__

'She's burning up.'

Mrs. Higurashi, who had been watching Miroku from a distance took a little pill bottle out of her purse and walked over. She sat down beside him and handed him the bottle.

"You'll need to give her three."

Miroku nodded and signaled for Trinity to get her some water. Trinity obeyed, letting go of Kanaye's hand for a moment and fetching it. It had become almost routine. She came back and gave it to him.

"Alright." he said smiling weakly.

"As you were."

Trinity nodded and went back to Kanaye. Miroku sighed and held up Sango's back, putting a pill in her mouth and tilting the water container, liquid spilling into it. She swallowed the first one and he did it two more times.

When he was finished he cradled her slightly and pushed the small wisps of hair behind her ears, kissing the side of her sweaty head.

~*~*~

"I hope mom's alright." worried Trinity as Kanaye slipped his arm comfortably around her waist.

"I think she'll be find. If I'm correct both Suki and my mother went through the same thing."

Trinity put her arms around his neck and nodded.

"Yes. You're right as always."

Kanaye smiled and kissed her.

"Just trust me."

~*~*~

Karlie broke away slowly from Shippo, both panting heavily.

"That was…nice." panted Shippo.

Karlie smiled and nodded, leaning into him.

"I think…that's an understatement…"

Some of the younger kits that were dancing stopped to gawk at their parents.

"Yucky." said a younger one.

"Ewww…" groaned another.

"Disgusting." Said an older boy. Puberty hadn't quite hit him yet. 

Beside the three boys were three girls who stood, dreamy looks on their faces. 

"How."

"Romantic."

"I wonder if we'll get a new litter soon…" Observed the littlest. She had a really cute voice.

The two older girls snickered. 

"Not quite Mia."

"That's not how it works." Finished the other. 

You could tell not only by their looks but by the way they finished each other's sentences that they were twins. 

"Then how are babies made?" Mia wondered.

The twins began to blush. 

"Oh."

"Whatda ya know!"

"I think I hear..."

"Uh…"

"…Mom calling?"

"Outside…Yeah. See ya Mia!" they uttered quickly in unison before running outside. 

Mia looked up at her brothers, who were all taller than her, with a questioning look.

"Mom's still inside… isn't she…"

The three boys looked at each other nervously before turning to sprint outside.

"Yeah."

"See ya!" 

"Bye!"

Mia sighed inwardly to herself. 

"Why is it EVERY TIME I ask that question everyone runs off like the sky is falling or something? It's not like mama and daddy have to do anything _nasty_ to make a baby."

~*~*~

"K-Kara… I _really_ don't know how to dance."

Kara smiled.

"Here, I'll show you." She said taking each of his hands and setting them on her waist. 

Sota's face blushed a bright crimson and she giggled. 

"It's alright. Just follow my body."

Sota nodded. Gods she was beautiful! Kara looked down and laid her hand on his shoulder as Kagome played a slow song. Sota and Kara recognized it because it was a modern one. 

"Sota…"

"She's playing our song."

"I know.'

__

Somewhere out there  
Beneath the pale moonlight  
Someone's thinkin' of me  
And loving me tonight  
  
Somewhere out there  
Someone's saying a prayer  
That we'll find one another  
In that big somewhere out there  
  
And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishin' on the same bright star  
And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky  
  
Somewhere out there if love can see us through  
Then we'll be together  
Somewhere out there…  


Kara's brilliant green eyes fluttered open to meet his as she lifted her head at the last line of the song. 

__

Out where dreams come true.

"K-Kara." whispered Sota as all the doubts he had ever had disappeared from his mind and evanesced into eternal darkness. As if magnetically attracted the two drew close in a passionate kiss that both would remember until their wedding day, when the kiss that both would remember until their wedding day. When the kiss that seals their vow surpasses it.

~*~*~

Sango groaned in her sleep and opened her eyes wearily, gazing up at Miroku who had dozed off leaning his back against the wall. She smiled weakly and reached her hand up to stroke the side of his face gently. Feeling the soft skin of her hand against his face Miroku woke up.

"You're awake."

"I can say the same to you."

Miroku returned her smile.

"Are you feeling better?"

Sango nodded.

"What did you do?"

"Medicine from Kagome's time. I swear it's magic."

Sango brought her hand down from his cheek.

"I would know wouldn't I? After all, I gave birth to Trinity in her time and I barely felt anything beside some pressure."

Miroku chuckled.

"Well I felt something, that is, until my hand went numb from the pain.

Sango laughed quietly.

"Well yes. But think about how Inuyasha felt have three kids…"

Miroku shuddered.

"Painful to think about even."

~*~*~

One week later Sango was feeling better than ever, or at least as good as you can possibly feel when you're pregnant. Too bad for poor Miroku.

"Miroku! I NEED more oranges!" implored Sango.

"Cravings…" whined Miroku.

"Hold on! I'm getting them!"

'Oh gods I hope Inuyasha and Kagome have some.'

Miroku fled the house and ran next door, banging frantically onto it.

Inuyasha answered and almost got pounded smack in the face by Miroku's fist that was _supposed_ to be hitting the door.

"Eh heh…sorry Inuyasha."

"Yeah, whatever. Whatdo you want?"

"Um…would you happen to have some oranges?"

"Who do you think you are? A girlscout come to borrow a cup of sugar? Of course you c--"

"…can." finished Kagome who had thrown her hand over his mouth.

"Cravings again?"

Miroku nodded slowly.

"That's what I thought. Here you go." Said Kagome, handing him a full bag as Inuyasha stormed off back down the hall and into the bedroom.

"What's with him?" wondered Miroku.

Kagome shrugged.

"Musta woken up on the wrong side of the futon."

Miroku nodded.

"And by the way…what exactly is a girlscout?"

~*~*~ I hope this chapter really makes up for the shorties that I've been giving you. If not, the next chapter will totally make up. Time for the Christmas fluff you've ALL been WAITING for! By the way, the song is my parents song that they had at their wedding and some of the lyrics outlined their wedding picture. Just thought you'd like to know. Meri Kurisumasu!!~*~*~ Miyu


	47. Meri Kurisumasu to All

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 47- Meri Kurisumasu to All

Suki and Kuno made their daily visit to Yasuo's house in the village. It had become routine since Yasuo and Suki had announced that they were 'going out' in modern terms.

Suki held Kuno and shifted him so she could open the door then walked straight in. Yasuo sat on the floor with his legs crossed and Asako in his lap giggling.

"Something funny?"

Yasuo shook his head.

"Nope."

Suki shot him a 'you're hiding something' look and he simply smiled in response. Suki sighed and shrugged it off going over to sit beside him.

"You know, sometimes you weird me out."

Yasuo smirked and handed her Asako, pulling the three of them into his lap.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Suki shook her head.

"Oh yeah. You haven't forgotten Christmas is tomorrow have you?"

Suki, having learned about Christmas on the other side of the well when she was young had explained it to him in great detail weeks ago.

"Of course I haven't. Look over there."

Suki blinked and turned her head as far to the left as it would go. She gasped. In the corner of the cabin was a bushy evergreen tree whose top brushed the ceiling.

"B-but…how did I miss it?"

"I think you were too busy gawking at Asako and I."

"You even decorated it…"

"Your mom's idea."

"It's beautiful…"

Yasuo smiled and set his chin on Suki's shoulder.

"So you like it then."

"I love it. And, I love you too."

Suki kissed his cheek and lay back against his chest.

"You know…it's past Asako's naptime and from the way Kuno's eyelids look all heavy he looks like he could use a nap as well." suggested Yasuo.

Suki nodded and stood up, going over to put them both in their crib. She smiled and went back to him. As he stood up she blinked confused.

"I want you to check this out."

He took her hand and led her over to the tree. There were lights on it and he turned them on.

"I still don't understand how you can make light without fire but your mother said the lights she gave me were run by something called batteries."

Suki smiled as he brought her down onto the floor and they stared up into the Christmas tree, observing the tiers of lights and branches. It had started to get dark outside and the lights shown even brighter.

"Suki. I have something for you."

"Oh…but you're supposed to wait till tomorrow…"

"Not for this I'm not."

Yasuo slipped a velvet box into her hand and opened it for her.

"Suki…will you marry me?"

Suki fought back tears, which was hard because she was lying on her back. She brought the box up to her face then shut it, setting it down beside her. Rubbing the remaining tears out of her eyes with her other arm she choked back the rest of her tears and forced herself up off the ground. Carefully she crawled on top of Yasuo, her hands on his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you. I love you too much not to."

Yasuo smiled and brought his hand up to wipe another tear off her cheek.

"I couldn't ask for a better Christmas present."

"Suki brought her hand and his down to the ground and weaved her fingers with his, bringing her face to his and kissing him passionately as if she were to die the next minute. It surprised her when Yasuo deepened the kiss. He ran his hand gently through her hair as he regretfully broke away.

"Happy Christmas Suki."

~*~*~

"It seems very quiet these days." Kagome pointed out as always.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Maybe that's because Kuneau's asleep, Kanaye's got his own house, Suki's with Yasuo…"

"and tomorrow's Christmas."

"Kagome, you do realize that we've pretty much got the whole house to ourselves tonight."

She smiled.

"Of course."

~*~*~

"Kunara's in bed now." Alerted Rin as she walked over to stand next to Sesshomaru.

"I think…that my brother's woman's stupidity is beginning to rub off on you."

Rin looked curiously up at him as he stood eyes focused on something in front of him.

"That tree looks absolutely ridiculous. And why is it in the house?"

Rin smiled.

"It's a Christmas tree…and the star is crooked." She said as she reached up to fix it.

She was just too short and she gasped as she was lifted into the air by two strong arms. She fixed it and Sesshomaru put her down.

"I still say it looks ridic--"

"Shh…"

Rin flipped a switch on the lights.

"There."

Sesshomaru could only stare. The lights were hypnotizing. Rin took him over to the couch and sat him down, sitting in his lap. She reached over and blew on the flickering flame of the last lit candle in the house, putting it out and allowing the lights to shine to their fullest.

"Merry Christmas love."

~*~*~

Trinity poured a cup of tea for Kanaye and brought it over to him.

"Your mother sure knows how to make a house cheery doesn't she?"

Kanaye set his cup down and gathered her into his arms.

"Must be, because I can't see anything and yet there's this joy I feel in my heart. It's hard to explain."

"Joy surpasses physical capabilities."

"Of course it does. If it didn't our wedding would have been a real drag."

Trinity nodded.

"But it wasn't. It was perfect."

"Except for when Trouble spilled punch all over dad."

"How'd you know?"

"Language like that is only heard very rarely, and almost ALWAYS from dad. Plus, I heard the splash of the punch, the shatter of the glass, and the patter of that little rascals feet going out of the cave."

"You're very observant you know. And yes, we could have done without that little incident. But that was it."

"Uh huh."

Trinity sighed and leaned into him.

"You know, I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"For being strong, through everything that's happened lately."

"Haven't you told me this before?"

Trinity nodded.

"But only because it's true."

Kanaye smiled and nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"And I'm proud of you also, because I would be nothing if not for you. Joyeux Noel Trinity."

~*~*~

"Sango, are you sure you're well enough to go?"

"Miroku, it's just next door. You forget I have legs."

"Aheh…sorry Sango."

"It's alright. Now, stand up and come with me. You wouldn't want me to slip on the ice would you?"

Miroku smiled.

"Of course not my lady. I am forever at your service." He said standing up and slipping his jacket on then taking her hand and following her out the door.

They managed to get to Inuyasha and Kagome's house without slipping once. Or at least, Sango didn't slip. Miroku on the other hand took three steps and slipped every time. Sango giggled as he opened the door to the house partially covered in snow, kind of forgetting to knock. As soon as he walked in he regretted it.

"Eh…Sango?" he whispered, trying to push her back out the door.

"Maybe this isn't a good time to visit…"

Kagome, who was currently being kissed by Inuyasha put her hand in front of her mouth to stop him and smiled.

"Nice to see you guys again. Come on in."

Inuyasha growled audibly, obviously ticked at Miroku now for interrupting them.

Kagome giggled and sat up, going to close the door and take their coats.

"Thanks Kagome. It sure is warm in here."

"Ya sure it's not that you're having a hot flash?" snapped Inuyasha irritably.

"Inuyasha! Be nice. Sorry Sango…he's just mad cause we were just getting to the good part of the 'movie'"

Sango smiled and Miroku blinked, not catching her hint.

"Hn." growled Inuyasha.

"How 'bout I make some tea for you guys?" asked Kagome, eagerly changing the subject.

Sango nodded catching her drift.

"That would be lovely."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha hand and pulled him off the ground, whisking him off and away into the kitchen. She dragged him through the doorway and shut the door.

"You know what Inuyasha?! I'd REALLY appreciate it if you'd try and be nice once in a while."

"I was…till they showed up."

"That's not what I meant."

"Yeah? Well…"

"Well what?"

"I just didn't want them over okay? Is that too much to ask?"

Kagome sighed and leaned against his chest.

"No…but they're our friends. Don't worry. They'll leave later tonight, and we'll have the rest of the night to ourselves okay?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Now, would you help me by putting the water on while I go get the cookies?"

Inuyasha nodded again and did as he was told.

__

'Is it that bad that I wanted to be alone with her tonight?' he asked himself sighing.

Kagome walked over to the pantry and took out a sheet of beautifully decorated cookies, setting them out on a red foiled plate. Inuyasha simply watched her.

"Gomen I yelled at you Inuyasha. I just…oh, I don't know. I'm just a little stressed around this time of year and I want to make Miroku and Sango feel at home. You never know, Sango could go into labor at anytime."

Inuyasha nodded as Kagome picked up the plate.

"As soon as they leave I promise you and I can have the entire rest of the night to ourselves. I already wrapped everyone else's presents. You do remember that there's going to be a Christmas party at Trinity and Kanaye's house tomorrow since they have the biggest house."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well alright then. Come on ya big lug and help me out by carrying these." She said, handing him the plate of cookies and going over to get the kettle and teacups.

Inuyasha followed her out and back into the living room. Kagome passed out the cups and tea bags then poured the water for them, passing the plate of cookies around. When she was finished she set the kettle on a hot mat and went to go sit in Inuyasha's lap.

For a large portion of the night Miroku and Sango stayed and talked. Inuyasha really didn't mind. He enjoyed running his clawed fingers up Kagome's back every once in a while and watching her shiver. He wasn't really doing it to annoy her, just because he was growing increasingly bored. He didn't know it was possible for women to talk so much. How could they POSSIBLY have that much to say? Miroku was getting bored too. Inuyasha knew because he watched Miroku first twiddle his fingers against the wood floor then he pulled his legs closer and sat cross-legged sighing. He would do it and repeat, trying desperately to get his point across. Half an hour later Sango and Kagome smiled.

"You know, we've been catching your clues for the past hour." Said Kagome.

Sango nodded and turned to Miroku who sat behind her.

"Yes. From the way you sighed Miroku, I could tell you want to go home. And you Inuyasha, want us to leave so that you can be alone."

Sango smiled as Miroku extended his hand to help her up. Sango set her hand on her stomach and sighed.

"Well…the baby WAS sleeping. Have fun tonight you guys. Miroku and I will see you at the party tomorrow."

Kagome nodded and stood up, leaving Inuyasha on the floor.

"Yep. See you then."

When they had left she turned around and smiled, going back to sit in her very favorite hanyou's lap.

"Now. Where were we?"

"I forgot. Let's start from the beginning. Meri Kurisumasu…" Whispered Inuyasha into her ear.

Kagome smiled.

"Look up."

Inuyasha did as she said.

"What's that thing…wait…I know what that is. You told me the first year we were married."

Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. You did. It's uh...mistle…foot…?"

Kagome giggled and messed with his ears.

"No…mistletoe."

"Well I was close wasn't I?"

She smiled and continued rubbing his ears as they laid down on the floor, Kagome on top. For once SHE kissed him rather than the other way around and she decided to be creative with it, first nipping at his bottom lip. Inuyasha went along with it and deepened the kiss. And thus the night began, and now Inuyasha half didn't want Christmas to come because that would mean the end of the romantic mood…and the beginning of the Christmas rush.

~*~*~ I hope you guys liked it! It's the longest chapter in a VERY long time. I just HAD to make you guys happy. I mean…hey, you've almost helped me reach 200 reviews!!! I've GOT to thank you somehow right? Well anyway, that might be the last chapter till after Kurisumasu. (Christmas for those of you that don't remember) Well anyway, till next update, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT! ~*~*~ Miyu


	48. A New Task

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 48- A New Task

"Mama! Mama! Daddy! Daddy!" screamed the kits as they scurried around their parent's den, nearly trampling Shippo and Karlie to death.

"Can we do presents now? Onegai?"

Karlie lifted her head and smiled at the yawning Shippo.

"Shall we dear?"

Shippo rubbed the sleeping sand out of his eyes and nodded extending his hand and helping Karlie up, the two of them following the majority of the kits out to the main chamber.

"Now children. As you can see, there are more of us this year and there will be even more when the ones who have left for a while return. There is one present under the tree for everyone, just as we have done years in the past. Karlie and I will distribute them to you as you wait _patiently_." Shippo announced, making sure to give enough emphasis to the last word.

When all the presents were distributed Shippo gave a curt nod and all that was heard was the tearing of paper and screams of delight, mostly from the girls of course. Moments later all the talking, giggling and chattering stopped and everyone went deathly silent.

Standing in the chamber entrance were 5 couples, each carrying young kits whose eyes had just opened and some whose hadn't. No one could find the words to speak for the longest time. Finally, one of the young mothers tilted her head to the side a bit and flashed Karlie and Shippo and gorgeous smile.

"We're home."

~*~*~

"Come on Inuyasha. You can't say you're not the least bit excited?"

"Keh. I couldn't care less."

Kagome frowned and took the hair from behind both his ears and tugged hard on it as he blinked in confusion then turned his head to the side.

"Listen Inuyasha. You love your son right? And Trinity too…am I correct?"

Inuyasha growled.

"What do they have to do with anything?"

"Everything. It's at their house isn't it? What can I do to get you to go?"

"Well, for a start…"

"What?"

"You could……get dressed."

Kagome still held onto his hair as she looked down at herself, completely unclad, though covered with a large bright blue fleece blanket that she currently shared with Inuyasha.

"You know," said Kagome, pulling on his hair and bringing his face to hers. "I could say the same to you.'

"Well then," said Inuyasha. "By all means, make me decent."

Kagome giggled as he pulled her to his chest and she kissed his neck.

"Oh come on…you're just trying to make me forget about the party Inuyasha. It's not working…"

"Was it the obvious?"

"Hai."

"Darn."

"But I'll make you decent anyway. I haven't had time to clean your red outfit, but I'll find you a T-shirt and some pants to wear. I don't think they'll mind the clothes from my time, do you?"

Inuyasha grimaced.

"I don't mind the T-shirt and pants…that stuff's comfortable…but do I gotta wear the hat?"

"We're not in my time and you've got nothing to hide. Of course not."

"Fine."

Kagome smiled and kissed his chest quickly before getting up to dress herself.

~*~*~

Suki yawned and opened her eyes to find herself nestled comfortably in Yasuo's arms and him still sleeping, his chest rising against her back. She smiled slightly and crawled out of his arms, going to tend to Kuno who was just starting to wake up.

She smiled as she picked him up and ran her thumb over his cheek as he looked innocently up at her. The abrupt crying of Asako soon interrupted the moment and Suki found herself flustered, totally unable to hold both children for very long.

"Eh…Yasuo? A little…help…onegai?" she pleaded, picking up Asako.

Yasuo stretched and blinked his eyes open, smiling and scrambling to his feet and to her aid. She was quite relieved when he took Asako how was now screaming her poor little head off wanting to be fed.

Yasuo popped a bottle into her mouth and not another sound was heard from her but the sucking of the bottle.

"That was a nice wake up call…wasn--" Suki stopped mid-sentence and gazed out the doorway, Tobi pacing in front of it.

"I-I sense something…and I think Tobi does too…"

"Like what?"

"Familiar…but yet…so different…"

"I don't understand."

"Naraku…but…not Naraku."

"Suki…you're not making any--"

"We have to go now…" warned Suki, scrambling for her bow and arrows while handing Kuno to Yasuo and taking the empty bottle from Asako, hurriedly putting it down on the table.

"Take them to Menka's house."

Yasuo nodded and ran out the door, heading for the old woman's cabin. She knew the children almost as well as he did after all and she would know exactly how to take care of them.

Suki paced with Tobi and waited for him to get back. Something was wrong…very wrong.

As soon as Yasuo ran back inside she grabbed his hand she pulled him back out after her. Tobi transformed quickly and they flew off with only Suki's acute senses to guide them.

"Suki, where are we going?"

"The night that my father was killed…I sense that same presence now…"

"Well whoever they are, it wouldn't be very smart to land right there. I think we should land Tobi a bit farther away and travel for a bit on foot through the woods before we reach them."

"Good idea. Fly down Tobi!"

Tobi did just as ordered and landed gracefully on the ground. Yasuo prepared to help Suki off but she had already jumped and grabbed his hand. They were running at top speed when a large bear demon jumped out from the bushed on the left, blocking the path that they were following.

Yasuo took out his dagger that he kept on a belt that wrapped around his leg and went to hit it but it dodged.

"Gah! I don't have TIME for this!" screamed Suki; throwing a few punches and a kick right at its head and watching it fall lifeless to the ground. She blinked.

"Oopsies…I only meant to knock it out…" she said honestly, sounding exactly like Kagome after Kagome accidentally freed Tetsusaiga from the stone in Inuyasha's father's tomb.

Yasuo stood gaping but was soon whisked away yet again.

"We're close." She warned.

Yasuo nodded as she let go of his arm.

"However…before we rush into things…do you think maybe you could _warn_ me before you pull another one of whatever the heck you just did back there? That thing almost fell on top of me."

"You big baby."

"Baby? Heh. I coulda been SQUASHED…like…like a CATERPILLAR!!! Besides…that sounds funny coming from someone who's _shorter_ then I am." Joked Yasuo, standing on his toes to emphasize his point.

"Alright…you win. I'll warn you so you don't get turned into a pancake."

"Arigatou…HEY!"

"Come on. Let's get this over with." She said, holding his hand for support and squeezing it.

"Whatever is over that hill is what controlled mother. Who knows what could happen? Maybe she would have gone back and gotten some reinforcements…"

~*~*~ Sorry for the VERY late update. Vacation has been keeping me busy a lot lately, what with all my new stuff. I hope you guys'll forgive me. Gomen nasai! ~*~*~ Miyu


	49. Futile Attempts

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 49- Futile Attempts

"Too late. Whatever it is it probably already knows that we're here. There's no turning back now."

Suki nodded and held her bow in one hand, her fiancée's hand in the other. Yasuo nudged her shoulder from behind, egging her on and seemingly saying he was right behind her. Which, coincidentally, he was.

Climbing cautiously over the hills, Suki and Yasuo reached the top and gazed at the landscape. Suki gasped and took a step back. Demons and demon parts, scattered carelessly about the ground. She backed up into Yasuo's chest and he put his arm around her for support.

"I don't see anything that could have done this…"

"S-she's here…"

"She?"

"Hai. Mother said she heard a female voice in her head. A female controlled her--"

Suki's sentence was abruptly brought to an end as she screamed in pain, holding her head and dropping her bow down next to her feet. She writhed, seemingly fighting something inside of her head.

"Suki! Suki! Snap out of--"

"Let go of me!" she growled, through clenched teeth.

"N-no. She got you. Come on…fight it. For me." Yasuo pleaded, pulling Suki close despite her constant thrashing. He was actually kind of scared of what she might do to him…being as how awful Kagome's encounter with the mind control had been.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he screamed, not letting go of her for an instance but glancing up and searching for some clues as to where the culprit was.

A bush shook and he flung his head around and glared at it.

"Show yourself…"

From the bushes came a tiny creature, almost dragon-like in appearance but much too small. It was lizard sized and he sighed in relief. But his relief didn't last long as he watched in horror as the creature transformed and grew to full size. Yasuo became frantic. Under normal circumstances he would have been calm and composed, but with a 12 foot dragon looming over head and his love now turned against him, where was he to go?

__

'I can't run…I can't leave her…I'll die at her hands before I do that.' He told himself, gulping and picking up his dagger just in case the dragon decided to make any moves. But it didn't. It sat still, doing nothing but breathing practically.

In between it's enormous front legs the wind brewed together and the figure of a woman began to form. The figure of a very _beautiful_ woman.

"W-who are you?" Yasuo ordered, trying his best to keep his arms around Suki, who was still trying to free herself of his embrace.

"Amusing isn't it?" Watching people fight within themselves. Just as your woman's doing this instant. Writhing with mental pain and trying to fight the rival inside her brain that threatens her and yet cannot be found."

"Monster…"

"We've all heard this before. You call me a monster, get mad, decapitate me…whatever. So predictable. Why not change the story this round?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"Who ARE you?" Yasuo demanded again.

"It's really none of your business, but if you must know, my name is Ryunamida, or Ryu for short. I was sent by Naraku to destroy this girl and you as well."

Yasuo glared daggers at her but said nothing.

"Oh…you're not happy? Well that's just too bad huh?"

"Shut your face!" he screamed, standing and setting Suki down. She had passed out fighting him.

"You're gonna fight me are you? How amusing."

"Fight you my foot! No, I'll MAUL you. You and you STUPID dragon."

Ryu gasped with feigned shock.

"Hai…I suppose you could do that. But wouldn't it be SO much more…interesting…for me to turn HER against you?" she hissed, raising her hand and spreading her fingers as Yasuo watched Suki stand up, her chin resting on her chest and her bangs shading her eyes from view.

"Leave her out of this!"

"No, I don't think I will. She's precious to you isn't she? I quite enjoy a nice kill every once in a while. How I wish we didn't have to play around and I could just kill you here and now. But my master, Naraku, he says to make you suffer first.

"Then MAKE me! But leave her out of it!"

Yasuo really didn't know much about Naraku…only what Suki had told him. He knew Naraku was the group's most formidable foe they had fought.

Ryu stared straight at him as her eyes started to shine brightly and the pupils evanesced from her brilliant blue orbs. She once again spread her fingers and Suki took a step towards Yasuo, then reaching down for her bow. He quickly ran to her, abruptly pushing her hand away from it and using his foot to keep it away from her.

Suki lifted her lifeless eyes and glared at him as he froze momentarily. Never before had he seen her act like that and he hoped never to see it again. Her face. All the hatred. All of it scared him and he gulped noticeably

__

'Suki…onegai…forgive me.'

He lifted his arm and elbowed her, right below her chest but above her diaphragm. He could feel her breath on his neck as she fell to the ground breathing heavily. She was not dying but the air had been knocked completely out of her.

Yasuo turned to glare at Ryu. Hating her even more for making him do that. Hate overtook anger, malevolency overtaking both. He despised her now. Not once did he think he would ever have to hit Suki. Ever.

"I've had enough." He said, unsheathing his dagger and switching it to his other hand. From a sheath wrapped around his other leg he took a second dagger, identical to the first, and held it steady.

"Gomen to ruin your fun but the program has been…_temporarily_ interrupted. You're going to DIE today. Arigatou." Yasuo sneered, pretending to be a news reporter. Yes, Suki had told him about them as well.

"The tone of your voice. It has changed. You forget that there is a dragon right behind me that's here for backup. Have you not wondered why this dragon does not trample me?"

Yasuo looked up at the dragon but said nothing.

"I am a dragon sensei. Legend has it, it is nearly impossible to train a dragon, a real wild one. Well here you have it. I was created by Naraku especially for that purpose. To train one of the most powerful and mythical creatures in existence. The mind control came as an extra bonus, so to speak."

All her words just riled up Yasuo and made him angrier.

"No more talking…die."

Yasuo raised his dagger in his right hand above his waist and pointed it towards her, the other he held more behind him until he needed it. Time after time he went to strike her and time after time she dodged them. They were both becoming tired and Yasuo wanted it finished. He saw her slow down for mere fraction of a second and took the opportunity. With god-like speed the dagger flew towards her and with that speed was thrust into the flesh of her chest. Yasuo watched, surprised beyond words as he removed the dagger. No blood trickled over his hand. The blade of the dagger was no stained. Ryu was most certainly dead, she had to be. But still…there was no blood.

Yasuo examined his dagger as something caught his eye. It was a floating blue ball; shining radiantly as it departed from Ryu's body and made its way towards the dragon. It slowly entered the dragon's body, fusing with it. Ryu's soul was inside the dragon and had taken over. Ryu was as much the dragon as the dragon was her.

Yasuo watched as the dragon reared onto its muscular hindquarters, spreading its wings as far as possible to show off its impressive wingspan.

"Nice." Yasuo lied through his teeth.

As he did so, he moved closer, standing with his daggers poised. He was about to strike the dragon when he felt two arms wrap around him. He would know the feel anywhere. It was Suki. But she wasn't holding him gently or affectionately. No, she had wrapped her arms around his neck from behind trying to choke him. Yasuo coughed and flailed against her, not noticing the dragon whose clawed foot was growing dangerously close to him and raising into the air ready to strike.

"Su…ki…" he choked as he felt the claws scrape across his skin, digging deep into his chest. She still hadn't let go; it was all…a diversion.

~*~*~ Sorry people…I had to leave a cliffie. I'll try and update as soon as possible. GOMEN!!! ~*~*~ Miyu


	50. Gomen Nasai My Love

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 50- Gomen Nasai My Love.

The sheer energy of the impact knocked them both over, Yasuo landing ten feet from Suki after hitting his head on a rock and being knocked unconscious from the pain of that and his wounds. Suki was knocked back to her senses as the mind control wore off. Apparently the dragon form that Ryu had taken was not able to hold the mind control. Suki sat up slowly and opened her eyes to find the equivalent of the worst nightmare possible in front of her.

Yasuo lay sprawled across the ground, three large gouges across his chest and everything within three feet of him was colored crimson. Suki screamed and ran to him, tears spilling down her cheeks as she cradled him with two quivering hands.

"W-what happened…Yasuo…oh kami…"

Shaking in fear she ran her hand over his head then hurriedly put her head on his chest to check for a heart beat. It was still there and fairly strong too, but it was fading almost as fast as he was loosing blood.

"T-there's so much blood. I-I have to do something." She said aloud.

__

'But first…I need to destroy the creature that did this to him.' She thought, sending a glare in Ryu's direction who, had she been in human form, probably would have gone running back to Naraku.

The dragon took a giant step backwards as Suki rose, clenching her fists and looking down at Yasuo.

"You…will pay dearly…or doing this to him." She managed to say as she walked stiffly over to his two daggers, picking them up.

"You will pay dearly…with your LIFE!" she screamed, charging full speed towards the dragon.

As she ran faster, her demon blood seethed with fury and she felt more powerful than ever before. Even though she was only 1/4 demon she ran with Inuyasha's speed. Her will was what kept her going. This time she had something to fight for. This time she wasn't defending only herself, like the day she was assaulted in the woods. No, this time…she was defending the man she loved so much who lay helpless with horrible wounds and his life energy slipping away as they fought. Tears spilled from Suki's eyes as he stabbed the dragon.

"This one's for mother! This one's for father! This one's for all the witnesses that you put in danger! And this one…" she choked at the last sentence as she began to cry harder, gasping for air. "…is for Yasuo."

She fell to her knees right after thrusting the dagger into the dragon for the last time and began to shake and sob uncontrollably, her shoulders resting on the ground. The sickening sound of tearing flesh wouldn't leave her head. It was tormenting her. She remembered Yasuo abruptly and lifted her head, looking over in his direction.

His chest was moving faster and at uneven intervals she notices as she walked over and kneeled beside him. He was having trouble breathing and she would have to bring him somewhere to get treated as soon as possible.

But first…she needed to stop the bleeding. Suki bit her lower lip as she ripped part of her kimono skirt off to use as temporary bandages. She slipped his shirt off, not caring about modesty, then slipped his undershirt off as well, cringing at the deepness of his wounds. She was determined to stop the bleeding but she would have to work on it as Tobi flew them to the party where she could get some help first. Suki whistled for Tobi who, as Yasuo had ordered him, had stayed back in the woods. Everything had happened so fast he wouldn't have even had a chance to make it to them before the fight.

Tobi stopped beside her as she put Yasuo on his back and climbed on behind him, holding Yasuo close to her chest to keep him warm in the frigid air. She put one arm around him and held her hand on his chest, applying pressure to the gashes as Tobi sped towards Trinity and Kanaye's house.

~*~*~

When he landed Suki climbed off as Tobi walked into the house with Yasuo still on his back. Suki kept her hand on him.

Inuyasha and Kagome had just gotten to the part and everyone was talking and eating. The party was interrupted by gasps as Suki and Tobi stood in the doorway. Kagome was the first to speak up.

"Get him over to our house. Your father and I will meet you there."

Suki nodded and went back outside. Suki walked right into the house with Tobi. Inuyasha and Kagome showed up not long after and Inuyasha set up a futon in the main room. Kagome tended to Yasuo as Suki watched and waited ready to help in anyway possible. She set her hand gently on his head and Kagome looked up at her. She hadn't said a word yet about what happened.

"Is that an engagement ring?"

Suki nodded.

"Hai…it is."

Kagome smiled a bit sadly.

"I see." She said as she finished up with Yasuo.

"Mother? Will he be alright?" Suki asked as she ran her hand through Yasuo's hair.

"I'm not sure yet. His breathing is labored and I'm sure you noticed his wounds are deep."

Suki nodded.

"It's my fault…all of it…if I hadn't led him there in the first place…"

Inuyasha's ears moved as he listened to her and he lifted his head. He had been resting against the wall for the past hour.

"What do you mean? Suki, I've been trying to avoid asking you what happened but I need to know. What in seven Hells were you doing messing around with a demon? Especially something that could do THIS much damage?!"

Suki laid her head down on Yasuo's stomach and began crying again. She had been trying to stop but Inuyasha's tone of voice got her started again.

"I-I don't know. I just know…that it's my fault. I'm not hurt and he is…" she sobbed as Kagome rubbed her back and shot Inuyasha a concerned look. He shrunk back a bit and sighed.

"Suki, I think you should let him sleep. Inuyasha and I will go back to Kanaye and Trinity's. If you need us…send Tobi over."

Suki nodded as Kagome took Inuyasha hand and they left, a fire burning beside Yasuo and Suki for warmth.

"Gomen love…I-I still don't know what happened. If you can hear me…I hope you'll forgive me."

After getting no response Suki closed her eyes to stop herself from crying and lay down beside him. She brought his hand up to her face and kissed his knuckles gently, laying her head beside his on the futon and falling asleep.

~*~*~ I'm sorry to make it a short chapter. I have to write some more before I get to type up another chapter so bear with me. I hope you guys aren't getting discouraged or anything. Arigatou SO much for all your lovely reviews. EVEN YOU GUYS out there! I love you too!!!!! It just proves that not only WOMEN read this story. *sends kisses to all the guys* ARIGATOU! ~*~*~ Miyu


	51. Love Overcomes All

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 51- Love Overcomes All

The night dragged on as Yasuo's fever climbed to dangerous heights. It was morning now and Kagome and Inuyasha were home doing everything they could. Suki replaced the cool washcloth on his forehead with another one and wrung it out.

"Suki?" said Kagome as she rebandaged his wounds for the third time.

She looked up.

"Yes?"

"I know you don't remember much…but do you know how he got these gashes?" asked Kagome, removing the last of the soiled bandages.

Suki cringed. They had turned an awful shade of purple and looked even worse than before.

"A dragon…that's what I remember."

Hearing that, Inuyasha lifted his head and waited for her to continue, but when she didn't he butted it.

"A dragon. What _exactly_ did it look like."

Suki closed her eyes.

"I should know…I slayed it."

"You slayed it?"

"Hai, but I have the strongest feeling that Yasuo did too. After all, his daggers were on the ground when I found them. But…I don't know how he would have failed. He's really very strong and the dragon was not all that powerful.

"Was there anyone else but the dragon there?"

Suki shook her head and Kagome sent Inuyasha a concerned look.

__

'She was controlled.'

Inuyasha nodded back at her, seemingly understanding the look. How often did they have to break news to Suki? Did EVERYTHING wrong have to happen to her? Was she destined to live in a world of misery FOREVER?

"And you don't remember seeing him get hurt."

"No."

Inuyasha sighed and decided to be blunt and upfront.

"She controlled you."

"What?"

Kagome scooted over next to Suki.

"Do you remember hearing a woman's voice inside your head, egging you on to do something? Did you fight it?"

Suki gasped.

"Y-you don't think."

Kagome nodded and Suki covered her hand with her mouth, gazing at Yasuo with her tragic eyes. The eyes that matched Inuyasha's.

At that moment, Inuyasha and Kagome knew they were in for another long night, and even more tears.

~*~*~

Yasuo's fever had continued to climb and was now at an even more dangerous level. He was sweating so uncontrollably it seemed no matter how many times they dabbed at his forehead the beads of sweat just came back.

__

'He's going to end up getting dehydrated.' Suki thought.

She and Yasuo were alone now. Inuyasha and Kagome had gone to bed in the other room on the other side of the house earlier that night. Suki sighed and fixed some water for Yasuo.

__

'I hope he drinks it. I don't know how much longer he'll be able to go on without it.'

Gently she lifted Yasuo off the ground and into her arms, tilting hie head up and pouring some water into his mouth. She waited to hear coughing or something but none came as the much needed water flowed down his throat. Suki put the cup down and gathered him more into her arms, running her fingers gently through his hair.

"We'll make it…won't we?" She asked the air, knowing her question would go unheard. 

"God will take care of us…and I just KNOW everything will be okay…right?"

~*~*~

During the night Yasuo's fever broke and his temperature had started to lower, though not without plenty of gentle coaxing on Suki's part. She had started to give him water regularly to keep him hydrated and it was working quite well. The color had returned to his cheeks and he no longer looked like an undead invalid. The only thing left for Suki to worry about was the gashes. They remained purple no matter how many times she cleaned them. Inuyasha had warned her that it was poison and that only one person he knew could suck it out. He had told her it wasn't fatal and that it would disappear eventually even if it WASN'T sucked out. But that if it was it would heal faster.

"Where's that damn blasted flea?" Inuyasha had muttered earlier, wishing he had remembered to tie him up again before he had the chance to get away.

__

'He's been gone for 5 years. Now that I find myself wishing he were here…I realize I kind of took him for granted.'

"Stupid old flea. You probably went and got yourself killed. Well thanks." She said, lifting Yasuo from the futon again to give him some more water.

__

'And I wish now…that Kaede were still alive. She liked to pick on me and play with me when I was young. I just wish…she had taken the time to teach me about all the medicinal herbs.'

"Then maybe I wouldn't have had to go running to mom."

The more she thought about it, the angrier she got at herself. Pointing out all her weaknesses and flaws, as if Yasuo could hear her. She realized it was stupid but it was the only thing she could do to stop herself from crying; talk to Yasuo. She would hold his hand and tell him about all the things they were going to do when he got better. She fantasized about their wedding, imagining enormous bouquets hanging from the shrine ceiling and all the women in magnificent dresses. She told him about how she had always wanted to be a priestess and how that had all been taken away from her with the birth of her son. She told him everything, as well as saying over and over how much she loved him.

Inuyasha and Kagome listened from the other room sometimes, hearing her repeat herself.

"Where did we go wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome snuggled closer to his bare chest.

"We didn't do anything wrong. Life is life and if Yasuo is going to survive he'll need to do it on his own, even if he DOES need a little help from Suki along the way."

"No…I mean. Everything went wrong. Kanaye is blind. Did you forget?"

"Him being blind is a scar that he'll have for the rest of his life maybe. It's a reminder of his courage and strength, and of the night he saved his sister."

"Why couldn't it be me?" wondered Inuyasha as Kagome laughed.

"Because silly. You were with me. Kuneau was being born…remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Besides, you shouldn't make yourself feel bad. My mother once told me…that every parent wishes they could take on some of their children's pain to make their child's life just a little bit easier. I know you feel that way…and so do I. But that's not how it works. Life moves on no matter how much you try to stop it. Just like Kanaye, Suki and Kuneau will always be our children, even after they all move away."

Inuyasha heaved a big sigh and held Kagome closer.

"I get the feeling though that for some reason…it's my fault. The demon blood in me. Maybe it's bad luck."

Kagome shook her head and grasped his hand firmly, though her fingers could barely wrap around his large hand.

"I remember once, you told me that when you're a hanyou…everything's your fault. Right?"

Inuyasha nodded slightly.

"Alright then. Really Inuyasha, you should stop worrying. It's not like you to be so depressed."

Kagome smiled sincerely and turned her face up to look at him. She looked so innocent Inuyasha couldn't help but feel better.

"There now. That's the Inuyasha I know and love. Not to mention the one I married." Toyed Kagome, knocking Inuyasha over and onto the pillow as she pressed her lips against his.

Everything seemed so much brighter with Kagome around.

~*~*~

"Miroku…I'm worried."

"I know Sango." Responded Miroku earnestly as they got ready for bed.

"What if she worries herself to death. Suki I mean."

"Don't worry about Suki. She's a strong girl. She'll make it through and I'm sure Yasuo will too. But, have you talked to Kagome lately? She wouldn't tell me how it all happened."

Sango nodded.

"I wiggled it out of her."

"Well what is it?"

Sango sighed.

"She told me Suki and Yasuo went after something that Suki sensed. Suki recognized its chi as the same chi she felt the night Kagome was controlled."

"And?"

"Suki doesn't remember much after. She just remembers the dragon because she told Kagome and Inuyasha she slayed it. That's what caused Yasuo's wounds."

"She doesn't remember? How can she not--"

"Miroku, after they found the demon, she doesn't remember anything. But when she did wake up, Yasuo was hurt and the dragon was not. Neither was she. She said she landed about 10 ft away from him. She said everything else is blank."

"But that means…"

"Hai, she was controlled just as Kagome was."

"So…she's the one that caused Yasuo to get the wounds…"

"Hai…sort of. Miroku…Inuyasha's family has been through so much. What if something like that happens to us?"

"It wont."

"But how do you know?"

"I'm right here taking care of you."

"I know love. But…Inuyasha was taking care of Kagome that day…and that didn't make her arrow any slower. It still hit him just as fast. Something like that could--"

"You know Sango. All that worrying's bad for the baby. Maybe your New Year's resolution should be to stop worrying."

"Alright then. What's _your_ New Year's resolution?"

"To be a better father."

"Oh…but you're so good already…"

"There are always things one can improve upon."

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am…because I'm ALWAYS right."

'Oh now. I wouldn't go THAT far."

Miroku laughed as Sango made her merry way over to the futon.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Um…uh…no reason."

"Sure sure. What if I told you no more groping in a million years if you don't tell me now?"

Miroku looked like he would cry and Sango felt bad…until a rather large grin spread across his face.

"What?"

"You know you could never do it."

"I could too!"

"You like it just as much as I do and you know it."

"I could TOO do it!"

"She you could. That's like saying 'Miroku, I'm never going to have sex with you ever again.' And you know it just AIN'T gonna happen."

"Miroku!"

"It's true!"

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is--" but she didn't have the chance to finish her sentence before she was pulled down onto the futon.

"You know…you're cute when you're mad."

"Am I?"

"Well…you're cute all the time…But that's not the point!"

Sango smiled.

"I love you Miroku. Even if you do grow to be a dirty old man someday." Sango cooed.

Miroku blinked as she reached her hand up and kissed his cheek.

"Dirty? What do you mean by that?"

"No, don't you go getting me started again." She teased.

"No no. It's time for a much-needed sleep. We'll have to wait till tomorrow."

Sango nodded as he blew out the candle beside them.

"And by the way Miroku…you were right about one thing. I _wouldn't_ be able to say 'no.'"

~*~*~ I had lotsa fun writing this one and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll have to get writing again cause I've been awfully busy with school (sigh…big test coming up soon) so yeah. Please review…I think the reviews have been slipping lately (though I thank you people that did review VERY much. Arigatou all!) Well anyway. Arigatou again for being the best people ever! I love you all!!!!!~*~*~ Miyu


	52. Making it Through

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 52- Making it Through

It was day 3 of the ordeal and Yasuo had still not woken up. Everyone was worried at this point but none more than Suki.

__

'What if he never wakes up…What if…I've lost him forever? No. He wouldn't leave me…he just wouldn't.'

Yasuo had been moved back to his own house so that the children wouldn't have to stay at Menka's house 24/7 and Suki could watch them at night. After much crying from both Asako and Kuno, Menka took them back to her house for the day so Suki would be left alone to treat Yasuo.

__

'They miss daddy…and so do I.' Thought Suki as she put a blanket over Yasuo.

It was only mid-afternoon but she was tired from staying up all night and wanted to take a nap. Carefully she put her arm around Yasuo's stomach and lay down, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

~*~*~

Yasuo coughed and coughed then opened his weary eyes and cringed. Why did his chest hurt so much? Something heavy was wrapped around his stomach and he confirmed it to be an arm, though to whom the arm belonged he wasn't sure. He didn't recognize her. She must have obviously known him or why else would she cling like that? Question upon question made it's way into his head. Like…who was he?

It hurt his head to think. Everything hurt. His body racked with pain and his vision was blurred.

"Who am I?"

Suki awoke with a jump. Had she been dreaming? His voice, it seemed so real. Slowly she lifted her eyes just as Yasuo got into another coughing fit. Hurriedly she sat him up and rubbed his back.

Yasuo's coughs subsided momentarily as he looked at the woman beside him.

She was crying.

"W-why are you crying?"

He cringed again as Suki threw her arms around his neck, pressing slightly against his tender wounds.

"I-I thought I'd lost you."

"Who are you?"

"Hmm?"

"What am I doing here?"

Suki gasped and stared him straight in the eyes.

"I-I'm Suki…you remember me don't you? Don't you?" she begged, her eyes pleading and her voice raising with every word.

Yasuo sent her a blank and confused look and tears welled up in her eyes as she set her hands on his shoulders.

"You must remember…we were going to get married. Remember? Onegai…say you do! Onegai…" she broke down crying and set both her hands on the floor.

__

'H-he doesn't remember…I have lost him after all.'

~*~*~

"He took a pretty hard hit to the head didn't he? The concussion must have done it." Kagome confirmed, looking to Inuyasha.

"He may not remember you now…but something will bring him back. Had he seen Asako and Kuno yet since he's been awake?"

Suki shook her head sadly and sighed.

"They're still at Menka's house. It's right down the road."

"I'm just glad you sent Tobi to get us so we can figure this all out."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement with Kagome.

Yasuo sat in the middle of the three, a slightly dazed look upon his face. Who were they? They seemed so familiar…and yet…so distant. He sighed, feeling like an outcast. And, he still didn't know his own name.

~*~*~

"You MUST go over and see him Kanaye. I think if you talked to him or something it would be good for him."

"I'll do it, but I still don't see the point."

"Yasuo needs everyone now. Your sister needs you."

Kanaye sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but you're coming with me."

"Of course."

~*~*~

"Rin, there's a letter here from my half-brother's wench for you." Said Sesshomaru, holding the letter out for her to come get.

Rin nodded, familiar with his choice of vocabulary and walked over to retrieve it.

__

Dear Rin,

Suki's fiancée was injured in a battle with a demon. The same demon that injured him was the one that killed my husband (though now he's back and kicking thanks to Sesshomaru) Anyway, Yasuo now has head injuries and can't remember anything. I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to stop by and see him. Bring Sesshomaru along with you. I am hoping to bring some of his memories back and I'm sure he'll remember Sesshomaru's face. I only hope now that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wont fight. Arigatou!

Sincerely,

Higurashi, Kagome

"She sounded so…cheerful. Maybe she's been through so much she doesn't even know enough to be sad."

Sesshomaru looked curiously at her while she thought aloud, having no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh…gomen. I uh…Sesshomaru. We need to go see Inuyasha again."

Sesshomaru cocked a brow.

"What for? What is it this time?"

"Suki's fiancee…he sustained some head injuries and now has lost his memory. Kagome thinks if he sees you and I he may get some of his memories back. The directions to get to his house are right here."

"Why me?"

"Well…you can't say your face isn't…unique."

"Hn."

Rin smiled and took his hand, pressing herself against his chest and looking up at him.

"Hai. You're unique face that I have come to love so much."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and kissed her gently.

"Fine. When do we leave?"

"Right now if you'd like."

Sesshomaru nodded and they walked outside, boarding Ah and Un and heading towards Yasuo's house, leaving the maids to take care of Kunara, whom they thought was sleeping.

~*~*~

"Why do you persist in trying to kill them father? Why?" Kunara asked the wind.

"Lady Kagome…Lord Inuyasha…all of them. I don't understand. Are you going to kill Lord Sesshomaru too?" Kunara asked, setting her small elbows on the windowsill and watching Rin and Sesshomaru fly off. A single tear slid down her cheek and fell down into the material of her kimono.

"I wont let you. You can't kill them! Onegai don't!"

At that moment a rather plump maid burst into the room and looked at Kunara, a frantic gleam in her eye.

"Kunara dear. What are you talking about?"

Kunara broke into tears as the maid took her into her arms to comfort her. She was trying to say something but it was barely decipherable because of her sobs.

"He…wants…to kill…them…"

"Who wants to kill who?" asked the maid, but she gave up, as speaking to Kunara just wasn't possible now.

She was beside herself and all her crying had practically made her sick with a mixture of coughing and hiccups.

"You should get some more rest dear."

Another maid came in to fix the bed for Kunara as the plump maid set her down in it and covered her up. When both had left, Kunara grabbed her doll and held it close, sticking her thumb in her mouth for the first time in years. She was in need of comfort that she would never find until Naraku was dead and her father and mother figures, Sesshomaru and Rin, were safe and sound and back within her reach permanently.

New people were coming in here and there and Yasuo was overwhelmed with unfamiliar faces. None seemed more familiar though then Suki's. Suki…Suki…why did it ring a bell? A loud one at that. Yasuo had an inkling that she must have been very important to him. She had told them that they were to be married. Married? How could he possible marry someone he didn't remember?

Yasuo got into another coughing jag just as Sesshomaru and Rin walked in the door. His eyes were centered on the floor and at the moment he couldn't even lift his eyes to see who had come in. He felt Suki's hand on his back, rubbing it gently and soothingly. If she really was his love, maybe…just maybe he would have to learn to love her all over again. 

Yasuo was provided some water as his coughing stopped and he was finally able to see the visitors. He had gotten the cup to his mouth and tilted it, but found himself unable to drink it as water ran down his chin. He received a peculiar vibe from the demon lord. A vibe he himself couldn't understand. 

"Sesshomaru." 

As he spoke the name, everyone gasped. Everyone but the great lord Sesshomaru. 

"So it is like you said then. In the letter." He said, turning to Kagome. 

Kagome nodded. 

"Hai. I don't know how, but I knew he would remember you." 

"Looks like you saved the day again Sesshomaru." Scoffed Inuyasha. 

"I HATE being the hero." Reminded Sesshomaru. 

"Feh." 

"Yasuo, do you remember anything else?" 

Yasuo kept his eyes on Sesshomaru, not letting them wander the least bit. 

"You're a demon." 

"Now we're getting somewhere." Came Miroku's familiar voice from the doorway. 

His arm was snaked around Sango's waist and it rested comfortably on her hips but no lower. Sango smiled a bit awkwardly as he brought her in. Slowly he brought her down into his lap as he took a seat on the floor.  
  
"So, did we miss anything?" 

"He remembers Sesshomaru." 

"Figure'd as much. Anything else?"

"Nope, can you think of something that might jog his memory?" Miroku thought long and hard while everyone waited. 

"What about the wedding? Try playing one of the songs that was played there." Kagome nodded as Suki handed her an instrument and she began playing. 

Without realizing it, Yasuo's hand drifted over to Suki's, which was pressed flat against the floor, and his fingers weaved with hers. Suki laid her head against his as they listened. 

__

'I remember….how could I have forgotten?' 

Before anyone knew it they were kissing. Not playfully but passionately, as if they had been separated forever. It sure seemed like they had. Memories flooded back through the kiss it seemed and Yasuo could remember most everything. Was it a spell? If so, it was broken. The only thing left to worry about was Yasuo's health, but that would be taken care of soon enough. 

Everyone stared. Was it safe to kiss like that? Miroku feigned a cough and Sango turned to look at him. 

"Just leave them alone Miroku. It's not like they're hurting anything."

"It don't look healthy." Inuyasha pointed out as Kagome kissed his cheek playfully. 

"Of course it's healthy." Inuyasha nodded, deciding not to fight with her. She wasn't fun to mess with because, being as how he still had demon blood in him, Kagome hadn't removed his necklace for more than a night or two. He tended to loose himself in fighting sometimes and it came in handy to still be able to use the "sit" command though Inuyasha felt he kissed the dirt more often than Kagome. He had made a point to tell her that too during one of their fights and she had promised to kiss him more often, or at least, use the "sit" command less frequently.

~*~*~ I'm really really sorry for those of you that read this earlier when the format was screwed up. I did it on the freakin' school computer and it messed it up. Oh yeah, well I fixed it anyway so I hope now you guys can read it. My friend is here bugging me to get off so I'll let her get on now. GOMEN for the delay in fixing it cause I didn't know till I got some reviews from people that were confused. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Until then, SAYONARA minna-san! ~*~*~ Miyu


	53. Reunion

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 53- Reunion

"I would leave them alone but I'm scared to move." Whispered Rin to Sesshomaru.

"Why is that?" wondered Sesshomaru, leaning closer.

"I don't want to disturb them."

Sesshomaru nodded and looked cautiously over at them before picking her up bridal style and slipping out the doorway.

Rin clutched the material of his robes as he dashed far enough to where the cabin was out of sight.

"Arigatou Sesshomaru. I suppose I'll have to get used to this wont I?" She said as they stopped in the middle of the large clearing where Ah and Un were.

"Only if you truly don't mind being carried like a sack of potatoes. I've always thought it would be rather degrading to you females."

"No. I think it's sweet."

Sesshomaru almost cringed at the word. Sweet? He was going soft. That's what was happening.

"Oh, come now. It's not like you're going to loose your high status just because you carry me this way."

"I'm just like my brother."

"Oh no you're not."

Sesshomaru's lips curled into a small smile as he fought with her.

"What exactly is so funny?"

"Hm? Nothing."

~*~*~

"Um…Kagome?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Can we leave?" wondered Inuyasha, an uneasy tone in his voice.

"S-Sure…let's go."

Inuyasha and Kagome left, Kuneau cuddled in Kagome's arms. Miroku and Sango followed behind, Trinity and Kanaye last to leave.

Suki and Yasuo were alone now. Slowly, Suki pulled away from him and stared him straight in the eyes.

"I missed you…"

After some silence was exchanged between the two, Yasuo wasted no more time as he took Suki into his arms and let her cry into his chest.

"I missed you too Suki. I love you."

~*~*~

Everyone was back at their own respective dwellings now including Inuyasha and Kagome who had not yet been able to sleep.

"Hey Inuyasha. I just realized something."

"Yeah? What?"

"The person that used mind control to make me hurt you is dead right? Well, that brings us one step closer to Naraku doesn't it?"

"You're right. He's got the final shards too. Did you notice Suki's necklace was bigger? The demon must have had shards that fused with the rest of the jewel and Suki didn't notice."

Kagome heaved a sigh.

"It's all so very complicated."

"Yep. But, after Yasuo is well, we can go get Naraku. We've got twice as many people as we did last time we tried to fight him."

"Our family sure has grown huh?"

"Uh huh. Oh yeah, and Trinity's pregnant by the way."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Kagome. She doesn't know it yet so we might as well let Kanaye and her find out the good old fashioned way."

"Poor thing. I know how that works."

"Heh…" replied Inuyasha dryly, remembering all the billions of times Kagome had gotten sick all over him.

"So did I…and all I can say is…our son is gonna have an interesting 6 months."

~*~*~

"You smell different." Said Kanaye out of the blue as he lay back onto the futon.

"Huh? Well now. I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not." Replied Trinity sweetly as she slipped her nightgown on.

"I don't know, your scent is just different. Oh well, maybe it's just cause we haven't been home all day."

Trinity nodded as she braided her long hair quickly to get it out of the way.

"Whatever you say love."

~*~*~

"When Sango?"

"When what?"

"When will the baby come?"

"Oh come ON Miroku. Don't while like you did last time. Another week or two maybe. Now would you come to bed now? If you haven't noticed, you've nearly paced a hole in the floor."

Miroku looked down and could almost see smoke rising from the wood. He blushed slightly.

"Aheh…gomen Sango.

"Ki ni-shinaide. Now come on. I could use some extra body warmth right about now."

Miroku couldn't resist what was so freely offered to him at her side before you could say 'shikon no tama', snuggling under the covers with her. Surprisingly, Sango didn't object as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. His intentions were honorable, or at least, she hoped.

~*~*~

Suki looked up at Yasuo, her face tearstained as Yasuo rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"I-I need to go get Asako and Kuno."

"No need dear." Came Menka's old crusty voice from the doorway.

She really was a nice old lady and she was very good with the kids. But she was just no daddy. Menka set down the two kids who had learned to crawl and smiled kindly at Suki, seeming to understand the situation completely.

"Arigatou."

Asako and Kuno took one look at Yasuo and within a split second they were snuggled up with him. Yasuo's wounds still hurt and his arms were both sore and weak so Suki lifted Asako, allowing her to plant a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek. Kuno was a little more passive and he seemed to be more in a state of shock than anything else, merely staring up at Yasuo, his soon-to-be father, eyes glowing.

"I hope you'll understand if I ask you to stay tonight." Said Yasuo quietly.

Suki nodded.

"I haven't left your side for the past four nights."

Yasuo smiled slightly.

"Alright you munchkins. Time for--" but he stopped and looked down to see the two already asleep in his lap.

"--bed."

Asako stirred only slightly, her tiny hands clenching together as she slept.

"Well wouldya look at that?"

Suki smiled.

"Okay mister. Now it's time for YOU to get to bed."

"Awww…but I dun _wanna_!" toyed Yasuo.

Suki kissed him playfully as he stared at her.

"Yes ma'am." He said immediately.

Suki giggled. Her fiancée was back and she truly hadn't lost him. After a short coughing fit she and Yasuo settled down for a nice sleep, Asako and Kuno curled up between them, their hopes and dreams finally back in place after the ordeal.

~*~*~

Morning came sooner than expected, Suki noted as she cracked her eyes open, nearly being blinded by the sun. She closed her eyes again, just to give herself time to 'wake up.' Yasuo woke up not long after and yawned, stretching his arms.

"How are you feeling?" Suki wondered as she looked up at him. She had slept against his chest the whole night.

"Alright. I guess. It still hurts though."

Suki looked a bit sad as she ran her hand gently over his chest.

"Gomen this had to happen to you, and of all people."

"It's not your fault."

Those words seemed to strike something deep within Suki. She had avoided talking to him about it but she couldn't be quiet forever.

"Yes it is! It's ALL my fault. I'm the one that hurt you! I just know it!"

"Suki…"

"Don't…just don't try and tell me I didn't do it. How else would you be hurt and not me? Huh?"

Yasuo shifted his body a bit so he could be free to hold her better.

"It wasn't you…it was--"

"I was controlled…I know…"

"But then…why--"

"I should have been able to stop it! I should have fought!"

"You did try. I saw it in your eyes before you passed out in my arms." Whispered Yasuo soothingly.

Suki was left momentarily speechless as she searched his honest eyes, looking for some trace of something to prove he was lying. But she found none. He never lied. Ever. It was one of his most honorable attributes.

Suki buried her face in his chest, trying not to hurt him by pressing too hard.

"I was scared."

"I know…I know…"

~*~*~

Sesshomaru and Rin were already up and eating breakfast, but there was an empty seat at the table.

"Sesshomaru…where is Kunara this morning?"

Sesshomaru shrugged as one of the maids walked in with the food."

"The poor dear. She cried herself to sleep last night. She seemed to think that someone was going to die. She was very upset. I couldn't get another word out of her." With that, the maid left.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin across the table.

"You don't think…she's talking about Naraku do you?" wondered Rin worriedly.

"I've no doubt. At the moment, he's our only enemy and she DOES happen to be his daughter."

Rin stared sadly at her plate, pushing her food around because she had suddenly lost her appetite.

"If you'd like…I can go talk to her…" volunteered Sesshomaru.

Rin lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"No…I'll go."

Sesshomaru nodded as his eyes watched her leave the room and head into Kunara's room. He sighed inwardly, knowing that he had brought it upon himself when he took Kunara in and that things could only get worse from here.

~*~*~ Thanks a billion for all your reviews. They really make my day. Man, I feel like I'm in the middle of a snowglobe right now cause it's been snowing almost nonstop since yesterday morning. The snow is stacked over 7 feet now and we're running out of places to put it. *sigh* What a perfectly good waste of a snowday cause we didn't have school on Thursday due to midterm grading day and we didn't have school yesterday cause it was superintendents day. Oh yeah, and I'll try and work up another chapter sometime within the next week. My 15th birthday is next Thursday (the 5th) and I'm planning on inviting a bunch of my friends over for an anime party (aka, we watch/draw/faun over all the hot anime guys for a whole day) Lol, only problem is one of my friends isn't into anime but I have to invite her. What do I do? Anybody got suggestions? Okay, well. I'll go take a nice warm shower now and then I'll get to writing some more. Man, I must really love you guys. You're so awesome. I love each and every one of you to death and I wish I could invite you all over to my house. Heh, I hate having a February b-day. *sigh* I'm a Florida girl at heart since I lived there. Why couldn't I have been born in the summer? Wow I whine a lot. And wow this was a long A/N. Heh, talk to you guys later! IM me sometime! ~*~*~ Miyu


	54. Calm Consent

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 54- Calm Consent

Kanaye groaned and rolled over. Trinity's smell was still bugging him. His senses weren't as acute as Inuyasha's but every time he rolled over her smell intoxicated him nonetheless and he had to turn the other way to calm his demon blood. He considered asking Inuyasha about it but decided against it. He could take care of his own problems for once, though he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand it. He growled to himself.

__

'Damn this cursed nose of mine.'

~*~*~

Kunara stared out the window, her elbows once again on the windowsill. She nearly jumped through the ceiling when she heard uneven breathing behind her. She had been lost in thought.

"Kunara…" came Rin's soft, voice.

Kunara cringed as Rin walked closer. She sat beside her on the window seat, leaning against the wall and pulling Kunara into her arms.

"It's about your father isn't it?"

Kunara sniffed and laid her head down on Rin's chest, hugging her tightly.

"H-He wants to hurt you…I know he does…"

Rin stroked Kunara's hair gently and looked out the window.

"You mustn't worry about me love. Lord Sesshomaru will protect me."

"He wants to kill him too…"

"I think you underestimate Lord Sesshomaru. He's never failed to look out for me and I don't expect any less of him now."

Kunara simply nodded but didn't say anything as Rin rubbed her back soothingly. Rin sighed.

"What if I told you…after Sesshomaru and I are married…that…we want to adopt you?"

Kunara's face lit up instantly and she squeezed Rin tightly.

"Really?"

Rin smiled and nodded.

"I've already talked to him."

There was no possible way for Kunara to express her happiness as she hugged the woman whom she would soon be able to call her mother. She would never forget her real mother. Kikyo. She could sense her presence in the room at that very moment.

~*~*~

Kikyo watched as Kunara hugged Rin. She knew it was best and that her only daughter would be safe under Rin's wing.

__

'Sesshomaru…with all my heart and soul…I'm trusting you to take care of her. Love my daughter as I would and not as her father does. Protect and care for her as if she were your own. You will be truly happy. For she brings joy to life and I see that's something your life has always needed more of. Free her from her father's grasp and kill him so that he may remain here with me. After all he's done, I still cannot hate him. But at least, floating here with me, he will not be free to hurt anymore and he will be able to have me, just as he has always wanted. Ever since he was Onigumo, the injured man in the cave, he has loved me. And I have been too blind to see it. I have finally come to terms with it and realized…that I love him too. It may seem strange I know…but at every turn in my life, he's been there. He didn't know how to come about his feelings…taking the wrong turn and hurting me on accident. I know he didn't mean it. He loves me.

And Rin, cradle Kunara as I cannot do now. Give her the love that I was never able to show her. Tell her that I love her and that I'll miss her when I'm gone. I truly do have a heart, and I know how to use it. You Rin, must have the biggest heart of anyone.

I'll be waiting here for Naraku. Please…send him to me soon. Send him to me soon…soon…'

~*~*~

Kagome sighed as Kuneau's crying began. First a soft whimper, then quiet sobs, then loud howling, then finally full out bawling.

"Inuyasha…would you take care of her?"

Inuyasha rolled over and off the futon, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Y-Yeah. We musta…slept in for a while…"

"Hai. It's awfully bright outside."

Inuyasha nodded as he picked up Kuneau and came back to sit down on the futon, warming her bottle between his knees. His mere presence seemed to calm her a bit, but Kagome wasn't surprised.

__

'His presence sure calms ME.'

When the bottle was warm enough Inuyasha popped it in her mouth. She seemed awfully content with it he could tell by the way her eyes gleamed. She was no longer a newborn but she was still small for her age. Her tiny hands grasped the bottle as she drank.

Kagome smiled.

"Another Kodak moment."

Inuyasha blinked.

"A what?"

"Never mind."

~*~*~

Weeks later things were finally falling back into place. Yasuo's wounds had healed for the most part and he was living a normal life again. Well, as normal as life with Inuyasha and gang could be.

Everyone was at his house for a meeting about what to do next about Naraku.

"Odds are he'll attack us on his own time. No telling when that'll be." Explained Miroku.

Kanaye nodded as Trinity squeezed his hand. She was sitting in his lap.

"Yeah. But wouldn't it be better if we went after HIM instead of waiting for something bad to happen?"

"Makes sense." Sango agreed as she grasped Miroku's wrist before his hand reached her backside.

She didn't slap him for once because there were children in the room and she figured they didn't need to be exposed to violence like that at such a young age.

Kuneau was sitting in Inuyasha's lap messing around with his hands, putting them together at first then pulling them apart. Inuyasha fought back laughter. Not only was it funny that she found his hands so amusing but her small hands tickled his palms. As much as Inuyasha hated to admit it, he had missed having young kids around. Back when Suki and Kanaye were young, he had found them a great source of stress relief. No matter how bad his day had been or how many demons he had killed, he could always count on seeing his young daughter's innocent face and warm smile, feeling his son's small arms gripping his legs, and his wife's loving embrace. Life never ceased to amaze him.

Kagome waved her hand in front of Inuyasha's face.

"Yoo hoo…Inuyaaaaaaaasha…"

Hearing her voice Inuyasha came back to earth. Everyone stared at him but soon lost interest and went back to talking.

'Phew.'

"Inuyasha? What were you thinking about?" wondered Kagome, whispering in his ear and causing it to twitch.

"Nothing."

Kagome kissed his neck gently..

"Whatever you say."

Everyone else was so absorbed in conversation they didn't even seem to notice a panting Shippo standing in the doorway.

"Shippo? What brings you here?" gasped Kagome.

"We need…your help…"

~*~*~ I know this chapter might have been a little bit weird…but you have to have a weird chappie every once in a while right? That's what I thought. Well anyway. My b-day was yesterday and I'm psyched because it was an awesome bday (nix the fact that I was sick…and still am somewhat). I managed to get all 5 of my friends to try out for the musical and they all made it! They thanked me so much and it made me feel awesome. ^_~ I was sung to in like…4 of my classes including French. Then even at drama tryouts cause she said it was awesome that I showed up on my birthday (cause I had to stay till 6). My mom is ordering me an Inuyasha hoody soon off the net too! If you guys are looking for a good anime merchandise site I suggest you check out Japanimation.com. It's just about the best site out there for plushies, mugs, pins, clothes, bags, calendars…just about ANYTHING anime. Check it out sometime. ^_^ Sayonara minna-san! ~*~*~ Miyu


	55. On the Trail

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha.Not me.Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 55- On the Trail

Kagome stood up abruptly and hurried over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?"

Shippo grasped the rim of the doorway and panted slightly, trying to catch his breath.

"A group of cubs went out a couple of days ago to hunt. They were old enough to watch over themselves.or at least we thought. They haven't come back yet and they're usually back by morning."

"Have you sent out search parties? There sure are enough of you."

"Hai.but they've all disappeared."

"I smell Naraku somewhere in all this chaos. Exactly how many have you lost?"

"Fifteen."

Kagome's eyes widened as she whisked around to face Inuyasha.

"We have to help them."

"You don't have to tell ME that. Let's go!"

"But wait.what about Kuneau?"

"Leave her with Menka. She wont ask questions. She already knows how weird we are." Yasuo suggested with a small chuckle.

Inuyasha nodded and sped off down the road, Kuneau tucked gently in his arms. Minutes later he was back. Everyone else had already filed out of the house and was waiting in the front yard.

"Sango.you CAN'T come."

"HOW many times have I told you? If this is truly our last battle with Naraku, I'm OBLIGATED to come. I have to! I can fight from a distance with Hiraikotsu if I must. Besides.Kilala is coming and she's never failed us before has she?"

Miroku knew nothing he could say would stop Sango. She was too headstrong and ambiguous. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But don't be too hard on yourself alright? I wouldn't want anything to happen to--"

"--the baby.I know. Come on. We're wasting time now." Sighed Sango as she took his hand, her voice considerably softer now.

She knew what his intentions were. To keep her safe. To keep the baby safe. But after all she'd been through with the gang she just couldn't bear to sit back while they fought. She could never forgive herself! Kilala let Sango climb on, Miroku behind her then sped off beside Tobi, who was carrying both Yasuo and Suki.

Inuyasha had decided to carry Kagome on his back and run on foot while Kanaye, having no other choice, did the same. He liked running better anyway.

Shippo led them back to the cave where they could start their search. Everyone had already spread out a bit to look for clues that could help the slightest bit.

"Kagome, do you sense the shards anywhere?"

A moment of silence passed before Kagome looked over to him.

"Nothing. But he could be concealing them. It's not at all unlike him to pull something like that."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Now where do we go?" asked Trinity as Kanaye came to a stop beside Inuyasha.

"I'm not sure.somethin' smells fishy."

"What are you thinking Inuyasha?"

"Well, if you put all the pieces together, it's like one big giant puzzle. Naraku wants us to try and find the missing kitsune youkai and in turn we'll fall into another one of his traps."

"Well.what else are we supposed to do?" wondered Sango.

"I don't know yet.but.I was thinking. Maybe we should play along with this until we find a good time to attack him or at least come up with some.more developed plan.or something."

"But how do we know it's not just going to be another demon puppet?" wondered Miroku.

"He usually doesn't hide far from where he sends the puppets correct? He needs to keep an eye on them you know."

"Wow Inuyasha. You DO have a brain in that thick head of yours." Kagome teased as she moved the hair away from the back of his neck and kissed him, causing him to shiver a bit.

"Y-yeah.I uh.just put two and ten together and.uh."

"No time for mushy stuff you guys. We've got some demon to fry." Coached Kanaye, actively sniffing the air.

"No sign of him yet, but I do sense something strange."

Miroku nodded.

"Me too."

"Shippo. Which way did you send the search parties?" wondered Sango, already on the case.

Shippo pointed to the left, straight into the forest as Sango nodded to Miroku who was seated behind her still on Kilala.

"Everyone.this way."

Shippo was left standing alone at the entrance of the cave. He wanted to help them. Every fiber in his body wanted to help them. But at the same time, he had a duty to protect Karlie and the others. While some of the family had strayed away, he still had everyone else to look after. Shippo sighed as he felt Karlie's arms wrap around him.

"You tried love. It's all up to them now. We can only hope.and pray."

~*~*~

"Have you found anything suspicious?" Inuyasha yelled to the group who was scattered in all different directions and searching every part of the forest.

No one said anything. They were apparently as clueless as him. Literally.

"There's nothing here dad. I smell traces of them but I don't see anything."

"Well at least SOMEONE'S listening to me."

"Inuyasha look over here!"

Inuyasha sprinted over to where Kagome was kneeling on the ground. She held a crumpled up slip of paper between her fingers with some strange symbols scribbled on it in ink.

"What is it?"

"A sutra. Recognize it? Shippo used a similar sutra when he bound you to that statue the day we met him."

"I'm supposed to remember that long ago?"

"Well.the pain of having a statue sitting on your hands shouldn't be something so easily forgotten."

Inuyasha cringed and opened one eye to look at her.

"Okay.thank you for those painful memories. I remember now."

"Look."

Kagome pointed to a trail that was made straight through the bushes. The plants were smashed and branches were broken.

"It looked like there was a struggle." Trinity observed.

"Hai. Footprints." Said Suki as she pointed to some kitsune prints in the dirt.

"I think we have ourselves a trail."

~*~*~

A fire was lit in the fireplace again and Sesshomaru sat beside Rin. But it wasn't just them now. Kunara was snuggled up in Sesshomaru's lap lying against his chest sleeping.

Rin sighed holding onto his arm and stroking her hair. They had arranged the wedding and Kunara had been told they were getting married by way of demon custom due to Sesshomaru's blood and that they would be gone for a day or two for the private ceremony.

She didn't quite understand, being only eight, but that didn't matter so much anymore. What Rin _didn't_ tell her was that she would be in pain afterward and probably on a few days of bedrest, but when the time came to tell her she would. She didn't want Kunara to worry.

Sesshomaru turned his head to look out the window just as a distant flash of light exploded from the forest and lit up the entire sky.

"What is it?" asked Rin, noticing his almost content looking expression had changed.

"Something's happening out there. And I sense Naraku has something to do with it."

"Should you go?"

Sesshomaru waited a couple minutes before answering her.

"I think perhaps I should.this just may be it."

Rin looked hopefully up at him, her eyes shimmering with hope.

"Go and help them then." She said, taking Kunara from his arms gently and holding her.

"We'll be waiting for you."


	56. Naraku's Insidious Plan

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha.Not me.Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 56- Naraku's Insidious Plan

"Kagome, did you see that?"

"How could I not? I'm nearly blinded now." Said Kagome, unshielding her eyes.

"What do you think it was?"

"Um.Naraku?"

"Good guess."

"Dad!"

"Geez. You guys are gonna wear me out. What is it this time?"

"It's Trinity.she's gone. She was right behind me and when I turned around she was--"

"HOW many times do we have to loose people? Well, she couldn't have gone far right?"

Kanaye looked worried, like he had lost a puppy or something only instead, he ha lost his wife.

"Well this sucks. We came this far into the forest to find Naraku and--"

"Sango!"

"What the--"

"Suki!"

"Huh? No.Kagome!"

"They disappeared."

"Damn you Naraku. I'll kill you!"

"But Sango.she's--"

Miroku couldn't seem to finish his sentence as he sunk down to the ground on his knees.

"What if.something happens to.I--"

This time he was cut off by the sharp impact of Inuyasha's fist against his head. He looked up to see a peeved Inuyasha standing above him.

"Shut up stupid. We'll find 'um. Now quit your bellyaching, stand up, and be productive. Let's go."

A murderous flame billowed in his pupils and Miroku suddenly found himself trusting Inuyasha more than ever. After all, Kagome had disappeared too so they were in the same boat. Inuyasha turned to follow the trail again and nearly collided with a tree. Except it wasn't a tree at all, but Sesshomaru.

"What do _you_ want?" Inuyasha muttered, suddenly finding the ground VERY interesting.

Sesshomaru bent down to meet his younger half-brother's gaze.

"To defeat Naraku."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"No way Sesshomaru. This is MY battle!"

"I really don't think so."

"Butt out!"

"What if I told you I can tell you where Naraku is."

"Then I'd say you're lying." Inuyasha snorted.

"Oh really."

"Yeah."

"Well then, in that case, I know where Naraku is."

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

Inuyasha glared long and hard at Sesshomaru. He didn't trust him, only, Sesshomaru never lied, or at least, Inuyasha didn't ever _remember_ him lying.

"Fine. But you're doing me a favor, that's IT."

"Whatever you say little brother."

"And do you MIND not calling me _little_ brother?!"

Sesshomaru didn't even respond to his comment as he led them ahead. He took a detour from the trail until they came into a grassy clearing surrounded by towering trees just like the rest of the forest.

"They're near here." Sesshomaru warned, an eerie voice in place.

"M-Miroku!!!!"

"Sango? Where are you?!"

Miroku didn't get a response as fear suddenly flooded over him again and he felt as if he would drown. His beloved Sango was in trouble.and he couldn't even see her.

~*~*~

Sango tried to struggle against the man that held her captive. A sharpened knife was held at her throat so she wasn't free to move much.

"Once they get here.I shall kill each and every one of you in front of their eyes." Came Naraku's deep voice as he laughed mercilessly.

"Na.raku." choked Sango, trying to free herself.

"Quiet wench, or I will have to."

Sango shut her mouth immediately as he moved the knife so that it was floating above her stomach.

"That's. Just. Sick!" came Kagome's voice.

She had been tied to a nearby tree and was watching the struggle.

"Is this how you get your kicks? I don't see what Kikyo even saw you."

Naraku sent her a glare that could kill but she seemed unaffected.

"I bet she's watching you right now."

"Woman, if you desire to live you'll shut up."

Kagome knew she was getting under his skin. She knew it might cost her her life, but at the risk of saving Sango and her baby she really didn't care. Naraku's anger boiled over and he dropped Sango unceremoniously onto the ground.

"Don't talk about Kikyo." Naraku sneered.

"And why not? After all. I _am_ he reincarnate."

"You're nothing like her."

"Oh really? Funny because I've been told other wise."

"Kikyo is different."

"How so?'

"WHY am I even discussing this with you?"

"So you _do_ have feelings. You're _not _just a cold heartless jerk."

"Is that so? That description seemed more like a description of your mate than I."

"They're here." Suki whispered to Kagome from the other side of the tree.

While Naraku had been talking to Kagome. Sango had gathered her strength and run off to warn the others. By the time Naraku noticed, it was too late.

~*~*~

Something came out from a nearby branch and grabbed Miroku's leg, pulling him off of Kilala and onto the ground.

"What the.? Get off of--Sango?!"

Sango gasped and held onto him.

"He has.them.don't go.yet."

"What?"

Miroku took her into his arms to calm her down a bit. Inuyasha, Kanaye, Yasuo and Sesshomaru waited for her to say something. She took a deep breath.

"Naraku has them. He said the plan was to kill us in front of you."

Inuyasha growled and clenched his fist at his side.

__

'Kagome.'

He was about to run off when Sango grabbed his foot, causing him to fall face first into the dirt.

"You can't just go rushing in blindly like that Inuyasha. You have to have some sort of plan."

Inuyasha gathered his dignity and sat up, putting his hands in his lap and staring Sango straight in the eyes.

"So.whatda we do?"

He actually sounded somewhat calm and composed. Sango pulled his head closer to hers and did the same with Miroku, pulling them into a huddle as the other three men listened from above. It felt strange to be surrounded by five men as they hung onto her every last word but she had to admit she kinda liked it.

"Alright. Now you can't expect a big, long, elaborate, plan from a woman who feels like she could up and explode at any moment.but here's what I have."

~*~*~ Hope you guys are enjoying it. I know the Naraku/Kikyo thing is a little bit weird but I thought about it once and it seemed kinda cool/interesting. I mean, it's kinda logical if you think about it. Naraku loves Kikyo, Kikyo no longer has Inuyasha. I know some people are for the Inuyasha/Kikyo thing but the way I see it, Kikyo only loved Inuyasha for what he _could_ have been. Kagome loves him for what he is. Kikyo wanted to change him while Kagome liked him as a hanyou. Since Kagome and Inuyasha are together Kikyo really needs someone and if you think about it, Naraku's always been there. Even though he killed her to get what he wanted he realized the jewel isn't really all he wanted. If you've gotten far enough into the series, the actual Naraku says himself that no matter how hard he tries, or how many times he cuts the spider scar off his back, Onigumo's heart still beats deep within him. 

So anyway, I'm done with my spew, but I thought you guys would all like to know my view since I can't very well incorporate this whole thing into the story. ^_~ Okay, well enough about that. Enjoy and review onegai like you always do. I love you guys so much and you always brighten my day, especially when I get really sweet reviews. You guys have no idea how happy you make me. This is why I spend all my free time (which I have too much of) writing. Oh yeah, I just started drama so I won't have QUITE as much time to write. However, I didn't get the main part (which I'm actually glad now cause I'm way too busy with piano and stuff) so I don't have to stay till 6 EVERY night. But I do sometimes.

Oh yeah, you'll be happy to know that I have all of next week off because we have February recess (dunno exactly why that is but hey, I'm not complaining.) Sorry for you guys that don't if I make you feel jealous. But hey, that means I get lots of extra free time to write and that means lotsa updates for you! Well, if I'm not at drama rehearsal. *sigh* They're making us have rehearsal over vacation.how mean. Well.I guess I can see why though. We _do_ only have 7 weeks to put this play together. We're doing Bye Bye Birdie. Oh yeah, if you've been in that play before or something, do you think you guys could drop me a line via email or IM? I'd really like to see how you guys did it and stuff. This will be my 4th musical and I haven't seen the movie yet. Well.eep. This was a really long A/N. Lol. Beats the record huh? Thanks for those of you that read it. I just kinda feel like I should get this stuff off my chest. Arigatou! ~*~*~ Miyu


	57. In the Footsteps of Romeo and Juliet

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 57- In the Footsteps of Romeo and Juliet

After some whispering Inuyasha shot up and away from the group.

"That's IT?! Geez Sango! Kuneau could have come up with something better than that and she can't even walk yet!"

"I wasn't finished…" growled Sango through clenched teeth. She could be awfully scary when ticked off.

Inuyasha stepped back about 10 feet just to be safe.

"Okay, what next?"

__

'Note to self: Never jump to conclusions of upset Sango in anyway…especially when she's pregnant…'

~*~*~

"W-where is he?"

Kunara stirred against Rin and lifted her head, rubbing her eyes and blinking.

"Lord Sesshomaru…where did he go?"

Rin sighed and looked out the window.

"He'll be back…trust me…"

Kunara climbed out of Rin's lap and walked slowly over to the window, her bare feet padding across the floor.

__

'Come back alive…'

~*~*~

Kagome was keeping Naraku busy and was doing an exceptional job of it. That is…until he realized Sango was gone.

"That fool. She doesn't realize that it doesn't matter if she tells them. I've already captured you."

"Feh. As if THAT matters."

"Inuyasha!"

"Well HEY Kagome. How ya DOIN'?"

Kagome blinked in confusion but decided to play along.

"How do you THINK I'm doing sweetie? I'm tied to this tree and these ropes are oh so very tight." Replied Kagome every so sweetly.

"You sicken me." Muttered Naraku.

"Oh really? Now why do I find that so interesting? Oh yeah! Maybe it's cause you kidnapped our WIVES. How much sicker can you GET?"

While Inuyasha kept Naraku busy Sango waddled her way around the tree to untie the girls, using the blade she conveniently kept concealed under some bandages on her arm. First she freed Trinity, then Suki. But she couldn't free Kagome. She was on the front of the tree within Naraku's eyesight.

__

'Don't be stupid! Don't be stupid! Don't be stupid!' Kagome pleaded to Inuyasha silently.

"Hold on tight Kagome." Inuyasha announced, a valiant, knight like tone in place.

__

'He's not usually this cocky…no wait…yes he is. But is this part of the plan?'

"Yeah…I'll just um…stay right here…stuck to this tree if that's okay with you…um…sweetie."

Inuyasha smirked and charged Naraku right as Naraku transformed into his true form. They were quite used to it after fighting him once before in that form in the castle of illusions.

Kagome cringed. His earth tone tentacles had sprouted again and were violently flapping, reaching out for anything and everything, destroying trees around the group and narrowly missing Sango, Trinity, and Suki. Sango squealed and ducked taking the other two with her. She had a hard time but managed to stand up right after the tentacle flew over her. She nodded at Miroku who threw hiraikotsu to her, now taking his own staff in both his hands to ward off the other tentacles.

"Fools. You think you can defeat me. But how do you expect to defeat a demon with the strength of a thousand demons? Soon to be more…"

"Ugh. Now you want to absorb me? I thought you had had enough with the _human species._ After all, I myself am _only_ a half-human."

"Not you." Naraku's tone had grown less deep and he seemed calmer and almost depressed as he seemed to ponder what Inuyasha had said.

"No…this worthless body has given me nothing but pain. I live to be the greatest of all demons and nothing more. I do not wish to further curse myself by absorbing mere humans."

"Feh."

Without sensing his presence Sesshomaru appeared behind Naraku and administered him a sharp blow to the head. It was clear that Naraku was unmatched even with his strength as he flew down towards the ground pulling himself up. One of his tentacles wrapped around Sesshomaru's arm and attempted to engulf him but of course the attempt was futile and Sesshomaru merely scoffed at him, pulling away and slashing the tentacle to bits, his poison easily decintigrating it.

"To think that in all these years the all powerful Naraku has become soft. Was it, per chance, your lovely Kikyo that had been coming up with your attack plans? Her cunning way and clever abilities must have come in handy. And now, that you no longer have her…you are nothing…"

Naraku stared at Sesshomaru with the most incredulous look of surprise upon his face as Sesshomaru advanced.

"You've fallen from your pedestal Naraku. You have nothing left. Even your young daughter has turned against you."

"I would pity you Naraku…but I'm afraid after what you put Kikyo and I through…and Kagome as well…I can't do that." Admitted Inuyasha.

"It was all for your own benefit. You know how much easier it would have been if you had just _asked_ Kikyo in the first place?"

Total and utter shock hit everyone as Naraku transformed back to his more human-like form and stared at them. For the first time ever he actually seemed human. The person they were seeing before them wasn't Naraku at all, but Onigumo in the young prince's body. The injured Onigumo's heart still beat fast within Naraku after 67 years and it couldn't be calmed.

"Nara…ku…" whispered Kagome as she watched stray demons leave his body.

"Don't call me that…"

Silence took over as Naraku drew his sword from its sheath. At first it looked as if he would strike Sesshomaru or Inuyasha but as they waited he turned it towards himself.

__

'I'll be with you soon…Kikyo…'

And before anyone could move to stop him…he had taken his own life.

Trinity, being the sensitive young girl that she was couldn't bear to look and had broken down crying in Kanaye's arms. Suddenly Kanaye felt bad from bringing her. Sure she could fight, but only then did he realize her feelings were too gentle and fragile for this kind of thing.

__

'She'll make a good mother some…holy crap! I think I know!'

Kanaye, thinking he had solved the mystery of Trinity's smell decided to keep it to himself for the time being.

~*~*~

"He took his own life…so that he could be with Kikyo…" said Kagome, forcing herself to look at the fallen Naraku as she held Inuyasha's hand.

"He truly did love Kikyo." Replied Inuyasha in awe.

~*~*~

"It's gone! Oh Miroku!"

Sango threw her arms around Miroku's neck and nearly toppled him over, due to her weight. She rubbed noses with him.

"But you do realize…you're even more worthless in battle now than you were before…"

Miroku smiled as she butterfly kissed him.

"That's alright. I was useless then and I'll be a bit more useless now. As long as you'll still have me no matter how bad a fighter I am."

~*~*~

Trinity, in all her crying hadn't even noticed the slight tingling sensation in the palm of her right hand. Kanaye had over heard Miroku and Sango's conversation due to his extremely sensitive ears and lifted her hand, with eyes wide due to habit, taking the wrappings and prayer beads off. He ran his fingers over her entirely intact palm.

"Kanaye…"

"Naraku's dead…you're free…I-I don't believe it."

His disbelief was cute, especially to Trinity who smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes.

"Hey now…I'm supposed to be the one in disbelief." She said, half giggling as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Kanaye…I love you."

"I love you too Trinity."

And before anyone knew it they were kissing like there was no tomorrow, though now everyone knew with Naraku gone and no other enemies to speak of that there most certainly would be a tomorrow.

"They act like all happily married couples should act…don't they? Kagome asked Inuyasha as she looked up at him.

"Amateurs."

Kagome blinked as Inuyasha leaned down and pressed his lips passionately against hers, running his clawed fingers through her hair.

__

'Amateurs of course.'

The heat of the chaste kiss was more powerful then Kagome had felt in a long while. After all, it was partly Naraku's fault she had even met Inuyasha. Kagome moaned a bit into Inuyasha's mouth as she continued to kiss him. Maybe now that Naraku was gone their life would be a little more, god forbid, _normal_ from now on.

Kagome removed her hands from his neck and repositioned them around his waist, pulling away slowly from him and laying her head on his chest.

"I hope he and Kikyo will be happy wherever they are."

Inuyasha nodded slightly and looked up at the sky.

__

'Goodbye Kikyo.'

~*~*~ Okay, that chapter may have been a bit depressing…I'm not sure. It kinda was to me. Tell me what you think. Also, it may seem like this chapter means the end…but if that's what you think, you don't know how wrong you are. I'm thinking somewhere around 3 or 4 more depending on how much more I decide to write and how descriptive I get. For those of you that really really don't want this story to end there has to come an end to everything. I love to hear from you though so if you're a person that doesn't usually review this story than please do. You guys' and girls' reviews really make my day. Of course, since it's been a little while since I've updated I really haven't gotten too many reviews this week. I'm sorry for the late update but I've been wicked busy with school and stuff. I hope you guys will forgive me. I'll try to update sooner next time. Until next time, ja ne minna-san! ~*~*~ Miyu


	58. Tangible Love

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 58- Tangible Love

Thesky that had grown unusually dark and cloudy had started to clear up already and the sun was now shining bright above them. Birds sat about in the trees and watched the scene, each couple celebrating amongst themselves.

Inuyasha jumped and stopped kissing Kagome, hurriedly turning the other way.

"Sesshomaru, I uh--hey. Where'd he go?"

Kagome smiled and pointed to a line of trees that had been knocked aside and Inuyasha caught a glimpse of silver hair disappearing into the woods, or rather, going out of the woods. He smirked along with her.

"Soooo…the great LORD Sesshomaru's missin' his mate huh?"

Kagome was about to agree when she remembered something.

"The kits! Where are they?!"

Each couple stopped kissing and looked around.

"You're right. Where are they?"

~*~*~

Kunara gasped and turned to Rin.

"H-He's coming!"

Rin stood and walked slowly to the door, opening it and walking out barefoot. Sesshomaru was coming up the hill where his pace slowed to a steady walk. Rin smiled and took off towards him at a run as he just kept walking a nonchalant gait. Sesshomaru was only mildly surprised when she threw her arms around him.

"Rin…" he whispered.

"He's gone…isn't he?"

Sesshomaru nodded slowly as if confused as Rin reached her hand up to his cheek.

"I'm just glad you're alive."

He didn't have the heart to tell her he had committed suicide with Kunara standing right there.

"You shouldn't have worried."

"I couldn't help it."

"Naraku…" Sesshomaru whispered so only she could hear, "…took his own life."

"What?"

"In the end, he realized he still loved--"

"Lady Kikyo."

"Hai."

Rin wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I see."

~*~*~

"Come BACK here you little urchin!" yelled the little green toad Jaken, running after Kunara as he fumbled with his staff.

"I implore! Leave the master and Lady Rin alone!!!"

Kunara stopped dead in her tracks and looked down at him as he nearly collided with her leg.

"Come now Jaken. You don't _honestly_ think he will kill you if you let loose a little do you?

"Let loose? But--"

"Just go on vacation or something."

"Vacation? But Lord Sesshomaru--"

"Wont _even_ know you're gone."

"You're quite devious for an 8 year old."

"Well I try." Kunara responded sarcastically, smiling at him as he stared unbelievably at her.

"Just go."

"A-Arigatou…Arigatou my lady."

Jaken hurried back to the manor to get his things, whatever things he had as Kunara sighed to herself and continued walking until she could see Sesshomaru and Rin.

Sesshomaru, having lost all feeling in his legs, was sitting in the grass with Rin in his lap, her arms around his neck as she kissed him. Kunara started to blush immediately as she debated whether or not she should go home and wait for them to return. A deep maroon blush covered her cheeks as she stared at the ground waiting for them to finish their kiss-fest.

It wasn't as if she'd never seen them do it before. No, they had done it many times. She just felt guilty watching the 'make out' like that and as she stood there her guilt increasing.

~*~*~

Kikyo watched the scene from above as she floated above the trees. She smiled lightly and flew down; knowing no one could see her. Still smiling gently as she put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and led him a bit farther into the forest. She knew where they were.

"Inuyasha? Where are you going?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything as she stood up and followed him, a good then feet behind. She studied him curiously until they came to a cave that had a river flowing through it.

"Inuyasha…what is this place? How did you find it?"

"I-I don't know…something just told me I should…"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's trance-like speech had been so dragged out Kagome had already gone into the cave with him. When he heard her, he followed her in.

"What is…….it."

Kagome was lying on the ground after being tackled by 15 little kits. Well, they weren't THAT little. They were just at the age where they could fend for themselves but they still hadn't totally lost their sense of curiousness.

"Ame? Is that you?"

A head popped up from the group.

'Hai lady Kagome."

"I'm surprised. Quite surprised actually. In fact…I don't think I've ever seen you just play…you know…for fun? You're usually hanging around outside."

"Mother had another one. Our new little sister can sense the weather so I taught her how to do it _properly_ so that she can watch the others and warn them when I'm not there."

"Alright. But…do you think you could tell me how you ended up in this cave?"

"Hai Lady Kagome. We were led here."

"Were you harmed?"

"No miss."

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha who shrugged then looked back to the kits.

"Are you aware that your parents are worried _sick_ about you?"

All the kits gasped then blinked.

"Uh oh…"

"Uh oh is right. Now let's get you guys home now. I'm sure you could come back here later. It is an awfully nice place. Water running through it…the sound is so…peaceful and…romantic…"

Kagome sighed as she felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her middle from behind. She leaned into him as the last kit left the cave.

"Promise me we can come back here sometime?"

"Sure thing, but I don't know how much _privacy_ we're gonna get."

The two sat in each other's company and enjoyed the trickling water for a little while longer.

~*~*~

Kikyo wrapped her fingers gently around his as she leaned partly into his embrace. It was what she had wanted all along, and hadn't realized.

She was the reason he had wreaked so much havoc upon Inuyasha and everyone else. It was all because he wanted, and loved…Kikyo.

Kikyo sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"We shall travel to the next life together. Just you and I."

"Hai my lovely Kikyo."

And with that she kissed him. But it was different than before. Their love was no longer withdrawn, as it had been the night Kikyo conceived. Kikyo no longer felt like it was her duty. No, this time there was passion and a love so tangible it could be carried into the next life. Neither would completely forget their lives on Earth and neither would forget Kunara who, by chance, had unknowingly brought them closer together.

Kikyo wrapped her arms around his neck and, as if by magic, they both turned into specks and disappeared into the wind.


	59. Second Thoughts

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 59- Second Thoughts

~*~*~ I'm sorry I forgot to put an Authors Note on here earlier but I had to now. It seems people think this is the end. Did I _say _that this was the end? *blinks curiously and looks around* Didn't think so. I can't just leave you _hanging_ now can I? Like I said. I don't think I'll be doing a sequel but I will however have an epilogue at the end where you will get to see the characters years later. I haven't even been able to write that (and have been increasingly busy writing all the fluff and stuff for you fluff fans) that I haven't quite gotten to that part yet. I think some of you will enjoy what's coming up in this chapter and some of you may find it weird…but oh well. ^_^ Enjoy anyway! ~*~*~

"Hey Suki. Look what I found."

Suki walked over to where Yasuo was crouched on the ground looking at something.

"The last…jewel shard…" Suki gasped breathlessly.

Everyone was drawn over at the mention of it, eyes wide as she picked it up and immediately it was purified.

"Y-you're miko powers."

"Hai. They have returned."

"Oh Suki! That's wonderful!" Trinity squealed, hugging Suki.

"Wait…returned? You mean you had the powers before?"

"Hai. When I was young. Very young. Then they just disappeared after Kuno was born. I had never told anyone. I thought it was because I was left unclean and no longer pure…"

"So does this mean you can be a miko now?"

"I-I'm not sure."

Suki examined the glowing jewel between her fingers as she twirled it. The moment of observation was soon interrupted as sixty padded feet ran into the clearing.

"You're all alive!" exclaimed Suki in astonished amazement.

She was soon tackled by some of the older kits that knew her a little better.

"Miss Suki!"

Suki giggled from beneath all them as Yasuo extended a hand to help her up. She smiled as he pulled her into an embrace, holding her tight against him.

"It's almost time." He whispered, tickling her ear.

Suki nodded knowingly as she fingered the jewel in her palm. Kagome and Inuyasha sauntered into the clearing moments later holding hands but no one seemed to notice until Suki cleared her throat. As soon as she did so, Sango fell to her knees panting and holding onto the hem of Miroku's robes as he desperately tried to lift her.

"I-It's t-t-time."

~*~*~

"I was _this_ close." Suki whispered to Yasuo, accenting her point with a gesticulation of her hand.

"Just this close to finding out the jewel's real power."

"Yeah…I know. You'll get your chance soon." He soothed, wincing as another sharp cry shot out of the cabin.

"Not soon enough I suppose?" asked Suki smiling as Yasuo covered his ears.

"I'm not sure if you would believe me," she continued "but I was practically unconscious when Kuno was born."

"Unconscious?"

"Not for the whole thing…but I was very tired. I was also upset because that was the night I first found out Kanaye was blind."

"That must have been hard."

"Oh, it was."

Suki spent a few silent moments in thought and Yasuo could tell she was upsetting herself thinking about it.

Yasuo held Suki securely in his arms.

"You've been through so much." He whispered, gently stroking her hair.

Suki nodded and looked up at him.

"As have you. You never really did tell me what happened the night…you know…"

"Oh…"

"Your wife…was she beautiful?"

"Very much so. She was more beautiful than beauty itself and I loved her more than anything…until now…"

"B-But…I don't desire to--"

"No one could ever take her place and I'll never forget her but--"

"I-I don't think I can do it."

"What?"

"I don't think I can…marry you." She whispered, suddenly taking her engagement ring off and pushing it towards him.

Too many feelings had been brought out and she didn't know what to do with herself as she pulled away from him and took off running. Yasuo took off after her, his hand wrapped firmly around the ring.

"Suki! Suki please!"

Suki choked back tears. If she had a flower for every time she'd cried in her life the she'd have more flowers than the local nursery. She kept running as fast as her feet would take her until she could run no longer.

__

'I think I lost him…'

'Lost him.'

The words hit her hard as she rubbed her finger that now lacked the ring Yasuo had given her. She felt naked without it and had grown quite used to it being there. Slowly she sunk down to the ground and leaned against a tree, hugging her knees to herself and crying.

"I can't…he loved her first…I'm…imposing upon him."

__

'No you're not.' A voice in her head told her.

__

'You love him.'

"Of course I do…more than he could ever know…"

Suki buried her face in her arms and cried some more. Had there been rain it would have fit her mood perfectly. Cold and wet. She was startled as some bushes beside her started to rattle and was out of there in a split second.

"It's too much like…that night…I can't stay here."

Just then she felt two arms wrap around her as she screamed bloody murder, thinking it was someone out to get her. Which incidentally…this person was. Only, this person she knew…this person she loved…this person…loved her more than anything in the world and would do anything to get her back.

"Yasuo…onegai…don't hold me like this…"

Suki winced as he touched her cheek.

"Suki…"

"Onegai…onegai…"

But he didn't give her to chance to finish her protest as he claimed her lips with his, slowly pulling away.

"I'm not asking to have you take her place…I'm asking…if you'll have me instead."

"Yasuo…"

~*~*~

Inuyasha sat outside the cabin with Kanaye, his head resting against the wood and his eyes closed. His ears were pressed low to his head to keep most of the noise out. Kanaye did the same except he couldn't close his eyes…not that it mattered anyway. He had become restless thinking about his mother-in-law. After all, the baby born from her womb would be his second niece or nephew and his wife's sister or brother.

__

'That's right…Trinity will finally be an older sister.' He thought, remembering the feeling he had received when Kuneau was born.

Then it hit him.

__

'Wait…if I'm correct in thinking…then Trinity could be carrying her own--'

He sat up abruptly.

"Father!"

Inuyasha nearly fell over as he regained his sense of balance and glared at Kanaye.

"What?!"

"Um…"

"Come on…you woke me up from my almost completely sound free nap to say 'um'?"

"No…Trinity…is she--you know, since your nose is better than mine…"

Inuyasha grinned evilly at his son who was caught quite off guard hearing Inuyasha laugh after a long, drawn out silence.

"You knew! Didn't you?!"

Inuyasha's grin didn't falter in the least as Kanaye sighed, half in defeat, half in disbelief.

"I…I'm gonna be a father…"

In the blink of an eye Inuyasha was behind his son patting him on the back.

"Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out." He coached.

Kanaye did as instructed then paused.

"I'm just wondering…DAD…why you're wasting your coaching on me. I'm not PREGNANT!!!"

Inuyasha fell over laughing as Kanaye laughed too. The screaming in the cabin was almost drowned out, but not quite.

~*~*~ Still a bunch of chapters to go. Don't loose hope my loyal reviewers!!! (o_O wow…I have officially lost it.)~*~*~ Miyu


	60. Second Heartbeat

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 60- Second Heartbeat

Birds left their purches in the trees, startled by yet another scream issuing through the forest.

"Lookie!" Kunara squealed, pointing at the birds flying about in the sky.

Rin chuckled and grasped Kunara's hand a bit tighter before Kunara pulled away.

"Yes dear. Sesshomaru…you are aware of whose screams those are, are you not?"

Sesshomaru nodded and looked out over the horizon. He, Rin, and Kunara were on a hill and had an amazing view of the forest.

"The taijya."

"Hai."

"I could smell that she was with child and due soon during the fight."

Rin leaned into Sesshomaru a bit more as he put his arm around her and held her closer, burying his face in her hair and taking in her scent. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. She felt almost…free. Like she hadn't a care in the world. She hadn't a clue why Sesshomaru's mere presence made her feel that way.

Rin set her hand against Sesshomaru's cheek as she lifted his head to meet her gaze. She lost herself in his eyes. Those swirling amber pools that entranced her so. There was no word that could possible describe how she felt and it was certainly no wonder why she suddenly felt the urge to kiss him.

~*~*~

"Father? Why are we coming here again?"

Shippo pushed aside some branches so Karlie could walk through and waited for the little kit to follow her.

"Because your mother wanted to help out with something and you wouldn't stay home with your brothers and sisters."

"Oh…"

"Stay close Stephen, I don't want you to get lost now." Said Karlie in a maternal voice dripping of sweetness as she extended her hand to his small one.

Slowly he wrapped his tiny fingers around it and walked beside her, looking up at the sky in wonder.

"It's so big. Momma? What are stars made of?"

Karlie smiled sweetly at him.

"I believe love…that stars are really dead spirits watching over us. Do you see how they twinkle?"

"Hai mother."

"The ancestors are happy with us."

"Really?"

"Hai love."

Stephen squeezed Karlie's hand tighter.

"I love you momma."

"I love you too. Oh…we're here." She said, pushing aside one last branch to reveal a cabin that was partially lit due to the warm fire burning inside.

"Shippo, I think you and Stephen should stay outside with Inuyasha and the others."

"Understood." Responded Shippo as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before going inside to help.

Shippo took a seat beside Inuyasha who once again was lying against the cabin. He opened one eye to look at Shippo.

"I just wanted to say…arigatou for protecting my kids."

"Well we really didn't _do_ much of anything…"

"I know, they told us the whole story."

Inuyasha blinked and looked down at the kit that sat happily in Shippo's lap, cocking a brow.

"Konnichiwa mister doggie person."

Both Shippo and Inuyasha suppressed laughs but eventually they couldn't keep their mouths closed any longer and broke into full out bawling. Little Stephen was confused.

~*~*~

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!" whined Miroku, his fingers throbbing and a painful shade of red.

Sango hadn't let go once yet and poor Miroku's hand had swollen up like a balloon. When Karlie saw, she walked over and pried Sango's fingers off him, taking his place.

"How long has she been in labor?" she asked kindly.

"Too……long…" whined Miroku as he winced, suddenly able to feel his fingers again.

"Do soak that in something Miroku. It'll hurt MUCH worse if you don't."

Miroku nodded and did as instructed. Trinity grabbed a washcloth and dabbed the beads of sweat off of Sango's head.

"She's got a history of long labor." Noted Miroku, drying his hand off after soaking it.

"How long?"

"Um…"

Realizing Miroku still didn't know how to tell time Kagome spoke up.

"Eleven hours."

"And how long has she been at it."

"Two."

Karlie looked down at Sango who whimpered slightly.

"We've still got a ways to go. Don't give up now."

~*~*~

"Daisies!" exclaimed Kunara, prancing down a hill that was heavily concentrated with the yellow flowers.

"I'll pick some for mommy!"

After being around Naraku so much and being forbidden to pick flowers unless in Kikyo's presence it felt good for Kunara to just be herself for once. A carefree eight year old with a streak of Kikyo's attitude, but also Kikyo's love for flowers and nature.

~*~*~

Yasuo tightened his hold on Suki's body as her crying ceased for the most part.

"Don't…don't ever let go…" she pleaded, holding tighter onto his arm.

Yasuo nodded and took her hand in his, placing it on his heart and holding it there. Slowly Suki turned her gaze to meet his.

"Ever since she died…there was a hold in my heart. In my very being. Once cannot live properly without their other half and when she was torn away from me I never thought I'd live again. When I met you, on the village road, I knew then that there was something quite different about you. Your eyes maybe…but something else too. It felt good to be around you. Didn't you ever wonder why I offered to take you home?"

Suki gulped and nodded.

"Well…hai, I did. But I thought…you liked me because--"

"You're beautiful?"

Yasuo smirked a bit but his eyes never left hers.

"Sure…that helped somewhat. There was definitely some…physical lust there. But that's not why."

He seemed a bit sheepish as he spoke. Suki noted his downcast view as he spoke. Was he being…shy?

"You were the first woman in the village that wasn't scared of Tobi in the least bit. The others just screamed and ran away. You were unafraid of demons."

"But that is only to be expected being that I _have_ got demon blood running through my veins."

"Hai. I'm not sure how Suki…but I knew. I just knew."

Suki could feel his heart beat steadily as she laid her head on his chest.

__

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

And in the midst of the night, she was lulled to sleep in the arms of her one true love as Yasuo slowly slipped the ring back onto her finger.

~*~*~ Okay guys. I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for the late update. I've been so busy with school and such that I honestly haven't had time to write much much less type up what I have. I'll work on updating faster now that school is winding down. We're entering 4th quarter finally and besides, today was my first day of Spring Vacation. I get 11 days off. ^_^ Okay, well. I REALLY appreciate all the wonderful reviews you guys leave me. I wish I could write to all of them but I'm afraid it would delay the chapters even more and besides, you guys seem to not mind it anyway. Glad you're still enjoying the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Sayonara!~*~*~


	61. Surrender

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 61- Surrender

Sango was sleeping for the moment; relief on everyone's faces as they received a much needed break. No one was happier than Miroku who, for the moment, had full use of his hand again.

~*~*~

"Daddy…I'm bored." Stephen whined, yawning and making his eyes water.

Shippo smiled and lay back against the cabin, Stephen curling up into a ball in his lap. Inuyasha fought back fatigue of his own as he awaited Suki and Yasuo's return. He had seen her run off but had made no attempt to get her back, knowing that some things were better left alone.

After waiting for some time, two figures became visible in the night, approaching slowly, one appearing to be carrying the other. Inuyasha sighed in relief and was finally able to sleep, knowing everyone was safe and sound and in his or her rightful place.

~*~*~

"Do you think she will be mad at us?"

Sesshomaru extended his hand to Rin and led her through the doorway to the outside.

"I've asked the maid to tell her. She will not worry."

"Are you sure?"

Sesshomaru held her hand at his side and bent down slowly, placing a lingering kiss upon her lips.

"Trust me."

As he pulled away from her he carefully lifted her in his arm, holding her close against himself and allowing her to sleep until he reached the place where he would soon claim her as his own.

~*~*~

"Are you comfortable?" the great lord asked Rin who was sitting in his lap.

Rin's hands had become sweaty, he could fell, for they were resting or more like, clinging to his leg. Sesshomaru put his head to hers.

"You must brace yourself, for I am about to mark you and it will be painful. I have explained it to you already."

Rin nodded slowly and Sesshomaru saw a tear fall down her cheek. Slowly he reached his hand up and wiped it away as he gently pushed the hair away from her neck and placed a kiss on the area where he would mark her. She trembled slightly as she grasped the materials of his kimono in her hands. She had told him she wanted it but nonetheless he couldn't help but feel bad for her. The pain she would experience wouldn't even come close to the pain she would experience later on.

The searing sting Rin felt as his fangs sank deep into her neck was almost unbearable. She had to bite her lip to stop from screaming but she didn't move. Sesshomaru held the position for a moment longer then stepped and pulled away, licking a small drop of blood off the swollen, violet, moon-shaped bite.

"The mark will leave a scar, and the scar will be an ever constant reminder to you that you are taken. Demons can sense it and will therefore leave you alone. We tai youkai hold a high status here in the western lands and lesser demons would not risk their lives to touch you."

Rin nodded slowly then winced as the scar began to throb.

"And I have forgotten something. With that scar you have also adopted my lifespan."

Rin blinked and looked up at him. She had barely said a word to him.

"Rin…I will need your acceptance to continue with our marriage."

Rin sighed and leaned back against him.

"Hold me."

Sesshomaru seemed confused at first as he lay back against the grass and she curled up beside him. She was scared. He could sense her emotions as his demon blood was trying to overtake his _own_ emotions. As he put his arm around her his own feeling and urges began to go haywire and his eyes drifted in and out of focus. His will and strength triumphed and he was able to comfort her as he had wanted. He would only have to wait a little while longer until she herself could accept it, then he would be accepted as well.

"Is it the thought of adopting my lifespan that bothers you?"

"No…that's not it."

Sesshomaru stroked her hair gently, pulling his fingers through it like a brush.

"Then what is it?" he asked in a fairly sweet yet very seductive tone of voice.

Rin snuggled up against his side and set her head on his shoulder.

"Do what you must with me."

"Rin…"

"I am aware of the risks I am taking…and of the pain. But I am no longer a young child and am plenty old enough to make my own decisions. I love you. Completely and totally…with all my heart, mind, and soul. I have always loved you, since the moment I laid eyes on you. I have agreed to get married by way of demon custom and have given up my human traditions. You have been my shelter and protection for years and I am ready to surrender myself to you."

Sesshomaru could feel her tense as she said those words. He sighed and sat up, climbing on top of her. He looked pained she noticed as he looked her straight in the eyes. She shivered slightly as he ran his claws down her side and she was the Sesshomaru she knew so well fade from his eyes and the demon blood take over. And finally, she succumbed to her beloved demon lord's desires, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

~*~*~

"Miroku. Miroku wake up. Sango needs you again. I think it should be soon."

Kagome shook Miroku's shoulder and waited for the sleeping monk to awake.

"Miroku…" then she got an idea.

"…sex."

"Huh? What? Where?"

Kagome sighed at the sheer stupidity of the comment as Miroku scratched his head then noticed Sango breathing heavily from the futon on the other side of the room.

"Oh…gomen nasai…"

"Think nothing of it. Now get up and go help your wife."

Miroku nodded as he crawled across the floor and grasped her hand, or rather…she grasped his. So hard in fact that he felt all the blood would run to his head and come out his eyes and ears.

"What a morbid thought…" he muttered to himself, cringing in disgust.

__

'Just think Miroku, when all this is over you'll be able to…'

'Just like old times…'

His train of thought was soon interrupted by the shrill and very familiar scream of his wife who lay on the futon beside him. He had all but given up coaching her because no matter what he said whether it was "You're doing good." Or "Push." It always made her squeeze his hand harder. He wasn't sure if it was just a natural reflex or if it was her but he was pretty sure it was the latter.

"I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl. Sango and I really haven't discussed names as of yet."

"Don't worry. Sango's full of 'um." Replied Kagome nonchalantly.

"You guys act…as if I'm…not even here…" Sango panted, biting her lip to stop herself from screaming in pain.

"My dear Sango, there is no way we could mistake your presence. Especially when I know NO ONE but you can squeeze my hand as hard as you do."

"I dunno! Kagome hurt my hand pretty bad!" came Inuyasha's voice from outside as Kagome flushed a bright red.

Trinity giggled and set a new washcloth on Sango's sweaty head as Karlie checked her.

"It's time."

~*~*~

At precisely 3:43 AM by Kagome's watch, Sango gave birth to a handsome baby boy with dark hair and eyes. She fought to stay away as she held him in her arms, Miroku hovering above her. He kissed her forehead gently.

"You did a good job Sango."

Sango groaned slightly and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry about your hand."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it will be back to being fully functional by tomorrow."

Sango smiled tiredly.

"I've thought of a name."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Miyatsu."

Miroku chuckled and stroked his son's cheek.

"Miyatsu…after my late grandfather. I never thought I'd live to have a son let alone a son named after my _grandfather._"

Sango reached her hand up and set it on the back of Miroku's head, pulling him down for a kiss right before falling into a much-deserved sleep.

~*~*~

"Se…Sesshomaru…" Rin whimpered, shivering against Sesshomaru's bare chest and opening her eyes to the bright morning sun.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Are you alright?"

He was soon answered as he felt teardrops rolling down his chest as she began sobbing. It hadn't hurt him as much as it had hurt her. He was aware of that fact. Slowly he wrapped his arm around her and held her close, doing his best to comfort her.

"Rin…"

"No…don't apologize…onegai…"

"But--"

Rin brought a finger up to his lips to hush him.

"Do no speak. The silence is calming."

Sesshomaru sighed and laid his head back against the grass as he listened to the sounds of nature surrounding them. It was a bit unnerving and Sesshomaru had a hard time getting back to sleep. He was tired, but not tired at the same time. The crickets' song should have been somewhat of a lullaby to him…but it wasn't.

Rin knew he wasn't asleep. She could tell by the way he was breathing that he was still very much awake and probably thinking.

"I hope you are not worrying about me. I'll be alright. I promise."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Our child too…"

Rin's eyes widened at the unexpected news. She sat up straight and pulled her kimono up onto her shoulders.

"H-How do you know I'm--?"

"Well…you wanted it didn't you?"

"W-Well yes…more that you could know but--Oh Sesshomaru!"

"Be careful…" he warned as he was thrown backwards onto the grass again.

"You worry too much."

"Me?"

"Hai."

"Well it's not my fault you humans are reckless."

"Reckless? Well I didn't used to be did I?"

Sesshomaru smiled.

"Even more reckless then than now. Though that _is_ rather hard to fathom."

Rin laid her head in the crook of Sesshomaru's neck as he rubbed her back gently. On the outside he seemed stern and stoic. On the inside too. But to Rin, he was gentle and every delicate touch of his fingers warmed her right up. She felt that she could never be cold again, even if a blizzard were to hit at that precise moment and they were covered in 10 feet of snow.

Sesshomaru slid his hand into Rin's kimono, rubbing her back more effectively. It was soothing and soon Sesshomaru felt her relax in his arms, finally able to rest in peace and now holding his heir within her womb.

"Oh, and Rin?"

"Hai?"

"I promise…next time will be better."

~*~*~ Okay, I know the beginning with the scar thing was probably a bit cliché and I've seen it done before. Forgive me for that but I really wanted to have that incorporated in the story some how. I hope you guys don't find this chapter disgusting or anything. It's chapters like this that caused me to rate it pg-13. Well anyway, I enjoyed writing it and it probably wasn't much of a surprise to you how it turned out. I hope none of you I/K fans or fans of any of the other couples are disappointed because trust me…the fluff you're looking for is coming up in future chapters. I'm going on vacation till Sunday so you probably wont see another update on this unless I decide to type one up while I'm on my grandparent's computer. Till next time, Sayonara and ARIGATOU for all the REALLY AWESOME reviews! I love you all! They definitely make my day! Oh, and happy belated Easter. Lol. ~*~*~ Miyu 


	62. The News

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 62- The News

Suki groaned and opened her eyes to see where she was and was surprised to find herself in the arms of Yasuo, who was fast asleep. She smiled to herself as she took his hand and held it close to her chest, cradling it as if it were a baby.

__

'Baby…I want one…the RIGHT way this time. Wait…Sango…'

"Yasuo…wake up." Suki pleaded, shaking him a bit by pushing herself backward against him.

"Huh? What is it?" he asked as he was jolted awake.

"Nothing. I love you…that's all."

Yasuo smiled and kissed her lips gently.

"How about we check on Sango?"

"One moment longer." Suki said as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

He sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms around her as well, returning the embrace. He was glad she wasn't mad at him about the incident last night.

__

'What would I do without her?'

'What would I do without him?'

After a couple minutes Suki stood up and extended her hand to pull him up and they both went inside.

~*~*~

"Oh Sango…he's so handsome!" Suki exclaimed, holding Miyatsu as he wrapped his tiny little hand around her finger.

"He's got my grandfather's tendencies. Look, he's flirting with her." Miroku pointed explained matter-of-factly.

"Oh, honestly Miroku. How would YOU know, he's not even half a day old yet." Sango questioned harshly.

"Well look at the way he's hanging onto her. He looks like he's enjoying it."

"But…he's sleeping…" Stephen pointed out, standing on tippy toes beside Suki and trying to pull the blanket away from the baby's face trying to get a better look.

"Exactly! No wait…"

"Maybe we'll have the first decent boy in the family. He'll grow up to be a gentlemen…unlike SOMEONE I know." said Sango, getting up off the futon and attempting to stand up, Kagome helping her.

"I'm going outside for a little while."

"She sure does recover quickly." Inuyasha whispered to Miroku who nodded.

"Lady Sango, let me get the door for you…" Miroku said, extending his hand.

"What door?"

"Oh…"

"Nevermind. Why don't you come with me anyway? I sure could use some company." She asked, grasping his hand and disappearing out the door dragging him behind her.

"What am I? A babysitter?" Suki wondered, wiggling her finger that was still being grasped.

"Oh well, I guess you're plenty cute enough."

Yasuo walked over and slid his arms around Suki's waist holding her from behind.

"Someday we'll have one of our own right?"

"But…how did you--?"

"I can see it in your eyes every time you look at him or at Kuno or Asako. A certain kind of longing."

Suki leaned back against him, trusting him completely and with all her heart. He was right. Of course, he knew her better than almost anyone in the world by now. Yasuo responded by tightening his grip on her and lowering his head for a kiss.

~*~*~

"Are you sure you're up to this Sango?"

"Up to what? It's only a walk. I don't know what the big deal is and besides, I need to shed the extra weight I've gained."

"Extra weight? Sango…I think you're just as…" his eyes scanned her up and down, "…tempting as ever." He pointed out, his hand drifting slowly down her back.

The expected smack never came and instead Miroku found himself pressed flat against the grass with his wife on top of him kissing him mercilessly.

__

'If this is what groping brings…' he thought, _'maybe I should do it more often._

Her hair fell loosely over her shoulders and she looked nothing short of angelic.

__

'Okay…if she doesn't pull her kimono back onto her shoulders I don't know WHAT I'm going to do.'

Sango pulled away momentarily.

"How's your hand?"

"Fine thank you…but now you're crushing my--" he groaned as she began kissing him again.

__

'Never mind.'

~*~*~

"It's a good thing they went outside. I'd like to keep this house g-rated until we've cleaned up." Kagome said, folding some towels and blankets.

"Gee waited! Gee waited!" Kuno chanted running into the cabin, a tired Menka panting and running after him, Asako at her side.

Suki smiled as he attached himself to her leg and squeezed her. He was getting bigger of course. She handed Miyatsu over to Trinity who was finally able to hold and get a good look at her new baby brother.

"How have you been sweetheart?" Suki asked Kuno as she lifted him into her arms. He snuggled his head in her chest.

"I missed you mommy."

"Sweetie, I was only gone for a day."

But Kuno's attention had soon drifted elsewhere as soon as he saw Yasuo. He reached his arms out to him and was transferred from Suki's arms to Yasuo's.

"How's my little man today?"

"Good!" Kuno exclaimed, smiling a toothy grin.

"And where's my little princess?"

"Over d'er." Kuno said, pointing at Asako who still stood beside Menka in the doorway.

Yasuo walked over and thanked Menka, picking up Asako in his free arm.

"Hey, where's my kiss?" he asked, feigning disappointment.

Asako placed a sloppy kiss on her daddy's cheek then began looking all around the room, her eyes scanning.

"She cried LOTS last night." Kuno explained.

"And why is that?" Yasuo wondered.

"She wanted mommy."

"Mommy?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh…you mean Suki…"

"No, mommy."

"Yeah…"

Asako finally found Suki on the other side of the room and begged Yasuo to carry her over to her. She complied and soon his daughter was in Suki's arms.

"What is it sweetie?" Suki asked and when Asako didn't reply Suki looked over to Yasuo.

"Kuno says she missed 'mommy' last night."

"M-Mommy? Oh…you mean…me?"

Yasuo nodded and Suki smiled.

"It's alright darling…mommy's not going _anywhere_ for a while."

~*~*~

Kanaye sat outside alone. Shippo had taken Karlie and Stephen home.

"What's the point of going inside anyway? I can't even see my own nephew."

But when he felt Trinity's warm breath on his neck a minute later he couldn't resist holding the baby that she had set in his arms. Though he couldn't see the baby he could feel it's soft rubbery baby skin. Trinity brushed the hair out of his eyes and kissed Kanaye's forehead gently.

"Trinity…I have to tell you something…"

"What is it love?"

"Are you sitting down?"

He could feel her set her hands on his shoulders as she situated herself behind him, his back spooning against her chest.

"Hai, I'm sitting."

'Should I just blurt it out or tell her more subtly?'

"Trinity? Are you feeling okay?"

"Hai…why wouldn't I--"

As soon as he asked she dashed away and into the bushes. He sighed deeply and waited for her to return.

"I must have come down with some sort of stomach bug. I hope Miyatsu doesn't get sick from it." She said, wiping her mouth on the hem of her work kimono.

"Trust me. He won't get sick."

"How do you know? And how did you know I was going to get sick?"

"Trinity…you're pregnant."

"I-I what?"

"You're--"

"No, I heard you. I just don't believe it. I mean…I do but…"

"I think it's a girl." Kanaye blurted.

"W-what? Were you able to sort your chromosomes or something while we--never mind. How do you know?"

"I don't…I'm just kinda hoping."

Trinity sighed and situated herself behind him again, setting her chin comfortably on his shoulder.

"How long have you known?"

"Only since last night."

"But…it's been about a month and a half since we--"

"I know."

"Does anyone else know about it?"

"Father does."

"N-no kidding. H-hold on. I'll be right back." She muttered, wresting Miyatsu from Kanaye's arms and bringing him inside.

She came back out a few minutes later and sat in Kanaye's lap.

"I'm still stunned." She said, point-blank.

"Me too." He replied.

"I don't know if I'm ready…"

"Trinity…I'm right here with you."

"I know love, I know."

"Only one thing I regret." Kanaye said, taking her into his arms.

"What's that?"

"Not being able to see anything."

"Oh…gomen nasai. I know it's hard for you. For me also but--"

"It's not your fault."

~*~*~

Suki stood inside the doorway listening in on their conversation and feeling happier and happier the more she listened. Boy would they be surprised when she used the jewel to--

"Hey Suki. I would say now would be a good time." Yasuo suggested, coming over and pulling her back against his chest.

Suki bent her head back to look at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Everything's calming down now right?"

Suki nodded and gulped.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. Here, I'll come with you. You don't really need much of an audience for this."

Suki nodded again and the two of them slipped out the door hand in hand. One step closer to ending their mission.

~*~*~ Woo. I'm really doing good with these updates huh? Well anyway, this chapter was more of a filler chapter with a touch of fluff. This isn't the fluff I was talking about though. Don't worry you fluff-hopefuls. I've got more in store and my pencil is still workin' at it. Hope this chappie didn't disappoint anybody. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed and review as always! ~*~*~ Miyu


	63. The Wishes

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 63- The Wishes

"Have you got the wish or wishes in your head now?"

"Hai…but what if I mess up?"

Yasuo wrapped his arm reassuringly around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Listen…you won't mess up. I have faith in you…you know that."

"Yes…I do. Arigatou."

The couple came to a grassy clearing not far from the cabin.

"Have you got the jewel with you?"

Suki removed the jewel from around her neck and held it between her middle and index fingers. Yasuo stepped back a few feet as Suki gave him a look of longing. Why couldn't he stand beside her?

But all of her thoughts about him vanished as she looked up at the sky and the jewel began glowing.

__

'This is it…this is finally it.'

The brush and trees around her rustled as the wind picked up. Some instinct from deep within her told her to kneel when presenting her wishes so she did just that. She didn't speak them but instead thought them and somehow she just knew each and every wish would be answered. Her third and final wish was answered when the jewel split into shards again. This time the shards didn't scatter and instead stayed motionless in her palm. She examined them then closed her hand around them and stood up, mouthing a silent 'thank you' to the sky and going over to Yasuo. He was a bit surprised when she threw her arms around him.

~*~*~

"Trinity? What was that light?" Kanaye questioned.

Trinity gazed off into the horizon where a distant flash had just faded.

"I-I don't know. What do you thi--wait. Kanaye? Did you just-did you just actually _see_ the light?"

"Y-yeah…I did."

"T-that means…that your eyesight is returning! Oh Kanaye!"

Trinity plastered him with gentle loving kisses, more out of happiness than anything else.

"It's only a matter of time now till you see all of us again. Granted…I might not be as skinny as I used to be by the time you see me."

"But just as beautiful."

Trinity wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his.

"Must you flatter me so?"

He nodded.

"Hai, because soon I'll be able to see you blush again."

Trinity smiled and snuggled up to him.

"It's nothing short of a miracle."

~*~*~

"Inuyasha? What is it?"

Inuyasha was sniffing the air.

"I dunno. I just know somethin' big's happenin'."

"Like what?"

"I dunno! If I did I would be telling you wouldn't I?!"

An uncomfortable silence followed and immediately Inuyasha felt guilty for yelling. He sighed and walked over to Kagome, wrapping his muscled arms around her.

"Look Kagome. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I guess I'm just tired. None of us have gotten much sleep in the past two days right? Will you forgive this old flea bag?"

Kagome smiled and looked up at him.

"You're not old."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay fine. If _I_ were your age I'd be dead. But _I'm_ not a _demon_."

"Right." Inuyasha responded, nipping at her neck affectionately.

For an old dog, he sure was playful.

~*~*~

__

'Oh Kaede…if only you could see me now.' Suki thought as she and Yasuo walked back to the cabin, his arm snaked loosely around her waist.

__

'I know you would be so proud.'

~*~*~

Two weeks had passed since then and everything was going reasonably well. Kanaye was at last able to see blobs of color and would be able to see perfectly any day now. Suki still held the shards in her possession and was tying a string to each and every one of them.

__

'They will be able to travel through the well whenever they wish as long as they each have one of these shards.' Suki thought.

She had more than enough shards she knew and she had asked that on purpose.

'Not only will there be one for each of my close friends and my uncle and family, but also for the generations to come. And when we run out, the shards will be passed down. We don't need to worry about the malice within the shards any longer. They are useless except for as keys to the future and are of no use in gaining strength.'

When she was finished tying the strings on the shards she nodded to her _husband_ Yasuo. They had gotten married only a week after she made the wishes. There was no ceremony, only the two of them and the priest. But it was enough. It was _always_ enough.

"Shall we?" Yasuo asked, helping Suki up off the floor and the two of them going outside.

~*~*~

Kunara stood beside Rin's bed holding her hand.

"You mean…I'm gonna have a little brother or sister?"

"Perhaps both." Sesshomaru stated, stepping into the room.

Rin's eyes widened.

"P-please tell me you're kidding." She pleaded.

There was silence.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Think of it this way Rin. Since when have _I_ been one to kid around.?"

"T-then momma's really gonna have…_two_ babies?" Kunara asked in amazement.

Sesshomaru nodded and Rin glared at him.

"Don't rub it in." she warned.

Obviously something was bothering her.

"Kunara, could your mother and I talk alone please?"

Kunara nodded disdainfully.

"Yes father."

And she left. Sesshomaru's lips curled into a small smile. He could still hear breathing outside the doorway.

"ALONE please." He repeated and he waited until he heard her footsteps disappear down the hall.

Sesshomaru took one look at Rin who looked like she was going to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting her up and pulling her into his lap so that her legs hung over the bed and she was leaning up against him.

"W-will you still love me when I'm the size of…an elephant?"

"Of course." He replied honestly, trying his hardest not to smile.

"W-what if I'm…mean to you and I have," she cringed as she said it "…mood swings."

"I don't know what kind of demon I would be if I couldn't withstand them."

"Are you sure?"

"A demon sticks to his or her word. I gave you my word. I would never let anything happen to you nor would I ever abandon you, not matter the circumstances."

"I know."

"So, now you must do your part and trust me."

"I do."

"Then stop your worrying. You are the most worryful human I have ever come across."

"And it all started the day I brought you the fish."

Sesshomaru nodded and twisted her hair around his clawed finger.

"Must you remind me? And how is it you still remember?"

"Was it not a happy day?"

"I'm not sure I would use those words exactly…"

Rin smiled against his chest then looked up at him.

"I see you still hold a grudge against your younger half brother."

"Think what you want." He replied defiantly.

Rin couldn't help but smile. She had longed for him to act this way around her. Honestly, sometimes his mannerisms were so childish and those of a young teenager. And yet…when he wanted, he was so stern and strong which was most of the time.

__

'Oh, how I do love him…'

~*~*~

"Mother? Are you there?"

Suki knocked on the wooden door of Kagome and Inuyasha's house.

"Hello? Mom?"

The door creaked open and instead of seeing Kagome, Suki stood in front of her little sister who was many feet shorter than her. She bent down to come face to face with little Kuneau.

"Would you by any chance know where mom is?"

Kuneau smiled and hugged Suki around the neck, glad to see her older sister.

"Kitchen." She stated.

"Mommy's in the kitchen."

Suki stood as Kuneau took her hand and led her through the house which looked surprisingly modern compared to Sango and Miroku's house.

Kagome was in the kitchen preparing lunch, which consisted of roast beef instant ramen from home. She hadn't heard Suki knocking and was a bit surprised to suddenly see her standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"What brings you here?"

"What? I can't visit my own mother every once in a while?"

"I didn't say that did I?"

Kagome smiled as Suki hugged her.

"No, would you know where day is by any chance?"

"No, why?"

I have something to tell you but I wanted to tell him as well."

"You're no…pregnant are you? Because I really don't--"

"No. No. Definitely not. We figure we'll wait a while. Besides, we've already got two toddlers running around and I don't find it very sensible to have to chase them around while being the size of a small whale. It's bad for aerodynamics."

Kagome chuckled and put the ramen over the battery powered Bunsen burner.

"I suppose not. Kuneau, your lunch is ready. Go get daddy."

Kuneau skipped out the door and passed Yasuo on the way out, giving him a sweet smile before continuing on her search for her father. Yasuo shook his head and smiled to himself, seeking out Suki and wandering into the kitchen. His presence wasn't acknowledged until his arms encircled Suki's waist and she gasped audibly in surprise.

"Oh Yasuo…it's just you."

"_Just_ me? Who'd you _think_ it was? The bogey man?"

Suki smiled.

"Of course not. You're too cute. The bogey man is ugly."

"How do you know? Have you met him?"

"I've had to scare him away enough time in order for the kids to get to sleep peacefully."

"Oh yeah. You have to be BRAVE to do that." He replied sarcastically.

"Damn straight!"

"Suki!"

"Oops. I'm sorry…you got me riled up…that's all. That was out of line…gomen ne."

"No, it's all right. I like seeing you let go every once in a while." He whispered next to her ear making her shiver.

"It's…sexy."

Suki smiled.

"Really?"

"Very much so actually."

Suki turned to face him, tracing his lips with her finger.

"Not like you even have to try."

Both leaned foreword for a kiss but before their lips could meet they were separated by Kagome.

"I'm running a kitchen here, not a bed and breakfast."

Suki and Yasuo blushed crimson before Kagome flashed them an understanding smile.

"You may eat in here if you wish. We can eat in the other room.

"No, it's alright. We're going to leave right after we tell you and dad our very important…thing."

"Thing? Oh…sounds so…urgent."

Suki nodded as she took Yasuo's hand and they followed Kagome out into the living room.

~*~*~ Well I hope you guys like this chapter. I tried to incorporate a bit more fluff into it and I hope that worked. I also got some people saying that Sango and some of the other characters were getting a little bit kinky (is that the word I wanna use?) Well anyway, sorry about that. I hope you guys'll forgive me. If you like it then just tell me cause I don't wanna put TOO much of that stuff in but it's actually quite fun to write/read. Well to make up for that I made this chapter just a bit longer. I also hope you guys don't mind Suki's little slip up too much. I just kinda felt like venting through her cause I don't really remember but I think the day I wrote that might have been kinda hectic or something. (bad memory) So anyway, thanks for all the reviews as always. I love each and every one of my reviewers.~*~*~ Miyu


	64. Back to Love

Disclaimer: sings Domo Arigatou thinks…Rumiko Takahashi…

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 64-Back to Love

Inuyasha sat with his legs crossed beside a small Japanese table with his hands in his lap.

"What's wrong this time?" Kagome wondered, setting his ramen in front of him.

"Stupid monk cheated again at mahjong."

"That's a Chinese game isn't it?" Suki inquired.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Were you gambling?"

Inuyasha defiantly crossed his arms.

"Geez Kagome. Since when do_ I_ ever gamble? Miroku's the stupid one. Seems like you don't know me as well as I thought you did."

Kagome sighed.

"Well it isn't as if either of our families have much to loose I suppose."

"Actually…" Inuyasha spoke up once again. "…we were playing for information."

"I-Information?"

"Hai."

Kagome cocked a brow and looked suspiciously at him.

"What kind of information?"

Inuyasha's face paled at the stare Kagome was giving him as he fidgeted nervously and fingered the beads around his neck.

"Well uh…um…"

It was a dire situation for him and just as Kagome was about to utter the 's' word Suki threw her arms into the air.

"I'm SURE I don't want to know DAD and neither does Yasuo or my sister. Can I JUST tell you what I've been _waiting_ to say for the past half an hour?"

The room went silent and every noise could be heard from a breath of air to Inuyasha's ever nervous move as Kagome stared him down.

"Arigatou. Now, in my hand you see a jewel shard."

Everyone's eyes grew big as they gaped at the object. They oddly resembled stunned salmon.

"Uh…"

Silence.

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking," and she used gestures to mimic them, "Suki, did you break the jewel again? Are we going to have to find the shards?"

Still no one said anything, Yasuo sighing and continuing where Suki left off.

"The shards have been deactivated and no act only as keys to the future."

At that Kagome's eyes widened.

"I had almost forgotten…" she muttered, almost ashamed that she hadn't been to visit her mother in almost a month.

"I noticed." Suki replied.

"So…why so many shards?" wondered Inuyasha, eyeing the other shards in her palm suspiciously.

"So EVERYBODY can have one!" Suki said smiling.

"Another thing though. They are of no use to subjects who are impure of heart and of their intentions for traveling through time."

"Does that mean Miroku can't have one?" Inuyasha joked.

"Not THAT kind of impure." Suki assured him as she put a shard around everyone's neck, making sure to give the shiniest one to her sister as she kissed her forehead. Kuneau giggled and admired her necklace. Big sister was SO cool."

Sango was sprawled out on the futon, balancing baby Miyatsu on top of her knees and playing with him as Miroku watched from the doorway. IT was a strange bond that only a mother could have with her child and not even Miroku could understand. Miyatsu would just stare at her tentatively without completely smiling because his muscles weren't able to do that yet, and yet it was enough. His eyes smiled though and not even _he_ could hide it.

"You know Miroku. I like having a boy."

"And why is that?"

"Just look at him."

"Yeah?" Miroku replied, taking a good look at his son.

"He's different. Every child is different but he's more alert than Trinity was. It's almost as if he understands us in a way…and yet…his face remains straight and he looks just a clueless as ever." She replied, giggling softly.

Sango took Miyatsu off her knees and held him close to her chest. As he began to cry she took that as a sign that he was hungry. That was what made him different than a girl. While girls were hungry a lot, NOTHING could compare to a guy's appetite.

Sango slipped the top of her kimono off for a feeding as Miroku settled behind her and began to rub her shoulders.

"It's just like the old days."

Sango sighed and leaned back into him slightly, holding Miyatsu a bit closer to her skin.

"Well…it can never be like the old old days ever again."

"Well in the sense that we were lonely I suppose not. I don't want to know the meaning of lonely anymore."

"Sango…" whispered Miroku as he set his chin on her shoulder and nuzzled her head slightly with his.

"You will never be alone. I am with you and will be with you…kore kara zutto itsumademo." (for always and forever)

"I know…I know."

Months passed and Rin was due soon. The pregnancy had gone well but of course, it was partially due to Sesshomaru that she didn't destroy the whole mansion out of frustration and because of her mood swings.

Every night, Rin would lie awake in bed, thinking Sesshomaru was sleeping. Little did she know, for every hour she was awake Sesshomaru was awake also. She had no idea how much she worried him.

It wasn't insomnia that kept her up or at least no most of the time. Sometimes the babies would move too much to allow her to sleep peacefully so she would just sigh and lie awake instead.

But Sesshomaru wasn't happy about it. She was up again and he decided to do something about it. Rin needed sleep more than he did after all. Slowly he wrapped his arm around her causing her to gasp and tense against him as he rubbed her stomach gently. One of the babies's kicked and he paused for a moment. It had surprised him a bit but he quickly resumed the massage. Rin set her hand on his.

__

'My body…it feels…so warm…'

"S-Sesshomaru…"

"My chikara…or energy. It's soothing is it not?"

Rin nodded slowly as she leaned more against his sturdy frame. Her back spooned against his chest and she could feel his moist breath on her ear.

"The soreness of my muscles is numbed. It feels…wonderful."

Rin wrapped her hand gently around Sesshomaru's index and middle fingers.

"I don't feel them moving anymore."]

"They are asleep. Sesshomaru replied.

Rin enjoyed the slight feeling of vibration and the numbing sensation. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

"When it comes time for me to give birth…you will do this again…won't you?"

Sesshomaru nodded slowly.

"It's cheating in a sense…but hai. I will not allow you to go through all that pain without some sort of comfort."

"Arigatou…but you know…even your mere presence would be enough…"

"Rin…"

Rin forced herself around and onto her other side to look at the demon lord beside her. Her face was dangerously close to his and her breath tickled the demon lord's nose. In one fluid motion she pressed herself against him and kissed his lips passionately. He shut his amber eyes and deepened the kiss, moving slightly against her and causing her to moan softly into his mouth.

Rin pulled away slowly as he opened his eyes to stare into hers and as she ran her fingers gently over his chest and through his silver hair, the moon outside seemed to glow especially bright.

"Good night my love."

Though it was late at night, Inuyasha was awoken by a knock on the door.

He groaned and removed Kagome's arms from around his waist, lifting his head lazily then forcing himself up off the futon. Slowly he sauntered over to the door and opened it.

"K-Kagura."

"Don't act so surprised. You didn't honestly think you could get rid of me that easily did you? However, don't bother waking up your mate. I have not come to pick a fight…for once."

From behind Kagura, Kanna appeared, though something was different. Where was her mirror?

"We would like to say…Arigatou."

"For what?"

"You killed Naraku. Now we are free." Kanna continued in her eerie hollow whisper.

"But really…I didn't…" Inuyasha stuttered.

"In any case," Kagura interrupted, "we are grateful."

Inuyasha thought about telling them the truth but decided against it. They were better off not knowing of the circumstances behind Naraku's death. And besides…maybe they already knew.

"So…where are you two going now?" Inuyasha wondered as Kanna took her place beside her sister.

"We've been living in a village that's a good three day trek from here. We're trying to live normal lives and the villagers have assimilated us into their society quite easily."

Inuyasha nodded.

"That's good."

'Inuyasha…" came Kagome's sleepy voice as Inuyasha felt her arms wrap around his.

"Who's--W-What are they doing here?"

Kagome took a step back trying to pull Inuyasha with her but his feet remained glued to the ground as he pulled her back so that she leaned against him.

"They're no longer a threat Kagome." He assured her.

"We should be going now." Kagura interjected, nodding to Kanna then nodding politely to Inuyasha as she pulled out the all too familiar feather and it grew large enough for them to sit on. Slowly they flew into the air on top of the feather and were almost out of sight.

"Ja ne." replied Inuyasha as he and Kagome watched them fly away.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" he asked as she took his arm, about to lead him inside.

"Do you really trust them? After all, they _did_ try to kill Suki and I."

"As odd as it sounds. I do. I don't know…something in Kagura's eyes told me she really was sorry."

They were inside now and Kagome had sat down on the futon. Inuyasha was still standing, seemingly thinking about the whole situation until he felt Kagome's hands grab his wrists and pull him down roughly onto the futon on top of her.

"I want you to know…that I completely trust your judgement and that I love you very much." Kagome stated as Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Well duh."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Inuyasha brought his head down to hers and gave her an Eskimo kiss.

"If you didn't love me you wouldn't have married me right?"

Kagome pretended to think as Inuyasha waited anxiously for her to say something.

"I suppose you're right."

"You suppose?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well…how do you know I didn't just marry you because you're cute?"

"Well did you?"

"Of course not silly. You're so gullible." Kagome toyed.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"I smell ramen."

"Where?"

"Ha!"

"Damn."

"See? You're the cutest hanyou I know." Kagome said softly, almost a whisper as her arms encircled his neck.

"Well you're no troll either." Inuyasha replied matter-of-factly.

"That was a compliment…right?"

Kagome was answered with a kiss as Inuyasha bore down on her slightly, pushing her head back onto the futon. She gasped softly at the impact of his body on top of hers but closed her eyes as he entwined his fingers with hers. His claws lightly brushed the tops of her knuckles as he squeezed her hands and hold them at his sides. He continued to kiss her as if his whole life depended on that kiss…and in reality…it did.

__

'Where would I be without Kagome?'

Konnichiwa fellow reviewers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as did I in writing it. I have plenty more fluff where that came from…after all…what about Trinity and Kanaye? Can't forget them now can I? I hope you guys are pleased that this chapter is longer than usual. Sayonara for now and keep reviewing! The story's winding down but its not over yet so save your tears for the end. Ja ne! Miyu


	65. Anticipation and a Frantic Lord Sesshoma...

Disclaimer: R-U-M-I-K-O! T-A-K-A-H-A-S-H-I! Now! What does that spell? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!!!!! And she owns the show Inuyasha…Not me…Arigatou.

Love Me as I Am

Chapter 65-Anticipation and a Frantic Lord Sesshomaru

"M-Momma? Momma?" came a small voice from beside the futon that Suki and Yasuo were sharing.

"Momma…"

"W-What's the matter Asako?" Suki asked, still mostly asleep.

"Bad dream…" Asako said softly, beginning to cry and wanting only to be held by her mother.

"Aww…"Suki cooed, sitting up and pulling the young girl into her arms.

Slowly she stroked Asako's hair as Asako hiccuped then began to calm down, burying her head in Suki's bussom and grasping the materials of Suki's kimono in her small clenched hands.

And at that moment, Suki finally understood what being a mother was all about.

"K-Kanaye…" Trinity stuttered as he pulled her into his arms and lay back against the wall.

Was he awake? She really couldn't tell but if he was he was being awfully silent. As she heard his slightly husky breathing against her ear she knew he was awake and just wanting to interact with the baby again. He did it every chance he got and was intrigued by the baby's every move.

But then again…what expectant father wasn't?

Trinity leaned back against her young husband and sighed contentedly, remembering the time she first realized her love for him. It was when he had gone blind and had tried to open his eyes. Only after he had begun to cry that night did she realize where her heart truly lay. Sure, lust had reared its head many-a-time in their relationship. But in his time of despair, she had felt the pang in her heart as well and many unknown feelings had arisen between the two. And as she had cradled his head against her chest to comfort him she had grown to love him even more. A part of her heart belonged to him and him only but at the same time she possessed part of his.

And she wouldn't have it any other way…

Her thoughts drifted away slowly as she felt Kanaye's hand rest on her belly and she leaned her head back onto his shoulder, her charcoal hair cascading down his chest. His muscles were firm from exercise Trinity noticed and wondered if he had been exercising just for her or to improve his own already extraordinary health. Either way, she felt safe with his slightly toned arms wrapped around her middle.

"You're awfully quiet tonight." She whispered softly.

Kanaye only nodded in acknowledgement as he repositioned his hand on her stomach. Trinity was slightly puzzled at his silence but decided to let him be for a while.

But it was strange. It was almost as if he was concentrating or something.

"The heartbeat…" he said, finally causing Trinity to look up at him in wonder.

"I can hear its heartbeat…" he whispered.

Trinity nodded, knowing Kanaye was amazed by it.

"It's life, so pure, untouched…and unscathed…that even heaven's angels stop to look at a newborn child. Its purity is to be desired as people such as ourselves can never again achieve it."

"Hai…but how is it…that we, the sinners we are, can create such a thing? I myself have taken a life…and yet I am able…with you…to create life…" Kanaye whispered softly.

"Kami only knows…but you did a good job love..." she whispered before turning around and taking his head in her hands.

Kanaye would always cherish the look in her eyes as she drew his lips to hers.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered, shaking his arm, which was wrapped around her waist, in an attempt to wake him.

Sesshomaru opened one eye and grunted slightly, telling her he was awake.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" he questioned.

Before she even had a chance to answer she stormed out of the bed and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and leaving Sesshomaru in the dark.

He couldn't have been more confused if he had tried.

Sesshomaru sat up on the bed and waited for her to return, thinking of all the possible reasons she would run off like that. Then something clicked in his mind but didn't have enough time to register before Rin came walking slowly into the room, her hand on her bulging stomach.

"My water…it broke…"

"Karlie? What is it?"

Karlie stood by the entrance to the cave, leaning against the wall and listening to the outside.

"I…hear something…" she whispered.

"What kind of something?" Shippo questioned.

"A human I think…"

"Do you think it's someone we know?"

"I don't…recognize their scent. Come here Shippo and you see."

Shippo complied and stood beside her. The wind blew a scent in their direction and his eyes widened.

"No…it can't be…"

"What?"

"But I thought he was dead…if this is a trick…"

"Shippo? What are you talking about?"

"Kohaku…"

"That can't be right. We were there when Naraku disposed of him." Karlie replied weakly.

"But we never found a body…"

"That's because Naraku took care of him…"

"No…no he didn't. That's definitely Kohaku."

"But that means he must have escaped…"

"Hai. Karlie, you stay here. I'm…I'm going out there."

"Be careful."

Shippo left Karlie at the entrance and disappeared into the forest, following the faint scent of Sango's brother.

"S-Sesshomaru…"

It was as if someone had hit the panic button on Sesshomaru's senses. Wife…labor…birth. The three words sped through his mind and made him a bit dizzy. However, being the strong lord his father made him he was able to keep his cool.

At least he didn't act like a chicken running around with its head cut off. ((a/n: Remember Miroku's first kid?))

"Take a deep breath." He told Rin calmly as he set his hand on her stomach.

"I'll give you enough chi to numb it until I return with the midwife."

"W-Where has she gone?" Rin squeaked before breathing in quickly as the all too familiar feel of his energy triumphed over the pain she was feeling.

"I'll be back soon. Just…don't do anything until I return."

"I'm afraid I can't promise it." She replied smiling.

"They have minds of their own."

An earthquake upon the village would have done less damage than the frantic Lord Sesshomaru. He sped through the streets, paying little to no attention to the laughing children and little old ladies that he nearly ran over. He sniffed out the midwife and found her chatting outside a small hut as he slid to a stop and nearly scared her to death. He could almost see her soul parting from her body.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru." She gasped, breathlessly.

"Hurry up wench." He growled, grabbing her wrist.

"Has lady Rin gone into labor?"

Sesshomaru merely glared at her and she took that as a hint, saying good bye to her friend. Sesshomaru said not a word as he allowed the woman to climb onto his back and he headed home.

"Oh good lord…" Rin winced.

The pain was returning and she was afraid she couldn't hold off much longer.

"Not now loves…onegai…not now…wait just a little--"

Rin gasped in pain and her eyes widened and she fell back against the bed. She winced as she realized there was no way she was going to be able to get up until Sesshomaru could help her.

Okay, I hope this chapter quenched your thirst for some fluff…at least until my next update. I'd like to answer a question that I got earlier.

Q. Rin adopted Sesshomaru's life span. Does that mean that the same thing happened to Inuyasha and Kagome?

A. No, it doesn't. Inuyasha is only a hanyou. There are many outcomes for that. Either he could not have enough demon blood in him for that to happen or he could have chosen to get married by way of human custom and never left his 'mark'. I never mentioned it but he chose that way to save Kagome the pain. Sorry for the confusion.

Okay, so anyway, I hope that answered your question. As for future updates, I can't promise any immediate ones because the school year is winding down (17 days left) and it's getting really stressful on me. Too…much…work. I'll still be writing though. However, the story is winding down so I think about 3 more chapters should do it. I hope I don't cry… Miyu


	66. Rin's Strength

Love Me As I Am

Chapter 66- Rin's Strength

_'Where are the maids when you need them?'_

"Mother!"

Kunara, who had just walked by in the hall, stopped dead in her tracks then ran in to help Rin.

"Kunara…" Rin winced as she was helped up onto the bed. "Go get me some warm water…hurry…"

Kunara gulped then nodded and flew out the door. She fell to the ground with a thud as she ran into something…alive.

"F-Father…it's mother…she's—"

"I know." He replied, setting down the midwife on her feet and allowing her in to help.

He nodded slowly as Kunara stood up.

"I want to help."

"You could start by doing what your mother asked of you."

Kunara smiled sweetly at Sesshomaru as she ran off to get the warm water.

"I will."

Sesshomaru shook his head and went in to be with his wife.

* * *

Rin was sweating uncontrollably and gladly welcomed the feel of Sesshomaru's hand holding her own. He squeezed it tightly to let her know he was taking care of her then set his forehead against hers. Rin winced slightly.

"C-can you…p-please…" she pleaded as she pulled his hand closer to her chest.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I cannot give you much or the process will only last longer and take more of your strength. I can only take the edge off of your pain."

Rin nodded then closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the headboard of the bed.

"Was your brother…able to do this…for Kagome?"

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"He is but a half demon and as such that aspect of his demon nature was never developed enough to use."

"I pity Kago—Ah!"

"Shhhh…"

Sesshomaru kept his hand on her abdomen just long enough to give her one more shot of his chi. Rin let out a yelp of pain as she felt one of the babies drop down within her.

"If I had known it would hurt like this…I never would have—"

"You must concentrate Rin."

Rin was grinding her teeth and biting down as hard as she could, trying not to scream.

"Lady Rin, you may push now."

Rin did as instructed and though the over all process took well around and hour, Sesshomaru was loyal and never left her side once.

At last the first of the two twins was born.

"A boy." The midwife announced.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the proclamation. Finally he had an heir…and all along he had thought his younger half-brother would beat him out. He realized not only did he have an heir now, but he had a son of his own blood.

"You've demon blood running through your veins." Sesshomaru softly told his son, who was now wrapped up tightly and resting against his arm.

"But…you mustn't let that go to your head as my arrogant younger brother does."

Rin smiled tiredly at the two before another tremor of pain shot through her and her hand, which had been stroking her son's face, fell down and grasped the sheets on the bed. Sesshomaru glanced over and realized (since he only had one arm) that he couldn't hold her hand if he was holding his son.

Rin clearly wanted him. He could tell by the way her eyes pleaded. Sesshomaru reluctantly handed his son over to one of the waiting nurses that stood nearby. Rin's hand wandered, seeking his own as she found his arm, then wrist, then finally his hand. She was nearly blinded by the pain of it all, even if he _had_ taken the edge off. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she wished it would all just end and another contraction took a hold of her.

"Ich…nee…san…" the midwife counted.

"Sessh…o…maru…" Rin whimpered as Sesshomaru set his forehead against her sweaty one once again.

"Concentrate as I have told you Rin. It will all be over soon." He promised.

Sesshomaru gave her hand another reassuring squeeze and suddenly Rin felt as if she had the power to move mountains, let along have his child. It was weird…how she was able to gain strength just because of him.

_'But love helps you do amazing things.'_ Rin decided as she held her two newborn sons, right before she fell asleep.

* * *

Shippo, after not finding anything, decided to take one more look, turning his head to each side as he backed up slowly.

"I could have sworn I--"

He paused as his back brushed against something…a tree maybe?

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Shippo!"

"Ko…haku!"

"Holy—"

"—crap!"

"You look so…so different."

"Me?! Look at you!"

Kohaku was as tall if not taller than Shippo. His charcoal hair had grown out somewhat as it fell almost down to his shoulders and shaded his equally dark eyes. His eyes had brightened and he didn't seem as sad as he had been before. His shoulders had broadened as well and he no longer looked like the young child he used to be. On top of all his physical changes, his voice had gotten deeper as well.

"So…" said Shippo, obviously having a question to ask.

"Don't waist your breath. I'll tell you everything. But first…I need something to eat." Kohaku said, his stomach grumbling.

Shippo smiled and led Kohaku into his humble home.

* * *

"Suki…can I ask you something?"

Suki yawned and rolled over. It was about time to wake up anyway.

"Hm?"

Yasuo looked to his left and saw the two toddlers curled up together on the futon beside them. He smiled and sat up to lean against the wall, pulling Suki into his lap.

"I never did ask you…"

"Hai?"

"You said you made three wishes…right? What was the third wish? Your brother's sight…the jewel shards…and what?'

Suki yawned and leaned into him sighing deeply.

"I wished…"

Suki paused as Yasuo tangled his fingers in her hair then brushed a strand behind her ear.

"Suki, I love you. You can tell me."

"I wished…for a happy life, free of pain, free of guilt…free of sorrows…free of—"

"It wasn't granted was it…"

"No, it wasn't. So instead I wished for us all to have happy marriages and let nothing get in the way of our love for each other."

"As if you needed a wish like that…" Yasuo said smiling as he set his fingers on Suki's chin and she looked up at him.

His eyes were filled with more love and compassion than she could ever know. Not in a million years. As he stroked her cheek with his callused thumb, she knew, the wish she had made really was pointless.

But even _that_ didn't matter now.

* * *

"You know what I just realized Kagome?" asked Inuyasha as he sat up and put his hands in his lap.

Kagome, who was already making breakfast, continued with it and simply shrugged.

"What's that Inuyasha?"

"You never explained to me what atmosphere was."

Kagome paused and pondered that. How long ago had that been? Seventeen years at the least?

"You haven't asked me for seventeen years and you ask me now? You really ARE clueless."

"Yeah? So what? If in order to woo a woman (not that I care cause I've already got you…) you have to have the right atmosphere but it DOESN'T include clouds and stuff…then what is it?"

"Well…it's kind of hard to explain. Okay. Here's an example. You want to ask a girl out and you have two choices of atmosphere. Either you could take her out to a nice restaurant or you could take her to work with you and she can help you direct traffic in the middle of the street. Which place would you go with her if you want to be romantic?"

"But…I don't direct traffic…"

"That's not the point! Okay…fine. Would you rather stuff your face at a nice restaurant of get hit by a car?"

"There ain't any cars here Kagome. You know that."

Kagome sighed and tried to think of a better example.

"Fine. Change cars to horses. Would you rather eat all the ramen you want at a nice restaurant or get run over by a horse?"

Inuyasha clapped his hands together.

"Ramen!"

"Exactly!"

"But…Kagome? What does that have to do with atmosphere?"

"Oh…well…you know. Um…Where were we again?"

"So you're saying the atmosphere in a woman's eyes is the time, place, where, and how you ask her out or…whisper sweet nothings to her. Basically the surroundings?"

"Wow…you're more perceptive than I thought…"

"I try. So, need any help with that?"

Kagome looked down at the spoon she was holding then shrugged and walked over to him, popping it in his mouth.

"Here, lick the spoon."

Inuyasha took it out of his mouth.

"Gee, thanks."

Kagome started to walk back to the food but was stopped as she was abruptly pulled into Inuyasha's lap.

"You have…batter on your nose…" he said playfully, licking it off.

"What? How'd I manage that?"

"Dunno, but hey, it gives me a reason to do…this…" he replied as he nuzzled her neck gently.

"Inuyasha…my muffins are going to burn…"

"Let um."

"No, Inuyasha. Seriously, let go. I'd like to have a house to come home to every night."

_'Stupid muffins…'_ they both thought disdainfully.

Inuyasha sighed and let her up. He watched her longingly as she took the muffins off the fire. For once he wasn't thinking about the food.

* * *

Konnichiwa minna! I have not forgotten this story! GOMEN NASAI!!! GOMEN NASAI for not updating for SOOOOOO very long!!!! I lost my notebook and as such I wasn't able to type up an update. I found it a few weeks ago but then I went on vacation to Niagara falls so obviously I couldn't exactly type it up there. (even though my aunt and uncle that we were staying with DO have a computer...I already messed it up trying to download AIM...sweatdrop) Well anyway, I hope this makes all you guys happy. After getting death threats, fan letters, and some very...erm...interesting reviews...I'm happy that I finally got this up for ya. There will be probably 2 more chapters left after this one so it's definately winding down. I've already finished it but I'm just estimating how many chapters it will take. Well anyway, Sayonara till next time!

* * *

---Miyu


	67. Kouga Gives In

Love Me As I Am

* * *

For once, I'm going to put the A/N up here instead of at the bottom. This chapter was a result of you guys asking what happened to Kouga and wanting to know how he ended up giving his jewel shards over and just what happened to him. I decided to write a short detour chapter so this will have none of the usual Kagome/Inuyasha or anything else in it. It's purely Kouga's chapter in the story. The usual story will resume right after this chapter. However, don't think I've forsaken all you fluff lovers. Kouga's got a mate too ya know. Also, all of you will be happy to know that I found my notebook so I can continue the main part of the story. Happy days! You should all rejoice! cough

Trunkslover22: Yeah, sorry I forgot about the email. It's in my profile but just in case it's not working or something, my email is . Feel free to email me whenever you want. Oh, and just a small question, your username means you like Trunks from Dragonballz correct? He's only my favorite character so it kinda stuck out. The framed poster of him above my bed is a constant reminder of my Trunks fan girl days…as well as my T-shirt and figurine with his little mini sword. (which I heart)

So anyway, on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 67- Kouga Gives In

"Kouga…Kouga where _are_ you?"

The red-haired princess made her way through the brush as she tried to find her mate. He had left earlier that morning to go hunting and had promised to return in the afternoon. Despite his promise, it had gotten late and still no sign of him.

'_What's taking him?' _Ayame pondered as she stopped in an empty clearing.

"He promised me…boy am I going to kill--"

"Kill who?"

His strong arms surrounded her waist in a strong yet loving embrace as she melted against his toned frame, holding his arms closer to her with her own.

"Kill? Who said anything about kill?" She whispered quietly and an almost mysteriously sexy tone.

"Oh…I'm sorry. It must have been the wind. My mistake." Kouga joked as Ayame set her hand behind his head and tangled her fingers in his hair, toying with it.

"Shall we go home love?"

Kouga nodded and picked her up, cradling her against him. Her arms surrounded his neck as she pressed her nose against his and stared him in the eyes.

"You won't drop me will you?"

"Don't you trust me yet Ayame?"

Even her eyes were smiling now Kouga noted as he stared into their deep green depths. Obviously this was another joke of hers. Maybe the age difference was finally showing up. Not that he cared.

"Of course I do. I trust you with my life…you know that."

Kouga nodded slightly. Of course, she had said it before, but how long had they REALLY known each other. They were married now, so that had to count for something.

"You are thinking about us…are you not?" Ayame asked, wonder in her voice.

"Y-yeah. But it's nothing. Let's go home."

Kouga carried Ayame back to the cave as she rested her head on his chest. It had been forever since they'd even had a moment to themselves. While having Kouga be the leader of the wolf demon pack did have its perks, it also meant little to no privacy for the two lovers. Every problem, big or small, went directly to Kouga. If it wasn't a fight, it was a food shortage, or a disagreement about something. He HAD to find a way to get away and faking a hunting trip did just perfect for now.

If there was one thing that annoyed Kouga more than anything else, it was all the pestering he had to put up with. He didn't mind Ayame's pestering because he knew that that was what married couples did, fought. He was ready for it when he had made his vow. No, the kind of pestering he meant was the pestering he received from countless enemies after his jewel shards. One particular dog demon's face came to mind.

"_C'mon Kouga! You know darn well there's nothin' you can to do make your stupid little wolfy self any stronger! Why not just give up the jewel shards and go into hiding or something?"_

"_Feh. Like the jewel shards help YOU any. It's just a mental state of mind. You're not really any stronger with them, you just THINK you are."_

"_GIVE ME THE JEWEL SHARDS DARN IT!"_

The mere thought of that 'dog breath' made him growl in response.

"What is it?" Ayame questioned inquisitively. "What is it that ails you?"

She raised her head from it's current position on his chest so that she could see into his eyes. She had the most peculiar look in her eyes, a look that told him he would be telling the truth.

"I just have a lot of things on my mind. That's all."

"Not just about us then. Your face tells me it's something else. Why don't we stop here and talk for a little bit?"

Kouga nodded and they stopped almost abruptly, his feet slightly only momentarily in the dirt until he came to a complete halt. Ayame climbed out of his arms and took his hand, pulling him over to a nearby rock formation on which they sat.

"What is it?"

"It's about the jewel shards." Kouga admitted.

"You haven't lost them have you?"

Her voice didn't hold any fear in it, merely just innocence.

"No, I haven't. I've got them. It's just that…something's bugging me."

"What would that be?" Ayame asked.

"Do you think…that we've been attacked more often because I possess the jewel shards?"

Ayame didn't seem to have a straight answer. Her face twisted as she thought about it.

"Perhaps."

"I need your help in deciding something then. I need to know what I should do with the jewel shards."

"You mean, you're thinking of getting rid of them?"

Kouga nodded.

"Well if you think about it, our pack has grown stronger after yours joined with mine. The birds of paradise no longer exist so we haven't really got any enemies around here besides the occasional demon that gets in our way. If we get rid of them then the stronger demons who keep coming to look for them will just leave us alone. Right?"

Ayame seemed to ponder this. He had a point.

"Alright. So we should get rid of them."

"Really? You mean you—you agree with me?"

Ayame giggled and kissed the end of Kouga's nose.

"Every good man is entitled to at least one good idea in his life time, right?"

"Hey…" Kouga whined playfully.

"That only leaves us with one more predicament." Ayame continued with a little more of a sense of seriousness in her voice.

"Who do we give the jewel shards to? Who has the power to take care of them and who needs them most?"

Kouga saw what she was getting at.

"You're saying…we should let Kagome have them…right?"

Ayame smiled and nodded.

"Hai. Exactly."

"But…but that would be giving into dog breath! He'll never let me live it down! He'll tell the whole world how weak Kouga the wolf demon is and he'll try to tell them it's because I'm not strong enough to take care of them!"

"But you don't believe that, do you?" Ayame wondered.

"Of course not!"

"Then there's only one thing for us to do. Give the jewel shards to Kagome."

Kouga didn't seem at all pleased with the way their conversation had turned out but knew there was no other way.

"Fine. I'll take it to them tomorrow."

"Would you like me to come with you?" Ayame questioned kindly.

"No, I think I'll be alright. Trust me."

"Okay. Let's go home. You feel better now, don't you? Now that you have everything figured out?"

Kouga stared straight ahead and took off running.

"Not particularly."

* * *

Alright, so I know some of you are probably dissappointed because I didn't post a regular chapter. Hark, I have good news which will bring you great joy! I shall be posting another chapter shortly!

Miyu

* * *


	68. A Heartfelt Reunion?

Love Me As I Am

Chapter 67- A Heartfelt Reunion?

"Kanaye, you haven't slept all night…what's wrong?"

Kanaye sent Trinity a pensive glance that showed he was only half paying attention.

"I'm just thinking…that's all."

"Thinking? About what?"

"About us."

"I see."

Trinity understood completely. It could very well be their last night together and alone. She had a feeling that the young life that was growing within her womb would want to be free very soon and after that happened it would no longer be just the two of them. There would be another mouth to feed; another face at the table; another bed on the floor.

"There will be someone else for us to love…someone else to love _us_ Kanaye."

Kanaye set his chin on her shoulder lightly and grasped her hand in his as she leaned her back against him.

"I know. I just want to enjoy what could be our last days alone? Is that alright with you?" Kanaye whispered.

"Oh Kanaye…of _course_."

Trinity reached her hands up to gently stroke his blanched white ears that were perched on top of his head. It had been a while, but the smooth and silky feel was a relief on her overworked fingers. They slid over the inside gently and she could almost feel Kanaye growling in response to it. No…he was growling; deeply and meaningfully. It was calming for both of them and soon, though the sun was just now peeking above the hills outside, they found themselves falling asleep in the midst of it all.

* * *

"They're…identical?"

After both of the newborns had bee properly examined, the midwife had indeed declared the two young boys identical.

"The same in every way." She had said as she put away her supplies.

"Only…one smiles more than the other."

Rin knew the cause of this however Sesshomaru seemed oblivious to it. Having his blood, they were bought to inherit some of his traits, personality, and attitude right?

"I've got an idea." She said to Sesshomaru after everyone else had vacated the bedroom save for her, Sesshomaru, and the sleeping babies.

"Hai?"

"Here, you hold him." She ordered, handing him the child that looked least happy.

He had the most peculiar frown on his face. It didn't look more sad than mad nor was it the other way around. It was just…frowning. Or maybe it wasn't a frown. Whatever the case, his expression created what was almost a spitting image of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru merely stared back. It was as if they were having a staring contest of sorts.

"What is the meaning of this Rin?" he questioned, though his eyes didn't move or falter in the least.

"Name him."

"What?"

Rin sighed, seemingly from exhaustion.

"Can you not tell he has your personality?"

Sesshomaru seemed to study the boy as he thought about it.

"No, I cannot."

"Of _course_ you can't see it. You don't know your own personality as well as I do. You cannot study your own actions as _I_ study them."

If anyone else had said that, it may have creeped him out a bit. But because it was Rin he was speaking to, he was immune to comments like that.

"Actions?"

"Well…yes. See how his face doesn't appear to show much emotion?"

"Hai."

"Your face looks like that often."

"I don't see what relevance this has to my naming him. Why should _that_ responsibility befall me?"

"I have already named this one."

"Have you."

"Hai. His name is Nataku."

After a short exchange of silence, Rin looked over to Sesshomaru.

"Does the name receive your approval, my lord?" she asked, trying to get his attention by reforming back to a past stage in her life where he had been unable to ignore her.

Sesshomaru nodded slowly but didn't respond verbally. Rin could tell he was thinking and probably already had a name in mind. He _was_ a fast thinker after all.

"Yes Rin, I have thought of a name."

"May I ask what it is…or do you propose that I beg?"

"Graveling never hurt anything." Sesshomaru added, attempting a joke.

Rin giggled.

"I've…never seen you act like this before."

"That is because…all of this…life. It's new to me. I am…not entirely sure how to act quite yet; as a father I mean."

Rin smiled and patted the bed beside her.

"Lay with me love…and I will tell you how I would like you to act as father to our children."

Sesshomaru, still holding his sun (although a bit amateurly because he wasn't used to holding children that young) and slid into bed beside Rin, leaning against the backboard of the fancy bed.

"How would you like me to act?"

"You should be firm yet gentle, strong yet loving, disciplinary yet understanding when you have to be."

"I see."

Sesshomaru contemplated what she had just said.

"But don't forget." Rin added.

"Above all else, remember that you also have a daughter. You must never treat them unequally, for they are _all_ our children."

* * *

"So…you escaped and traveled to a far away village where you worked in the fields for the village elders until you had enough money to travel back here?"

"Basically." Kohaku replied.

"How is it you were able to escape?" Karlie wondered.

Kohaku shrugged.

"Fate I guess. I didn't even think before I escaped and tripped on a branch in the woods. Then all I could think about was the pain and while I thought about it I felt a great ball of warmth pass over me. I wondered what it would have done if it had touched me."

"Kohaku, how would you like to go see your sister?"

"Aneue…"

"Hai."

"I…I don't know. I think I would feel awkward."

"Kohaku…you have no idea how many tears Sango has shed for you over the past years because she believed you to be dead."

"She cried for me?"

"Of course she did! You know how much she loves you. She loves you more than just ANY sister loves their brother. You two have been through so much hardship together."

"Alright. I'll go see her."

"Would you like one of us to come with you?"

Kohaku thought about this for a moment but shook his head.

"No, I'm sure I'll find her on my own. Thank you."

Kohaku bowed his head politely and left the cave. Karlie sighed as she watched him leave.

"We never told him…he had a niece and nephew…" she pointed out.

"Oh…that's right. It all happened before Trinity was even born. Boy will he get a surprise then." replied Shippo.

* * *

Well guess what. I kept my promise huh? Two chapters in one day! I really hope you guys will forgive me for not posting in SOOOO very long. Do you?

Miyu

* * *


	69. Time Will Tell

Love Me As I Am

Chapter 69- Time Will Tell

"I think this is it." Kohaku uttered to himself as he stared at a quaint wooden cabin with a small porch that he had come across.

There was a boomerang leaning up against the side of the walls and some armor thrown randomly beside it; pink armor made of demon bones and died with berries. Slowly, Kohaku knocked on the door and a woman answered.

"Hello. I'm sorry but we don't want or need anything." She said, clearly thinking he was a peddler of some sort.

She was prepared to shut the door before Kohaku stopped her.

"S-Sango?"

She studied him for a moment before responding.

"Who _are_ you?" she questioned.

'_I don't recognize him and yet…he seems so familiar…'_

"You don't…remember me?" he seemed hurt, "Aneue…"

Sango gasped aloud and stared at him.

"Kohaku…is it really you?" Sango stuttered.

Kohaku looked sheepishly down at the ground. Sango swore she saw a faint blush cover his cheeks.

"Hai."

Before he knew it, he was buried in his older sister's embrace and he could feel hot tears trailing down his neck. She was weeping for him again, but this time…not because he was lost. She was crying because…he was at last found.

"Aneue…"

Kohaku looked up to see Sango's tear-stained face and that fateful day once more flashed before his eyes; that day that had torn them apart.

* * *

_"Sango!"_

_"Kohaku!"_

* * *

_"Sango…I'm so afraid…"_

_"Shhh…everything will be alright. I am here."_

* * *

As he looked at her, she really didn't seem any different than the Sango he remembered. She looked older maybe, more mature of course…but still the same old Sango. Even Kohaku had begun to cry now after Sango. They made quite a racket together but above all, a baby's scream could be heard and the tearful reunion was pulled to a halt as Sango stood up, not being able to ignore her son any longer. 

"I'll be back." She told him.

Minutes later, she reappeared to a slightly bewildered Kohaku, holding her newborn son, who was currently sucking away at a wonderful modern invention from Kagome's time called a pacifier.

"Is this--?"

"Yes. This is my son…your nephew. You've missed quite a lot around here you know."

"I have…a nephew?"

Sango nodded.

"And a niece, though she is nearing 17 years old now."

"I…gomen ne…Sango."

Kohaku sighed and leaned against the porch wall, sliding down into a sitting position with his arm resting on his knee.

"Gomen? For what? You haven't done anything—"

"For not being there. It was stupid of me to stay at that village for so long. I- I should have started my search for you long ago. I should have been able to regain my memories faster than I did. It's because I'm weak that I wasn't able to. I feel like…I don't even now you and your friends any more…as if you are a distant and tender memory to me. I don't fit in."

"Kohaku…"

Sango paused for a moment before handing Miyatsu over to Kohaku who was at first surprised so he held him reluctantly. After he relaxed Sango continued.

"You should never feel unwelcome here. Everyone will be glad that you have come back. Our group is complete now."

Kohaku didn't seem to be paying much attention as he brushed his nephew's cheek with his finger.

"He has Miroku's eyes." He observed.

Sango nodded and ruffled her not-so-small younger brother's hair.

"Hai. And I have noticed something else about him. He has _your_ heart."

* * *

"Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered to the body beside her. 

Sesshomaru was looking up at the ceiling and studying the designs. He had yet to tell her the name he had chosen for their second son. Rin's hand crawled across the bed until it reached his and she grasped it firmly, squeezing it gently as he looked over to her.

"You're anxious to know are you not?" he questioned.

Rin smiled slightly and nodded, her eyes drifting to the child sleeping on Sesshomaru's toned chest.

"It must be _some_ name for you to hide it from me this long."

"And in thinking that, you would be wrong because in fact, his name is quite simple."

"They why haven't you told me yet?"

"Because I wanted to make sure I had chosen the most fitting name."

"I never knew you were this…obsessive." Rin said, feigning a hint of shock.

Sesshomaru smirked in response.

"It's in the blood, my lady."

Rin laughed heartily at this. In his…blood?

'_If he's this obsessive, I shudder to think of his father.'_

"So," said Rin, scooting closer to him so that her head leaned gently against his.

"What is the name that you have picked for our second son?"

"Eiji."

"Eiji." Rin echoed, testing how the name sounded on her tongue.

"Eiji and Nataku." She repeated.

Sesshomaru waited to see if the name met his young wife's approval when suddenly, as if out of nowhere, she kissed him. He knew not only did she approve of the name but she was happy. That was all Sesshomaru had wanted. All he ever wanted was for Rin, his significant other and life-long soul mate, the person he would abandon the world for…betray his very name for…give his life for…to be happy.

And as he watched Kunara crawl up onto the bed and snuggle between the four of them, he knew that finally, his life could be called complete.

* * *

"I didn't think…thati t would be this soon Kanaye." Trinity gasped, "But I think it's time." 

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Trinity? I could go get some help or something…" he replied calmly.

"No…I only want you here. It may be tradition to have as many women buzzing around as possible when a woman gives birth…but this is different. Besides, today is your mother and father's anniversary is it not? I don't want to bother them with something like this…"

"How can you possibly thing of other people at a time like this? You're so selfless…I don't know what to do with you sometimes."

Trinity smiled.

"I don't know…it's in my nature. I suppose I just can't help it. But--"

"Breathe slowly Trinity. Think of how many times we've been over this and do what we practiced.

"Oh yes…but this is much different in realit--"

"Don't talk. You're waste what little energy you have. Here."

Kanaye grasped Trinity firmly by the shoulders and allowed her to lean against him for support as she breathed softly in and out.

"You needn't be…so protective of me." Trinity assured him, although the wince afterwards wasn't all that convincing.

"Oh really?"

Trinity winced in pain again before looking up at him.

"I want to walk."

"Right…Right now?"

"Of course. Gravity is on our side this time. Don't you remember what your mother said when we asked all those questions?"

Kanaye remembered clearly and so he helped her get up and walk.

"You should know, I may only be 16, and I may be naïve." She said, taking a moment to breathe, "But I'm not stupid."

Kanaye smirked.

"Of course not."

They were outside now and Trinity stopped; Kanaye putting his arms around her until she felt like walking again.

"I love you Trinity…and I'll do everything in my power to help you through this."

"I know."

Trinity placed a kiss on his lips before they continued their walk. It was going to be a long night but as long as they were together they didn't mind at all. Love had bonded them together in ways unimaginable.

* * *

For all you Trinity/Kanaye fans out there, this chapter is dedicated. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think. 

Sadly, I believe the next chapter will be the last chapter in this story so it may take a little longer for me to write it. Don't worry, I'll have it up within the next week, you can count on it. After the story is over though, make sure you check out my AU Inuyasha story 'Le Livre d'Amour' if you haven't already. I will be updating that shortly as well, as soon as I find my _other_ notebook. sweatdrop But anyway, it's got tons of Inuyasha/Kagome fluff as well as angst so if any of you are interested I strongly suggest it. It may help with your withdrawal from this story.

Ja matte ne!

Miyu

* * *


	70. Meet Me at the Goshinboku

Love Me As I Am

Chapter 70- Meet Me at the Goshinboku

"You…you're kidding me!" Sango exclaimed.

"But she wasn't due for another week or so right?" asked Miroku.

Kanaye, who was still exhausted from staying up the entire night before and into the morning, smiled tiredly and then nodded.

"She had told me she wanted me to be there. Just us. I _really_ am sorry. I would have alerted you sooner but…well, you know Trinity."

Sango stood up and hugged her son-in-law tightly.

"Yes, of course I do. Congratulations Kanaye." She whispered, pressing her forehead to his.

"I'm so happy for you."

Miroku nodded in silent agreement.

"Oh yeah, have you alerted your parents yet? I…think they would be surprised."

"No, not yet." Kanaye replied.

"Well, you go over there and do that. We'll meet you over and your house. Miroku and I are very excited in seeing the baby of course. _Aren't_ we, Miroku?"

"I'd rather be there than anywhere else in the world."

* * *

"Wait wait wait! I think I misunderstood you. Say that again?"

"Daaaaaaaaad…"

"Kagome! Come here!"

Kagome dried her hands off on the dish towel and set it down, walking into the other room.

"Hai?"

"Um…Kanaye? You tell her."

"Tell me what?"

"That I'm a father."

Kagome went instantly pale in shock.

"Oh Kanaye! Is it true?"

Kagome hugged her son and kissed him gently on the cheek with all the tenderness only a mother could possess.

"It seems like…only yesterday you were learning how to pick up Tetsusaiga and here it is…sixteen years later…and you're a father."

Inuyasha had a few burning questions to ask and so his curiosity came bursting out in one quick explosion.

"What gender?"

"Girl."

"Ears or no ears?"

"Furry ears. Just like yours and mine."

Kagome sent Inuyasha a sideways glance and he swore her saw a small smirk cross her face but it disappeared as fast and it had appeared.

"Eyes?" he persisted in asking.

"Trinity's."

"Hair?"

"A darker shade of silver."

Kagome took another short glance at Inuyasha and then all of a sudden they bolted out the door, leaving Kanaye standing alone in their living room.

"Well then…"

He felt a small hand tug on his arm as he looked down to see his littlest sister on the floor, looking up at him longingly with large eyes. Kanaye smiled and picked her up as she wrapped her small legs around his waste and smiled back.

"I love you big brother."

Kanaye butterfly kissed the little girl.

"I love you too you little rascal."

At the use of her pet name, Kuneau giggled and hugged him tighter around the neck.

"Can we see the baby?"

"I was _just_ going to suggest the same thing." he said as he held her high and perched her on top of his shoulders.

She giggled and ducked under the doorframe as he walked out the door, Kanaye smiling to himself.

"Now this is what life's all about. If only _everyone_ knew that. If only…it was _always_ this easy."

* * *

Everyone had already gathered around Trinity and the baby by the time Kanaye and Kuneau reached the house.

Suki, Yasuo, and their entire family stood behind her. Sango and Miroku were beside her on the other side with Miyatsu nestled comfortably in Sango's arms. Kohaku had been fully re-introduced to the family earlier and now was kneeling on the floor. Kagome and Inuyasha stood by the wall and naturally, as soon as Kanaye had set her down, Kuneau went running and latched onto Inuyasha's leg affectionately, barely managing to reach his knee.

The most shocking thing, the thing that baffled everyone in attendance, was the fact that there were not only _two_ newborns in the room, but that the number seemed to have doubled to _four_ all of a sudden. To everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru and Rin had made an appearance. Having earlier been informed of the birth of Kanaye's daughter, Rin had decided it was the perfect opportunity to introduce her own children to the rest of Sesshomaru's family. Sesshomaru stood over in the farthest corner as everyone fawned over his two newest sons, obviously wanting no part of it. Meanwhile, Kunara was fitting in quite well with the other children. Because of her age she seemed to act as leader for the lot of them. She appeared to be a "child-magnet", as Kagome called it, noting how all the young ones flocked to her ready to play games.

The happy reunion was interrupted by a subtle clearing of the throat, courtesy of Inuyasha as he held one clawed hand in the air for only an instant and waited for silence.

"Up until now," he began, "A family reunion never meant much to me."

In his mind, visions of his father flooded his memory. Fighting, protecting, but never spending time with him. Pictures of his mother with her arms around him and whispering sweet words of wisdom and love to him appeared, and yet he never remembered her sharing with him the truth about the world and what it held within it. There were no memories of mother and father together. He knew their bond had existed and yet it wasn't evident to him. He had wished their lives hadn't ended so abruptly so that maybe he would have been able to grasp at least a little of a memory of their love for eachother.

His fights with Sesshomaru flooded his mind next. He saw himself fighting and yet completely ignorant to the reasons behind it. He wished he hadn't been so blind. They had been through so much together. Even if Sesshomaru was too stubborn to admit it.

"And now…two generations later…I see a cabin full of not only friends…but people who are now family, blood related or not."

Kagome touched Inuyasha's hand gently as it rested on her shoulder. She seemed to know that speaking like this was hard for him and so she continued.

"I see children of different backgrounds and blood." She noted, seeing Shippo and Karlie enter with their latest litter close at hand.

"And yet we are all able to live together as if evil didn't exist in the world." Inuyasha took over again.

"Ever since I was young, I had dreamed of a place like this. I wanted to believe that there existed…_somewhere_ where I wouldn't have to fear for my life due to the blood my parents gave me. When I say this, I'm sure each and every one of you would agree with me that we want to protect the ones we love. Our children, their children. We never knew it. But it's all because of them. _They're_ the ones that brought us together."

"Through hardships and sorrow even." threw in Kagome as Inuyasha nodded and set his head gently on top of hers.

"And I'd like to keep it that way." he responded, a note of finality in his voice.

Understandably, another bout of silence filled the room. Or, as much silence as four newborns, one human, and three mixed-blood toddlers, and countless kitsune pups could muster.

Although, it did lighten the mood.

Kagome watched Kuneau run off to play with the others and then she leaned into Inuyasha slightly once conversation had picked up again. Looking up at him, she smiled and he took her hand, leading her outside.

* * *

Slowly, Inuyasha took Kagome through the forest until they reached his favorite tree; the Goshinboku.

"Inu…"

Kagome was caught off guard (although she was quite happy to be) as Inuyasha covered her mouth with his, his fangs gently brushing against her lower lip. He held her face gently in his hands and she closed her eyes and encircled his waist with her arms, holding him closer to her.

As Inuyasha pulled away for a moment, Kagome touched the side of his face affectionately and in return he closed his mouth around her wrist and kissed it.

"I never realized…you felt so deeply about everyone. And I don't mean just me." She giggled. "I knew you always loved me. Just _somehow_, deep inside, I knew it."

"I didn't know either." Inuyasha whispered back in all honesty.

"I only felt it recently. It was like…receiving a kick in the stomach. Only…pain didn't follow. Instead, I felt…no…I _feel_…happy."

"I'm glad." Kagome responded, setting her index finger gently on his lips to stop him from kissing her, only for a moment.

"And more than anything…I'm glad to be with you. I'm glad I could be your wife, your mate. For all eternity."

Inuyasha half smiled.

"Even if I am a hanyou." He finished for her, repeating the words which she had spoken to him countless times before.

"I never understood you Kagome." He whispered again, now looking down at her as he gently pushed her down in to the grass.

Kagome ran her fingers over the inside of his ears and then down his neck and chest.

"And in saying that, you're completely correct. I love you, Inuyasha. Just the way you are. And that will never change."

"How can you say that?" Inuyasha wondered, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"My feelings, I have discovered, are not like the phases of the moon. They don't change as often as the moon as we see it does."

Inuyasha seemed to be barely breathing, waiting for her to continue.

"But I suppose, you think it sounds silly." She laughed quietly.

"Not at all."

Inuyasha kissed the side of Kagome's neck as she tilted her head up and looked up through the branches of the tree; the sun's rays shining through and illuminating her face; creating a familiar warmth in her skin.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"There's something I'd like you to know. Something…I've never really told you."

"I'm listening." She replied, not at all unkindly.

Inuyasha paused for a moment before continuing.

"I love you Kagome Higurashi. And more than that, I'll never let you go. Not even if that decision results in my own death. I'll stay with you until the very end."

"I'm…truly happy Inuyasha. You are my world as well. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

While enjoying each other's company they took the time to listen and admire the sounds of the forest. Animals roamed freely about the forests, not knowing anything of danger. The birds sang gaily their songs of the newly free and beautiful world.

And as the feudal fairy tale came to a close, alas, everyone _did_ live happily ever after.

* * *

If there were typos in there still then sorry. The edit thing might have messed them up again. I had to upload it twice.

Anyway, on a more final note. I don't really know what to say about this story besides the fact that I enjoyed writing it. That's the end. I hope you really liked it (which I know most of you did thanks to your reviews) and I hope you'll continue to read (or_ start_ reading) some of my other fanfiction. My two most popular stories at the moment are my newest, an AU Inuyasha fanfic by the title of 'Le Livre d'Amour', (which I think fans of this story would really enjoy) and my Witch Hunter Robin one titled 'Blind Love'. Keeping with my theme they're both chock full of fluff and stuff for those of you hopeless romantics like me. Make sure you drop me a review if you decide to pursue reading them. I really appreciate all of my faithful readers and reviewers and I want to thank all of you (new people or old) for all of the wonderful feedback you've all been giving me. This story would not have lasted 70 chapters if it weren't for you so again I want to praise you all for that. Thank you SO much sticking with me through all of this and not hating me when I didn't update for months because of recent circumstances. (My dad leaving for Iraq on the 4th. He'll be back in October though ) I love you guys so much and I hope you'll continue to stick with me and maybe decide to read my others as well. So long and thanks again! I will now walk away. (whispering to self) I will not cry...goshdarnit. I will NOT cry.

* * *

oO-Miyu-Oo 


End file.
